Escrito nas estrelas
by Maria Lua
Summary: E se você pudesse voltar em sua história há um ponto em q você ainda nem existe? Se pudesse esquecer seus erros do presente para tentar modificar as consequências da batalha? Você se arriscaria a perder tudo q tem de concreto por um sonho? -Capítulo 21-
1. Prólogo

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**Prólogo**

**~ Presente ~**

Colocou o capuz do moletom rezando para não ser reconhecido pelo menos por essa tarde. Sabia que os trouxas não o reconheceriam como o homem que salvou o mundo bruxo ou tantos outros títulos que a imprensa bruxa fazia questão de criar, mas sempre era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Não conseguia entender muito bem esse seu atual fascínio por privacidade. Era quase como se retornasse a sua conturbada adolescência. Era verdade que o tímido Harry Potter que havia andado pelos corredores de Hogwarts se perdeu em uma avalanche de novidades que cercou o Eleito ao fim da Grande Guerra.

Ele não se orgulhava completamente daquilo que havia se tornado, mas admitia que os sete anos de sofrimento sem saber se teriam um novo dia foram recompensado pelos últimos dois anos. Eram festas, comemorações, mulheres e ele não se permitia a pensar em todas as suas perdas.

Mudar pra França foi sua primeira decisão como adulto e até hoje não havia se arrependido. É claro que vez ou outra sentia falta dos seus amigos mais próximos, mas a sensação de liberdade era única. Mesmo que sua mente sempre o alertasse que aquela sensação era falsa. Nunca ele havia se permitido lembrar-se do seu desespero na terrível batalha que devastou Hogwarts. Doía demais a sua sensação de impotência diante da morte.

Mas, era melhor deixar suas reflexões para outro momento. Saiu de casa sentindo o vento do final do verão bater na sua face e continuou seu caminho até uma pequena feira trouxa que tinha por intenção reviver as antigas feiras medievais. Ele adorava como essas pequenas coisas o fazia recordar o único lugar que chamou de lar.

-Posso ler a sua mão, senhor? - Perguntou uma velha senhora vestida de cigana e Harry não conseguiu não sorrir. Depois de ter tido sua vida regida por uma profecia tudo que ele menos queria era saber de adivinhação, mas porque não fazer uma trouxa feliz?

-Claro – Respondeu o moreno entregando sua mão direita a velha senhora e ela a observou fazendo cara de surpresa.

-Você tem sangue nas mãos – Exclamou a velha e Harry puxou a mão irritado – Sua vida não segue uma ordem normal. Não segue.

-Quem lhe mandou dizer isso? - Questionou Harry não esperando menos do que total submissão.

-O senhor não pode fugir dos seus fantasmas – Disse a senhora antes de começar a se afastar lentamente e era como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço paralisante.

*** * ***

-O senhor quer mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou a mulher com um sorriso provocante deslizando sua mão lentamente por suas curvas.

-Saí – Mandou o ruivo se permitindo fechar os olhos e aproveitar o banho de espuma enquanto levava o copo de Fire Whisky aos lábios tragando o sabor amargo da bebida a sentindo sair rasgando sua garganta. Mas, há muito tempo não se incomodava com isso.

Não era mais o adolescente que bebeu seu primeiro gole em meio ao caos da guerra. Mas, a guerra era apenas uma má lembrança do seu tempo de Hogwarts. Não era mais um menino que teme sua própria vida. Agora não precisava mais se apoiar naquele que devia ser o seu melhor amigo para estar nos holofotes. Não, não mais precisava.

Agora tinha a vida que pediu a Merlin. Fama, dinheiro, mulheres, uma cobertura que podia ser muito bem o triplo da casa que cresceu.

Saiu da banheira pegando uma das tantas toalhas que estavam a sua espera. Secou-se observando no espelho o quanto havia mudado com o passar de dois anos. Tinha deixado de ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, o eleito, para ser o maior jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos. Até mais do que Vitor Krum. O melhor goleiro, o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra, um dos homens mais ricos da Europa. Havia tipo sacrifícios, é lógico. A glória nunca vem a troco de nada. Nunca.

-Onde estão as minhas correspondências? - Perguntou Rony em tom arrogante enquanto se sentava à mesa repleta de comidas matinais.

-Aqui senhor – Disse a velha governanta tentando refrear o olhar hostil. Muitas pessoas ainda acreditavam que respeito não era comprado por dinheiro.

Ele pegou as cartas e foi passando uma por uma apreciando o quanto era prazeroso ver a alta roda da sociedade implorando apenas por sua presença em uma de suas festas. Olhava atentamente as letras refinadas e sentia a textura refinada dos pergaminhos, mas um lhe atraiu a atenção completa.

Não era o uso de tintas de ouro ou prata ou a textura cara do pergaminho, e sim o nome que vinha no remetente.

_Hermione Granger e Simas Finenngan_

_Convidam o Senhor Ronald Weasley para a festa de noivado._

_Rua Alvo Dumbledore, Nº 14578, Bairro: Potter_

_Londres bruxa_

Às vezes nem sempre os sacrifícios não são dolorosos.

*** * ***

-Enviou todos os convites? - Perguntou Simas sorrindo a vendo inclinar o rosto para encará-lo e se deliciou com o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios cheios. Não era bobo em sonhar em ter seu completo amor, mas sabia que ela nutria por si um grande carinho.

-Todos e já recebemos várias respostas positivas – Respondeu Hermione o beijando com carinho na bochecha – E felizmente a coruja encontrou o Harry. Ele já respondeu.

-Até o Malfoy respondeu? - Perguntou Simas surpreso. Muito surpreso.

-Também fiquei relativamente surpresa com essa carta – Falou Hermione sorrindo ao observar o noivo se arrumar para sair. E com um pequeno beijo, se despediram.

Era verdade que não o amava loucamente, mas sentia por ele um carinho imenso. Ele era ótimo com ela apesar de todas as circunstancia pós-guerra. Ela com certeza não era a mesma garota animada, estudiosa, sabe-tudo e por vezes metida. De fato gostava ainda de estudar e por isso escolherá ser tradutora do ministério. Isso e sua outra condição.

Sua alta-estima já não mais existia. Ela não havia sentindo prazer após a guerra. Não havia tido festas. Não havia tipo sonhos realizados. Havia tido Harry e sua amizade incondicional. Havia tido a surpresa de encontrar um carinho imenso por Simas. Havia tido dor e recuperação. Havia tido muita decepção.

Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo se forçando a sair dessa alta-piedade. Já se passaram dois anos. Dois anos. Dois anos. Dois anos.

Às vezes era difícil lembrar que só se passaram dois anos desde que Voldemort havia caído em pleno grande salão de Hogwarts. Tudo havia mudado, todos haviam mudado. Ela havia mudado.

-Senhora! Chegou uma nova carta – Falou Ellie sua elfa livre.

-Obrigada – Falei sorrindo e ela retribuiu com seus grandes olhos brilhando antes de me deixar novamente sozinha.

Tirei o lacre com delicadeza para não rasgar o pergaminho e desfiz as dobras com cuidado recebendo o impacto da letra conhecida. E era como se eu pudesse sentir o seu calor ou seu cheiro.

_E eu perderia o noivado da minha Hermione_

E novamente as lágrimas tomaram meus olhos.

*** * ***

Orgulho. Sangue. Medo. Escolhas. Eram palavras que cabiam muito bem em seu vocabulário normal. Entrou na mansão escura ansioso com as novidades. E essa sensação não era muito normal vindo dele. Ele normalmente não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

Ele dignava essa forma de atuar pelos anos em que seguiu sendo um espião. Ele não havia nascido para ser o herói. Não passou a infância escutando contos sobre dignidade e seus pais não exigiam que dissesse a verdade. Não cresceu para sentir piedade e foi educado por um sádico que sentia um prazer intenso em machucar o filho quando o mesmo não correspondia suas expectativas. E novamente o medo.

Draco passou pelas pesarias antigas e destruídas pelo o incêndio que Narcissa Malfoy provocou na mansão após a morte do marido e que quase levou a sua própria morte.

Não havia tido tempo para sonhos e diversão após a guerra. Ele não era um dos heróis e a terrível marca no seu anti-braço esquerdo prova isso. Mas, ele havia pagado a sua divida. Desde o quinto ano ele trabalhava como espião arriscando sua vida dia após dia para no fim ter isso como recompensa.

-Sr. Malfoy Loly mandou a carta como o senhor dela ordenou – Disse a elfa domestica e ele sorriu sabendo que aquele pequeno ser era o que mais se preocupava com ele.

-Obrigada Loly – Falei com calma – Minha mãe já acordou?

-A Sra. Malfoy pediu para Loly fazê-la dormir, Loly não queria, mas Loly não podia desobedecer a sua senhora – Falou a elfa com as orelhas baixas e Draco lhe presenteou com um amargo sorriso.

-Você não teve culpa, Loly – Disse Draco – Quando a Morgana chegar diga que eu estou esperando-a no meu escritório.

-A Srta. Tyler já o está esperando – Disse Loly e Draco a mandou preparar um chá antes de ir se encontrar com Morgana. Ela era a sua última esperança de ter uma vida.

**~ Passado ~**

O vermelho do crepúsculo era uma bela paisagem em um momento não propicio. Era uma bela cena para um casal de apaixonados, um encontro de amantes. Mas, assim como o anoitecer era uma hora propícia para um romance também era a hora que a morte escolhia para sair de sua morada e ceifar.

Só que a morte apesar de romantizada não deixava de lado a sua mascara de dramatização. Não havia beleza nesse momento. Não havia mágica, mas ela era irreversível. Adiada sim por aqueles que brincam de Deus. Mas, ela chega. Chega faceira. Pé ante pé. Pega de repente sem dá aviso. Pode ser esperada ou não, contudo é uma conhecida desconhecida.

Não há nada de bonito na morte de um velho vivido e menos ainda quando a vida é interrompida de modo bruto na flor da idade.

Não há beleza no sangue e os diversos feitiços que passavam pelo Beco Diagonal não eram fogos usados para embelezar o quatro de julho. Há heróis, mas eles não são tão importantes quando mortos. Os mortos não voltam, há não ser aqueles que temem o ceifeiro.

-Porra James! Que merda é essa! - Gritou Sirius se escondendo em um resto de parede tentando se proteger, tentando sobreviver mais uma noite.

-Eu não sei cara, eu não sei – Disse o outro se desviando de um raio verde. E as mães diziam desde cedo. Fujam dos raios verdes – Só sei que não vamos morrer. Não podemos morrer assim.

-Não podemos – Completou Sirius fechando os olhos. Não ele não podia morrer assim.

**~ Futuro ~**

_O melhor profeta para o futuro é o passado..._

_Lord Byron_

***** **

**N/DJ*:** _Vou te falar... Nunca fui beta, mas por enquanto estou me divertindo AUHSUAHSAUH é interessante ler, poder opinar em alguma coisa (ainda não tive no que opinar, mas talvez eu tenha minha oportunidade xD) e xingar os personagens antes de todos.. xD Aquela carta do Ron me fez ter vontade de bater nele! Aliás que minha primeira reação quando li foi falar pra Maria Lua: 'Essa foi cruel! Vou bater no Ron!' Além de que ele se tornou arrogante e tudo mais... E a Hermione me pareceu triste, fiquei muito mal por ela! Mas o que estava me inquietando era: 'Onde está Ginny Wesley e por que ela não está ao lado de Harry Potter?' Bom... Eu já sei a resposta, mas como sou muuito intrometida queria saber algumas teorias de leitores. Então apertem aquele lindo botãozinho e soltem o verbo(?)! xP_

_[*] só aviso dessa vez o significado: Nota da Danda Jabur! O que? Sou uma beta com personalidade! AUSHAUHSAUSH Não é uma nota da beta.. É da DJ! xD _

**N/a: **_Ola meus amores!!_

_Pois é, mais uma fic minha e um pouco fora do comum. _

_Eu sei que já muitas que tratam desse mesmo assunto, mas prometo que essa tem muitos quês a mais._

_Então o que acharam?_

_Boa? Chata? Promete? Maravilhosa? Ruim?_

_Mandem reviews ta??_

_=****_


	2. Chapter 1

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**1**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Você acredita em contos de fadas? Daqueles que os príncipes aparecem no momento certo, salvam as belas princesas e saem em direção ao horizonte montados em um belo cavalo branco? Acredita que seu príncipe vai aparecer? Talvez não em um cavalo mais na nova Firebolt? E que esse príncipe na verdade é o salvador do mundo como conhecemos?

Infelizmente príncipes não existem no mundo bruxo. E o salvador do mundo bruxo não está bem procurando a sua princesa. As histórias não são limpas e muito menos bonitas para contar a uma criança. Ninguém quer ser responsável pelo fim da inocência. A minha começou a se deteriorar quando eu tinha apenas onze anos, mas essa, assim como muitas outras, é história antiga. E não era momento de lembrar-me delas. Não na noite do meu noivado.

Eu não queria mentir. Então nem vou dizer a mim mesma que esse será o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Com certeza é um dia feliz. Eu não tinha do que reclamar. Eu tinha apenas que superar as malditas feridas não cicatrizadas. Feridas de uma guerra injusta onde bons e maus chegaram ao ponto de serem definidos apenas por quem a história é contada.

Contudo, hoje não é dia de medos, feridas ou qualquer coisa negativa. Hoje era o dia do meu noivado. Levantei e fui tomar um longo banho aproveitando para passar feitiços hidratantes no cabelo e na pele. Saí sorrindo ao ver meu noivo sentando na cama parecendo sonolento com os olhos fechados. E como sempre me senti culpada por não dá o valor que ele merecia.

-Muito sono? - Perguntei me ajoelhando na cama beijando sua nuca sorrindo de encontro a sua pele.

-Morrendo – Respondeu Simas emburrado e eu sorri começando a fazer uma pequena massagem em seus ombros – Assim eu não vou conseguir sair daqui, Hermione.

-É uma pena você não ter conseguido folga integral hoje – Falei em tom rouco tentando me convencer que assim eu aplacava minha consciência.

-Nem me fale – Falou Simas se voltando para mim me beijando com carinho me empurrando para cama com um sorriso brincalhão. Soltando o nó do meu roupão e fechei meus olhos como eu sempre fazia quando eu olhava para o meu corpo – Mione! Olhe nos meus olhos, amor.

Abri meus olhos lentamente encontrando os seus brilhando entre desejo e carinho. Sempre havia carinho nos seus olhos. Era tão difícil para eu saber que quem mais amava naquele relacionamento era ele. Sempre ele.

-Tenho que ir – Falou Simas quando sua varinha despertou parando de beijar o meu pescoço – A gente termina isso a noite?

-Alguma dúvida? - Perguntei sabendo que essa noite não seria fácil para nenhum de nós.

-Espero que não – Respondeu Simas me beijando novamente antes de sair do quarto para o banheiro. Deixando-me ali deitada sem saber muito bem o que pensar.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Rony**

Quando acordei o sol já estava alto. Senti um corpo enroscado ao meu e a dor característica de mais uma noitada. Soltei-me do abraço feminino apreciando a beldade que estava em minha cama. Seus cabelos negros caiam pelas costas cor de ébano. Seu rosto estava encostado no travesseiro imaculado formando um precioso contraste. Seus olhos se abriram sonolentos, me mostrando que eram de um verde escuro. E desse detalhe eu realmente não lembrava.

-Bom dia – Falou sonolenta com um sorriso manhoso em seus lábios carnudos. A única coisa nela que me fazia lembrar aquela que atormentava meus sonhos atualmente.

-Boa tarde – Respondi me levantando indo em direção ao meu banheiro – Você pode comer alguma coisa antes de ir embora.

-Eu pensei que nós poderíamos tomar um banho antes – Falou a mulher que eu não lembrava o nome, mas ao notar o jeito que eu a observava lançou-me um olhar entre raiva e magoa antes de começar a se arrumar para partir.

Demorei mais do que o normal na minha ducha para dar tempo dela ir embora. E durante esse pouco tempo me peguei pensando mais do que deveria no acontecimento de hoje a noite. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e saí dando de cara com uma pessoa que fazia tempo que eu não via.

-Será que o grande Weasley teria tempo para um velho amigo? - Perguntou Harry levantando do sofá com um sorriso que ia de irônico a brincalhão. Só ele pra conseguir ser as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

-Imaginei que você estivesse por aqui – Falei o abraçando de modo desajeitado. Era obvio que nós ainda éramos melhores amigos. Mas, quase dois anos sem se ver e um com poucas cartas fazia com que o clima que deveria ser amistoso se tornasse quase constrangedor.

-Passei lá pela Toca e sua mãe comentou que fazia tempo você não aparecia – Comentou Harry se sentando na mesa enquanto eu começava a me alimentar.

-Estou um pouco sem tempo – Falei sem dá muita importância ao fato.

-É claro! Aquela beldade não podia esperar você ir ver sua mãe que perdeu três filhos nessa guerra – Disse Harry e eu baixei o jornal que via o lançando um olhar irritado.

-Não ouse falar de algo que você não sabe. Você fugiu para França então não me critique – Mandei em tom irritado e seus olhos verdes escureceram.

-Não ouse você falar do que não sabe, eu visito a Molly sempre que posso, muito mais do que o filho que mora aqui faz – Disse Harry e eu mordi o lábio para não falar demais. Ele não conseguiria entender que eu não conseguia vê-la do modo em que se encontrava. Que eu não conseguia deixar de notar que grande parte da Molly Weasley de antigamente havia morrido junto aos filhos.

-Você veio aqui para discutir e criticar? - Perguntei fechando os olhos massageando as têmporas – Marie! Traga a minha poção de ressaca!

-Não, eu não vim até aqui para isso... Não tenho muita moral no momento para isso – Falou Harry parecendo se resignar sorrindo de leve e aproveitei a pausa dada por ele para tomar a poção esperando que o resultado fosse eficaz – A Hermione te convidou?

-Convidou – Respondi fechando aos olhos querendo que ele acreditasse que era pela dor de cabeça. Mas, eu só não queria que ele visse a dor em meus olhos.

-E você vai – Disse Harry e eu o encarei quando percebi que não havia questionamento em sua afirmação. Seu tom era entre impaciente e quase piedoso.

-Não queremos dar motivo para falatórios – Falei com um sorriso maldoso. O que me fazia sobreviver a esse dia era imaginar a cara do Finnegan quando me visse entrando em sua casa. Na sua festinha de noivado.

-Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? - Perguntou Harry parecendo preocupado. Ele podia ter mudado muito com o tempo, mas nunca conseguiria deixar de se preocupar – Você tem certeza que quer vê-la se entregando para outro?

-Ela já deve ter se entregado a muito tempo – Falei tentando esconder a minha raiva.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer – Falou Harry revirando os olhos – Você tem certeza que está pronto para perdê-la para sempre?

-Ela nunca foi minha, Harry, nunca – Falei e a sombra que passou por seus olhos me fez me perguntar se eu não havia subestimado o quanto ele mudou.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Harry**

Saí da casa do Rony ainda mais preocupado do que estava quando entrei. Aquele que me atendeu não parecia ser o meu amigo. Eu sabia o quanto ele havia mudado com o tempo, mas quando cheguei a Toca e soube que há mais de quatro meses ele não aprecia senti que era hora de intervir. Não que tenha adiantado muito.

Eu sabia que muitos acreditavam que eu havia fugido da minha vida ao ir pra França. E para falar a verdade fugi mesmo. Só que não das minhas responsabilidades ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu só queria aproveitar um pouco da minha vida. Eu só queria fugir das lembranças. Lembranças que me assombravam a casa prédio conhecido por qual eu passava. Era quase como se eu pudesse ver os fantasmas me empurrando para baixo. Querendo que eu fizesse companhia a eles no inferno.

Claro que não era minha intenção perder contato. Eu trocava cartas ocasionalmente com a Hermione e o Remus sempre sendo informado de tudo que acontecia. Mas, trocar cartas com o jogador de quadribol mais bem pago da temporada era mais complicado, para não dizer uma missão quase impossível.

As cartas do Remus normalmente eram bem informativas. Além de todas as novidades úteis sobre os nossos conhecidos em comum ele me deixava a parte das coisas que ocorriam no ministério londrino. E foi em um delas que percebi que talvez fosse hora de voltar para aqui. Ele havia comentado desfalque nos aurores.

Já as cartas da Hermione eram bem mais pessoais. Matava-me saber como ela ainda não havia superado tantas coisas que haviam ocorrido na guerra. Mas, o Simas era bom para ela. Muito bom. Por isso eu tinha medo que o Rony colocasse tudo a perder. Ele não poderia fazer isso.

-Ei moço! Você é Harry Potter não é? - Perguntou uma menininha parada na minha frente com um infantil e grande sorriso no rosto. Eu era tão acostumado a moral em lugares trouxas e não ser reconhecido que estranhei se abordado – Se não for desculpa!

-Eu sou Harry Potter – Falei simpático, mas quando a vi acenando para um grande grupo de pessoas quis me bater por ser gentil com crianças de aparência fofinha.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Draco**

A festa de noivado da Granger era quase como um reencontro de ex-alunos de Hogwarts. É claro, se você anular os mortos e os pertencentes a Sonserina. Com exceção é claro de mim.

-Você deveria melhorar essa cara e fingir que está se divertindo – Falou Morgana que praticamente me obrigou a trazê-la como acompanhante. Ela tinha medo que tudo desse errado em nosso plano. E assim como eu, ela não gostaria que isso ocorresse.

-Eu não sou muito bem vindo por aqui – Comentei com descaso e ela sorriu de maneira que se eu não a conhecesse realmente pensaria até que estava se divertindo. Se aquela mulher tivesse estudado em Hogwarts não negaria a permanência na casa das serpentes.

-O importante é que você foi convidado e a Granger está vindo falar com você sozinha – Falou Morgana e eu desviei minha atenção para a bela mulher que vinha andando em minha direção. Não vou negar que a achei bonita com seus cabelos castanhos agora controlados em cachos abertos e eu poderia até arriscar em dizer que sedosos. Seu rosto não tinha mais nada da inocência da antiga sabe-tudo. Seus lábios eram carnudos pintados em um tom quase vermelho. Seus olhos eram melancólicos, mas ela conseguia esconder isso razoavelmente bem. Não entendia porque esconder um corpo tão modelado, mas era melhor parar de pensar na sabe-tudo Granger.

-Ola Malfoy! Fiquei um tanto surpresa ao ver sua carta de afirmação – Comentou Hermione sorrindo daquela maneira entre tímida e atrevida. Ela estava ainda mais retraída do que antes da guerra.

-Não mais do que eu quando vi que o noivo não era o Weasley – Respondi com um sorriso falso no rosto e ela mordeu o lábio parecendo triste enquanto Morgana beliscava a minha cintura por baixo da minha capa.

-Não seja indelicado, Draco – Mandou Morgana e se alguém de fora como a Granger visse pensaria que ela era minha namorada ou algo do tipo.

-Não se preocupe, eu já sou bem acostumada com as delicadezas do Malfoy – Falou Hermione com um sorriso delicado no rosto. Esse direcionado para a _doce _Morgana é claro – Eu não me lembro de te conhecer. Eu sou Hermione Granger.

-Morgana Tyler – Falou Morgana aceitando a mão estendida da Granger. Pelo jeito a sabe-tudo não gostava mais de contato corporal – Eu sou americana. Academia de Salen.

-Foi um prazer Morgana! Espero que aprecie a festa – Falou Hermione parecendo que ia se afastar, mas eu segurei sua mão recebendo um olhar questionador.

-Eu e a Morgana precisamos nos encontrar com você e o resto do trio maravilha – Falei passando um papel para ela e afastando a minha mão – Quatro horas nesse endereço.

-Como eu vou saber que não é uma armadilha? - Perguntou Hermione me encarando com cautela como se temesse que tudo ocorresse novamente.

-A guerra acabou Granger, mas se vocês forem muitas coisas serão evitadas – Falei calmo e ela passou mais alguns segundos me encarando e foi impossível não ver o brilho de curiosidade em seus olhos.

-Que tipo de coisas? - Perguntou ela e eu sorri.

-Isso só indo lá para saber – Respondi me afastando dela em companhia da Morgana.

*******

**N/DJ:** _Ok, estou vibrando pra ler o próximo capitulo, só não li ainda por que queria fazer uma nota e não podia deixar os acontecimentos do próximo interferirem *o*_

_Quero saber como vai ser o encontro do Malfoy e da Morgana com o trio maravilha, e como eles vão reagir ao que vai ser dito *o* Isso é, se os detalhes já forem ser ditos nesse encontro.. *hum*_

_E caraa eu estou louca pra ver a Ginny... Saudades daquela ruiva...*cry* É nisso que dá me afastar do fanfiction e não ler quase nada... Eu tenho acumulado mais de 1750 e-mails do fanfiction me esperando UHSAUHSAUH isso sem contar todas as fics que ainda não comecei, mas estão salvas nos favoritos do meu PC.. Sim, eu tenho problemas... :B_

_Não estou nada inspirada por tanto a nota acaba por aqui... Mas dêem sua opinião pessoal! Digam o que acham que Malfoy e Morgana querem com o trio. Onde está Ginny (xD). O que vocês acham que aconteceu para Ron e Mione estarem separados, sendo que é óbvio os sentimentos que ainda tem. E digam o que mais quiserem! *sapocaco* _

_Beijoss_

_Danda Jabur_

**N/a: **_Ola meus amores!!_

_Como vocês estão??_

_Então??_

_Gostaram??_

_Bom? Ruim? Maravilhoso? To me corroendo de curiosidade??_

**Lia-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Nossa nem um pouco curiosa não???_

_Uhauhauah_

_Muitas coisas ainda por vim..._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também.._

**N/a: **_Bom meus amores...espero mesmo que gostem de mais esse capítulo..._

_Já tenho o próximo com a Danda, então mandem muitos reviews plx!!_

_=**_

_Até o próximo._

**22/01/2010**


	3. Chapter 2

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**2**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Depois de conversar com o Malfoy eu fiquei muito perturbada. Eu já imaginava que ele não viria sem motivo para a minha festa de noivado, mas não esperava por aquilo. O que poderia mudar fatores da guerra?

-Quem é aquela com o Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry chegando ao meu lado beijando minha bochecha com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Se apresentou com Morgana Tyler e pelo que eu pude entender é a namorada do Malfoy então só olhe para as descompromissadas – Falei passando a mão pelos meus cachos sorrindo para Simas que me observava preocupado – Ele quer falar comigo, você e o Rony.

-E porque não falar agora? – Perguntou Harry me estudando. O Harry estava sempre estudando as reações.

-Ele falou sofre mudar os efeitos da guerra, Harry – Falei o olhando – Eu quero saber o que ele quis dizer com isso.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você amanhã – Disse Harry e eu sorri o abraçando – E convenço o Rony a fazer isso também.

-Eu realmente senti sua falta Harry – Falei sorrindo – Tenho que continuar a fazer...Merlin!

E lá estava ele. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais curtos quase raspados no zero. Seu rosto estava com traços mais marcados e seu corpo bem mais forte. Suas roupas caras, sapatos do que parecia ser de couro de dragão mostravam bem a sua nova condição financeira.

-E ei que o trio de ouro se reúne novamente – Falou Rony e eu respirei fundo para segurar as lágrimas que queriam muito sair – Devo dar os parabéns, Hermione?

-É minha festa de noivado, os parabéns são subentendidos – Falei tentando muito esconder minha magoa ou desdém ou qualquer outro sentimento intrometido que queria aparecer na minha voz. E pelo mínimo sorriso que apareceu no rosto do Harry eu consegui me passar por indiferente.

-Então meus parabéns, Hermione _Granger_ – Falou Rony sibilando bem meu sobrenome. Eu odiava o modo como a voz dele mexia com meu corpo.

-Futura Finnegan – Falei com um sorriso prazeroso no rosto.

-Muitas pessoas importante aqui não? - Perguntou Harry mudando radicalmente e eu tive que ri beijando seu rosto. Era bom ter um pouco do Harry animado que aparecia às vezes em nossa adolescência.

-Foi só porque eles deduziram que o herói do mundo bruxo estaria aqui – Falei sorrindo tentando assimilar ter aqueles olhos azuis me focando novamente. Inspira! Expira! Inspira! Expira!

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu estava mais do que orgulhoso da Hermione. Ela estava sendo fria, educada e principalmente indiferente. É claro que eu imaginava o esforço que ela estava fazendo naquela breve conversa, mas pelo menos não demonstrava. Sendo que apesar do Rony não ser muito bom com sentimentos, ele conhecia tudo sobre a Hermione.

-Hum! O Nerville e o Vitor chegaram, vou lá cumprimentá-los – Falou Hermione sorrindo se afastando de nós, mas antes que chegasse até os recém-chegados o Simas a abordou sorrindo. É! O jeito que ele a trata faz eu me senti mais tranqüilo quando a esse casamento.

-Ela chamou mesmo o Krum para essa festa? - Perguntou Rony parecendo um tanto incrédulo e eu sorri com ironia.

-Rony, você está aqui – Falei quase rindo e ele me lançou um olhar irritado – Gostando da festa?

-Extremamente irritante – Resmungou Rony e eu novamente sorri – O que o Malfoy ta fazendo aqui?

-Ele quer encontrar conosco amanhã – Falei e ele me olhou de modo estranho.

-Conosco quem? - Perguntou Rony pegando uma dose de Fire Wsky.

-Você, Hermione e eu – Respondi com calma pegando um copo para mim também – Ele falou algo sofre evitar fatos da guerra.

-E nós vamos nessa furada? - Perguntou Rony e pela primeira vez em dois dias ele me lembrava o Rony de antigamente.

-Tem coisa mais importante para fazer? - Perguntei e ele sorriu. Eu realmente estava curiosa para o que o Draco queria.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Morgana**

Hoje poderia muito bem ser classificado como um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. Não porque eu vou conhecer o jogar de quadribol do ano e muito menos por conhecer o salvador do mundo bruxo. Eu não tinha lado naquele inferno, só tinha as dores do fim. Mas, aquele dia poderia mudar tudo. Se não tudo, pelo menos alguma coisa.

Talvez por vaidade ou para causar boa impressão me vesti com calma e esmero. Às vezes era lisonjeiro o modo como de vez enquanto o Draco me olhava. Vesti uma calça jeans justa preta com uma sandália vermelha meio fechada. Minha blusa era de manga curta meio fofa e um colete preto por cima. Eu prendi meus cabelos cor de mel em um rabo de cavalo alto e passei rimel querendo destacar meus olhos azul-petróleo.

-Se arrumando desse jeito para que? - Perguntou Malfoy parado na porta do **meu **quarto e me perguntei como ele conseguiu chegar aqui. E ele tinha um charme tão bad boy com seus cabelos loiros caídos no rosto de traços perfeitamente harmônicos e aristocráticos e olhos azuis tão frios

-Hoje é um grande dia, Draco – Falei com calma sorrido pelo espelho – Se tudo acontecer como a gente planejou talvez tudo seja diferente.

-Talvez sim – Disse Draco e como sempre acontecia me pequei estudando aquele olhar. Uma coisa eu tinha percebido desde a primeira vez que o vi. O Draco nunca apenas olhava para uma pessoa, ele a enxergava. Quando uma vez reclamei disso ele apenas sorriu. Não os sorrisos irônicos de sempre e sim um discreto, de canto de boca. E eu passei a buscar aqueles sorrisos.

-Não seja tão pessimista, Malfoy – Falei passando ao seu lado e ele segurou minha cintura me imprensando na porta colando seu corpo no meu. Eu levantei meu rosto me permitindo encará-lo amaldiçoando mais uma vez o fato dos seus olhos serem tão ilegíveis – Algum problema?

-Nenhum – Respondeu Draco sorrindo _aquele_ sorriso, mas não me soltando. E eu realmente não iria estragar dois anos fingindo ser indiferente o agarrando.

-Então me solta – Mandei levantando uma sobrancelha sorrindo de forma divertida e depois de alguns segundos não estava mais sentindo suas mãos quentes na minha cintura.

-Vamos – Falou o Draco se afastando e só depois de respirar muito fundo consegui me mover e aparatar para o local do encontro. Eu me movi rapidamente para chegar se tudo estava perfeito e desativei os feitiços de proteção enquanto o Draco conjurava uma cadeira para ele.

-Só o Malfoy mesmo para marcar um encontro em um lugar escuro e que parece que não vê uma vassoura há anos – Comentou uma voz masculina meio rouca e divertida.

-Sinta-se a vontade para servir de elfo-domestico, Potter – Resmungou Draco e iluminei o lugar encarando o belo moreno alto que todos conheciam como salvador do mundo bruxo. Se bem que com o sorriso maroto que brincava em seus lábios eu achava difícil acreditar nisso.

-Comportem-se – Mandou a Hermione que passei até mesmo a respeitar só por fazer os dois se calarem – Ola Morgana! Esses são Harry e Rony.

-É um prazer – Disse o ruivo que eu conhecia como goleiro de algum time de quadribol com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sentem-se – Pedi conjurando cadeiras para todos – A conversa vai ser um tanto longa.

-Então? - Perguntou o Potter sorrindo mostrando curiosidade – A Hermione falou que vocês queriam dizer algo sobre a guerra.

-Bom, eu e o Draco nos conhecemos logo após o fim da guerra quando começamos o curso para Inominável e logo depois quando de fato fomos trabalhar no departamento de mistérios – Comecei a explicar respirando fundo para me acalmar.

-Eu ainda me surpreendo com a loucura do ministério em deixar um Malfoy trabalhar lá – Comentou o Weasley e isso me irritou. Não só por ele estar falando do Draco, mas sim por saber que ele se referia a qualquer membro de famílias relacionadas ao Lord caído. E eu era um desses membros.

-É claro que se surpreende...não é necessário muita inteligência para subir em uma vassoura – Falei irritada e juro que vi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da Hermione.

-E menos ainda para namorar um Malfoy – Debochou o Weasley e eu sorri maldosa, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa Draco apertou meu ombro com força.

-Weasley deixa de ser tão irritante e escute o que ela quer dizer sem interrupções – Mandou Draco com calma.

-Olha aqui Malfoy...

-CHEGA! - Gritou o Potter e eu juro que senti uma corrente fria subir por minha coluna – Desculpa Morgana! Você pode continuar já que aqui não tem nenhuma criança e o assunto é serio.

-Claro! Desde quando nós nos conhecemos começamos um projeto muito falado, pouco estudado e praticamente impossível – Falei respirando. Eu nunca fui de deixar minhas emoções fossem tão obvias. Mas, eu não suportava aquelas pessoas que realmente acreditavam que os Aurores eram os bonzinhos e todos os comensais eram monstros sociopatas.

-Mas pelo jeito conseguiram – Comentou Hermione parecendo mais curiosa – O que esse projeto tem haver com a guerra?

-Você imaginou como seria viajar no tempo? - Perguntou Draco com um sorriso malicioso e a Granger arregalou os olhos.

-Como um vira-tempo? - Perguntou o Potter parecendo confuso.

-Bem mais forte. Nós viajaríamos para anos atrás – Respondi sorrindo empolgada. Era difícil não me senti animada com o projeto da minha vida.

-E no que isso afetaria a nossa vida? - Perguntou o Weasley e vi o Draco revirar os olhos.

-Quando você é adolescente as dúvidas sempre existem. Isso unido a pressão familiar e dos "amigos" para aceitar uma marca no braço e sem ninguém de fora para perguntar já que afirmar que pensa em se tornar um comensal será motivo de prisão. Muitos acabaram ao lado do Lord por falta de opção – Expliquei e o Potter parecia perdido em seus pensamentos e eu quase podia escutar o cérebro da Granger funcionando.

-Do jeito que você ta falando até parece que os comensais são pobres coitados – Reclamou o Weasley e eu queria me bater por tê-lo achado atraente em algum momento da minha vida.

-Weasley, os aurores só são os bonzinhos da história porque foram eles que ganharam a guerra – Falei em tom ríspido. Será que os outros iriam deixar de ajudar se eu mandasse um cruciatus nesse idiota?

-Os aurores salvaram a vida de muitos – Disse o ruivo levantando irritado e eu sorri sem humor.

-E tiraram a vida de tantos outros. Um auror matou toda a minha família e meu pai nem tinha uma marca no braço ele só fingia aceitar o Lord pra família não morrer, esforço em vão não acha? - Perguntei e pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou ficou sem palavra.

-Você ta querendo dizer que a gente pode voltar a 197_? Então a gente, sei lá, pode derrotar o Voldemort e meus pais não precisam morrer, nem os seus e muitas outras famílias serão salvos – Falou o Potter sorrindo e seus olhos verdes brilharam intensamente.

-Bom, teoricamente. Eu estava sendo bem menos ambiciosa. Por exemplo, se o comensal que matou uma pessoa A for preso ainda no passado ou se não se transformar em um comensal essa pessoa A pode muito bem sobreviver – Falei com calma – Não é uma coisa exata. Mexer com o tempo é extremamente perigoso, mas...

-É uma chance de tudo ou pelo menos parte ser diferente – Completou Hermione sorrindo abertamente – E como nos infiltraríamos em Hogwarts?

-Como estudantes transferidos – Respondeu Draco com uma calma que eu sabia que ele com certeza ele não estava sentindo – O problema seria o Dumbledore, mas eu imaginei que como o Potter passou mais tempo com o diretor do que qualquer outro aluno talvez soubesse de algo que o convencesse que somos do futuro.

-Imaginou certo – Comentou o Potter completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

-E quando nós iremos? - Perguntou Rony e pelo jeito novamente o Draco acertou. Em nenhum momento até agora eles hesitaram. O Potter por ter a chance de ver seus pais e até mesmo salvá-los. O Weasley tentando salvar os irmãos e a Granger querendo reverter conseqüências da batalha.

-Amanhã – Respondeu Draco com um sorriso que eu julguei ser animado.

-Desculpa! Mas, eu não posso – Falou Hermione se levantando – Eu não posso. Eu vou me casar em um mês.

-Hermione, um dia no passado representa um segundo aqui no nosso tempo – Falei sabendo que se fosse eu também me preocuparia com meu casamento – Você ficaria no máximo dois dias fora.

-Dois dias? - Perguntou Hermione mordendo o lábio – Aqui amanhã?

-Aqui amanhã no mesmo horário – Respondi com calma – Vocês têm lá para desistir.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Harry**

Entrei no quarto do hotel trouxa em que estava hospedado e me joguei na cama pensativo. Aquilo era tão simplesmente surreal. Mas, eu nunca perderia a chance de conhecer meus pais e ainda por cima em Hogwarts. Conhecê-los em um ambiente que para eles era sem preocupação. E de quebra voltar a conviver com o Sirius e ver como os marotos interagiam com o Remus.

Quando a tal Morgana falou tudo aquilo não posso dizer que fiquei desconfiado. Mas, eu lembrei do que havia conhecido com o Malfoy e imaginei que ele mais do que ninguém gostaria de mudar algumas coisas em seu presente.

Eu sabia que seria sonhar demais salvar meus pais. Sabia que isso poderia afetar tudo e acabar matando mais pessoas. Mas, eu podia tentar impedi-los de usar o Peter como fiel do segredo. Isso poderia não apenas retardar a morte deles quanto evitar a prisão do Sirius.

E apenas por a breve ilusão de ter uma vida diferente valia à pena arriscar.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Rony**

Cheguei ao meu apartamento confuso e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. Fazia muito tempo que essa chama não queimava em meu peito e eu gostei da sensação que provocava.

-Senhor...

-Eu não estou para ninguém – Rosnei passando por minha governanta.

A idéia de que eu poderia ter o Fred, o Charlie e o Percy de volta fazia eu me senti ao mesmo tempo vulnerável e confiante. É claro que eu sabia que por aquela Morgana eu não estaria nessa "viajem" e ainda não entendia muito bem porque o Malfoy fazia questão da minha presença. Mas, o importante é que eu teria a chance. A chance de mudar tudo e fazer Molly Weasley sorrir novamente.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Hermione**

A noite caiu e com ela trouxe Simas de volta para casa. Eu sabia que ao ir naquela viajem eu estava arriscando nossa vida conjunta. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas tudo era sobre ter a chance de mudar sua maior tristeza mesmo que isso destruísse o seu relacionamento.

-Você ta calada hoje – Comentou Simas acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu me descansava minha cabeça em seu peito nu.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu não estou sentindo dor – Falei sorrindo beijando seu peito de leve – Simas, você acha que se eu não tivesse parado naquele hospital a gente teria ficado junto?

-Não sei, mas eu gosto de pensar que seu destino é estar comigo – Falou Simas e eu sorri beijando seus lábios com doçura.

-O Harry me pediu para ir com ele na França e eu ia aproveitar para comprar o que falta do meu enxoval – Falei sabendo que essa seria uma ótima desculpa.

-Vou ficar quantos dias sem você? - Perguntou Simas se colocando em cima de mim e eu adorava me sentir desejada apesar de tudo.

-Uma semana no máximo – Respondi o beijando com carinho – Eu adoro você, Simas.

-Eu também querida – Falou ele e eu mesmo sem perceber eu rezava para não perdê-lo.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Draco**

Entrei na minha casa e como já imaginava a minha elfa me esperava com seus grandes olhos brilhantes. Subi os degraus avisando que não gostaria de comer nada e fui para o quarto da minha mãe.

Ela estava lá pálida, magra e principalmente com um olhar perdido no rosto. Ela quase não se lembrava de quem era e quando lembrava eram flashs que a deixavam violenta. Ela não era mais Narcisa Malfoy. E era por ela que ele ia arriscar tudo.

-Quem está ai? É você Bellatrix? Dromeda? Sirius? Regulus? - Questionava minha mãe e não demorei muito para notar que ela estava revivendo a sua infância.

-Volte a dormir – Pedi acariciando seus cabelos e ela não disse nada.

Eu tinha que vencer naquela viajem.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Morgana**

Eu não estava assustada ou temerosa. Eu sabia que seria difícil. Eu sabia que podia não funcionar. Mas, para ter todos os meus parentes de volta valia a pena. Muito a pena.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Bom, o capítulo não ta betado, mas como já tinha demorado demais decidi postar, mas assim que falar com a Danda reposto sem erros ta??**

**E espero mesmo que gostem e mandem reviews ta??**

**Poste: 23/03**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**08/03/2010**


	4. Chapter 3

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**3**

**Narrado por Hermione**

-Você sabe que eu vou morrer de saudade, não é? – Perguntou Simas jogado na cama enquanto eu terminava de fazer as minhas malas. Eu colocava coisas simples. Roupas que teoricamente eu poderia usar nos passeios do colégio ou em alguma missão que a gente pode fazer por fora.

Eu ainda achava difícil acreditar que isso aconteceria. Por mais que eu fosse trouxa e tivesse ouvido alguma coisa sobre a relatividade do tempo, nunca fui muito ligada aos conceitos de incerteza da física pós-moderna. Depois da guerra eu meio que me afastei ainda mais do mundo trouxa, apesar de ter vários aparelhos que me eram normais na infância em casa. Porém, quando você vive em um mundo, é difícil se manter atualizada em outro que era tão diferente em vários aspectos.

-Vai ser apenas uma semana, amor – Falei sorrindo para ele que pulou sentando na beira da cama me puxando com delicadeza para sentar em seu colo. Simas tirou o meu cabelo que estava na frente dos meus olhos e me beijou com uma calma que só conseguimos obter depois de tantos anos juntos. Por mais que eu não o amasse incondicionalmente, era inegável que ele sabia todos os cantos que me fazia tremer.

-Uma semana que passará terrivelmente longa – Falou Simas e eu sorri beijando seus lábios de leve antes de levantar – Você não está levando roupa demais não?

-Eu vou ter que andar muito fazendo compras e o Harry disse que ia me levar para passear – Falei sorrindo tentando ser o mais verdadeira possível.

-Só espero que o Potter não a leve para as baladas da França – Falou Simas e eu tive que rir. Tudo que não teria no lugar que eu vou é tempo para ir a festas.

-E o senhor cuidado para onde o Dean irá lhe levar – Falei fechando a minha mala e pegando um casaco leve que tanto me acostumei a usar com o passar do tempo – Hora de se despedir, carinho.

-Eu estava querendo evitar esse momento o máximo possível – Disse Simas emburrado levantando me abraçando com força. Eu sabia que aquele gesto vinha pelo fato de desde que estávamos juntos até então nunca passamos tanto tempo separados. Mas, uma parte irracional dentro de mim queria acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso por saber que eu estava arriscando o nosso relacionamento por um sonho de mudar todas as minhas dores vindas com a guerra.

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo tentando gravar na minha mente o cheiro do seu perfume. Ele acariciava os meus cabelos com carinho enquanto sussurrava que me amava. Eu beijei seu pescoço sentindo as lágrimas queimavam os meus olhos. Fechei-os com força para não dar margem a dúvidas e segurei seu rosto selando seus lábios aos meus tentando gravar na minha mente seu gosto.

-Amo você querida – Falou Simas com sua testa colada a minha.

-Eu te amo, também – Sussurrei antes de me afastar. E antes de aparantar dei uma última olhada no homem que aprendi a respeitar e gostar como nenhum outro.

*** * * **

Cheguei ao lugar que havíamos nos encontrado antes e apesar de já saber o que esperava encontrar a aparência continuava de abandono e descuidado. Empurrei a porta com cuidado ouvindo o barulho de ferrugem e quando entrei encontrei a Morgana Tyler sentada já demonstrando impaciência.

-Pelo jeito, somos as primeiras – Falei tentando não mostrar o meu desconforto de estar sozinha com uma pessoa que eu tinha acabado de conhecer.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu, o Draco é sempre terrivelmente pontual – Comentou Morgana revirando os olhos enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Você o namora? – Perguntei sem conseguir refrear a minha língua a fazendo rir de modo divertido.

-Claro que não, nós somos apenas colegas de trabalho e às vezes amigos – Respondeu ela e eu levantei a sobrancelha incrédula – E nem me olhe assim. Sentir atração é bem diferente de gostar de alguém.

-E você sente atração por ele – Falei sorrindo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma conversa dessa com alguém. Na verdade, eu não me lembro de ter conversado sobre atração com ninguém mais do meu próprio sexo. Era quase como ter uma amiga.

-Por mais que o Draco seja frio, ele é um homem muito atraente – Disse Morgana corando de leve e eu sorri me preparando para concordar.

-Nem ouse concordar com isso, Hermione – Mandou Harry em um tom divertido aparecendo pelas sombras – Eu juro que não quero essa imagem mental.

-Agora mesmo que não achasse, eu ia concordar – Falei divertida. Era isso que eu sentia falta do tempo que o Harry passou fora. Com o meu melhor amigo eu podia me deixar levar pelas brincadeiras e esquecer as tristezas do passado.

-Droga Hermione! Você concordou – Disse Harry fazendo cara de desiludido e eu ri sendo acompanhado pela Morgana – Ola Morgana! Espero não ter me atrasado muito.

-Como se atrasou menos que os outros, eu acho que reprimo minha vontade de mandar uma maldição da morte – Falou Morgana em tom descontraído e eu ri da cara que o Harry fez.

-Bom, espero que o Rony não seja o último a chegar – Falou Harry e a Morgana sorriu jogando sua franja para o lado.

-Pelo jeito o clima está ótimo por aqui – Disse àquela voz que toda fez que ouvida por mim era como se uma mão apertasse meu coração.

**Narrado por Morgana**

O Weasley chegou e a Hermione como um passe de mágica parou de conversar tão abertamente como antes. O Potter parecia de extremo bom humor e descontraiu o ambiente falando sobre as últimas novidades do quadribol.

No primeiro minuto da conversa eu ainda participei com um comentário ou outro. Mas, a minha preocupação logo roubou toda a minha concentração. Eu sabia o quanto essa viajem era importante para o Draco, então porque ele estava demorando tanto?

Porque não pode nem ao menos mandar uma coruja avisando que logo chegaria? Não machucaria ninguém e ainda me faria respirar com bem mais facilidade. Não que eu fosse a maior de suas preocupações nesse momento, ou em qualquer outro que poderia existir.

-Calma Morgana! Ele vai chegar – Falou a Hermione em um tom quase impossível de escutar, provavelmente para não atrair a atenção dos outros dois que estavam no cômodo.

-Eu sei que ele vai chegar, mas não há motivos para ele demorar tanto – Sussurrei e ela me sorriu como se compreendesse pelo que eu estava passando nesse momento.

-Eu sei como é ficar sem notícia de uma pessoa que para nós é importante, mas você vai ver que ele vai chegar com a cara mais lavada do mundo se desculpando pelo atraso – Falou Hermione em um tom extremamente confiante me fazendo sorrir.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e o Wesley começou a reclamar abertamente enquanto o Potter tentava colocar panos quentes na situação. E quando eu já estava para aparatar para a Mansão Malfoy ele apareceu.

-Espero que vocês me desculpem pelo atraso – Falou Draco em um tom extremamente formal e quando vi a parte que ficava abaixo do seu olho direito avermelhado tive que me segurar para não correr até ele.

-Você está bem, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione em um tom receoso.

-Perfeitamente bem – Respondeu Draco e seus olhos mais parecia gelo de tanta frieza que era expressa.

-Se você curar esse machucado as mulheres ficaram bem menos preocupadas – Comentou o Potter e ele levou a mão ao rosto parecendo preocupado. E não me segurei. Tirei a minha varinha do bolso e fiz um pequeno feitiço não-verbal curador fazendo a vermelhidão sumir.

-Obrigado – Disse Draco sem me encarar – Todos preparados para ir?

-Já que a princesa chegou – Falou o Weasley em tom maldoso e para a minha surpresa o Draco não falou nada indo até a nossa invenção. Coloquei-me ao seu lado e após uma breve troca de olhares pegamos nossas varinhas e começamos a fazer a serie de feitiços complicados que nos levariam ao passado.

**Narrado por Rony**

Observei-os fazendo o que parecia ser feitiços e não sabia o que pensar. O Harry já havia me explicado que era um trabalho bem em grupo entre eles, já que pelo que eu entendi era como se a Tyler começasse o feitiço e o Malfoy completasse e antes dele terminar ela já começa outro.

Os dois estavam na frente de algo que me lembrava uma porta incompleta. E quando uns cinco minutos depois quando ambos guardaram as varinhas surgiu uma coisa que lembrava plasma que imagino servir de portal.

-Vocês passaram por ele pensando claramente no ano e em Hogsmeade – Explicou a Tyler parecendo estar suando frio – É como andar de Pó de Flú só que em vez de ir parar em uma lareira estranha, só Merlin sabe onde vocês irão parar.

-Quem irá primeiro? – Perguntou Harry e seus olhos brilhavam em uma empolgação que só vi poucas vezes na nossa adolescência

-A Morgana será a primeira e eu o último – Falou o Malfoy – O resto da ordem vocês decidem.

-Isso é quase inacreditável – Comentei observando a Tyler pegar suas coisas e quase cair sendo aparada pelo Malfoy – Você tem certeza que vai conseguir fazer isso?

-Mas certeza do que nunca – Respondeu a Tyler respirando fundo pegando sua varinha falando mais um feitiço antes de passar pelo tal plasma e foi como se ela tivesse aparatado.

-Realmente deu certo? – Perguntou a Hermione parecendo extremamente preocupada.

-Quem será o próximo? – Perguntou o Malfoy dando a entender que tudo havia corrido como planejado.

-Pode ser eu – Falou o Harry sorrindo – A Morgana não parecia lá muito bem.

-Lembre de deixar a mente limpa e pensar apenas na data e no lugar – Mandou o Malfoy e o Harry sorriu para mim e beijou a testa da Hermione antes de passar pelo plasma e sumir.

-Pode ir primeiro, Hermione – Falei e ela passou alguns segundos me encarando e respirando fundo se pós na frente do plasma. Ela fez um gesto trouxa que eu sabia ser indicação de alguma fé e passou sumindo logo em seguida.

-Pode ir, Weasley – Mandou o Malfoy e me coloquei na frente do plasma. Eu sabia que poderia sumir no tempo, mas havia causas que valiam a pena arriscar.

**Narrado por Draco**

Eu sabia que estava terrivelmente atrasado. Mas, uma vez mais minha mãe teve um dos seus ataques de fúria. E nesses momentos era como se ela voltasse a ser um bruxo menor que não possui controle dos seus poderes. E como não poderia arriscar a minha elfa eu tinha que controlá-la. E normalmente saía machucado nesses momentos.

Normalmente deixo a Lola curar todos os ferimentos, mas dessa vez estava tão preocupado com o tempo que não me curei. E mesmo agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido não queria ter preocupado tanto a Morgana.

Fizemos os feitiços que já havíamos treinado tantas vezes. Ela sempre iniciava os feitiços, eu terminava e quando estava na última sílaba ela iniciava mais um.

-Vocês passaram por ele pensando claramente no ano e em Hogsmeade – Explicou Morgana parecendo estar suando frio. E mesmo estando preocupado eu sabia que era um efeito colateral dos feitiços – É como andar de Pó de Flú só que em vez de ir parar em uma lareira estranha, só Merlin sabe onde vocês irão parar.

-Quem irá primeiro? – Perguntou o Potter parecendo empolgado com a proximidade da viajem pelo tempo.

-A Morgana será a primeira e eu o último – Respondi tentando parecer indiferente – O resto da ordem vocês decidem.

-Isso é quase inacreditável – Comentou o Weasley e me assustei quando a Morgana quase caiu me fazendo segurá-la.

-Sente-se assim que chegar lá – Mandei e ela fez um sim com a cabeça.

-Você tem certeza que vai conseguir fazer isso? – Perguntou o Weasley parecendo assustado com a fragilidade da Morgana.

-Mas certeza do que nunca – Respondeu a Morgana respirando fundo pegando sua varinha fazendo o feitiço iniciador antes de passar pelo portal e ela sumiu como já era previsto.

-Realmente deu certo? – Perguntou a Granger parecendo extremamente preocupada.

-Quem será o próximo? – Perguntei sem responder completamente.

-Pode ser eu – Falou o Potter sorrindo – A Morgana não parecia lá muito bem.

-Lembre de deixar a mente limpa e pensar apenas na data e no lugar – Mandei e o Potter sorriu para o Weasley e beijou a testa da Granger antes de passar pelo portal e sumir.

-Pode ir primeiro, Hermione – Falou o Weasley e ela passou alguns segundos o encarando e respirando fundo se pós na frente do portal. Ela fez um gesto trouxa que eu não sabia bem o que indicava e passou sumindo logo em seguida.

-Pode ir, Weasley – Mandei e ele passou apenas um momento olhando o portal antes de passar e sumir.

Respirei fundo ser parar muito tempo para pensar. Ativei o fiel ao segredo e fiz o feitiço encerador antes de passar pelo portal pensando no ano e no lugar. A sensação era uma mistura de frio e calor que chegava a ser quase insuportável. Fechei os olhos bem fortes e só os abri quando senti caindo no chão firme.

-Funcionou – Sussurrei sem conter minha surpresa e meu sorriso.

-Realmente funcionou, Malfoy, mas a Tyler não parece muito bem – Falou o Potter me tirando da minha comemoração interna. Levantei do chão e cheguei perto da Morgana que estava sentada com a cabeça baixa como se estivesse prestas a vomitar.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Falei pegando uma poção de dentro da minha bolsa entregando a ela que tomou sem pestanejar – Agora se deite.

-Realmente deu certo – Falou a Hermione me entregando O Profeta do Diário apontando para a data – Nunca fiquei tão feliz ao ver um desses.

-Nem eu, Granger, nem eu – Falei sorrindo de modo contido.

-Deu mesmo certo, Draco? – Perguntou Morgana se sentando e seu tom frágil me fez ajoelhar ao seu lado.

-Nós conseguimos, Morgana – Falei beijando sua testa e ela corou.

-É melhor sairmos do meio da rua, estamos chamando atenção – Falou o Potter e eu ajudei a Morgana a levantar a apoiando no meu corpo – A casa dos gritos?

-Com certeza o modo mais seguro e rápido de chegar a Hogwarts – Disse o Weasley e passamos a andar para lá.

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu nunca me senti tão eufórico na minha vida. Nem mesmo quando finalmente me livrei do Voldemort, aquela vitória veio manchada por muito sangue. Mas, essa vitória beirava a pura perfeição.

Eu sabia que não podia criar muitas expectativas. Contudo, mudando ou não para melhor e sendo egoísta pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu teria o direito de finalmente conhecer meus pais. Por mais estranho que fosse conhecê-los com 17 anos. Teoricamente mais novos do que eu, se bem que era melhor não pensar em idades agora se eu quisesse me manter são.

-Espero que você esteja preparado para lidar com o Dumbledore – Falou o Malfoy e eu sorri tentando mostrar que agora era comigo.

Entramos na Casa dos Gritos e passamos pelo túnel subterrâneo. Puxei o nó que pararia o salgueiro lutador e antes de sairmos fizemos todos os feitiços possíveis para passarmos despercebidos. Coloquei a minha capa de invisibilidade e fui na frente usando o Mapa dos Marotos que sempre guardei como uma relíquia que novamente se mostrou mais do que útil.

Por não ter começado ainda o ano letivo os corredores se mostraram vazios. Eu estava espantado com a facilidade de acesso a escola, mas no momento me sentia agradecido. Se bem que pelos meus cálculos a guerra ainda não tinha estourado com toda a sua grandeza.

-Qual será a senha? – Questionou a Tyler que se mostrou maravilhada com Hogwarts. E só depois me lembrei que ela não havia estudado aqui.

-Comecem a falar todos os doces que vocês conseguirem lembrar – Falei e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. E só Merlin para dizer qual abriu a passagem.

Subimos de modo receoso e quando chegamos ao topo encontramos um Dumbledore bem mais novo com a Varinha das Varinhas apontadas para nós.

-Espero que possuam uma explicação bem plausível para invadirem Hogwarts – Falou Dumbledore em um tom calmo, mas a ameaça se fazia bem presentes nas entrelinhas.

-Na verdade temos uma ótima explicação, Professor Dumbledore – Falei tirando a minha capa enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo – A história é longa, mas espero que tenha paciência para nos escutar.

-Toda paciência do mundo – Falou Dumbledore baixando a varinha fazendo um gesto mudo para que nos sentássemos nos sofás enquanto ele sentava em sua cadeira na nossa frente – Pode falar rapaz.

-Para começo de tudo, nós somos do futuro – Falei e ele não mostrou nenhuma expressão de surpresa ou incredulidade. Relatei brevemente sobre a guerra e o que havia acontecido no nosso tempo. Expliquei com a ajuda dos outros o motivo de voltar no tempo e ele parecia completamente absorvido com o nosso relato e só nos interrompeu para fazer algumas perguntas.

-Por mais que tudo pareça extremamente e surpreendentemente correto. Por mais que o senhor seja a copia do Senhor James Potter e o senhor do Lucius Malfoy, como eu saberei que estão falando a verdade? – Questionou Dumbledore e o Draco me lançou aquele olhar de "faça o que se deve fazer".

-Quando eu estava no primeiro ano, eu encontrei por acaso com o Espelho de Ojesed – Relatei com calma e com um sorriso quase nostálgico no rosto – Eu como muitos me encantei em poder ver a minha família, meu desejo mais intimo. Mas, já estava indo por um caminho sem volta quando o senhor me mandou esquecer o espelho e viver o que eu tinha já que ele seria mudado de lugar. Lembro de ter perguntado o que o senhor via quando olhava para o espelho.

-O que eu respondi? – Questionou Dumbledore e eu sorri.

-Que se via recebendo meias, já que no Natal só lhe davam livros – Respondi sorrindo e ele gargalhou – Só que depois o senhor me contou toda a sua história antes de ser o Grande Dumbledore Diretor da melhor escola de magia e bruxaria. E finalmente soube o que o senhor via o no espelho. E percebi que seu desejo era bem parecido com o meu, apesar de termos chegado a esse desejo de maneira diferente.

-E nem voltando ao tempo eu posso mudá-lo – Comentou Dumbledore me encarando enquanto todos os outros nos fitavam sem entender – Eu estou sem professor de Defesa contra as Artes da Treva, quem de você será?

-Acho que o Malfoy, ele é o que melhor pode entender o que esses jovens Sonserinos estão passando – Comentou Hermione e todos concordaram.

-Temos que mudar um pouco de sua aparecia e seu nome – Comentou Dumbledore movendo sua aparência e os cabelos loiros do Draco se tornaram castanhos e um pouco mais longos. Seus traços magros e aristocráticos se tornaram mais arredondados sem perder a arrogância e seus olhos permaneceram os mesmos – Draco Slider. Nome de bruxos noruegueses.

-Eu posso ficar sem problemas na Sonserina – Falou a Morgana com calma – E não preciso mudar aparência ou nome, já que os Tyler's são da America e há varias ramificações.

-Eu posso usar o nome Thomas – Falei com calma – Comum e posso dizer que é americano e me passar por meio a meio.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e fez o mesmo gesto que antes mudando a minha aparência e quando me olhei na porta de vidro de um dos armários da sala vi que meus cabelos estavam quase tão curtos quanto os do Rony e estavam mais claros num castanho meio que avermelhado. Não precisava mais usar óculos e meus traços tinham mudado levemente me deixando apenas levemente parecido com o meu pai. Meus olhos agora estavam azul escuro.

-Isso é estranho – Comentei sorrindo para minha aparência.

-Rony, você pode usar o meu sobrenome, eu fico com Finnegan – Comentou Hermione e eu sorri ao notar seu veneno.

-Perfeito! – Exclamou Dumbledore antes que o Rony pudesse se opuser – Vocês três serão da Grifinória e serão alunos transferidos da Escola de Salen.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Draco**

Saímos daquela sala e foi como um peso tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas. A primeira parte do nosso plano havia dado certo e isso me deixava terrivelmente mais tranqüilo.

-Eu vejo vocês amanhã no banquete – Falei com calma e eles assentiram e antes que pudessem se afastar segurei o pulso da Morgana fazendo um gesto para que os outros a esperassem no fim do corredor.

-Algum problema? – Perguntou Morgana me encarando.

-Você está se sentindo bem? – Questionei e ela sorriu por um motivo desconhecido por mim.

-Estou bem melhor, aquela poção é milagrosa – Respondeu ela passando levemente as pontas dos dedos no local que eu estava machucado – Eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta não acha?

-Nós não poderemos conversar abertamente a partir de agora, então pergunte a Granger onde fica a sala precise e pense três vezes "encontrar Draco Malfoy" – Mandei e mesmo sabendo que aquelas instruções não eram normais ela vez um sim com a cabeça – Nós nos encontraremos lá todo domingo à noite para ver como anda a missão.

-Aviso aos outros? – Perguntou Morgana e nunca imaginei que aquela pergunta fosse me trazer sensações tão contraditórias. Por mais que um lado de mim quisesse que fosse apenas eu e ela como sempre, eu sabia que outros teriam que participar.

-Sim – Respondi antes de apertar quase ternamente sua mão e me afastar para onde seria minha nova sala e meu dormitório. Eu ainda teria que planejar aulas e agüentar os alunos. E eu sabia que era por isso que nunca na minha vida cogitei ser professor.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Morgana**

Observei o Draco sair pelo corredor e me reunir com os demais passando a informação dos encontros no domingo à noite. Chegamos a Hogsmeade e nos instalamos em uma pequena pensão para passar a noite. No fim da tarde chegou pacotes contendo os uniformes que usaríamos na seleção que eram da Escola de Salen e outros de Hogwarts que usaríamos durante o ano.

Logo depois chegaram os livros e pelo resto da noite passei informações sobre a minha antiga escola para evitar que algum de nós não soubesse responder as perguntas que provavelmente os alunos fariam.

-Como é que eu vou explicar essa cicatriz? – Questionou o Potter se olhando no espelho e eu particularmente ainda não me acostumei com sua aparência.

-Fala que foi uma brincadeira mal sucedida – Opinou Hermione distraída lendo um dos livros textos – O seu pai é um dos Marotos e pelo que eu sei adoram fazer brincadeiras, então vão se interessar.

-Como sempre dona das melhores idéias – Disse o Potter sorrindo e Hermione corou um pouco com o elogio.

A madrugada passou irritantemente lenta e a manhã do dia seguinte mais ainda. Parte de mim estava preocupada com o Draco e a outra estava nervosa perante a seleção que sofreríamos na frente de toda escola. E quando chegou perto da hora fomos levados para uma anti-sala onde podíamos escutar tudo que acontecia no Grande Salão.

-Bom alunos, antes que o nosso maravilhoso banquete seja servido quero dizer que a seleção desse ano ainda não acabou – Falou Dumbledore e logo os múrmuros de excitação tomaram de conta – Quero que dêem as boas vindas aos nossos quatro alunos transferidos da Escola de Salen.

Recebemos ordem para entrar e quando percebi já estava andando por um corredor entre duas grandes mesas com alunos de todas as idades quase levantando do lugar para nos observar de um melhor ângulo. E admito. Nunca me senti tão encabulada.

-Finnegan, Hermione – Chamou a professora que Hermione me avisou ser Minerva McGonnagol e a minha nova amiga se sentou em um baquinho. A professora lhe colocou um chapéu velho e logo o mesmo gritou: "Grifinória" fazendo a mesa que considerei ser dá casa começar a aplaudir.

-Granger, Ronald – Chamou a professora e foi à fez do Weasley se sentar e novamente o grito indicando Grifinória fez a mesa aplaudir.

-Thomas, Harry – Chamou a professora e eu já estava suando frio e só fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando novamente a mesa do canto aplaudiu.

-Tyler, Morgana – Chamou a McGonnagol e eu me sentei.

-É um pena não poder colocá-la na Corvinal, mas você será da SONSERINA – Gritou o chapéu e outra mesa me aclamou e foi lá que me sentei.

**Narrado por Harry**

Sentei ao lado de um menino do primeiro ano que me olhava curioso assim como o resto da mesa. Passei a vista pelos alunos da Grifinória, mas não vi nenhuma ruiva dos olhos verdes que poderia ser Lily Evans. Contudo, em compensação no lado oposto da mesa, o mais distante que a extensão da longa mesa proporcionada estavam os marotos.

-Bem, boas vindas aos nossos novos alunos e aos transferidos espero que encontrem um nova casa – Disse Dumbledore – E para finalizar quero que dêem boas vindas ao nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Draco Slider. E por fim, o banquete.

Como já era de costume uma vastidão de comida apareceu nos pratos, mas não consegui me alimentar muito bem. Ao fim do banquete Dumbledore deu os avisos costumeiros e percebi que sempre olhava para os marotos quando se tratava de comportamento. Algo que me lembrou os gêmeos Weasley.

Seguimos os monitores fingindo não conhecer o caminho já tão familiar e ao passar pela Mulher Gorda constatei que o salão comunal não havia mudado muito com o passar do tempo. E eu agradecia por parecer tão confortável.

-Ola! Eu sou Rachel Thompson – Apresentou-se uma bela menina de aparecia frágil, quase quebrável. Sua tez era branca quase transluzida o quê contratava com seus olhos negros. Seus cabelos eram loiros longos e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela era bem baixinha. Mal chegava ao meu peito – Sou a monitora-chefe da escola e imagino como deve ser difícil mudar de escola no último ano.

-Você não faz idéia – Falei sorrindo simpático – Eu sou o Harry e esses são Rony e Hermione.

-É um prazer – Disse ela parecendo bem mais animada com a nossa receptividade – Venham! Irei apresentar algumas pessoas para se sentirem mais familiarizados.

Ela como prometido começou a nos apresentar metade do sétimo ano. E admito! Não gravei metade dos nomes, apesar de vários sobrenomes me parecerem familiares no meu tempo e de alguns colegas que cursaram Hogwarts no meu tempo verdadeiro.

Rachel, mesmo com aparecia frágil, se mostrava ativa e mesmo parecendo preocupada com algo que ia além do meu imaginário, era sempre sorridente e simpática.

-Ginny!! – Gritou Rachel no meio de uma conversa que ela mantinha com a Hermione sobre os livros extras adotados. E quando me virei para ver quem ela havia chamado me deparei com a única mulher que conseguiu me roubar o fôlego.

Ela vinha na nossa direção parecendo cansada e também preocupada. Mas, isso não parecia me incomodar. Na verdade, eu sentia uma vontade, já tão conhecida por mim, de protegê-la. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e caiam repicados pelas suas costas. Seu rosto possuía traços perfeitamente harmônicos que me lembravam um anjo. Mas, seus olhos azuis faiscavam de uma raiva que não poderia ser considerada angelical. Seu uniforme escondia levemente suas curvas que me pareceram perfeitas. Mas! Eu tinha que parar com isso! Apesar de ter me prometido não pensar em idades para não enlouquecer. Essa menina ainda sim era do passado. E como o Draco disse não podemos modificar o passado assim. Não que eu quisesse me envolver com alguém do passado. Eu...

-Ginny! Como está a Lily? – Perguntou Rachel e eu fui tirado dos meus devaneios. Lily? – Oh! Desculpa pessoal! É que uns idiotas da Corvinal e da Sonserina decidiram fazer uma brincadeira no trem, só que a brincadeira foi mais seria do que o imaginado e nossa amiga Lily foi machucada.

-Tudo bem, Rachel, é mais do que normal se mostrar preocupada com uma amiga – Falou Hermione com um sorriso gentil – Espero que não tenha sido muito grave.

-Agora está tudo bem – Disse à menina que chamavam de Ginny e sua voz tinha um tom manso que mais parecia uma caricia – Ela quase caiu para fora do trem, a sorte era que o Black estava passando por lá. Mas, ela bateu a cabeça com muita força e ficou desacordada. A nova enfermeira preferiu deixá-la descansando...ela está super irritada por ter perdido o banquete.

-Ah! Ainda bem! Quando vi que nem você voltou quase tive um ataque de pânico – Disse Rachel e eu sorri de leve parando quando notei aqueles olhos me analisando.

-Desculpa, mas acho que não fomos apresentados – Comentou a tal Ginny e a Rachel gargalhou batendo a mão na testa.

-Esse banquete foi cheio de novidades, temos um novo professor de DCAT e esses são Harry Thomas, Hermione Finnegan e Rony Granger – Disse Rachel apontando para cada um de nós – Eles vieram transferidos da Escola de Salen.

-Oh! Sejam bem vindos então – Disse Ginny sorrindo – Eu sou Virginia Weasley, mas podem me chamar de Ginny.

-Weasley? – Questionou Rony parecendo mais do que surpreso. E eu não podia repreendê-lo já que estava em mesmo estado – Você é algo de Arthur Weasley?

-Sou sua irmã mais nova – Respondeu Ginny parecendo surpresa com a pergunta – Vocês o conhecem.

-Meu pai. Meu pai o conhece – Respondeu Rony sorrindo.

-Bom meninas, foi um prazer conhecê-las, mas a viajem foi terrivelmente cansativa e amanhã ainda começa as aulas – Falei caprichando em um pouco de sotaque norte-americano – Espero que possamos conversar melhor amanhã.

-Claro que sim, e boa sorte com Os Marotos – Disse Rachel sorrindo enquanto sentia os olhos da ruiva em mim.

-Marotos? – Perguntou Rony enquanto eu ainda encarava a Weasley.

-Vocês irão descobrir – Disse Rachel e nos despedimos por uma última vez antes de nos afastarmos.

-Harry! Eu nunca soube que eu tinha uma tia com esse nome – Falou Rony alarmado enquanto subíamos as escadas – Eu sei que os Weasley são numerosos, mas uma tia assim tão próxima eu saberia com certeza.

-Ela provavelmente morreu na guerra, Rony – Falei e o aperto que senti não era normal.

-Preparado para conhecer Os Marotos? – Perguntou Rony e eu fiquei olhando para a porta pensativo.

-Não tenho muita certeza – Respondi e quando a porta se abriu eu quase caí. E sem tempo para pensar, sem tempo para preparar-me lá estava ele com seus cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados e rosto tão parecido com o meu normal tirando a cicatriz em forma de raio. Eu estava frente a frente com o meu pai.

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Mais um capítulo e finalmente o que aconteceu com a Ginny!! **

**Desculpa mesmo o atraso, mas estava em fim de semestre na faculdade e quase para ficar louca. Mas, agora to de férias e com tempo sobrando...**

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo.**

**Próximo poste: 09/04**

**Contudo, se tiver muitos comentários apareço antes**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**25/03/2010**


	5. Chapter 4

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**4**

_Solução é a solidão de nós_

_Deixe eu me livrar das minhas marcas_

_Deixa eu me lembrar de criar asas_

_Deixa que esse verão eu faço só_

_**(Reticência – O Teatro Mágico)**_

**Narrado por James**

Olhei para os dois rapazes que estavam me encarando completamente assustados. E eu realmente tive vontade de rir. Normalmente era o Sirius que assustava os novatos. O mais alto forçou um sorriso que eu retribui enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo meio envergonhado.

-Ola! Vocês são os novatos da Academia de Salen certo? – Perguntei e eles fizeram um sim com a cabeça parecendo mais relaxados – Eu sou James Potter.

-Harry Thomas – Falou o mais baixo e ele me lembrava terrivelmente alguém – E Ron Granger.

-É um prazer rapazes – Falei dando a mão que cada um apertou de forma apreensiva e acho que já falaram muito mal dos marotos para esses dois – Bom, agora tenho que ir. Mas, depois conversamos.

-Ta – Respondeu o Thomas e logo terminei de descer as escadas e aproveitando que tinha passe para não me esconder. Fui andando lentamente pelos corredores escuros. Depois de sete anos eu já sabia mais do que decorado todos esses corredores e quando cheguei à enfermaria me deparei com olhos verdes me encarando. Corroendo-me.

-Potter? – Questionou a Evans parecendo extremamente surpresa. Eu gostava de acreditar que a queda que eu possuía por ela tinha acabado. Fato sempre contestado pela minha consciência todo dia. Eu quase sofri um enfarto quando soube que ela quase caiu do trem hoje à tarde. Eu nunca fiquei tão satisfeito com o time do Sirius.

-Ola Evans! Eu espero que esteja se sentindo melhor – Falei em tom propositalmente neutro. Nessas férias eu havia exercido a tarefa de esconder minhas emoções quase que exaustivamente. A final, minha mãe já estava triste demais para precisar se preocupar comigo.

-Perfeitamente bem – Disse a Evans com um pequeno sorriso e eu abri um mais simpático no meu rosto.

-Espero que os Sonserinos e Corvinais que fizeram isso com você sejam punidos – Comentei colocando as mãos nos bolsos para refrear a vontade de tocar na sua pele ou tirar a mecha que havia caído na frente do seu rosto de boneca.

Eu sempre me surpreendia como a Evans conseguia ser preciosa. Seus cabelos eram de um cobre escuro que caía pelas suas costas. Sua franja caía por seus olhos incrivelmente verdes que pareciam lhe tragar para a sua imensidão desvendando todos os seus segredos. Seu rosto tinha traços perfeitos, angulares que pareciam ter sido desenhados. Nariz pequeno, bochechas coradas e boca que mais parecia um convite silencioso ao pecado. Seu corpo era pequeno com curvas proporcionais. Mas, ela estava além do meu toque. E só ganhava forma na minha imaginação, nos meus sonhos.

-Eu não vi quem vez – Disse Lily mordendo o lábio inferior desviando os olhos para o chão e eu levantei a sobrancelha de forma irônica. O Remus odiava quando eu fazia isso.

-Tem certeza? – Questionei e seus olhos novamente se encontraram com os meus de maneira assustada e quase confiante.

-Potter? – Perguntou a nova enfermeira saindo da sua sala e ainda demorei alguns segundos para cortar a minha ligação com a Lily para olhar o rosto repreensivo – Imaginei que nunca mais ia aparecer! Vamos rapaz! Eu quero me retirar ainda hoje.

Sorri para a Evans que me olhou questionadora e acenei brevemente seguindo a enfermeira até sua sala com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela fechou a porta lançando um feitiço silencioso e me indicou a cadeira que deveria me sentar. Ela pegou meu prontuário e me observou atentamente.

-Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou a Madame e eu sorri passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-Extremamente cansado – Respondi passando as mãos pelos cabelos os arrepiando ainda mais – Eu não estou conseguindo dormir a quase uma semana.

-Seus pesadelos pioraram? – Perguntou a enfermeira e eu só afirmei com a cabeça – Eu vou te entregar um estoque de poção de sono sem sonho para uma semana para o senhor descansar e depois pensamos em outra maneira.

-Obrigado – Respondi colocando os frascos com a poção negra no meu bolso.

-Qualquer coisa me informe – Falou a enfermeira e eu sorri saindo de lá e quando passei pela Evans ela estava sentada na cama completamente desperta.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou ela sentada bem na beirada me encarando com aqueles enormes olhos verdes me encarando e eu sorri enfiando novamente as mãos no bolso.

-Sim, apenas uma preocupação de pós-trauma – Respondi sorrindo de leve e ela franziu a testa em uma pergunta muda – Eu e o Sirius estávamos no Beco Diagonal quando houve o ataque.

-Oh! Eu sinto muito – Falou Lily parecendo completamente errada – Nas férias eu não tenho nenhum contato com o mundo bruxo. Mas, ficou tudo bem, não é? Não ouve nada, não é?

-Nada que eu não possa lidar – Respondi sorrindo de forma amarga – Bons sonhos, Evans, nós nos vemos amanhã.

Saí da enfermaria sem olhar para trás e fui me movendo por instinto encostando em uma parede me sentando no chão batendo a cabeça com pouca força na parede que eu me encostava. Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto deixando a máscara de que estava lidando bem com tudo cair e mordi o lábio com força para evitar as lágrimas respirando fundo umas três ou quatro vezes.

-Ei cara! – Chamou Sirius sentando ao meu lado passando o braço pelos meus ombros – Calma, Prongs, vai ficar tudo bem.

-É só que às vezes fica difícil – Falei em tom baixo sabendo que o Sirius me entenderia.

-Eu sei, por isso vim atrás de você – Disse Sirius em tom fraternal – Vamos para o dormitório, os novatos são realmente divertidos. O tal Thomas tem até uma cicatriz em forma de raio de uma brincadeira mal-sucedida.

-Vamos sim – Falei levantando e seguindo na companhia do meu melhor amigo até a Grifinória.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Hermione**

-LILY! – Gritou alguém me fazendo pular da cama vendo Ginny e Rachel abraçadas a uma bela ruiva que logo supus que era a mãe do Harry. E ela era tão linda.

-Calma meninas, eu estou realmente bem – Falou Lily sorrindo agradecida pela comemoração – Ah! Oi! As meninas comentaram que havia novatos! Eu sou Lily Evans.

-Hermione Finnegan – Falei sorrindo para ela.

Conversamos e nos trocamos e eu já estava me sentindo em casa. Já que as meninas faziam questão de sempre me colocar nos assuntos e quando descemos para tomar café iam me mostrando quem era quem. O café como sempre estava ótimo e observei o Draco conversando com uma professora para mim desconhecida. Morgana conversando com uma versão bem mais nova de Narcisa. No extremo da mesa Harry e Ron riam com os marotos. E as meninas conversavam me incluindo sempre. Era estranho me ver fazendo parte de um grupo que não seja o "Trio de ouro". Contudo, era um estranho bom, muito bom.

-Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com o Potter? – Perguntou Lily de repente olhando para o moreno que ria abertamente de algo que o Sirius havia dito.

-Lily, o pai dele morreu no ataque que houve ao Beco Diagonal – Respondeu Ginny com calma e a outra ruiva arregalou os olhos completamente chocada.

-Oh meu Merlin! E eu fui super insensível ontem – Disse Lily olhando para a mesa.

-Você falou com ele ontem? – Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ele foi lá na enfermaria ontem a noite falar com a enfermeira – Explicou Lily, mas a Ginny não perdeu o sorriso.

-Você fala com ele hoje – Falei em tom gentil e ela sorriu.

-Então, vamos para a aula? – Perguntou Rachel sorrindo animada – A primeira alta é do gato do novo professor de DCAT.

-Vamos sim – Falei fingindo empolgação e as fui seguindo até a sala de DCAT. Pelos uniformes logo percebi que dividíamos aula com os alunos da Lufa-lufa.

-Bom dia – Cumprimentou Draco de cara fechada me lembrando muito, muito mesmo o Snape entrando nas masmorras. Só que sem o cabelo ensebado e bem mais bonito – Eu me chamo Draco Slider e a partir de agora serei seu professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. E vou logo avisando que não aturo brincadeiras em minha sala de aula.

-Como vocês já estão no Sétimo Ano terei que explicar que a partir de agora vocês não apreenderão apenas o suficiente para passar nos seus N.I.E.M.'s, e sim algo que os farão ter uma chance de sobreviver no mundo real – Continuou a dizer Draco e nunca imaginei que ele daria um bom orador – Nessa primeira aula quero que vocês se dividam em duplas. Grifinórios X Lufas. Ataques e defesas com feitiços não-verbais. Os que caírem antes de pelo menos cinco minutos não precisam mais voltar a essa sala. A final, já é mais do que a obrigação de vocês já saberem feitiços não-verbais e possuírem reflexos suficientes para durar cinco minutos em uma batalha forjada. Podem iniciar!

*** * ***

**Narrado por Lily**

-Ainda bem que eu consegui durar cinco minutos – Comentou Rachel prendendo seus cabelos de maneira nervosa – Ele pode ser um gato, mas chega a ser maléfico! Se eu já odiava DCAT agora eu vou temer esse horário eternamente.

-Você acha mesmo que ele vai banir mesmo aqueles alunos? – Perguntou Hermione parecendo preocupada.

-Acho que eles vão recorrer ao Dumbledore – Falei vendo os marotos e dois rapazes mais a frente – Venham! Eu preciso agradecer ao Black. EI BLACK!

-Sim Srta. Evans? – Perguntou o Black parando no meio do corredor sorrindo enquanto os outros se escoravam nas paredes. E ele podia ser incrivelmente cafajeste, mas ele era lindo. Ele era muito alto e forte o que o tornava quase intimidador. Seus cabelos eram negros e caiam de forma displicente no rosto branco e aristocrático. Seus olhos eram acinzentados frios e o sorriso que muitas achavam lindo, para mim era irritante.

-Eu queria te agradecer, se você não aparecesse... eu não quero nem imaginar – Falei com calma e o sorriso se tornou bem mais verdadeiro do que antes – Eu tenho uma divida com você e irei paga-la quando tiver oportunidade.

-Oh! Não precisa se preocupar, Evans, não há divida e fico feliz que você esteja bem – Respondeu o Black em um dos seus raros momentos educado e todos caíram em um silêncio.

-Lily! Esses são meus amigos que falei que vieram comigo – Disse Hermione ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos-avermelhados que realmente me lembrava muito alguém – Esses são Harry e Ron.

-Prazer! Lily Evans – Falei sorrindo respirando fundo para fazer a segunda coisa que me motivou a fim falar com eles – Potter, será que eu posso falar com você? A sós?

-Er...claro – Respondeu o Potter parecendo completamente surpreso perante o meu pedido e ele começou a andar fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para eu segui-lo. Sorri para as meninas e sai o seguindo.

-Mas, a final, cadê o Remus? – Escutei a Rachel perguntar antes de entrar em uma sala vazia com o Potter. E eu pensei que nunca, nunca mesmo iria usas as palavras: eu, sala vazia e Potter em uma mesma frase.

-Então? – Perguntou o Potter.

-Eu quero me desculpar – Falei me sentando na mesa do professor enquanto ele se colocava na minha frente. Eu olhava para o chão enquanto balançava as pernas de forma distraída – Eu realmente não sabia. Sinto muito.

-Ei! Está tudo bem Evans – Disse o Potter pegando a mochila que tinha deixado cair no chão e mordi meu lábio com força.

-Olha, a dor não passa, mas com o tempo você se acostuma a viver com ela – Falei em tom baixo quando ele me deu as costas a mim.

-Você não sabe o que está falando – Sussurrou o Potter parecendo com raiva e eu sorri amarga.

-Férias do terceiro para o quarto ano. Minha mãe decidiu que era hora da família inteira sair para passear como antigamente, quando eu não fazia idéia que era diferente – Comecei a falar em um tom quase inexistente – Era um parque de diversão aonde vão vários trouxas e nós estávamos sentados em uma mesa comendo besteira quando a roda-gigante, que é mesmo bem grande se desprendeu e foi só o começo do caos.

Respirei fundo piscando os olhos com calma sentindo uma lágrima escapar que seguei com rapidez. Ele continuava de costas e interpretei o seu silêncio como um incentivo para continuar a falar.

-Nós nos jogamos embaixo da mesa e eu sabia que eram bruxos porque eles tinham varinhas apesar de se esconderem com capuz e máscaras. Eu estava com a minha varinha, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada me senti completamente paralisada – Relatei sentindo a minha voz tremer – Meu pai nos mando correr abaixadas, mas a Petúnia minha irmã se machucou e gritou. Até hoje eu não entendo como aquele grito chamou atenção em meio ao caos que estava, mas chamou. E um dos comensais mandou uma Avada em nossa direção.

Eu respirei fundo tentando me recompor. Eu não sabia bem porque estava contando aquilo logo ao Potter. Ele continuava de costas e a única mudança que pude perceber era que sua respiração estava bem mais pesada.

-Naquela época eu não fazia idéia do que aquele raio verde significava, na verdade eu fiquei esperando o Dumbledore aparecer e fazer o meu pai voltar a respirar...mas, ele não veio. Na verdade ninguém pareceu se importar com a morte dele – Falei secando mais uma lágrima teimosa – Mas, eu me importei. Eu era a única bruxa da rua, eu achava que eles estavam atrás de mim e que mataram meu pai por engano. Às vezes eu acho que ele pressentiu o que aquele raio significava. Minha irmã me culpa também e não fala comigo desde então. Eu quase não voltei para Hogwarts. Então não me diga que eu não entendo.

Fechei os olhos mordendo o lábio e quando dei por mim estava sendo abraçada por um corpo forte e quente e não consegui rejeitar aquele carinho. Na verdade o abracei com mais força ficando em pé.

Meu rosto estava escondido no seu peito enquanto o seu estava afundando na curva do meu pescoço. Abracei sua cintura com mais força buscando um aconchego que eu estranhamente recebi. Senti lágrimas molhando meu uniforme e abracei seu peito com mais força enquanto ele me abraçava como se fosse uma bóia de salvamento. Fiquei de ponta de pé tirando um dos meus braços das suas costas passando pelo seu peito subindo pelo seu pescoço e passei a acariciar os seus cabelos na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-Vai melhorar, eu prometo – Sussurrei acariciando seus cabelos que nunca imaginei serem tão macios. Ele continuava abraçado a mim e só então tomei consciência do quanto o Potter era alto e cheirava tão bem.

-Eu, desculpa, não era minha intenção fazer essa cena – Disse o Potter ainda me abraçando e eu me afastei lentamente para o encarar segurando seu rosto entre minhas suas mão secando as lágrimas com meu polegar sorrindo de modo calmo, seguro.

-Potter, sentir é bom, é humano. É lógico que doe, é lógico que dá raiva, mas nos fortalece – Falei encarando seus olhos esverdeados que sempre eram tão animados e agora pareciam mortos – Quando eu pensei em desisti de Hogwarts minha mãe falou que meu pai não ia gostar. Que o grande sonho dele era conhecer Hogwarts no dia da minha formatura. Ele realmente não ia gostar que eu parasse de viver a minha vida. Da mesma forma que acho que seu pai não ia gostar de te ver assim, triste, sem aprontar nada e nem planejando aprontar.

-Evans, você está me dando a aval para aprontar o que eu quiser? – Perguntou o James abrindo um sorriso que ia de maroto à malicioso em questões de segundos. E eu nunca tinha percebido como suas feições bem marcadas ficavam iluminadas quando o mesmo sorria.

-Claro que não! Eu quero Hogwarts em pé quando eu me formar – Respondi sorrindo e só então percebi que ainda segurava seu rosto e acariciava sua pele – Só estou pedindo que por mais difícil que pareça agora, que você volte ao normal.

-Eu vou tentar – Disse o Potter e eu sorri ficando na ponta dos pés novamente dessa vez para beijar seu rosto e me afastar pegando minha mochila que estava no chão perto da mesa.

-Então a gente se ver depois, Potter – Falei sorrindo e quando me vi fora da sala me senti completamente desorientada. Eu sabia que tinha aula de feitiços, mas não senti a mínima vontade de me arrastar até a sala então saí do castelo me surpreendendo ao ver a Ginny no lugar em nós sempre passávamos o tempo.

-O que Lily Evans faz fora da aula de feitiços? – Perguntou Ginny não parecendo tão surpresa.

-Tentando entender como o meu mundo girou tão rápido em apenas alguns minutos – Respondi deitando minha cabeça no seu colo e ela sorriu.

-A conversa com o James foi assim tão surpreendente? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo e eu mordi o lábio com força.

-Ginny, quando foi que ele ficou tão complexo, e alto, e forte e cheiroso? – Perguntou e ela gargalhou parecendo estar se divertindo muito com tudo isso.

-E como você notou que ele estava alto, forte e cheiroso? – Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso bem malicioso no rosto.

-Eu o abracei ou ele me abraçou, não sei – Falei meio perdida.

-A parte do alto e forte agradeça ao Quadribol – Disse Ginny depois de alguns segundos e eu gargalhei.

-Santo quadribol – Falei sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos antes de abrir um largo sorriso em resposta.

-Santo quadribol – Repetiu Ginny e nós voltamos a sorrir antes de cairmos em um silêncio confortável.

-E você? Porque não está na sala? – Perguntei e ela corou levemente.

-Não é só seu mundo que está anormal hoje – Comentou Ginny olhando para o lago negro parecendo levemente perdida em seus pensamentos.

-O que houve? Eu pensei que você tinha acabado com aquele carinha da Corvinal – Falei sentando para encará-la e ela revirou os olhos.

-E terminei mesmo – Falou Ginny passando a mão pelo cabelo – Eu sei que você estava bem concentrada no Potter hoje depois de DCAT, mas você se lembra do amigo da Hermione o Thomas?

-Oh! Eu já ia comentar que ele me lembrava assustadoramente alguém – Comentei e ela me olhou incerta.

-Também achei – Falou Ginny sorrindo de leve – Ontem quando nós fomos apresentados ele me olhou de um jeito, Lily. De um jeito que eu nem sei explicar. Foi como se tudo de repente parasse, foi indescritível. Indescritível.

-Ginny, isso é amor a primeira vista? – Perguntei sorrindo. Se eu era incrédula em relação a sentimentos dessa natureza, a Ginny era mais que o dobro.

-Claro que não é amor. Para haver amor ter que se conhecer – Disse Ginny parecendo pensativa – É mais provável que seja uma grande atração a primeira vista. Lily, você não faz idéia de como estou confusa.

-Na verdade Ginny, eu acho que tenho alguma idéia – Falei e ela sorriu olhando novamente para o lago negro como se ali fosse tirar suas respostas.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Morgana**

Não sou nem louca de dizer que a Sonserina era aconchegante e receptiva. Mas, com certeza não era tão ruim quanto os Grifinórios pensavam e era bem um lugar que o Draco se sentiria um rei. Acho que finalmente posso entender o lance de "Príncipe da Sonserina".

Os alunos não conversam muito entre sim, a não ser os pequenos grupos que já possuíam amizade, ou como gostavam de chamar aliados. Eu me vi caindo em um mundo de rixa que nunca notei na minha antiga escola e foi com surpresa que me vi andando de cima para baixo com a mãe do Draco.

Falando nele nunca imaginei que teria tanto jeito como professor. Não que ele fosse amável. Na verdade a idéia dos cinco minutos tinha feito os sonserinos já o considerasse o melhor professor que já pisará em Hogwarts.

-Ola! Você deve ser a novata de Salen – Disse um moreno alto extremamente bonito que pelo uniforme logo percebi ser da Grifinória.

-No que isso iria lhe importar? – Perguntei arrogante tentando sair uma perfeita Sonserina.

-Ora!! Irá importar de maneiras inimagináveis – Falou o moreno colocando o braço na parede em que estava encostada se aproximando como um felino – Eu me chamo Sirius Black.

-Morgana Tyler – Respondi sorrindo e ele passou a língua pelos lábios lentamente.

-Agora eu posso muito bem te mostrar aquelas coisas inimagináveis – Falou o Black e eu deixei escapar um pequeno sorriso antes de afastá-lo com a mão.

-Quem sabe outro dia, Black – Falei saindo pelo corredor sobre olhar atento do moreno até que virei sumindo de sua vista.

-Já se socializando com seus novos colegas? – Perguntou o Draco em tom sarcástico e eu simplesmente sorri.

-Na verdade, eles é que tentam se sociabilizar comigo – Respondi sorrindo de forma quase lasciva – Sabe Draco, eu tinha esquecido como o seu ego pode ser amaciado na escola.

-Só não esqueça pelo que você está aqui – Mandou Draco e lhe mandei um olhar frio.

-Não esquecerei Draco, não esquecerei – Falei jogando o meu cabelo para o lado antes de me afastar dele com um pequeno sorriso nasceu nos meus lábios. Será que o frio Draco Malfoy estava com ciúme de mim?

*** * * **

**Narrado por James**

-Peter, você viu que o Dumbledore o fez reconsidera – Falou Remus tentando acalmar o Peter enquanto íamos para nossa segunda aula de DCAT da semana. O Peter estava um tanto temeroso por ter sido uns do que durou menos de cinco minutos aula passada.

-Eu sinceramente não acho que o Slider vai deixar essa afronta passar – Comentou o Harry em um tom quase maldoso. Se bem que pelo pouco que eu já o conheci não acho que foi proposital.

-Eu concordo com o Harry – Disse Sirius e essa maldade eu sabia que era proposital – Tipo, o Dumbledore passou por cima da sua autoridade. E como ele tem um mega potencial Sonserino, acho que não vai deixar barato. Eu ficaria assustado no seu lugar Wormtail.

-Ficaria? – Perguntou Peter e ele estava quase se borrando.

-O Padfoot está brincando, Peter – Informei recebendo uma tapa na nuca vinda do Sirius.

-Tem certeza que estou, James? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo e eu só revirei os olhos entrando na sala com os outros.

-Porque você disse aquilo? – Perguntei sentando ao lado do Harry antes do Ron. O Sirius sentou atrás da gente ao lado do Remus e na última carteira o Ron e o Peter. Antes que ele abrisse a boca percebi que estávamos atrás justamente da Lily e da Hermione que conversavam de forma animada com a Ginny, a Rachel e uma menina da lufa-lufa que me mandava sorrisos todo momento que eu olhava em sua direção.

Eu ainda tentava entender o que foi tudo aquilo no primeiro dia de aula. Mas, como ela preferiu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido respeitei. Se bem que, ela confiou em mim.

-Sabe James, na Salen a aula de DCAT era diferente das daqui. Era lá que dividiam os ótimos dos bons e os bons dos razoáveis e principalmente os razoáveis dos péssimos – Explicou o Harry com calma – Os nomes não eram retirados da lista de presente, o professor apenas se recusava a ter péssimos na sala. Mas, eles ainda podiam fazer o exame no final de ano. Era por sua conta o estudo. E muitos péssimos melhoraram. E o Slider é americano.

-Eu acho isso no mínimo, sei lá, discriminatório – Comentei ajeitando o meu óculos.

-Pode parecer, mas a aula ficava fantástica – Disse o Harry sorrindo maroto – Era quase um treino. Serio, eu aprendi muito.

-Você foi aluno do Slider? – Perguntei acusatoriamente e um sorriso nasceu lentamente pelo seu rosto.

-Não, mas é que a maioria dos professores de DCAT americano tem essa mania. E o lance dos cinco minutos indicou isso – Respondeu o Harry de forma displicente.

-Então cara! Gostando de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Remus e nós viramos para encará-lo.

-Na verdade sim – Respondeu o Harry abrindo um novo sorriso – Eu nasci na Inglaterra, mas vivi minha vida praticamente toda na America, então quando tive que voltar fiquei realmente com ódio. Mas, ainda bem que já conhecia o Ron e a Hermione aqui antes de entrar.

-E a encantadora Morgana? – Perguntou o Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Já a está tratando pelo primeiro nome? – Questionei rindo e ele revirou os olhos.

-Prongs querido, eu sei que você está carente de atenção, mas estou esperando uma resposta do nosso querido novo amigo – Disse Sirius em tom falsamente simpático me fazendo rir.

-Desculpe Sirius, mas não falava com a Tyler – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso no rosto enquanto o Sirius fazia uma falsa feição sofrida.

-Todos em seus lugares – Mandou o Slider entrando na sala e ninguém ousou hesitar perante tal ordem – Boa tarde alunos! Espero que tenham tido um almoço agradável, porque eu não tive. Já que eu soube pelo Dumbledore que não tinha direito de excluir alunos da minha sala. Já que não havia informado as restrições em minha matéria e o antigo professor aceitava a todos que não reprovaram nos N.O.M.'s. Srta. Evans?

-Sim Professor Slider – Respondeu a Evans ficando em pé e logo me senti receoso.

-Contaram-me que a senhorita é a melhor aluna do Sétimo Ano então acredito que poderá me responder sem problema às perguntas que quero fazer – Falou o professor e percebi quando o corpo da Lily ficou tenso – Quando vocês apreenderam azarações pela primeira vez? Qualquer coisa que possa ser usado em uma batalha.

-Acho que no primeiro ano, senhor – Respondeu Lily em um tom incerto.

-E feitiços não-verbais? – Perguntou novamente o professor e acho que sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquelas perguntas.

-No sexto ano – Respondeu Lily bem mais segura.

-Muito obrigado, senhorita, pode se sentar – Mandou o professor e a Lily obedeceu – Agora vejamos, senhor Pettigrew, já que está tão interessado em conversar venha aqui na frente conversar comigo.

O Peter parecia em completo choque. A sala toda parecia ter parado de respirar e quando o meu amigo levantou o professor abriu um pequeno sorriso e algo em mim já podia imaginar que aquilo não acabaria bem.

-Diga-me, Sr. Pettigrew, quantos minutos de batalha forjada o senhor durou? – Perguntou o Slider encarando o Peter que estava quase para se transformar em rato e sumir.

-Do-dois mi-mi-nutos – Respondeu o Peter gaguejando.

-Ou seja, foi o pior da sala – Disse o Slider em tom maldoso.

-Eu não sou o pior – Disse o Peter em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Já que a sala tinha caído em um silêncio mórbido.

-Bom, para mim o primeiro que caí em uma batalha forjada é o pior, melhor é o _fracassado_ da turma – Falou o professor frisando o "fracassado".

-Eu não acho que ele seja um fracassado – Falei atraindo a atenção do professor para mim e no lugar de ficar com raiva ele apenas sorriu perante minha frase.

-Então se ele não é um fracassado, porque você acha que ele caiu em dois minutos? – Perguntou o professor e eu respirei fundo contendo minha raiva.

-Ele apenas se distraiu – Respondi e novamente um sorriso, que eu particularmente já odiava, apareceu em seu rosto.

-Diga-me Sr. Potter, quantas vezes o **senhor **caiu? – Perguntou e eu franzi a testa.

-Nenhuma – Respondi e o odioso sorriso continuava no seu rosto.

-E quantas vezes ficou sem sua varinha? – Perguntou ele e eu mordi o lábio.

-Uma – Respondi receoso.

-E nem mesmo assim caiu? – Perguntou o professor e franzi a testa novamente – Mesmo estando desarmado?

-Eu desviei do feitiço e me joguei no chão recuperando a varinha – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso.

-Então o senhor não se distraiu? – Perguntou o Slider e eu fiz um não com a cabeça irritado – Sabe o que diferencia você de um fracassado como o Sr. Pettigrew, Sr. Potter? Instinto! Ou sabedoria.

-Eu não sou um fracassado – Falou o Peter em um tom raivoso. E eu nunca vi o Peter assim.

-Então me prove que não é – Mandou o professor sorrindo – Srta. Evans venha aqui, por favor.

A Lily levantou receosa e realmente fiquei preocupado. Ela se colocou ao lado do professor que novamente sorriu para ela.

-A melhor aluna da sala. Não perdeu a varinha nenhuma vez. Instinto e concentração – Falou o Slider – A melhor contra o pior. Vamos Sr. Pettigrew prove a todos que não é um fracassado. Prove que é melhor que um aborto.

-Porque ele ta fazendo isso? – Perguntei ao Harry me referindo as humilhações.

-Pressão psicológica – Respondeu ele em tom baixo – Acho que ele ta testando o Peter, para saber quais são seus verdadeiros instintos perante uma batalha. Se é se proteger, desarmar, desacordar ou machucar o oponente.

-Aposto que é fugir – Disse Sirius maldoso atrás de mim.

-Eu que será se proteger – Disse o Remus em tom sussurrado.

-Estou com o Sirius – Disse Ron sorrindo maldoso.

-Calado ai a atrás! – Mandou o professor e percebi que eles já estavam em posição – Vamos Pettigrew, eu sei que você é pouco mais que um aborto, mas tente.

-EU NÃO SOU FRANCO – Gritou o Peter movendo sua varinha – _Crucio._

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Acho que falei para quase todo mundo nas respostas, mas mantenham a mente aberta ao ler a fic, muitas mini loucuras ainda estão por vim!**

**Huahauahuahauah**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo. Sei que faltou narração do Harry e do Ron. Mas, precisava colocar um pouquinho dos marotos. Mas, no próximo novas revelações dos sonserinos e principalmente do futuro.**

**Próximo poste: 24/04.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**09/04/2010**


	6. Chapter 5

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**5**

**Narrado por Sirius**

Eu entendi bem? Não eu não podia ter entendido bem. Mas, quando raio vermelho saiu da varinha do Peter ficou bem claro que ele havia mesmo lançado um cruciatus. Um cruciatus na Evans. A Evans do James.

Ela gritou. Um grito agudo. Um grito de dor que nunca imaginei escutar vindo dela. Mas, fui um grito curto. A varinha do Peter saiu voando pela sala batendo na porta. E o mesmo parecia tão surpreso quanto os outros alunos. Na verdade a única coisa que se escutava era a respiração ofegante da Evans que estava sentada sobre suas pernas no chão da sala.

-Oh meu Merlin! – Gemeu Peter como se tivesse agonizando – Oh meu Merlin! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Oh meu Merlin! Desculpa! Eu não queria! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu não queria, eu não queria!

-Remus, tire-o daqui antes que o idiota se transforme e exponha o nosso segredo – Sussurrei e ele pareceu sair do seu estado de choque levantando.

-Professor, não acha melhor eu levar o Peter para a enfermaria? Ele precisa se acalmar – Falou Remus o Slider fez um "sim" com a cabeça e o Remus saiu praticamente rebocando o Peter da sala.

-A senhorita está bem? – Perguntou Slider ajudando a Evans a levantar – Quer ir para a enfermaria?

-Não! Eu estou bem, só não imaginava que uma cruciatus doía tanto – Respondeu a Evans sentando na sua carteira. E ela parecia ligeiramente mais pálida que o normal.

-Acredite senhorita, essa maldição não foi de perto uma completa – Falou o Slider e acho que pela primeira vez em muito tempo prestava total atenção em uma aula – O Sr. Pettigrew não queria machucar a senhorita e sim a mim. Eu falaria isso apenas na próxima aula. Mas, quero que vocês prestem muito atenção no que irei falar agora.

-Eu quero que vocês entendam que o que dividi a "Defesa contra as artes das trevas" e a própria "Artes das trevas" é uma linha fina, quase inexistente. Há idéia de que existe magia negra e magia branca são apenas idéias infantis que os pais passam tanto para as crianças bruxas quanto as não-bruxas, só que de modo diferente, é claro – Começou a discursar o Slider e acho que se um alfinete caísse no chão da sala o barulho seria ouvido. Era uma pena o Remus não estar aqui para escutar isso. Ele era totalmente fascinado por essas coisas. – A Magia é mutável é não completamente boa ou completamente ruim. O que irá definir isso são as atitudes que o bruxo tomará a partir do momento que ganhar a sua varinha.

-Eu sei que todos estão surpresos com a atitude extrema do Sr. Pettigrew. Mas, não olhe para o seu visinho e diga "_Eu? Eu nunca agiria dessa forma. Eu nunca irei atingir alguém com uma cruciatus" _porque vocês não serão bonzinhos dizendo isso. Serão estúpidos e infantis – Continuou a falar o Slider e eu tive que levantar a sobrancelha incrédulo – Infelizmente, todos estão propensos a matar, a fazer coisas que não nos orgulhamos e a também lançar uma maldição de tortura. O que diferencia uma pessoa que age puramente por instinto movido pelo ápice de suas emoções de alguém realmente "mal" seria o que ocorre com a pessoa depois do ato. A culpa ou apreciar o que fez. A partir de agora vocês irão descobrir isso. Porque não a defesa perfeita sem um bom ataque. E não se preocupe Srta. Evans, o Sr. Pettigrew será devidamente punido pelos seus atos. Estão liberados.

E como ele mudou tão rápido de assunto? Eu ainda estava em apreciar matar ou torturar alguém enquanto ele já estava quase saindo da sala. Esse cara é completamente maluco, mas acho que suas aulas serão bem interessantes a partir de agora.

-Ei Evans! Você está mesmo bem? – Perguntou o James se colocando ao lado da ruiva que parecia bem mais saudável agora.

-Estou! – Respondeu a Evans ficando em pé com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – A gente se vê na próxima aula.

-Eu nunca senti tanta vontade de bater no Peter – Comentou o James quando já estávamos no corredor.

-James, eu sei que o que ele fez foi horrível, mas ele não quis machucar a Evans – Falei tentando amenizar as coisas. Estava muito perto da lua cheia para os marotos entrarem em conflito – E você viu como ele ficou após tudo.

-É! Pelo menos ele não é um psicopata – Falou o James encolhendo os ombros.

-Ainda – Disse o Harry e nós dois viramos para encará-lo – O quê?

-Você disse que o Peter não é um psicopata _ainda _– Expliquei e ele arregalou os olhos antes de rir.

-Nós não estávamos falando do Peter, estávamos falando sobre os testes para o time da Grifinória de Quadribol – Explicou Ron e eu apenas soltei o ar.

-Oh! Vocês jogam? – Perguntou James com aquele sorriso que indicava que ele vestiu o papel de capitão do time da Grifinória. Quadribol era uma das poucas coisas que ainda anima o James depois da morte do seu pai.

-O Ron! Ele é realmente um bom goleiro – Falou o Harry sorrindo enquanto o Ron lhe olhava de modo estranho. Esses dois tinham algum problema. Era quase como se vivessem em uma peça mal ensaiada. Mas, eu adorava assisti atos desastrosos. **(N/a: Atos no sentido de partes da peça não em ações)**

-Eu ouvi que alguém é um bom goleiro? – Perguntou Ginny e eu virei para contemplá-la com o meu sorriso sedutor irresistível, mas ela olhava diretamente para o Thomas – O Time está realmente precisando de um goleiro de vergonha esse ano.

-Eu jogo como goleiro e dizem que eu sou bom – Respondeu o Ron sem nem mesmo tentar ser modesto. Já falei que gostei dele?

-Então você deve vim no teste, eu vou marcar para a próxima semana – Falou o James sorrindo.

-E você Harry? Não joga? – Perguntou Ginny e os olhos dele pareceram perder o brilho.

-Jogava, eu era apanhador – Respondeu o Harry – Só que em um jogo eu me lesionei. E há lesões que não curam.

-Oh! Sinto muito Harry – Disse a Ginny parecendo incrivelmente desconfortável por trazer a tona um assunto desagradável – Bom, então eu vou indo. A gente se vê rapazes.

**Narrado por Morgana**

Uma coisa que logo descobri sobre Hogwarts é que as noticias voam. Na hora do almoço todos já sabiam que do acontecido na aula de DCAT e o Draco estava se tornando cada vez mais popular na Sonserina. Assim como o aluno da Grifinória. Mas, outra hora eu me preocuparia com isso. Agora, era hora de tentar me aproximar daquele que o Draco mais queria. Severus Snape.

Quando finalmente me livrei da Narcisa, que por mais que eu adore conversa até cansar. Fui andando pelos corredores encontrando meu alvo parado em uma janela observando atentamente o jardim. Preferi me aproximar silenciosamente sentando no parapeito e só assim ele notou minha presença.

-Ola – Cumprimentei notando que ele observava uma bela ruiva que eu sabia se chamar Lily Evans, que por acaso era a mãe do Potter – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

-Não está – Respondeu ele de modo abruto e eu sorri de modo simpático.

-Nem a sua contemplação? – Perguntei olhando para a ruiva que estava deitada na grama.

-Eu não estou _contemplando _ninguém – Resmungou o Snape me encarando eu sorri desviando meus olhos para o jardim.

-Ela é realmente bonita – Comentei e ele estreitou os olhos.

-Não lhe importa que ela seja uma sangue-ruim? – Perguntou o Snape e eu deixei um pequeno sorriso nascer no meu rosto.

-Bom, não era eu que a estava observando – Falei em tom divertido o fazendo fechar ainda mais a cara.

-Então? Eu posso até mesmo apostar que você não veio até aqui para discutir que eu olho ou deixo de olhar – Falou o Snape e eu sorri balançando as pernas de forma distraída.

-Na verdade, eu vim aqui pedir um favor – Falei e ele sorriu de modo irônico.

-Pedir um favor? – Perguntou ele – Pelo jeito você ainda não entendeu como as coisas na Sonserina funcionam.

-Ok! Uma troca de favores – Falei revirando os olhos fechando as minhas feições quando o vi passar seus olhos lentamente pelo meu corpo – Seu pervertido! Não esse tipo!

-E o que mais você teria que poderia me interessar? – Perguntou o Snape e o sorriso voltou ao meu rosto.

-Bom, contaram-me o que aconteceu no trem – Falei olhando novamente para o jardim – E eu fiquei imaginando que talvez você queira conversar com a Evans sem ninguém mais, além dos dois saibam. E eu posso arrumar isso.

-Em troca? – Perguntou o Snape parecendo incrivelmente desconfiado.

-Em troca de você me ajudar em poções – Respondi e ele levantou a sobrancelha – Eu percebi que estou relativamente atrasada no programa e quero ajuda sem que ninguém saiba. Então? Nós dois ganhamos! Aceita?

-Quando fizer a sua parte do trato a gente conversa – Disse o Snape antes de sair pelo corredor e eu apenas sorria vitoriosa.

-Pensei que você se relacionava com pessoas melhores – Disse o Black me fazendo gargalhar.

-E me relaciono. Conheci seu irmão um dia desses – Comentei e ele fechou sua expressão – Ele parece ser um bom rapaz. Só precisa da ajuda de alguém para seguir um bom caminho.

-Bom caminho? – Perguntou o Black levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ou talvez, ele só sinta a falta do irmão que fugiu sem nem pensar em levá-lo junto – Falei saindo da janela parando na sua frente.

-E por que ele gostaria de sair? – Perguntou o Black e eu sorri.

-Bom, isso só ele pode te responder – Falei sorrindo antes de me afastar em caminho da minha próxima aula.

**Narrado por Ginny**

A noite chegou trazendo o frio da noite e um clima mais ameno na Grifinória. Saí do castelo respirando o cheiro noturno e quando vi aquela pessoa conhecida me aproximei lentamente dele.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando – Falei sentando ao seu lado e ele me contemplou com um largo sorriso me deixando bem mais a vontade.

-Você nunca incomoda – Disse o Harry e eu sorri.

-Então porque você está aqui sozinho? – Perguntei e mesmo ainda com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos pareceram perder o brilho.

-Nada de muito interessante, só pensando – Respondeu o Harry e logo caímos em um silêncio que não consegui achar incomodo. Na verdade era um silêncio confortável. Quase uma conversa muda – Você tem medo do que acontecerá quando não houver mais a proteção de Hogwarts?

-Eu estaria sendo tola se não tivesse – Falei olhando para o lago negro – Mesmo o Ministério não admitindo eu sei que há algo terrível nos esperando lá fora se espreitando no escuro. Mas, eu não posso fazer nada além de me preparar. Não posso é fugir.

-Porque não? – Perguntou Harry e eu tentei buscar respostas em seus olhos, mas esses pareciam intransponíveis.

-Você fugiria? – Perguntei sem quebrar o contato visual – Se tivesse a chance, você fugiria?

-Não – Respondeu Harry em tom firme sem dá nenhuma dúvida em sua resposta.

-Então tem ai a resposta para a sua pergunta anterior – Falei e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios vermelhos e grossos. E porque eu fui prestar atenção justamente em seus lábios? Qual seria o gosto do seu beijo?

-Você realmente não é como qualquer uma, Ginny Weasley – Sussurrou Harry e meu nome, saído dos seus lábios, mais parecia uma caricia.

-Eu vou receber isso como um elogio – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior e ele fez um pequeno carinho no meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

-É um elogio – Disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e eu queria roubar aquela imagem para mim. Gravar na minha mente os seus traços perfeitos. Eu odiava sentir-me tão atraída por alguém. Alguém que por vezes parecia tão inatingível – E como a Evans está?

-Bem – Respondi pega de surpresa com a rapidez que ele mudou de assunto – Acho o que assustou mais foi o fato do Peter lhe lançar um cruciatus.

-Você concorda com que o Slider disse? – Perguntou o Harry e eu franzi a testa – O Lance que qualquer pode usar um cruciatus?

-Acho que sim, todos somos cativos dos nossos sentimentos. Os bons e os ruins – Respondi completamente presa em seus olhos. E pelo lampejo que apareceu em seus olhos vejo que ele aprovou minhas palavras. E eu queria me bater por estar buscando sua aprovação.

-Você realmente não é como todas as outras pessoas – Murmurou Harry e eu sorri percebendo o quão próximo ele estava de mim. Eu podia até mesmo sentir o doce aroma que emanava da sua pele. Era um cheiro acre doce que parecia me inebriar. E eu odiava a forma como ficava entregue sem nem mesmo ele chegar a me tocar.

-Bom, eu não sou como qualquer outra, mas tenho que fazer o dever de transfiguração como todos – Falei sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso – Nos vemos mais tarde, certo?

-Certo – Respondeu ele e eu levantei saindo de lá antes que fizesse algo que fosse me arrepender depois.

-Pensei que você ia ficar lá em baixo – Comentou Lily assim que entrei no quarto.

-E ficaria, mas a Rachel estava conversando com o Lupin, a Hermione estava na biblioteca, então – Falei me jogando em sua cama deixando que ela deitasse a cabeça no meu colo – Você está bem?

-Ótima! Na verdade, bem cansada de escutar essa pergunta – Respondeu Lily e eu sorri de leve – O Potter passou o dia me seguindo com aqueles olhos de cachorro morto como se eu fosse explodir em mil pedacinhos.

-Ele faz isso porque ainda é apai...

-Nem termine – Mandou a Lily pulando da cama andando praticamente em círculos – Ele não sente nada por mim. Na verdade, ele nunca sentiu e ponto final.

-Você que isso é o seu medo falando, não é Lily? – Perguntei ainda sentada na cama a observando surtar – Lily, esse é o nosso último ano. Tem coisas terríveis acontecendo fora desses muros. Até a Rachel admitiu que sente uma atração quase irresistível pelo Lupin. Quando você vai admitir o que sente pelo Potter? Ele é uma pessoa legal.

-Eu sei que o Potter não é ruim – Disse Lily sentando novamente na cama – A Amanda veio falar comigo hoje.

-Outra que muda de assunto como muda de roupa – Resmunguei, mas preferi não retornar o assunto "Potter" – O que foi que ela disse?

-Que nós éramos falsas e que estava com saudade. Marquei de a gente almoçar com ela amanhã – Respondeu a Lily sorrindo.

-Ela ainda está com o Diggory? – Perguntei me preparando para trocar de roupa.

-Está sim! Dois anos e alguns meses de namoro – Disse Lily trançando o cabelo e se deitando na sua cama – Vou dormir! Boa noite, Ginny.

-Boa noite, Lily – Respondi sorrindo.

**Narrado por Hermione**

-O Malfoy deve estar espumando uma hora dessa – Disse o Ron com um largo sorriso no rosto fazendo o Harry gargalhar e eu revirar os olhos.

-Estão atrasados – Disse o Malfoy assim que entramos na Sala Precisa – Eu não tenho a noite toda.

-Desculpa, foi difícil despistar todo mundo – Falou o Harry sorrindo se jogando em um dos sofás. A reunião passou tranqüila. A Morgana relatou sua proximidade com os sonserinos e nós com os Grifinórios. É claro que nenhum dos lados confiava na gente inteiramente. Mas, já era um começo para há primeira semana.

-Antes de acabarmos, tenho algo bastante interessante para contar – Falou o Draco com um sorriso maldoso – Minha marca negra esquentou durante a última aula da Grifinória.

-Então quer dizer que saberemos quando houver reuniões e onde – Disse o Harry abrindo um largo sorriso – Isso nos ajudará e muito.

-Bom, então é melhor vocês irem se não irão desconfiar – Mandou o Draco em tom indiferente.

-Podem ir na frente, não pegaria bem três alunos da Grifinória andando com uma sonserina – Disse a Morgana, mas eu bem sabia que ela queria ficar sozinha com o Draco.

Nós nos despedimos e fomos embora. Os rapazes se despediram indo jantar e eu aproveitei que todos deveriam estar jantando para tomar um longo banho sem medo de ninguém abrir a porta. E como imaginei o banho foi delicioso. Era como se eu finalmente pudesse relaxar em meio a toda a essa loucura de volta ao tempo que eu havia me metido.

Saí do banheiro usando apenas com meu conjunto de lingerie básico e a toalha a deixando em cima da cama para passar hidratante. Coisa que não fazia desde que deixei minha casa. E quando já estava me vestindo escutei a porta abrir.

-Hermione! Oh meu Merlin! Você está bem? – Perguntou a Ginny fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Não era para você ver isso – Sussurrei colocando uma blusa me sentando na minha cama.

-Hermione, como você conseguiu essas marcas? – Perguntou Ginny sentando-se na minha frente.

-Ginny, eu vou confiar em você. Mas, você não pode contar isso a ninguém. Nem mesmo as meninas – Falei e ela concordou com a cabeça – Bom, eu conheço os meninos desde os meu onze anos. O Harry é o irmão que minha mãe não deu, mas a vida fez questão de colocar no meu caminho. E o Ron foi meu namorado por um bom tempo. No começo das férias nós estávamos passeando pelas ruas do centro bruxo quando houve um ataque. Um homem me atingiu com uma maldição que me fez esses cortes e nunca descobriram um contra-feitiço. Os cortes nunca de curam.

-Oh meu Merlin! Eu sinto muito, Hermione – Sussurrou Ginny segurando minhas mãos com as suas. – Eu não havia percebido que você namorava o Ron.

-Eu não namoro mais, a gente terminou quando eu ainda estava no hospital – Expliquei com calma – Eu namoro outra pessoa. Uma pessoa muito especial cuida de mim desde então. Só que ele ficou lá nos Estados Unidos.

-E você sente a sua falta – Completou Ginny com um pequeno sorriso – Então vocês vieram para cá por causa desse ataque.

-Isso – Respondi satisfeita por minha história sair verídica. O que na verdade era. Só mudava as datas e as localizações.

-Você é mais forte do que imagina Hermione, bem mais forte – Falou Ginny e eu só consegui sorrir, mesmo não concordando com suas palavras.

**Narrado por Draco**

-Então? Como está tudo? – Perguntei e ela sorriu se deitando novamente em um dos sofás.

-Melhor do que a gente podia imaginar – Falou Morgana sorrindo – Sua mãe é muito agradável. E um poço de pequenas informações.

-Ela sempre disse que nunca se deve subestimar a mulher de um comensal – Sussurrei e a Morgana fez um sim com a cabeça em sinal de concordância – E o Severus?

-Consegui aulas de poções – Respondeu Morgana ficando de pé – E nenhum deles têm a marca. Inclusive o seu pai.

-Então ainda não é tarde demais – Falei sorrindo e ela retribuiu mordendo o lábio inferior com força – O que foi?

-Nada. É só que é diferente pensar em você como meu professor quando temos a mesma idade – Disse Morgana rindo – Chega a ser pecaminoso.

-Morgana, lembre-se que eu sou o seu professor – Falei em tom baixo fazendo ela me lançar um sorriso malicioso. E mesmo querendo me refrear. Era impossível parar de ter imagens dela com esse uniforme de colegial na minha cama. Quando eu estudava aqui não achava esse uniforme tão tentador.

-E não é exatamente isso que torna tudo mais interessante? – Questionou Morgana antes de sorrir e me deixar sozinho com pensamentos nada inocentes.

**N/a: Ola meus amores.**

**Quanto a minha demora, bom, a maioria de vocês já sabem do horror de chuva que ta caindo aqui no Nordeste do Brasil. Sem reclamar da chuva, porque quem já visitou ou mora no sertão nordestino sabe o quanto é quente. Aqui na minha cidade não está chovendo muito, e isso é bom porque minha cidade foi logo construída em uma depressão. Mas, a minha rua sofre de um problema ma-ra-vi-lho-so ¬¬ caí uma gota de chuva e a energia vai junto. Ou seja, sem poder digitar e principalmente sem poder entrar na net. Já que a última vez que o meu adorado PC desligou por falta de energia todos os meus arquivos sumiram. Então entendam que foi por uma força maior esse atraso.**

**Então?**

**Gostaram do capítulo??**

**Espero mesmo que sim**

**Gente, infelizmente não posso responder os reviews se não acabo sem postar hoje. Mas, quero muito agradecer a:**

**CahBigaiski**

**Mari IP.**

**Tatiane Evans**

**Anna Weasley Potter**

**Muito obrigada mesmo meus amores**

**Próximo poste: 15/05**

**Até o próximo.**

**01/05/2010**


	7. Chapter 6

**Escrito nas estrelas  
**

**6**

**Narrado por Draco**

_-Você é um inútil – Gritou o homem na minha frente com um sorriso de nojo na face._

_._

_._

_._

_-Você achou que poderia me enganar para sempre? – Perguntou o Lucius com a sua varinha no meu coração – Você realmente achou que enganaria o Lord por muito tempo seu moleque?_

_-Eu enganei não? Eu fiz o grande Lucius Malfoy de idiota na frente do grande Senhor das Trevas – Gritei com um sorriso quase sádico no rosto. Eu nunca pensei que estar tão perto da morte me traria essa sensação de alivio. A sensação de poder fazer o que eu quisesse. Eu poderia finalmente dizer tudo que eu sempre guardei._

_._

_._

_._

_-Crucio – Sussurrou meu pai com a expressão neutra._

_._

_._

_._

_-Crucio – Falou meu pai com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto._

_._

_._

_._

_-CRUCIO – Gritou meu pai enquanto soltava gargalhadas ensandecidas._

_._

_._

_._

_-Avada Kedrava – Falei e minha voz nunca pareceu tão segura._

Despertei das minhas lembranças completamente suado. Pressionei minhas mãos fortemente nos meus olhos tentando reter as imagens. Afastá-las para o mais longe que eu queria. Eu sabia que vê-lo todo dia andando pelos corredores na sua versão adolescente seria uma tortura silenciosa. Mas, provavelmente eu precisava ser torturado. Eu precisasse ser punido. Eu tinha que ser punido de alguma forma. Talvez seus olhos azuis, sem vida, seguindo-me por todos os meus sonhos, não fosse tortura suficiente. Não há tortura suficiente para um homem que matou seu próprio pai.

Pulei da cama e vesti minhas vestes refazendo os feitiços de glamour que deixava a minha aparência tão diferenciada. Saí do meu quarto andando pelos corredores vazios apreciando o silêncio que a madrugada trazia para eles. Eu sabia que não poderia sair, já que era noite de lua cheia, mas eu me contentava com o simples e puro silêncio.

-Hogwarts consegue ser ainda mais encantadora à noite – Comentou o Potter surgindo completamente do nada ao meu lado.

-O silêncio muitas vezes é uma benção disfarçada – Falei olhando pela janela tendo uma visão completa da floresta proibida banhada pela luz tênue da lua.

-Ou o pior inimigo – Disse o Potter sentando no parapeito da janela. Seus olhos tão distantes quanto o fim da floresta que ambos observávamos – O silêncio me faz pensar. Lembrar. Há anos eu não durmo direito. As lembranças me assombram.

-Elas têm o mesmo poder em relação a mim – Falei encostando minhas costas na parede.

-Às vezes pensar que eu fiz o que tinha que fazer ajuda. Mas, normalmente não – Comentou o Potter sem me encarar – Hoje é um exemplo de quando não dá certo.

-Potter, você acredita em inferno e paraíso? – Perguntei sem saber exatamente o porquê de querer saber exatamente algo desse tipo.

-Não – Respondeu Potter me olhando surpreso – Se acreditasse, provavelmente eu iria para o inferno.

-Heróis não vão para o inferno, Potter – Falei com um pequeno sorriso.

-Heróis não deveriam matar também supostamente – Disse o Potter fechando os olhos – Eu sinceramente pensei que quando o Voldemort morresse, eu teria paz.

-Paz é uma bela palavra. Mas, eu acho que acaba sendo apenas isso, uma palavra – Falei distraído me afastando da parede.

-Malfoy! Você já se apaixonou? – Perguntou o Potter e eu o encarei surpreso – Você me perguntou sobre inferno e paraíso. A minha pergunta parece bem menos insana.

-Já Potter! Eu já me apaixonei por alguém – Falei com calma – E você?

-Eu não sei – Respondeu o Potter ficando novamente em pé – Acho que nunca tive tempo para viver um grande amor.

-Sempre existe tempo para viver uma grande paixão – Falei antes de sair. Era melhor tentar dormir pelo menos um pouquinho.

**Narrado por Harry**

Observei o Malfoy ir embora e me sentei novamente na janela. De longe eu podia escutar uivos de lobo que eu sabia se tratar de Remus Lupin. Suspirei baixando a cabeça antes de decidir retornar para a torre da Grifinória.

-Quem está ai? – Perguntou Ginny com a varinha apontada diretamente e eu agradeci por ter tirado a capa de invisibilidade antes de passar pelo retrato.

-Sou eu – Falei saindo das sombras e ela suspirou aliviada.

-Você estava passeando pelo colégio? – Perguntou ela surpresa quando me sentei ao seu lado.

-Tentando conhecer Hogwarts melhor – Falei sorrindo observando como seus traços pareciam ainda mais preciosos assim. Iluminados apenas pela lua e pelo fogo da lareira.

-À noite? E se você fosse pego? – Perguntou Ginny com um pequeno sorriso. Ela não estava me repreendendo. Apenas estava surpresa.

-Bom, eu não fui – Falei sorrindo e ficamos apenas nos encarando. Em completo silêncio. E eu acho que eu podia concordar com o Malfoy. Porque, naquele exato momento, o silêncio realmente parecia uma benção. Uma benção solitária.

-Tem algo sobre você que eu não entendo – Comentou Ginny se inclinando levemente em minha direção e seus olhos pareciam querer decifrar cada mínimo mistério que eu escondia.

-E o que seria? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve para ela.

-Seus olhos não são apenas tristes, parecem ser tortuosos – Sussurrou Ginny e foi minha vez de me inclinar em sua direção.

-Você está dizendo que eu sou desonesto? – Perguntei e ela apenas sorriu.

-Eu não disse você, eu disse os seus olhos – Falou Ginny sem nunca cortar o contato visual – É como se você estivesse sempre um passo a frente de tudo. Como se caso você descansasse apenas alguns segundos você pudesse perder tudo. Como se a todo o momento você precisasse de uma estratégia.

-Eu já comentei que você é uma mulher impressionante não é? – Perguntei sorrindo mais abertamente me encostando no sofá e ela corou de leve.

-Algumas vezes – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo – Assim eu vou acabar acreditando.

-Pensei estar fazendo um trabalho melhor em convencê-la – Falei sorrindo me levantando me apoiando nos braços do seu sofá aproximando meu rosto do seu – É melhor eu ir dormir.

-Tudo bem – Murmurou Ginny parecendo completamente entregue a mim e eu nem ao menos toquei em nenhuma parte do seu corpo.

-Boa noite, Ginny – Sussurrei beijando sua bochecha para logo me afastar antes que fizesse algo que não tivesse volta.

Será que o Malfoy estava certo? Será que sempre a tempo para viver um grande amor. Mesmo não estando do meu tempo e sim no passado?

**Narrado por Lily**

Abri meus olhos assustada. Meus olhos não demorarão a se acostumar com o escuro e suspirei aliviada quando notei que estava no meu dormitório. Sentei na cama e peguei meu roupão me enrolando nele descendo as escadas. Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir nem tão cedo. E era melhor não acordar nenhuma das meninas.

Acendi novamente o fogo da lareira e me enrosquei no sofá que ficava mais próxima a ela. Não sei quantos minutos passei ali, mas quando escutei um gemido de dor vindo do sofá mais próximo da porta me levantei com minha varinha em mãos pronta para atacar.

-Quem está ai? – Perguntei assustada, mas tentando manter a firmeza da minha voz.

-Evans? – Perguntou uma voz masculina e quando cheguei mais perto encontrei Sirius Black jogado no sofá completamente machucado apenas com a calça do pijama.

-Merlin! O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei enquanto conjurava uma bacia, pano e enchia a bacia de água.

-Você prefere o silêncio ou uma mentira nada bem inventada? – Perguntou o Black franzindo o rosto quando comecei a limpar os machucados.

-Sempre é melhor o silêncio – Falei tentando me concentrar no que estava fazendo. O Black tinha sorte de eu querer ser curandeira desde o quinto ano. Eu sabia muitos feitiços de cura – Seja lá o que você estava fazendo. Você estava sozinho ou com os outros marotos?

-O James está bem se é isso que você quer saber – Falou o Black e eu suspirei aliviada.

-Olha! Eu vou começar a te curar, mas eu não sei fazer isso perfeitamente, então vão ficar algumas cicatrizes – Avisei e ele sorriu de leve.

-Mulheres acham cicatriz sexy – Disse Sirius e eu sorri curando o que eu conseguia – Você está realmente bem, Evans?

-Eu não sei – Respondi sem saber por que estava sendo sincera com o Black. Acho que por saber um segredo seu ele guardaria um meu – Quer dizer, eu imaginei que se um dia eu fosse torturada não seria em Hogwarts e nem por alguém conhecido.

-Espera ai! Você se imaginava sendo torturada? – Perguntou o Black me encarando.

-Black, eu sou uma nascida trouxa. O que você acha que esses comensais da morte podem fazer comigo? – Perguntei tentando não parecer assustada – Ou me torturam ou me matam.

-Uma perspectiva terrível – Disse o Black se ajeitando no sofá – Eu não estou melhor que você. Conhecido traidor de sangue. Sabe como é, um Black na Grifinória que fugiu de casa.

-O que nós espera lá fora não parece ser nada agradável – Comentei terminando de curá-lo.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – Perguntou o Black me encarando e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Às vezes, eu acho que não será preciso sair de Hogwarts para estamos em perigo. Então cuidado Evans. Eu tenho uma divida com você agora.

-Não seja exagerado – Mandei sorrindo – É melhor ir descansar.

-Obrigada Evans – Falou o Black e eu apenas sorri antes de voltar para o meu dormitório na intenção de pelo menos descansar um pouco.

**Narrado por Morgana**

Suspirei aliviada quando o sol finalmente se vez presente. Aproveitei que ainda era cedo e tomei um longo banho para logo chamar a Narcisa, que depois de um longo banho, desceu comigo para que tomássemos café da manhã.

-Minha mãe sabe como acabar o meu dia logo cedo – Comentou Narcissa e eu me virei para encará-la.

-O que houve? – Perguntei de forma distraída enquanto mexia na minha comida.

-Ela me mandou uma carta relembrando do meu compromisso com o Lucius – Resmungou Narcissa – Como se eu pudesse esquecer.

-Você e o Malfoy têm um compromisso? – Perguntei me fazendo de surpresa. Se bem que os dois não pareciam se relacionar.

-Sim. Não importa o que aconteça iremos nos casar quando eu completar vinte anos – Respondeu Narcissa revirando os olhos – E ele aproveita esse tempo para sair com o máximo de garotas possível.

-Isso é completamente injusto – Comentei lançando um olhar irritado para o loiro que estava no final da mesa da Sonserina.

-O idiota está completamente apaixonado por Amanda Fambozzi – Falou Narcissa indicado com a cabeça para uma Corvinal realmente bonita. Ela era alta, sua pele tinha um tom levemente pálido. Seus cabelos eram castanho-avermelhados curtos e acho que seus olhos eram esverdeados. – Ela namorou com o meu primo, o Sirius. Eu até pensei que seria para valer, mas ele a traiu com um idiota da Grifinória. Mas, a Fambozzi acabou achando consolo nos braços do Amos Diggory, que tinha tudo para ser perfeito se não fosse um lufa-lufa, e eles estão juntos desde então. Ou seja, o Lucius nunca teria chance com ela.

-Como você sabe disso tudo? – Perguntei com um sorriso divertido.

-Bom, já que eu não posso ter as minhas próprias aventuras, tenho que me contentar com o melodrama das outras casas – Disse Narcissa dando com os ombros e eu sorri – Tipo, eu sei que você tem uma queda imensa pelo professor de DCAT.

-Claro que não tenho – Falei horrorizada e ela apenas gargalhou.

-Claro que tem! Você o olha como se pudesse devorá-lo – Disse Narcissa rindo – Mas, calma! Eu não contarei nada a ninguém. Será o nosso pequeno segredo.

-Isso em troca do que? – Perguntei desconfiada.

-De você me ajudar em um encontro secreto – Sussurrou Narcissa e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – O que? Eu tenho até os vinte para aproveitar a minha vida.

-Quando? – Perguntei divertida.

-Você vai saber quando chegar o momento – Falou Narcissa sorridente.

-Você realmente me assusta às vezes – Comentei rindo.

-E é para assustar mesmo – Falou Narcissa sorrindo.

-Como você descobriu? – Perguntei me referindo a ela perceber que eu gosto do Draco.

-Não foi muito difícil – Debochou Narcissa e eu corei – Ele parece ser bem indiferente a todas as suas alunas. Mas, nada que a roupa certa e o jeito certo não resolvam.

-Você não está achando que eu vou tentar ter um caso com um professor, não é? – Perguntei e ela ficou me encarando – Eu não vou tentar nada. Eu só o acho bonito. Apenas isso.

-Claro! Claro! Apenas isso – Falou Narcissa revirando os olhos – Mas, eu realmente gosto do nome dele. O Sirius vivia dizendo que quando eu tivesse um filho, ele se chamaria "Draco".

-Por quê? – Perguntei sorrindo.

-Quando eu era criança, eu vivia colada no Sirius. Eu o forçava a brincar de casinha e o Reg era o nosso filho, e eu sempre o chamava de Draco – Respondeu Narcissa sorrindo. Um sorriso que aos poucos foi perdendo força – Então minha mãe achou que era melhor eu não conviver tanto com os dois. E então me afastei deles.

-Nunca é tarde para se reaproximar – Falei tentando ser otimista.

-Eu vou te contar uma coisa, uma das poucas coisas que acho que a minha mãe tinha razão – Falou Narcissa parando de andar para me encarar. – Se você sabe que o seu futuro não está garantido, só se ligue com as pessoas que você considera essencial.

-E seu futuro não está garantido? – Perguntei ainda a encarando.

-Eu acho que o de ninguém está Morgana, o de ninguém – Murmurou Narcissa parecendo pensativa – Mas, agora eu tenho Runas. Nós vemos em poções.

-Claro – Falei assistindo ela partir. Com certeza eu tinha subestimado a Narcissa. Ela não era apenas um bibelô de Lucius Malfoy. Ela sabia pensar por si só. Sabia se proteger. E sabia que o seu destino estava traçado antes do seu nascimento. Não era como se ela apenas abaixasse a cabeça esperando o momento de ser sacrificada. Ela apenas não se rebelava de uma forma tão aberta quanto Sirius Black.

-Ora, ora quem eu encontro aqui sozinha – Falou o Black e eu me virei para encará-lo, mas dessa vez ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava acompanhado de uma replica de Harry Potter com dezessete anos.

-Ola Black! Vejo que dessa vez não veio sozinho – Falei sorrindo de modo falso.

-Esse é meu amigo, James Potter – Apresentou o Black e eu fiz um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

-É um prazer Potter, mas é melhor eu ir. O que pensariam de mim se me vissem conversando com dos Grifinórios? – Perguntei sorrindo. Eu ainda tinha que resolver minha parte do trato com o Severus. Eu realmente estava fazendo tratos demais.

-Pensariam que finalmente você arrumou bom gosto – Disse o Black e eu tive que rir. Eu tinha que admitir que eu me divertia com meus encontros casuais com o Black.

-Nós estamos aqui por algo serio – Falou o Potter e eu perdi o sorriso – Estamos aqui para falar sobre aquilo que você falou para o Sirius sobre o Regulus.

-Sim? – Perguntei querendo entender aonde eles queriam chegar.

-Você estaria disposta a ajudá-los? – Perguntou o Potter e eu gemi internamente. Eu realmente estava fazendo tratos demais.

-Olha, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer – Falei pensando em como eles poderiam ser uteis mais a frente – Mas, agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Então até depois.

-Até bela Tyler – Falou o Black e eu revirei os olhos antes de ir embora. Tinha combinado de me encontrar com o Severus no quarto andar.

-Você está atrasada – Resmungou o Severus quando entrei na sala e eu revirei os olhos.

-Bem, o importante é que vou cumprir hoje a minha parte do trato – Falei sorrindo me sentando na mesa do professor – Era está tendo Runas agora, mas como a Narcissa também faz não posso me aproximar. Em poções todas as suas amigas estarão então após Artes Milenares eu a levo para a terceira sala vazia perto da sala de Artes Milenares. Esteja lá.

-Er...você acha que vai dá certo? – Perguntou Severus quando eu já estava próxima da porta.

-Você tem uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu? – Perguntei me encostando na porta ainda fechada.

-Não sei – Respondeu ele com sinceridade.

-Então só peça perdão – Mandei sorrindo – Talvez ela não te perdoe hoje. Mas, irá perdoar algum dia. Então depois de Artes Milenares. Não se esqueça.

Saí da sala e quando dobrei o corredor me apoiei na parede respirando fundo. Usando um feitiço que o Draco havia inventado ainda no tempo da guerra fui me espreitando pelas paredes. Esse era um feitiço muito útil. Com ele você não ficava semi-invisível, você usava as sombras para se misturar com elas.

Entrei na sala de DCAT vazia e bati na porta que daria para o escritório do Draco, mas ele não abriu. Fiz um feitiço simples para destrancar a ponta e entrei no seu escritório. Suspirei derrotado quando não o encontrei ali e bati na porta do seu quarto apenas por desencargo de consciência e quando abri a porta o encontrei ainda dormindo.

Não consegui refrear o sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto. Direi meus sapatos, minha capa e minha gravata. Fui me movendo silenciosamente e antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos me aconcheguei ao seu lado na capa suspirando de contentamento.

-Morgana, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, mas sua voz estava mais para cansada do que irritada. E eu agradecia por estar deitada de costas para ele.

-Tentando me sentir um pouco segura – Respondi em um tom bem baixo, minha voz quase não passou de um murmuro – Eu passei a noite tendo pesadelos, já fiz tratos com metade de Hogwarts e só quero por um segundo achar que a gente fez mesmo a coisa certa. Só quero me sentir segura.

-Você tem meia hora antes dos meus alunos chegarem e você ter que ir para poções – Sussurrou Draco e eu sorri de leve com essa pequena vitória – Você tem certeza que não foi vista?

-Usei seu feitiço das sombras – Respondi e quando o senti me abraçar por trás suspirei finalmente me sentindo bem.

**Narrado por James**

Hoje o dia já amanheceu cansado para mim. O Moony estava extremamente violento ontem à noite. E eu acabei machucando meu ombro. Minha sorte é que a nova enfermeira era muito discreta e acreditou, ou fingiu acredita, que eu havia me machucado caindo.

-Esse dia parece que não vai ter fim – Resmunguei me jogando na cadeira. E como se não bastasse ainda teria que agüentar aula de poções com a Sonserina.

-Você acha que a Tyler vai fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sirius distraído.

-Acho que ao menos vai tentar – Respondi observando a Lily entrar na sala junto com a Rachel, a Ginny e a Hermione – Eu soube que o Diggory e a Amanda brigaram.

-E no que isso me interessaria? – Perguntou Sirius e eu sorri.

-Tudo que envolve a Amanda te interessa – Falei sorrindo de leve e ele revirou os olhos.

-Não mais James – Disse Sirius e eu apenas ri. Poucos sabiam que o grande Sirius Black, o pegador de Hogwarts, ainda era apaixonado por Amanda Fambozzi.

-Ei caras! Vocês viram o Harry? – Perguntou Ron entrando na sala como se tivesse corrido por toda Hogwarts.

-Não desde o café da manhã – Respondi franzindo a testa – Eu pensei que ele estava com você.

-Ele disse que ia falar com vocês e depois simplesmente desapareceu – Disse Ron parecendo pensativo. E ai estava uma coisa que sempre estranhei nesses novatos. Tudo eles tratavam como grande coisa. Era como se sempre se sentissem ameaçados.

-Ron! Calma! Ele deve estar apenas com uma garota – Disse o Sirius sorrindo.

-É! Pode ser – Disse o Ron pálido, mas sorriu sentando na nossa frente. O professor chegou e a aula passou sem muitos problemas, e o Harry não apareceu.

Não foi difícil perceber que a Hermione logo pareceu ficar tão nervosa quanto o Ron. Olhei para a parte sonserina da sala procurando algum traço de preocupação no rosto da Tyler. Mas, a mesma parecia estar em outro mundo. A aula acabou e o Ron e a Hermione saíram conversando de modo calmo, como se não quisesse levantar suspeitas. E mais do que nunca fiquei com raiva do Filch ter pegado o nosso Mapa do Maroto.

-Vou à cozinha, quer ir? – Perguntou Sirius assim que passamos pela porta.

-Vai indo. Te encontro lá – Pedi e foi seguindo pelo corredor entrando em uma pequena passagem para me esconder em baixo da minha capa de invisibilidade e continuei a seguir o casal que quase corria para a Torre da Grifinória.

-HARRY! – Gritou Hermione quando ambos entraram no dormitório masculino.

-Hermione, não precisa gritar – Disse o Thomas com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

-Onde você estava? Você quer me matar de medo? Você acha que eu estava pensando o que? – Perguntou a Hermione parecendo à beira de um colapso nervoso.

-Desculpa Hermione! Eu prometo que não faço mais isso – Disse o Harry controlado – Mas, eu precisava destruir. Eu precisava. Agora só faltam seis. Bem, se contar comigo, faltam cinco.

-Harry, você é louco! E se ele notasse? – Perguntou Hermione e o Harry sorriu de uma maneira que eu considerava mais do que maldosa.

-Ele que viesse Hermione! Assim eu acabava com essa palhaçada logo de uma vez – Disse o Harry irritado e a Hermione sentou parecendo derrotada.

-Harry, você sabe muito bem que não pode – Falou Ron finalmente se sentando ao lado da Hermione – Nós também odiamos isso. Nós também gostaríamos que tudo acabasse, mas tem coisas que precisam acontecer. Estamos entendidos?

-Estamos – Resmungou Harry e eu preferi ir embora antes que me notassem. E quando já estava fora da Torre da Grifinória peguei meu espelho de duas faces.

-Diga meu querido James – Falou Sirius debochado.

-Eu preciso falar com você – Falei alarmado e ele levantou a sobrancelha – Eu acabei de escutar uma conversa muito estranha. Onde você está?

-Eu ainda estou na cozinha – Respondeu Sirius – Algo serio?

-Algo que com certeza vai te interessar – Falei sorrindo maroto.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Nossa mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu estou simplesmente morta de gripada. Juro que to cansada de ta gripada. E olhe que tomei a vacina da H****1****N****1**** e não tive nenhuma reação. E uma gripe normal me deixou de cama. To aqui morrendo de dor de cabeça, mas já atrasei demais com vocês.**

**Amorzinhos, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. A Ginny da história é realmente a Ginny verdadeira. Só que como a fic é uma Universo Alternativo muito doida ela no lugar de ser a irmãzinha do Ron acabou se tornando sua tia. Entenderam?**

**Mari- **_Ola Mari!_

_Tudo bom?_

_Essa é bem diferente das minhas outras histórias não é? _

_Também sou apaixonada por L/J se quiser dá uma olhada no meu perfil, tenho pelo menos umas duas long e umas quatro one-short desse casal ^^_

_Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios *-* e espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem e mandem reviews**

**Próximo poste: 10/06**

**Até o próximo.**

**26/05/2010**


	8. Chapter 7

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**7**

**Narrado por Lily**

O dia parecia não ter fim, e olha que eu estava saindo da minha terceira aula. Eu agradecia o fato da matéria "Arte Milenar" seja tão refrescante. Perdia-se o minimalismo de Poções e entrava um conteúdo completamente leve, moldável. E isso era ótimo.

-Lily Evans? – Perguntou uma menina que parecia estar no primeiro ano e pela roupa era da Corvinal.

-Sim querida? – Perguntei sorrindo e ela falou algo sobre minha amiga está me esperando em uma sala. Isso era totalmente a cara da Amanda. Então quando entrei na sala não me importei quando a porta foi fechada. Mas, quem estava na minha frente não era a Amanda. – O que você quer?

-Falar com você – Falou Severus e eu suspirei colocando a mão na maçaneta percebendo que ela estava trancada.

-Pelo jeito eu não tenho muitas opções – Falei e ele tirou a varinha do bolso fazendo um pequeno movimento destrancando a porta.

-Eu não posso prendê-la aqui comigo. Não posso exigir que você me escute, porque eu não tenho muito a falar – Falou Severus e seus olhos nunca saíram dos meus – Eu não posso me explicar, já que ajudar no que aconteceu no trem não tem explicação. Eu só peço mesmo o seu perdão.

-Meu perdão? – Perguntei o encarando com cuidado – Você quer que eu o perdoe por quase me matar?

-Não fala assim – Pediu Severus perdendo sua pose de sempre controlado – Não me faz sentir mais culpado do que já estou. Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você.

-Serio? Tem certeza que eu sei? – Perguntei irônica – Porque a única coisa que eu acho que você sente, é repulsa por eu ser uma nascida trouxa.

-Lily não faz isso – Pediu Severus desolado – Só pensa. Pensa que eu ainda sou o mesmo que te conheci há tantos anos. E adoro você. E espero que me perdoe.

-Então faça apenas isso, espere – Pedi saindo daquela sala que já estava me sufocando.

**Narrado por Ginny**

-Eu odeio Sirius Black – Comentou Amanda com tanta certeza que me fazia rir. Era incrível como ela não percebia como ainda era completamente apaixonada pelo Sirius. Mas, o orgulho não a deixava admitir. E eu realmente preferia não opinar sobre esse assunto. Por mais que eu acreditasse que ela só seria completamente feliz com o Sirius. Só a Amanda poderia dizer a dimensão da dor que sentiu quando o Sirius a traiu.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa vez? – Perguntei meio distraída terminando meu trabalho de Feitiços.

-Ele e o Amos brigaram – Respondeu Amanda e eu levantei os olhos para encará-la sendo realmente pega de surpresa por tal informação.

-Por você? – Perguntei e ela pareceu se segurar para não jogar o livro que tinha nas mãos em mim.

-Claro que não, porque eles brigariam por mim? – Questionou Amanda e eu apenas revirei os olhos. Às vezes a negação da Amanda realmente me irritava. Será que ela não notava como o Sirius olhava de vez em quanto para ela? Ou os olhares cruzados do Sirius e do Amos? Quer dizes, se olhar matasse os dois já não estariam entre nós.

-A Ginny precisa responder essa pergunta? – Quis saber Rachel sorrindo meio irônica e era a primeira vez que ela participava da conversa. Eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com a Rachel. Mas, ela nunca se sentia muito a vontade quando questionada, então só me restava esperar que ela tomasse o seu tempo e contasse por livre espontânea vontade o que a estava incomodando.

-Voltando à questão principal da conversa – Cortou Amanda enquanto tirava os sapatos e meias e colocava o pé na água do lago – Eles brigaram por algo sobre quadribol. Pelo menos, foi isso que o Amos me contou quando fui visitá-lo na enfermaria.

-Eu ainda acho que eles brigaram por sua causa – Falei sorrindo enquanto me deitava na grama aproveitando o sol da manha.

Era tão fácil esquecer-se do mundo ali deitada ao sol de olhos fechados. Podia escutar as meninas conversando sobre algo trivial e deixei-me perder nos pequenos sons. Estava quase cochilando quando a imagem do _seu_ rosto veio a minha mente. Já era algo constante o rosto do Harry aparecer quando a minha mente estava relaxada. Ele era tão contraditório em suas ações. Mas, não deixava de ser pecaminosamente lindo.

Eu não poderia dizer o que estava acontecendo. Eu só podia admitir que me sentia irrevogavelmente atraída por ele. É como a Lily sempre dizia. Não existe amor a primeira vista, mas existe atração a primeira vista. E eu acho que era isso que havia acontecendo.

Eu me pegava prestando atenção a cada mínimo gesto realizado por ele. Eu me embriagava com seu cheiro e proximidade que eu sabia ser relutante. Ele parecia ainda mais assustado do que eu com o que acontecia entre nós. Se é que acontecia alguma coisa.

-Ola belas damas – Cumprimentou uma voz rouca que eu sabia permanecer ao Sirius. E mesmo com preguiça de sair da letargia em que me encontrava, eu não poderia perder mais um dos Ra/ entre ele e a Amanda.

-O que você quer aqui Black? – Perguntou Amanda irritada e eu sorri de leve. Perdendo o sorriso rapidamente com o olhar cortante que a minha amiga me lançou.

-Se eu fosse dizer tudo que eu quero você me lançaria uma Avada – Respondeu Sirius em tom malicioso e eu voltei a sorrir discretamente sendo esperta o suficiente para não deixar a Amanda perceber – Contudo, o que me traz aqui querida Mandy, é sua adorável amiga ruiva.

-Não me chama de _"Mandy" _– Resmungou Amanda e ele sorriu de uma forma que muitas, inclusive eu, achava um sorriso charmoso.

-O que você quer Sirius? – Perguntei querendo evitar uma briga entre os dois.

-Avisar que os testes para o time de quadribol será segunda-feira depois das aulas – Respondeu Sirius sorrindo antes de sair.

-Ele me irritada – Resmungou Amanda fazendo cara feia enquanto eu me levantava – Vai para onde?

-Comer alguma coisa – Respondi limpando meu uniforme antes de ir em direção a entrado do castelo – Lily! As meninas estão perto do lago.

-Eu não estou muito no clima de conversa não – Comentou Lily sentando no chão encostando a cabeça na parede e eu sentei ao seu lado.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntei passando meu braço pelos seus ombros a abraçando de leve. Seja o que foi que aconteceu a tinha abalado e muito.

-Agora não, eu preciso assimilar tudo antes de poder contar qualquer coisa – Respondeu Lily respirando fundo passando a mão no rosto – Agora eu preciso achar o Potter.

-O James? O que você quer com o James? – Perguntei sorrindo maliciosa e ela vez cara feia.

-Ele faltou "Artes Milenares" e a professora fez o favor de colocá-lo como minha dupla – Falou Lily ficando de pé e me agradeceu antes de sair em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-Seria muito abuso perguntar o que você faz ai sentada? – Perguntou Harry parado na minha frente e eu sorri batendo no lugar ao meu lado pedindo que ele se sentasse.

-Eu to com sono – Comentei e ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro permitindo que eu me encostasse nele me ajustando ao lado do seu corpo fechando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Melhor? – Perguntou Harry em um sussurro e não sei o que deu em mim mais o abracei pela cintura sentindo o seu cheiro.

-Bem melhor – Respondi sorrindo e ele beijou minha testa – Eu odeio pensar que ainda tenho Transfiguração antes do almoço.

-Quer faltar? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo maroto.

-E para onde iríamos? – Perguntei me ajeitando para encará-lo.

-Para onde você quiser – Respondeu Harry passando a mão lentamente pelo meu rosto tirando a minha franja da frente dos meus olhos.

-Então vamos – Chamei me levantando e ele me seguiu sem soltar a minha mão.

**Narrado por James**

Minha mente ainda estava que tinha ouvido naquele dormitório. Dizer que aquela conversa tinha sido estranha era o mínimo. Claro que poderia ter um significado completamente inocente para eles. Mas, para quem estava de fora era outra história.

-Potter – Chamou uma voz doce e eu me virei para encarar os olhos verdes da Lily.

-Você está bem? – Perguntei quando notei sua palidez e ela me encarou surpresa.

-Estou. Por quê? – Perguntou Lily parando na minha frente e eu apenas sorri de leve.

-Você está muito pálida – Falei pegando um sapo de chocolate do bolso a entregando – Vai melhor um pouco. Então? O que deseja de mim?

-Você faltou Artes Milenares e a professora nos colocou como dupla – Falou Lily comendo o chocolate que eu havia dado – Nosso trabalho é falar dos primeiros rituais mágicos.

-Serio? Minha mãe é apaixonada por antigos rituais. Metade da nossa biblioteca é sobre isso – Comentei sorrindo nostálgico ao lembrar-me da minha mãe – Eu posso pedir que ela mande alguns. Ela vai se distrair mandando os melhores. A gente sempre fazia um ritual no equinócio e no solstício.

-Você participou de rituais antigos? – Perguntou Lily parando de andar e eu fiz o mesmo virando para encará-la.

-Sim, os de proteção e purificação – Respondi sorrindo – A sensação de harmonia com a sua magia é indescritível. Meu pai nunca acreditou nos rituais de proteção, sempre quando minha mãe dormia, ele fazia barreiras mágicas.

-Você se lembra de algum decorado? – Perguntou Lily parecendo muito, muito interessada.

-Alguns de proteção e um ou dois de purificação – Respondi meio surpreso com a pergunta – Por quê?

-Você faz um de purificação para mim? – Pediu Lily e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e medo de ter seu pedido rejeitado.

-Tudo bem – Falei preferindo perguntar o motivo de tal pedido antes do ritual – Domingo onze e meia da noite no Salão Comunal.

-Muito obrigada Potter – Falou Lily me abraçando e quando passei meus braços lentamente por sua cintura a conotação do abraço mudou radicalmente. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu pescoço se instalando na minha nuca e pude jurar que senti suas unhas rasparem minha pele sensível. Eu a trouxe para mais perto colocando seu corpo ao meu sentindo sua respirar acelerar no que parecia ser o mesmo compasso da minha. E eu não queria soltá-la.

E pelo jeito a Lily também não tinha muita pressa de se soltar. Suas mãos entraram nos meus cabelos os acariciando de leve enquanto eu subia lentamente pelas suas costas. Senti quando Lily estremeceu e eu beijei seu pescoço de leve me afastando o suficiente para poder encará-la.

-Eu não sei o que fazer – Admitiu Lily respirando fundo me deixando curioso com suas ações – Eu quero muito me aproximar de você, agora. Mas, eu não quero me relacionar com ninguém nesse momento. Eu não estou me sentindo segura para tal.

-Então me deixe beijá-la – Falei me aproximando segurando seu rosto com uma mão acariciando seu rosto com carinho – Depois nos fingimos que nada aconteceu. Eu faço o ritual de purificação e voltamos a ser amigos.

-E nós vamos conseguir isso? – Perguntou Lily encostando suas costas na parede e eu me aproximei sentindo sua respiração batendo no meu rosto.

-Nós podemos tentar – Falei passando a mão pela sua cintura a aproximando de leve.

-É. Eu acho que podemos tentar – Disse Lily umedecendo o lábio e eu sorri de leve quando senti suas mãos na minha nuca. Inclinei-me tocando meus lábios nos seus decifrando seu gosto, seus segredos. E eles eram tão macios.

Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos passando minha língua lentamente pelo seu lábio inferior pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e quando ela permitiu, eu finalmente encontrei o meu lar. Sua língua brincou com a minha de forma tímida enquanto eu buscava cada mínimo canto da sua boca.

Senti suas mãos entrando pelos meus cabelos os puxando de leve enquanto eu a segurava com mais força de encontro ao meu corpo. E quando ela gemeu baixo aumentei a intensidade do beijo querendo tomar tudo que ela estava a me dar. Seus suspiros, seu sabor, seus lábios doces. Nossas línguas pareciam velhas conhecidas em um reencontro a muito esperado. Elas dançavam em um ritmo que apenas nós sabíamos dançar.

E quando a necessidade irritante de respirar se mostrou presente me afastei lentamente encostando a minha testa na sua. Ela continuava de olhos fechados recuperando o fôlego. E eu estudava suas feições coradas focando minha atenção nos seus lábios levemente inchados querendo beijá-la novamente. Mas, eu sabia que deveria me contentar com esse momento.

-Onze e meia no Salão Comunal? – Perguntou Lily abrindo lentamente os olhos me encarando. E ela nunca sonharia de como seus olhos estavam brilhando de luxuria.

-Onze e meia no Salão – Falei beijando sua bochecha de leve antes de me afastar.

**Narrado por Morgana**

-Espero que você não decida pular daí – Falou Regulus parado na porta da Torre de Astronomia e eu me virei sorrindo me ajeitando na janela para encará-lo.

-Acredite que se eu fosse me matar escolheria métodos bem melhores – Falei sorrindo e ele veio se aproximando lentamente de mim – Eu só acho que a melhor visão de Hogwarts é essa.

-Muito diferente da sua antiga escola? – Perguntou Regulus se encostando à parede ao meu lado.

-Sim, Salen não é tão antiga e não parece esconder tantos mistérios – Respondi sorrindo olhando com carinho. Sinceramente, essa escola parecia viva às vezes.

-Hogwarts é especial – Falou Regulus com calma.

-Assim como boa parte dos seus alunos – Falei e sorri ao notar que ele havia corado.

-Acho que não faço parte desses alunos – Sussurrou Regulus e eu o encarei – Você é amiga do meu irmão?

-Eu diria mais uma conhecida, às vezes a gente se fala nos corredores – Comentei sem desviar meus olhos dos seus – Ele anda muito preocupado com você.

-Não há muitos motivos para isso – Falou Regulus olhando para o chão e eu suspirei.

-Ele quer conversar com você – Disse em tom baixo – Ninguém precisa saber disso. Só nós três.

-Nós não temos o que conversar – Resmungou Regulus e tudo que eu via não era um mini-comensal, e sim um menino perdido, tão maleável quanto uma argila molhada.

-Como você pode saber? – Perguntei ficando de pé na sua frente – Só tenta. Ninguém na Sonserina precisa saber.

-E porque você faria isso por mim? – Questionou Regulus me olhando desconfiado.

-Vamos dizer que eu quero fazer a minha boa ação do mês – Falei de forma distraída – Só pense nisso, tudo bem?

-Não prometo nada – Disse Regulus e eu sorri saindo da sala. Fiquei tanto tempo na torre que até esqueci que hoje era domingo e teria reunião com o Draco e o Trio de Ouro.

-Sinto muito a demora – Falei entrando na sala onde já estavam os três.

-Tudo bem – Falou Draco me olhando de forma especulativa – O número de comensais já reunidos pelo Lord das Trevas é bem maior do que o esperado.

-Como você sabe? – Perguntou o Weasley sempre desconfiado. Mesmo ele e o Draco estando do mesmo lado dessa guerra, a rivalidade entre ambos nunca cessava. E isso chegava a ser irritante.

-Eu fui a uma reunião de iniciantes – Comentou Draco com calma – Ele não está tão seleto quanto no nosso tempo, mas pelo que eu percebi o Lord já possui muitos adeptos na marginalidade. Não demorará até ele conseguir o apoio financeiro das classes mais ricas da nossa sociedade.

-E como ele está se sustentando? – Perguntou Hermione pensativa.

-Ele está na clandestinidade, mas sabe bem como lucrar por baixo dos narizes dos aurores – Respondeu Draco passando as mãos lentamente pelos cabelos.

-A Narcissa comentou que o Lucius vai para uma reunião com os pais amanhã à tarde – Falei atraindo todas as atenções da sala para mim – Ela acredita que seja algo sobre a sua herança, mas nunca se sabe.

-Vai ser na Mansão? – Perguntou Draco interessado e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça em resposta.

-Seria essencial escutar essa conversa – Comentou Harry pensativo – Pelo que nós sabemos na Mansão só entra sem chamar atenção um legitimo Malfoy.

-E eu sei todas as passagens secretas – Disse Draco sorrindo malicioso. Provavelmente lembrando-se de alguma história ocorrida nos tempos áureos da Mansão.

-Eu não confio nesse comensal – Resmungou Ron e eu revirei os olhos.

-Pois vai ter que confiar já que pelo que eu sei você é um Weasley e não um Malfoy – Resmunguei.

-Ron, eu acho que o Draco já provou que é confiável. Desde o tempo das batalhas – Falou Hermione com calma – Sem contar que se ele quisesse fazer algo contra nós nem teria nos chamado para voltar até esse tempo.

-Ela tem razão – Falou Harry entregando uma capa para o Draco – Ela vai te ajudar.

-Podemos ir? Ainda temos que ganhar uma detenção – Falou o Weasley ainda irritado e eu não resisti em sorri vitoriosa.

-Eu faço questão de dar essa detenção – Falou Draco malicioso. E logo os três saíram da sala me deixando sozinha coma a Hermione.

-Como você está? – Perguntou Hermione e eu deixei a minha pose de superior para trás deixando um sorriso cansado tomar a minha fase.

-Cansada – Respondi me deixando cair no sofá que surgiu – É bem mais difícil do que pensei moderar minhas ações para modificar o mínimo possível no nosso presente.

-Eu sei como é – Sussurrou Hermione passando a mão pelos cabelos – Avise ao Draco que o Harry destruiu uma Horcrux.

-Horcrux? – Perguntei surpresa – Eu pensei que isso era apenas mais uma lenda da guerra.

Admito que haviam surgindo muitas lendas nos tempos sombrios. Mas, eu realmente nunca havia acreditado que o Lord das Trevas havia dividido sua alma em varias partes. Parecia mais uma história daqueles filmes estranhos trouxas e não a realidade.

-Infelizmente não é uma lenda e o Harry foi um irresponsável. Então é bom que o Draco tenha conhecimento desse ato – Falou Hermione parecendo tão cansada quanto eu – Agora eu tenho que ir, antes que notem a minha falta.

-Tudo bem! Até o próximo domingo – Falei me despedindo ficando em pé para logo vê-la partir. Eu sabia que deveria partir também. Mas, alguns minutos de pleno silêncio não faria mal a ninguém.

**Narrado por James**

Os últimos dois dias passaram parecendo uma tortura chinesa. Não precisava ser muito esperto para notar que a Lily estava me evitando. Mas, não posso dizer que não a entendia. Eu mesmo não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo. Naquele momento que ficaria para sempre na minha memória. Era triste falar isso em voz alta, mas eu nunca tinha sentido o que senti quando os lábios da Lily entraram em contato com os meus. Quando o seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu. Quando eu podia sentir o seu calor, seu cheiro, seu gosto.

Eu sempre soube que eu sentia mais do que atração pela Lily. Contudo, a intensidade das sensações foi um choque para mim. E agora estaríamos sozinhos. Completamente sozinhos na Torre de Astronomia. Só que eu precisava refrear os meus hormônios e vontades para poder realizar um ritual de purificação que preste.

-Eu pensei que você não viria mais – Comentou Lily levantando quando eu entrei na Sala Comunal.

-Desculpa – Falei chegando mais perto dela – Eu precisei procurar algumas tintas e ervas e lembrar-me de algumas partes do ritual que vamos praticar hoje.

-Desculpa te dar tanto trabalho – Pediu Lily corando de leve e eu não resisti a vontade de passar a mão pelo seu rosto. Mas, logo refreei o meu contato.

-Não há pelo que se desculpar – Falei pegando a minha capa com cautela – Nós teremos que dividir.

-Er...tudo bem – Falou Lily entendendo que aquilo era uma capa de invisibilidade. E a única coisa que posso comentar sobre a ida até a Torre é que ela foi tensa, muito tensa.

Meu coração estava disparado e eu precisava pensar em mil e uma coisas que não fossem o cheiro da Lily ou seu corpo tão próximo ao meu. E eu podia sentir o coração da Lily disparado através do seu pulso que eu segurava para guiá-la. Uma parte de mim dizia ser pelo medo de ser pega e outra pequena, mas gritante, achava que ela estava tão afetada quanto eu pela proximidade. E mesmo eu sabendo que a segunda era pouco provável. Eu gostava mesmo de me iludir.

-Sua mãe se interessou como por rituais? – Perguntou Lily tentando manter uma conversa assim que entramos na Torre de Astronomia e eu trancava a porta e lançava um feitiço de aquecimento na Torre.

-Na verdade é uma história meio grande – Falei sorrindo com carinho ao lembrar-me da minha família.

-Eu adoraria escutar – Falou Lily parecendo entusiasmada para logo corar intensamente – Claro se você quiser me contar.

-Tudo bem, eu adoro contar essa história – Falei rindo baixo – Tudo começou com a família Potter. Na verdade a minha família é meio estranha. Dizem que de duas em duas gerações uma criança Potter nasce com o poder da visão. Minha avó até hoje se remexe no tumulo por eu não ter aprimorado minhas "técnicas".

-Você tem o dom da terceira visão? – Perguntou Lily entre cética e surpresa.

-Minha avó dizia que sim, mas eu nunca acreditei ou desenvolvi esse "poder". O poder da visão dos Potter são mais sensitivos do que de realizar profecias – Expliquei sorrindo – Bom, e a minha família materna é descendente das antigas Altas Sacerdotisas de Avalon. E foi em um dos festivais dos Países Altos que meus pais se conheceram.

-Mas, você comentou que seu pai não acreditava nisso – Falou Lily enquanto eu desenhava no chão um circulo e dentro uma estrela escrevendo em cada ponta algumas runas antigas.

-E não acredita, mas era esperto suficiente para não desobedecer minha avó – Falei sorrindo enquanto tirava a minha blusa escutando a Lily ofegar baixo. Porém, antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa, comecei a desenhar pequenos círculos e algumas runas – Preparada?

**Narrado por Lily**

Eu nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão bem depois de um ritual. Eu não era como a Amanda que acreditava piamente nisso. Eu era cética. Mas, precisa dessa sensação de bem estar depois de conversar com o Severus. Foi como deixar as emoções ruins para trás e se concentrar apenas nas boas. E talvez, talvez eu possa perdoá-lo agora.

-Sentindo-se em paz? – Perguntou James quando chegamos à Sala Comunal.

-É uma sensação tão boa de equilíbrio – Comentei sorrindo.

-Minha mãe descreve com a perfeita união entre a alma e a sua magia – Disse James sorrindo abertamente. Depois de hoje eu meio que não conseguia em pensar nele como "Potter". Na verdade desde o beijo que nós trocamos.

Eu não conseguia esquecer quão desejada eu me senti quando seus lábios tocaram nos meus. Eu sabia que havia sido uma loucura e que eu não queria me envolver em nenhum relacionamento agora, principalmente com alguém como o James. Mas, era impossível não querer outro beijo. Era impossível não querer sentir suas mãos acariciando a minha pele. E quem sabe a gente poderia apenas aproveitar o momento. Aproveitar pequenos carinhos.

-Eu tenho um presente para você – Falou James sorrindo passando a mão pela sua nuca tirando um colar que eu nem mesmo sabia que ele possuía. Eu fiquei chocada, já que a pouco eu o havia visto sem blusa – É um colar de proteção.

-Você não precisa me dar nada – Falei surpresa e ele apenas sorriu colocando o colar no meu pescoço que rapidamente se camuflou a cor da minha pele.

-Se você soubesse tudo sobre o colar saberia que é ele que escolhe o seu dono – Explicou James sorrindo se afastando levemente de mim.

-Você não vai me contar a sua história? – Perguntei sentindo o colar morno sobre a minha pele.

-Quem sabe outro dia? Já é tarde – Falou James com calma claramente querendo mudar de assunto e preferi respeitar.

-Então muito obrigada. Pelo ritual e pelo presente – Falei me perdendo em seus olhos tentando decifrar todos os seus segredos.

-Não por isso – Disse James sorrindo – Boa noite, Evans.

Eu o encarei com o meu interior gritando para me aproximar ou puxá-lo para mais perto. Ou pelo menos pedir para ele me chamar de Lily. Se bem que acho que não resistiria à sensação de intimidade que viria com o meu nome saindo da sua boca. E como uma boa aluna pertencente a Grifinória, eu simplesmente sorri, acenei e subi para a proteção do dormitório feminino.

**Narrado por Narcissa**

Hoje eu acordei estranhamente bem comigo mesma. Provavelmente por saber que não iria vez a face do Lucius. Não que a gente trocasse uma ou duas palavras, mas eu me sinto bem mais livre quando eu sei que ele está longe de Hogwarts.

-Morgana! Morgana! – Chamei agitando o seu ombro e ela abriu os olhos assustada sorrindo ao notar que era eu quem a chamava.

-Narcissa? – Perguntou Morgana parecendo ainda estar sonhando – Ainda é cedo para acordar!

-Mas, você lembra que prometeu me ajudar – Falei e ela pareceu finalmente acordar – Está na hora de você cumprir sua promessa.

**N/a: Sim, eu sei que vocês querem me matar. Sei que passei praticamente dois meses sumida, mas não foi de propósito. Primeiro o mês de junho foi completamente conturbado, problemas familiares, briguinhas irritantes com amigos e minha cabeça estava tão cheia que não consegui escrever uma frase que preste. E o mês de julho foi o das festas, primeira a semana de festas diárias aqui na minha cidade e na semana seguinte viajem para Garanhuns para o Festival de Inverno, e se por acaso tem alguém aqui de lá ou que já esteve na cidade, tenho que dizer que amei o festival e a cidade, nunca passei tanto frio. E quando voltei para casa tive que estudar para uma provinha básica de penal, já que só fico de férias em setembro. Então mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Angel** ~ _Ola querida! Nossa! Mil desculpas pela demora, pode deixar que a partir de agora vou demorar o mínimo possível. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste desse capítulo ^^_

**Lanna ~ **_Ola querida! Sinto muito mesmo a demora para atualizar. Prometo não demorar tanto no próximo. E espero que goste desse..._

**Bom, espero mesmo que ainda existam leitores e quero agradecer aos Reviews e volto com a campanha "**_**Deixe um **__**oi**__** para a autora" **_**Você que lê, mas nunca achou nada para dizer no review deixe apenas um oi e mostre que você está lendo. ^^**

**Próximo poste: 15/08**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo**

**01/08/2010**


	9. Chapter 8

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**8**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

Morgana parecia um fantasma andando ao meu lado, mas eu ficava feliz em saber que ela não havia me abandonado. Fomos andando pelos corredores até chegar ao quinto andar. Pedi para a Morgana ficar vigiando e entrei na sala. Eu sabia que ele já havia chegado e quando o vi parado encostado na parede sorri o abraçando com força procurando qualquer sinal de mudança no seu rosto.

-Eu fiquei preocupada – Admiti e ele sorriu segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos calejadas beijando meus lábios com calma. Apenas um breve carinho que me deixava ansiando por mais.

-Foi uma semana tranqüila – Disse Remus e eu sorri traçando com as pontas dos dedos as novas cicatrizes no seu rosto ficando de ponta de pé beijando uma por uma com carinho. Eu mais do que ninguém me surpreendia com esse nosso relacionamento. Se no quarto ano me dissessem que eu ia namorar com Remus Lupin eu riria e provavelmente amaldiçoaria o dono daquela mente insana.

Lembro que tudo começou quando fomos escolhidos como monitores. Começamos a trocar cumprimentos. Depois aplicamos detenções juntos. E quando eu vi já estava perdida em longas conversas com aquele grifinório. Eu não demorei a descobrir a sua condição e me peguei o protegendo de todas as maneiras que eu conseguia. Não de forma aberta e direta. E sim por baixo dos panos. Manipulando o meu pai, que até hoje achava um absurdo suporem ter um mestiço entre os alunos. Eu sempre fui uma boa atriz.

-Espero que aquele meu primo estúpido tenha te tratado bem – Resmunguei o abraçando novamente e eu podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo. Nós já estávamos juntos a mais de oito meses. E eu tinha orgulho em dizer que ninguém nem mesmo desconfia. Eu sabia que esse nosso relacionamento não duraria depois de Hogwarts. Talvez seja um dos motivos para estarmos juntos. Depois de Hogwarts eu sabia que teria que casar com o Lucius e o Remus tinha a falsa idéia de que na sua condição não poderia oferecer uma vida completa a ninguém.

Eu já havia tentado tirar essa idéia ridícula da sua cabeça, mas ele se mostrou irredutível. Então eu tinha que me focar em lhe dar o máximo de carinho nesses meses restantes de convivência. Porque quando o sétimo ano acabasse nós estaríamos de lados opostos da batalha.

-Você realmente me lembra um pouco o Sirius – Disse Remus me tirando das minhas lembranças e ao assimilar suas palavras fiz careta o fazendo rir.

-Não precisa começar o dia me xingando sabia? – Falei manhosa e ele sorriu me beijando – Eu tenho um presente para você.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de ganhar presentes – Falou Remus se afastando levemente de mim e eu revirei os olhos tirando um frasco do bolso da minha capa lhe entregando – O que é isso?

-A poção que eu tinha comentado com você antes das férias – Respondi e os seus olhos se ampliaram – Ainda está em fase de teste por isso eu consegui tão pouco, mas se você quiser experimentar.

-Narcissa! Isso deve ter sido muito caro – Reclamou Remus estendendo a mão para me devolver o frasco e eu revirei os olhos me afastando – Narcissa!

-O que? Você é o único lobisomem que eu conheço sendo assim fica com a poção – Mandei e o encarei até ele guardar a poção com ele – Ótimo. Eu espero que dê certo.

-Você não devia ter gastando tanto sem conversar comigo – Reclamou Remus e eu novamente revirei os olhos.

-Se eu falasse algo você não me deixaria comprar – Falei em tom obvio – Mas, vamos parar de discutir sobre isso. Eu realmente senti sua falta nessas férias.

-Você ficaria surpresa em saber que eu também senti a sua, Narcissa – Falou Remus. Sorri e sem me segurar o abracei pelo pescoço colando seus lábios nos meus. Aproveitando esse momento para suprir um pouco da minha saudade – Narcissa o que estamos fazendo?

-Aproveitando o máximo do nosso tempo junto – Respondi o beijando novamente sendo interrompida por Morgana que batia na porta – Pelo jeito já é hora de ir.

-Quando poderemos nos encontrar novamente? – Perguntou Remus e eu suspirei o beijando de leve.

-Eu mando uma carta para você – Falei o beijando novamente saindo da sala para encontrar a Morgana me encarando incrédula.

-Remus Lupin? Mesmo? – Perguntou Morgana quando começamos a andar pelo corredor.

-O quê? Ta! Eu sei que ele é da Grifinória e é um maroto, mas ele é bonito, inteligente e mexe comigo de uma maneira que deveria ser ilegal – Admiti e apenas do olhar surpreso não ter deixado o seu rosto ela sorriu – O que?

-Eu fico feliz por você Narcissa – Disse Morgana – Agora é melhor irmos tomar café antes que alguém comece a questionar a nossa demora.

-Tudo bem – Falei, mas a minha mente ainda estava no homem que eu sabia que sempre seria a minha melhor recordação.

**. . .**

**Narrado por Ginny**

Eu estava mais do que animada para o começo dessa semana. Pena que era apenas eu. A Hermione estava focada em reclamar algo com o Ron e o Harry. A Lily parecia está no mundo da lua. A Amanda havia voltado às boas graças com o Diggory e a Rachel estava afogada na própria baba enquanto conversava com o Remus. Percebi que o James e o Sirius pareciam estar tramando algo.

O correio chegou trazendo "O Profet"a e para mim uma carta do meu irmão. Eu adorava quando o Arthur me escrevia. Porque ele sempre mandava fotos dos meus sobrinhos. O Bill estava cada vez mais lindo. O Charlie e o Percy também e no momento os dois amores da família. Os gêmeos Fred e George. Eu sabia que aqueles dois iam da mais do que problemas. E eu amava cada um dos meus pequenos anjinhos ruivos.

-Fotos dos meninos? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo e eu retribui lhe entregando as fotos – Às vezes eu acho que os meus filhos vão parecer com eles. Ruivinhos e cheios de sardas.

-Evans, eu pensei que você já soubesse que os nossos filhos vão ser morenos dos olhos verdes ou azuis – Disse o James parando de conversar com o Sirius – Se bem que eu não ia reclamar da nossa filha parecer com você. Se bem que eu ia morrer de ciúme. Mas, a gente pode chegar a um consenso e ela só vai poder namorar depois dos trinta.

-Eu vou ser o padrinho dela? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo malicioso para a Lily que já estava extremamente corada.

-Pode ser, assim você me ajuda a espantar os pretendentes – Respondeu James sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos.

-Potter, eu não vou ter uma filha com você – Disse Lily tentando se impor, mas só serviu para o sorriso do James aumentar.

-Ainda bem Evans! Assim não preciso me preocupar com os namoradinhos dela – Disse James sorrindo – Então fica combinado, a gente só terá filhos homens.

-Nossa Lily! Com esse pai e esse padrinho é melhor ter meninas, os meninos vão ser mini-marotos – Falei entrando na brincadeira.

-Claro! Eu vou ter filhos morenos de olhos verdes e minha vida será vir até Hogwarts escutar reclamações sobre eles – Falou Lily revirando os olhos.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você ia aceitar tão rápido – Falou James beijando a bochecha da Lily que corou ainda mais me fazendo rir – Bom nos vemos em DCAT minha querida futura mãe dos meus filhos.

-Ginny, você pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Perguntou Lily e eu sorri guardando as fotos que ela havia me entregado – Nada demais. Você só aceitou ser a futura mãe dos filhos endiabrados do James.

-Ele é um idiota – Disse Lily enquanto saíamos do Grande Salão.

-Um idiota que você está completamente envolvida – Falei sorrindo descompromissada e ela corou intensamente – Lily Evans, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o James?

-Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso – Admitiu Lily e eu abri um sorriso surpreso.

-Então algo aconteceu – Falei sorrindo – Merlin que nos proteja. Quando você quiser se abrir, saiba que eu estou aqui para escutar.

-Obrigada Ginny – Disse Lily me abraçando.

-Ola meninas – Cumprimentou Amanda e pela expressão no seu rosto ela não parecia nada feliz.

-O que houve? Brigou novamente com o Amos? – Perguntei e ela revirou os olhos.

-Não, só acabei de ver uma cena que feriu meus sensíveis olhos – Respondeu Amanda e eu logo perguntei o que a havia incomodado – Só fiquei surpresa o quanto as sonserinas podem ser fáceis. Acredita que aquela novata já está envolvida com o Black?

-E pelo jeito você está morrendo de inveja – Comentou a voz fria de Narcissa Black que estava passando pelo corredor justamente com a tal novata ao lado – Uma traição não é suficiente?

-Bom, aqui que eu saiba a que pode melhor falar sobre traição é você – Falou Amanda com um sorriso maldoso e eu mordi o lábio sabendo que isso não ia dar certo.

-Corrija se eu estiver errada – Pediu Narcissa com um sorriso ainda pior no rosto. E pelo jeito não era apenas eu que estava apreensiva. A Lily estava resmungando algo do meu lado e a novata tentava falar algo para a Narcissa – Mas traição do _amor _da sua vida com a sua amiguinha não dói mais? Quer dizer, além de traída, iludida.

-Você não sabe do que está falando – Falou Amanda em tom baixo que eu reconhecia como muito irritado. A Black sabia o que falar para deixar a Amanda furiosa.

-Não sei? – Perguntou Narcissa cínica – Desculpe ser eu a te informar, mas isso é conhecimento público. De o quanto a pobre Amanda sofreu quando o malvado Sirius a traiu. Jura que você acreditou que o Sirius te amava? Que iria passar o resto da vida com você? Ele só queria mesmo a sua...

-Não ouse – Rosnou Amanda tirando a varinha do bolso apontando diretamente para o coração da Narcissa.

-Não ouse você – Falou à novata que já estava com a varinha no pescoço da Amanda – Porque você não baixa a sua varinha e conversamos como damas que somos?

-Você está mais para vagabunda do que dama – Sibilou Amanda irritada e vi quando a Narcissa tirou sua varinha apontando para minha amiga.

-Nem pense nisso – Falei apontando minha varinha para Narcissa e só Merlin sabia o quanto essa cena era ridícula.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Rachel aparecendo no fim do corredor – Todas baixem as varinhas agora.

-Foi a piranhinha da Corvinal que começou – Disse Narcissa sorrindo e só escutei a Amanda chamá-la de vaca antes de pular na intenção de enfrentar a Black em um modo mais rudimentar. Mas ela não chegou a tocar em um fio loiro da cobra, já que a novata segurou o seu braço a jogando na parede.

-Eu mandei pararem com isso – Gritou Rachel e a novata se afastou.

-Pois aprenda a controlar os seus bichinhos – Mandou a novata e antes que a Amanda pudesse falar algo a Rachel começou a distribuir detenções e a reduzir ponto. E é claro que sobrou para mim e para a Lily.

-Anotem, essas duas ainda vão me pagar caro por hoje – Falou Amanda e eu revirei os olhos.

-Amanda, esquece isso ta? Você sabe que foi você que começou – Disse Lily que eu sabia estar irritada por ganhar uma detenção por causa do gênio forte da Amanda.

-Lily, essa realmente não é a hora de você dizer isso – Falei tentando impedir que mais uma discussão começasse.

-Não Ginny é hora sim – Falou Lily me cortando – Sabe o que eu acho...

-Não Lily, no momento eu realmente não estou interessada em saber o que você acha – Cortou Amanda e eu suspirei desistindo de interromper – Eu peço desculpas por estragar o seu currículo perfeito. Nós conversamos depois. Vou me atrasar para transfiguração.

-Tudo bem Amanda, faz o que sabe melhor – Mandou Lily observando irritada a Amanda sair sem olhar para trás – Eu odeio isso.

-Ok Lily! É melhor a gente ir antes que o Slider chegue – Falei cansada e quando sentamos massageei minhas têmporas tentando relaxar.

-Cansada? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo agachado ao meu lado.

-Vamos dizer que o dia começou movimentado – Respondi segurando a mão que ele me estendia sorrindo quando ele começou a brincar a minha mão. Ora a apertando ora fazendo pequenos círculos com seu polegar.

-Então Ron, hoje será o teste para o time – Ouvi o Sirius falar e virei.

-Não vou poder fazer, o Slider me colocou de detenção – Explicou Ron parecendo chateado.

-Bom dias alunos – Disse McGonnagol entrando na sala e o Harry beijou a minha mão antes de sentar na cadeira atrás de mim – O Professor Slider teve que sair para resolver alguns problemas e não dará aula hoje. Então vocês estão liderados. Espero que usem esse tempo livre de forma útil.

-Minha forma útil é voltar para cama – Sussurrei para Lily que apenas sorriu. E de pensar que eu estava animada no começo do dia.

**. . . **

**Narrado por Draco**

Como eu imaginei não foi difícil entrar na Mansão. Ela reconhecia um verdadeiro Malfoy. Lembro te ter tentando destruir essa afinidade por anos e odiava agora apreciar o seu modo de escolher. Fui andando pelas passagens secretas aproveitando a capa de invisibilidade. E quando cheguei ao grande salão azul percebi que à mansão estava exatamente como era na minha infância.

-Lucius querido – Disse uma mulher loira descendo as escadas e mesmo nunca tendo visto nem mesmo uma fotografia, eu sabia que aquela era a minha avó paterna.

-Ola mãe, o papai já chegou do Ministério? – Perguntou meu pai como sempre frio.

-Ainda não, ele está levemente atrasado. Mas eu gostaria de usar esse tempo para conversar com você – Falou minha avó se sentando e o olhar de desdém do meu pai não havia mudado – Eu sei muito bem o que irá acontecer aqui.

-Não se intrometa em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito – Mandou Lucius em tom frio.

-Não Lucius, diz respeito a mim no momento que o meu filho está para ser marcado como um escravo – Falou minha avó com firmeza.

-Cala-se mulher – Mandou o homem que vi poucas vezes na minha infância antes dele morrer – Suba para o quarto e só saia quando eu mandar.

-Abraxas – Sussurrou minha avó, mas ela levantou mantendo a postura orgulhosa – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Lucius. Porque nesse momento você e seu pai perderam o meu respeito.

-Suba mulher – Mandou o meu avô e ela sumiu de vista – Eu terei que dá um jeito nela em definitivo.

-Apenas deixe-a lá – Pediu meu pai e eu notei que estava levemente preocupado.

-Esqueça sua mãe – Mandou meu avô abrindo um sorriso cínico – O Lord já está nos aguardando na biblioteca.

-Sim senhor – Disse meu pai e os segui de perto aumentando a minha proteção mesmo por baixo da capa de invisibilidade. E o Senhor das Trevas que esperava o meu pai era bem diferente da imagem deformada que havia me esperado. Esse era um homem que bonito, charmoso com um sorriso convidativo. Se eu o visse em outras circunstâncias eu provavelmente nunca apontaria ele de primeira vista.

-Lucius, é um prazer revê-lo – Falou o Lord das Trevas.

-Igualmente meu senhor – Disse meu pai e o Lord sorriu.

-Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho apesar de todas as limitações – Elogiou o Senhor das Trevas e meu pai abriu um pequeno sorriso – E você está aqui para receber sua recompensa.

-Muito obrigado, meu senhor – Disse meu pai.

-Ajoelhe-se – Mandou Voldemort e meu pai se ajoelhou estendendo o braço e eu mordi o lábio na intenção de evitar que qualquer palavra saísse da minha boca – _Morsmordre_. **(N/a: Gente, eu sei que esse é feitiço usado quando os comensais matam alguém. Como não consegui descobri o feitiço que o Voldemort usa para criá-la no braço dos comensais coloquei ele mesmo. Se alguém souber o verdadeiro feitiço me avisa que eu mudo ^^) **

-Será uma honra para mim servi-lo – Falou meu pai sorrindo apesar da dor que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo.

-Eu sei disso Lucius e sei que completará sua tarefa com êxito – Falou o Lord das Trevas sorrindo e não demorou muito a se despedir deixando o meu pai sozinho com meu avô.

-Você não sabe o quão orgulhoso eu estou de você, Lucius – Falou meu avô e aquela frase me fazia lembrar vagamente o mesmo que o meu pai me disse quando me marcou como escravo de um louco – Até deixarei a situação da sua mãe para amanhã, hoje é dia de comemorar.

Aproveitei esse momento de distração para deslizar pela passagem da biblioteca e quando saí do terreno da Mansão Malfoy aparatei próximo à "Cabeça de Javali". Entrei sem me preocupar em não chamar atenção. Pedi um dose de Fire Whisky e tomei lentamente antes de pagar e me mover lentamente para Hogwarts. Passei à tarde na minha sala pensando no que poderia fazer. Por mais que ele não tivesse muitas ambições em fazer seu pai mudar de idéias era decepcionante. Só voltei à realidade com a voz irritante do Weasley contrastando com a falsa meiguice da voz da Morgana.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Morgana? – Perguntei aparecendo na sala e os dois se voltaram para me encarar.

-Sua mãe me arrumou uma detenção e me mandaram para cá – Respondeu Morgana encolhendo os ombros e eu vi ali a luz do primeiro passo que eu que eu daria de definitivo no passado.

-Weasley, você está dispensado da detenção. Pode ir embora – Mandei e ele me olhou irritado enquanto Morgana me lançava um olhar especulativo.

-Não antes de saber o que aconteceu na Mansão – Falou o Weasley e eu precisei de muito controle para não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

-O Lucius aceitou a marca negra e está fazendo algum trabalho para o Senhor das Trevas aqui em Hogwarts – Respondi em tom neutro – O nosso trabalho agora é descobrir o que ele está fazendo.

-Eu sinto muito Malfoy – Disse Weasley em um surto de racionalidade – Eu sei que no fundo você queria mudar essa opção do seu pai.

-Esqueça! Apenas passe essa informação para os outros dois – Mandei e ele me lançou um sorriso amarelo antes de sair da sala me deixando sozinho com a Morgana.

-Draco, eu sinto muito – Falou Morgana e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa senti seu corpo colado ao meu em um abraço aconchegante e eu me deixei perder por um tempo na sensação boa de ser consolado por alguém. Mesmo odiando a posição em que eu estava.

-Está tudo bem – Falei sem nenhuma intenção de me afastar dela – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil ver aquela cena.

-Você sabe que nem tudo está perdido – Falou Morgana se afastando apenas o suficiente para me encarar – Ele pode muito bem trabalhar para o Dumbledore como espião.

-Nós sabemos muito bem que isso é praticamente impossível, mas se você insiste que não devo perder as esperanças – Falei sorrindo de leve sabendo que esse era o momento de me afastar – Eu preciso da sua ajuda sobre outro assunto.

-Que assunto? – Perguntou Morgana curiosa sentando na minha mesa e duvido que faça isso novamente se soubesse quantas idéias passaram na minha cabeça com esse simples gesto. – Draco?

-É sobre a minha avó – Falou me focando em deixar meus desejos de lado e contei resumidamente o acontecido – Eu quero levá-la para um lugar seguro e logo pensei naquela sua casa em Galês. Você comentou que mal se lembram da sua existência.

-Claro Draco – Falou Morgana sorrindo – Irá agora?

-Iremos, vamos aproveitar a desculpa da detenção – Falei lhe entregando a capa de invisibilidade do Potter – Vista.

Sair de Hogwarts não foi difícil ainda mais com a Morgana escondida. Eu sabia muito bem que poderia apenas pegar o seu colar e deixá-la na segurança dos muros da escola. Mas eu tinha que admitir que precisava da sua presença, da sua força para não desmoronar. Era terrível ter que admitir essa fraqueza. Contudo eu tinha que aceitar o poder que a presença da Morgana tinha em mim.

-É melhor você levar a capa – Falou Morgana me entregando o tecido fino – E se você quer um conselho fale a verdade a ela. Diga quem você é e coloque o anel de chefe da casa.

-Eu não posso deixá-la aqui desprotegida – Resmunguei e apesar do escuro eu sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos.

-Draco eu sobrevivi a guerra, acho que consigo sobreviver alguns minutos sozinho aqui – Falou Morgana e eu sabia que não tinha opção. O que eu poderia fazer era ser o mais rápido possível. Da mesma forma como antes entrei desviando das armadinhas e deslizando pelas passagens e assim que cheguei ao quarto principal coloquei o anel de chefe da casa e desfiz o glamour. E só então destranquei a porta.

-Abraxas? – Perguntou minha avó e não foi difícil detectar o medo em sua voz.

-Não – Respondi me revelando e ela observou assustada apontando sua varinha na minha direção – Eu sei que é difícil acreditar. Mas eu sou seu neto, Draco Malfoy.

-Como? – Perguntou minha avó assustada quando viu o anel de chefe da casa no meu dedo – Como isso é possível?

-Eu voltei ao passado na intenção de mudar alguns fatos que ocorreram no meu tempo – Respondi sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco.

-Devo dizer que você chegou muito tarde – Disse minha avó sentando na cama.

-Não para salvá-la – Falei me aproximando – Eu fiz muitas escolhas ruins, por causa do Lucius eu aceitei a marca negra, mas no mesmo momento eu decidi trabalhar contra o Lord das Trevas. E no momento eu quero levá-la para um lugar seguro.

-Tudo bem – Falou minha avó sorrindo – Porque você não me conta sua história enquanto arrumo minhas malas? Vai ser um prazer conhecer o meu neto.

**... **

**Narrado por Morgana **

Seria hipocrisia dizer que não estava com medo. Mas esse medo nunca superaria a felicidade que eu estava sentindo. A simples constatação que o Draco me queria presente em um dos momentos mais importantes da sua vida me fazia quase explodir de contentamento.

-Morgana – Sussurrou Draco e eu saí do meu esconderijo sorrindo para a mulher que o acompanhava que me observava surpresa – Vamos?

-Claro – Falei tirando o meu colar e após uma breve contagem senti o puxão característico da chave de portal e quando abri os olhos estava em uma sala mobiliada, escura e imunda – Peço desculpas pelas condições da sala, ela nunca foi utilizada pela minha família e só irei arrumá-la daqui a vinte anos.

-Não se preocupe, mas acho que não fomos devidamente apresentadas. Lucy Malfoy – Falou a senhora de vastos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes estendendo sua mão que apertei dizendo o meu nome – Draco, porque você não lança alguns feitiços de limpeza aqui embaixo enquanto a Morgana me mostra onde será o meu quarto.

-Claro! Por aqui – Falei subindo as escadas fazendo suas malas nos seguirem e lançando feitiços de limpeza pelo caminho – Este é o quarto principal.

-É muito amplo – Comentou Lucy e eu sinto que estava tentando ser simpática. Mas tudo que eu podia fazer era lançar mais feitiços de limpeza. Eu me lembro quando entrei nessa casa no meu presente. E eu realmente tive muito trabalho em torná-la habitável.

-Tem um cofre no quarto do fim do corredor, eu vou tirar as magias de sangue e a senha é 478905 – Contei com calma – Eu descobri tem uma quantia realmente significativa.

-Muito obrigada por estar me ajudando a fugir daquele pesadelo – Falou Lucy sorrindo – Eu fico realmente feliz em saber que o meu neto encontrou alguém como você para dividir a vida.

-Eu sou apenas uma amiga – Falei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Por enquanto, menina, por enquanto – Falou Lucy e eu vergonhosamente corei.

-Morgana, temos que ir – Falou Draco aparecendo na porta e eu sorri indo até o fim do corredor me livrando dos feitiços de sangue – Amanhã eu volto e vou tentar arrumar um elfo domestico.

-Obrigada por tudo Draco – Falou Lucy e logo um sorriso nasceu no seu rosto – E não perca aquela menina de vista. Ela vai te fazer feliz.

-Vamos? – Perguntei fingindo que não tinha escutado nada.

**... **

**Narrado por Harry **

Eu sempre odiei a noite. Quando criança eu sabia que seria trancado naquele maldito armário. Quando conheci Hogwarts conheci também milhares de pesadelos que me acompanham até hoje. Talvez por isso fiz meu corpo a se acostumar com o mínimo de sono possível. Claro que às vezes meu corpo entrava em colapso. Então quando eu sentia os sinais de exaustão eu simplesmente tomava uma poção de sono sem sonhos.

A Hermione enlouquecia por causa disso. E eu não precisava dela para saber que meu corpo ia sofrer com esse meu ato insano. Mas admito que não podia pensar em outra maneira. Eu simplesmente não conseguia fechar os olhos e não ver todos os corpos, comensais e principalmente Voldemort. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da dor de torturar e ser torturado. Lembro da primeira pessoa que morreu sobre os meus feitiços. Lembro do olhar de alegria mesclado de medo quando a guerra acabou. Muitos até hoje esperam eu enlouquecer e me tornar o novo Senhor das Trevas.

-Um pouco tarde para estar aqui fora – Falou à voz que eu sabia ser do meu pai. Contudo preferi continuar deitado olhando para o céu.

-Não consigo dormir – Falei com calma – E aqui é bem mais bonito.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar – Falou James se deitando ao meu lado – Quando eu era criança minha mãe passava horas tentando me ensinar às constelações. Ela falava do poder das estrelas.

-Nunca fui muito bom nisso, acho que só sei o nome de algumas – Falei tentando não pensar que Voldemort me roubou a chance de ter um pai que me ensinasse isso.

-Já meu pai achava que a única função das constelações era de arrumar nomes para os filhos – Disse James sorrindo – O Sirius sempre concordou com essa teoria. Eu sempre gostei mais da teoria da minha mãe.

-Você acha que as estrelas têm poderes? – Perguntei entre incrédulo e interessado.

-Não poderes mágicos – Falou James rindo – Mas acho que podemos prever o futuro apenas olhando para as estrelas.

-Você não parece alguém que acredita nisso – Comentei e ele sorriu.

-_"Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que crer a nossa vã filosofia"_– Citou James e eu sabia que tal frase era de um famoso escritor trouxa – Minha avó vivia dizendo que não é só porque não acreditamos que algo exista que ela deixará de fato de existir.

-Eu tenho uma amiga em Salen que pensa dessa mesma forma – Falei me lembrando de Luna.

-Talvez elas estejam certas – Comentou James e nós ficamos em silêncio até que escutei passos e fiquei logo em alerta – Você também escutou?

-É melhor nos escondermos – Falei me movendo até as árvores me escondendo atrás de uma usando o escuro como aliado – Não parece ser professores.

-Porque não são – Falou James que estava ao meu lado – O que alunos fazem se espreitando pela Floresta Proibida há essa hora?

-Não pode ser coisa boa – Falei querendo segui-los, mas eu não poderia colocar o meu pai em perigo – É melhor pedimos ajuda.

-Não! Vamos segui-los – Falou James sorrindo malicioso – Vai comigo?

-Claro – Falei sabendo que não poderia deixá-lo ir só. Andamos atrás do pequeno grupo de alunos em uma distância segura para que eles não nos escutassem. Eles andaram pela trilha até uma clareira onde um homem esperava no centro. Observei eles se aproximando da entidade e logo começaram a debater em voz baixa.

-Quando? – Escutei um perguntar e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu sentia falta das orelhas inventadas pelos gêmeos Weasley no meu tempo.

-Você acha que somos capazes? – Escutei outro perguntando e já não me cabia em mim de curiosidade. Eu já podia pressentir que aquele grupo era de aspirantes a comensais.

-Terão que ser – Respondeu a voz que eu conhecia ser de Lucius Malfoy e pela expressão do James ele também reconheceu.

-Quem está ai? – Perguntou uma voz rouca vinda da floresta e eu fechei os olhos sabendo que aquela voz era de um centauro.

-Somos estudantes – Falou Lucius – Dumbledore sabe que estamos aqui.

-Não importa – Falou o centauro aparecendo entre as árvores – Vão embora antes que eu perca a minha paciência.

-Cala a boca seu mestiço – Falou a um dos outros rapazes e eu sabia que esse seria o seu pior erro. E quando menos espero fechas começaram a sair de todas as partes assim como feitiços. E antes que eu pudesse pegar minha varinha fui atingido por um raio e agradeci quando percebi que era apenas um feitiço paralisante. Já tinha me livrado do feitiço quando o James moveu sua varinha para me livrar do feitiço. Só que eu sabia o que iria acontecer.

-Que diabos! – Exclamou James olhando para minha imagem sem o glamour que ele sem querer havia tirado – Quem é você?

Em um ato impensado fiz os movimentos necessários para fazê-lo esquecer, mas ele fez um feitiço de desarmar e quando percebi minha varinha já estava na sua mão. -

Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para ser quase meu gêmeo – Falou James em tom frio e eu sabia que não teria saída. Mas como contar a ele que eu era o seu filho sem alterar o futuro?

**... **

**N/a: Ola pessoal! Desculpa o atraso, última semana de faculdade. Provas, trabalhos e o fantasma da AVF que me ronda mais do que nunca. . Mas espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo ^^**

**Nany Potter** ~ _Ola Nany! Infelizmente não consegui responder por e-mail, mas respondo por aqui mesmo ^^ Ow! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic...Admito que adoro escrever os meus dois casais favoritos na mesma história ^^ Espero mesmo que goste... ^^_

**Bom meus amores, agradeço muito pelos comentários e continuo a campanha: _"Mande um oi para a autora" _é você que ler a história, mas acaba não comentando, deixe nem que seja um oi para eu saber que a leitores. Por favozinho. **

**Próximo poste: 12/09 **

**Beijinhos! **

**Até o próximo. **

**28/10/2010**


	10. Chapter 9

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**9**

**Narrado por James **

Eu estava ali cara a cara com uma pessoa que parecia uma copia minha com erros propositais. Eu prestava atenção nos seus olhos verdes, olhos que eu sabia conhecer. Eram bem mais tristes e em um formato masculino. Mas a intensidade era a mesma.

-Agora que estamos em um lugar mais quieto pode começar a falar – Mandei. Sair da floresta não foi fácil. Mas o rapaz havia me convencido que conversar na Sala Precisa era bem melhor que no fogo cruzado de feitiços.

-Você não podia ter descoberto minha verdadeira aparência – Falou o rapaz passando as mãos pelo cabelo os desarrumando ainda mais.

-E por que não? – Perguntei já sem paciência.

-Porque eu sou do futuro – Respondeu o rapaz e eu tive que ri – Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu me chamo Harry James Potter. E eu sou seu filho.

-Como? – Perguntei o encarando.

-Eu sou seu filho – Falou Harry sorrindo – Eu não possuo o anel de chefe da família, mas tenho sua capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

-Acho que são provas melhores – Comentei o observando com mais calma – Você disse que tem o anel de chefe da família, isso quer dizer que eu morri.

-Não parece ser uma pergunta – Falou Harry e ele nunca pareceu tão perdido. Ele sempre se mostrava tão frio e seguro.

-Você pode me contar como eu morri? – Perguntei ignorando quão mórbida era essa pergunta e como resposta ele apenas balançou a cabeça indicando um não – E quando?

-Quando eu era bebê – Respondeu Harry em tom baixo.

-Eu realmente ainda não acredito que eu vou casar com a Lily – Comentei o deixando surpreso – Nem tente dizer que não. Eu conheço seus olhos em qualquer lugar. Porque você voltou ao passado?

-No meu tempo eu fui consagrado como herói de guerra – Falou o rapaz com calma me deixando surpreso – Eu destruí Voldemort e com isso finalizai a guerra. Só que houve muitas, muitas mortes desnecessárias.

-Voldemort durou tanto assim? – Perguntei sentindo a preocupação tomar conta do meu corpo. Era difícil imaginar que o meu filho enfrentou aquele monstro.

-Ele sumiu por uns onze anos – Respondeu Harry parecendo perdido em pensamento – Como você pode aceitar tudo isso com tanta facilidade? Eu disse que sou seu filho, que você vai morrer jovem, que derrotei Voldemort e você nessa calma.

-Pelo que eu entendi você não foi criado pela educação normal de um Clear-Potter – Falei sorrindo lembrando-me da educação nada tradicional que eu recebi da minha mãe e da minha avó – Irei lhe explicar com mais calma, mas antes me conte o que puder.

**...**

** Narrado por Lily **

Abri os olhos encarando o teto pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. Suspirei cansada desistindo de voltar a dormir. Minha cabeça andava muito cheia pelos acontecimentos recentes. Se não era a vontade de conversar com o Severus, nem que fosse pela última vez. Era a lembrança das sensações provocadas pelo beijo que eu havia compartilhado com o James. Toquei no colar que ele havia me dado para fora da blusa traçando com a ponta dos dedos os detalhes que pareciam inscrições. Eu havia tentado encontrar o significado nos livros de Runas Antigas, mas tinha sido inútil.

Outra coisa que me intrigava era o calor que emanava da peça junto a uma sensação de conforto e proteção. Desistindo de dormir levantei pegando meu roupão e saí do quanto para não acordar as outras meninas. Desci as escadas pé ante pé e quando cheguei ao salão me surpreendi ao encontrar a lareira ainda acessa.

-Encontro a meia-noite? – Perguntou James sentando na poltrona mais confortável.

-Já se passou da meia-noite faz um tempo – Falei sentando ao seu lado – Sem sono?

-Eu quero que você me prometa algo – Disse James sem responder a minha pergunta. E só então notei a sua roupa suja, sua expressão pesada e seu olhar perdido. Em nenhum momento ele havia parado de olhar para lareira.

-E o que seria? – Perguntei e quando ele se virou para me encarar, eu me perdi na intensidade daquele olhar.

-Que você não vai chorar – Respondeu James sem cortar a ligação entre nossos olhares.

-Como assim? – Perguntei sem entender.

-Só me prometa que não vai chorar – Pediu James segurando as minhas mãos entre as suas. Eu olhei surpresa para nossas mãos unidas e subi o olhar para o seu rosto. E novamente me surpreendi com a aflição que encontrei refletida em sua expressão.

-Eu prometo – Sussurrei e quando o vi se aproximando, não encontrei forças para me afastar. Seus lábios se apossaram dos meus com desespero, angustia, como se quisesse roubar tido que eu tivesse. E eu? Eu só consegui retribuir deixando que ele me dominasse, tomasse o consolo que parecia procurar. No momento, só queria me perder no caleidoscópio de emoções que aquele beijo provocava.

Subi minhas mãos para o seu cabelo sentindo seus braços me enlaçarem me puxando para mais perto. Meus dedos passeavam pelos fios emaranhados e eu fiz uma nota mental para questionar as folhas que encontrei. Mas essa não era hora para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os lábios, a língua, o calor, o toque de James fazendo um estrago na minha resistência e consciência.

-James – Chamei amaldiçoando os Deuses por minha voz não sair mais do que um sussurro, um gemido de deleite – É melhor nós pararmos por aqui.

Fechei os olhos levantando ainda mais envergonhada ai notar que estava sentada no seu colo. Mas antes que pudesse me distanciar, o James me puxou pelo braço me fazendo virar para encará-lo. Sua mão segurou o meu rosto com carinho e seus lábios entraram novamente em contato com os meus. Só que dessa vez era como se ele estivesse me reverenciando. Não passou de um delicioso encostar de lábios. Um reencontro.

-Acho que você nunca vai entender o poder que tem sobre mim – Falou James em tom calmo beijando a minha testa. E eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Restou-me observar a sua partida sem nenhuma resposta. Apenas mais dúvidas.

**... **

**Narrado por Ginny **

-Ginny! Ginny – Chamava alguém me sacudindo e eu abri os olhos assustada encontrando o rosto aflito da Lily praticamente em cima de mim tendo um ataque cardíaco.

-Lily já é hora de acordar? – Perguntei completamente fora da realidade.

-Não, ainda é de madrugada – Respondeu minha amiga e eu me sentei lançando um feitiço silenciador em volta da cama – Desculpa te acordar. Mas eu precisava conversar.

-Fale – Pedi já acostumada com esses momentos "Lily Evans". Mas eu realmente não estava preparada para o que a minha amiga ia contar. Eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois. Mas a minha imaginação não era tão fértil para pensar que pudesse havia tido beijos, ritual de purificação e que o James havia dado até um presente a ela. Lily tirou o colar me entregando para poder estudá-lo melhor. E admito que não fiquei surpresa com o seu estilo. A família materna do James era conhecida por ser praticantes de magia antiga. De continuar fazendo os velhos rituais.

-É uma pena que a Tia Muriel acha que os antigos rituais são coisa do demônio – Comentei observando as Runas – Provavelmente é algum cântico de proteção.

-Nós ainda não chegamos na parte de cântico na aula de Magia Antiga – Disse Lily olhando para o colar com carinho – Eu queria que o James me explicasse. Só que ele sempre foge do assunto. Ou nunca tivemos oportunidade de chegar a esse assunto.

-Você está completamente envolvida por ele, não está? – Perguntei e ela deitou ao meu lado com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Eu não sei o que pensar Ginny – Disse Lily com um sorriso no rosto parecendo incrivelmente sonhadora. E chegava a ser engraçada a forma como a Lily ficava quando apaixonada – Meu corpo responde completamente ao seu. Eu me sinto tão protegida, querida. Ele tanto consegue me fazer sentir uma menina ansiando proteção quanto uma mulher querendo carinho.

-Vocês se merecem e formam um casal tão lindo – Falei sorrindo imaginando a felicidade que o James ia sentir se soubesse que Lily estava começando a retribuir seus sentimentos.

-Eu só não entendi bem a promessa que ele me fez fazer – Disse Lily depois de um tempo e eu me peguei tentando supor o porquê de um pedido desse.

-Talvez seja a forma dele de dizer que não quer ver você triste – Falei com a Lily me encarando e eu já podia imaginar o que se passava na sua cabeça – Não pensa no que a Amanda disse. Você, assim como eu, sabe que ela nunca superou a traição do Sirius. Só lembre que o James não é o Sirius, por mais que se pareçam e você não é a Amanda.

-Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você na minha vida, Ginny Weasley – Falou Lily sorrindo me abraçando. E eu só podia ficar feliz por ela.

**...**

**Narrado por Draco**

Irritado. Acho que essa palavra de quatro silabas podia definir o meu estado de espírito. Qual parte de encontros aos domingos o idiota do Potter não havia entendido. Será que ele e o Weasley tinham como diversão arruinar o meu dia? Eu contava com o bom senso da Granger. Mas pelo jeito a viajem arrancou isso dela.

-Espero que tenham um ótimo motivo para colocar tudo em risco - Falei entrando na sala e quando meus olhos constataram a presença do pai do Potter na sala nunca senti uma mistura de sentimentos entre a vontade de matar alguém e desespero por ver tudo que eu lutei se destruir na minha frente - O que diabos significa isso?

-Malfoy se acalma - Pediu o Potter filho quando fechei completamente a porta atrás de mim.

-Acalmar-me? Você só pode estar brincando - Falei assustando a todos com o meu nível de raiva - Você sabe o quanto eu lutei por isso? O quanto eu trabalhei junto com a Morgana para ter essa maldita chance de voltar ao passado para você arruinar tudo?

-Draco, calma – Pediu Morgana e eu me virei para encará-la – Eu sei a forma que você está sentindo porque eu senti a mesma coisa quando eu entrei nessa sala. Agora se sente e escute o James. Por favor.

-Tudo bem, fala Potter pai – Falei irônico me sentando e a Morgana revirou os olhos se movendo para sentar ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela estava ali para me manter calmo e centrado. Ela sempre foi boa nisso. O Potter pai começou a contar com calma como havia descoberto o segredo do Potter filho e mais uma vez fiquei surpreso como o Potter filho podia ser descuidado. Às vezes eu ficava surpreso por ele ter sobrevivido à guerra.

-E você reagiu com tanta calma? – Perguntei passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu precisava planejar o que faria agora.

-Eu fui educado para acreditar em muitas coisas, Malfoy – Falou Potter pai com calma – Agora eu quero ajudar. Eu sei que aconteceu mais do que o Harry me contou. Mas quero ajudá-los ao máximo.

-Muito bem, nós temos algumas pessoas como foco inicial – Falei indicando com a cabeça para o Harry explicar.

-A maioria dos comensais do nosso tempo ganhou a marca agora, ao finalizar o sétimo ano – Explicou Harry com calma me olhando agradecido – Alguns por falta de opção ou por falta de alguém lhe mostrar o outro lado da moeda.

-E vocês querem evitar que eles se tornem comensais – Concluiu Potter pai com cara de obvio.

-Alguns sim, outros terão que ser comensais – Falei e ele me olhou sem entender – Nós não podemos alterar muito do futuro. Alguns servirão como espiões. E outros querem ser comensais e nada mudaria seus pensamentos.

-Vocês estão tentando mudar a opinião do Regulus – Disse Potter pai e pelo jeito ele era pelo menos perspicaz. Eu simplesmente odiava ficar me alongando em minhas explicações.

-Exatamente, nós sabemos que o Regulus não quer ser um comensal, mas desde que o irmão foi embora ele sobre sozinho as influências da família Black. E na ânsia de se provar merecedor acabou aceitando a marca – Explicou o Weasley e normalmente quem dava essas enormes explicações era a Granger. Mas a mesma estava parada em um canto sem dizer nada até agora. E até posso afirmar que ela não estava prestando muita atenção no que estava sendo discutido aqui na sala.

-Acho que a proximidade da Morgana com o Sirius é a melhor forma de convencê-lo que o Regulus precisa do seu apoio – Concordou o Potter pai sorrindo para a moça que estava ao meu lado – Se você desse algumas insinuações poderia até ser mais fácil.

-Pois será do modo difícil, agora é melhor irmos antes que comecem a notar a nossa ausência – Cortei recebendo alguns sorrisos maliciosos. Mas todos partiram sem dizer mais nada. Assim era melhor.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Morgana e eu me virei para encará-la – Desde quando você toma decisões por mim?

-Eu não tomei decisão nenhuma – Falei respirando fundo para me mostrar perfeitamente calmo como sempre – Apenas achei que você preferiria manter as coisas como estão.

-E isso não tem nada haver com o seu ciúme e seu lado possessivo? – Perguntou Morgana sorrindo de leve e eu sabia que no meu rosto havia surgido um sorriso lascivo.

-E porque eu seria ciumento ou possessivo com você? – Perguntei me aproximando levemente da Morgana apreciando cada mínimo detalhe do seu rosto. Dos seus olhos escurecendo de desejo.

-Bem, isso só você poderá me dizer – Falou Morgana e eu passei meu braço lentamente pela sua cintura a puxando para perto de mim colando o nosso corpo. Senti sua mão pequena massageando minha nuca passando as unhas levemente por essa parte sensível do meu corpo.

-E porque eu lhe diria algo? – Perguntei baixando meu rosto para beijar o seu pescoço sugando sua pele com carinho, sem ser suficiente forte para fazer marca. Senti o seu corpo ceder respondendo de forma completa ao meu toque. E eu adorava saber que ela era tão sensível a mim.

-Porque sem essa resposta – Começou a dizer Morgana enquanto se afastava levemente de mim – Você terá que contentasse em só imaginar.

-Morgana – Falei levemente surpreso a vendo se afastar.

-Até depois Draco – Falou Morgana sorrindo antes de sair da sala.

**... **

**Narrado por Hermione **

Saí da sala acompanhando os rapazes. Eu escutava o Harry falar animadamente com o James e sabia o quanto isso era importante para ele. O Ron participava de vez enquanto e quando vi o Sirius e o Remus se aproximando me despedi entrando em um corredor qualquer. Eu tinha que resolver os meus problemas sozinha. Um lado de mim queria fazer isso de uma vez por todas. Outra se negava a ir tão longe.

Fui me movendo lentamente como havia aprendido em anos de batalha pelos corredores que me levariam as masmorras da Sonserina. Parei em uma esquina observando o fluxo de alunos procurando apenas um. E meus olhos logo o localizaram. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos negros em qualquer parte. Claro que ele ainda era um adolescente. Um menino do sexto ano. Mas eu sabia mais do que ninguém do que ele era capaz.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione? – Perguntou Ron me empurrando na parede.

-Passeando pelo castelo – Respondi sorrindo irônica o vendo revirar os olhos.

-Pelas masmorras da Sonserina? – Questionou Ron maliciosamente e eu o empurrei me afastando daquele corpo que sempre me tentava. Essa convivência forçada no clima de Hogwarts me lembrava tanto nossos tempos de escola que eu às vezes me esquecia que eu devia odiar Ron Weasley.

-Que eu saiba as masmorras também faz parte do castelo – Falei sorrindo – Sem contar que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta.

-Ao contrário, eu tenho muito interesse em saber – Disse Ron me empurrando novamente na parede e se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

-Afaste-se agora de mim – Mandei irritada tentando me separar dele.

-Algum problema aqui? – Perguntou uma voz fria e virei para encarar uma versão mais jovem de Severus Snape – É melhor você se afastar.

-Depois nós conversaremos Hermione – Disse Ron e tentei não notar a magoa nos seus olhos.

-Obrigada – Falei o encarando sorrindo de leve.

-O que dois Grifinórios faziam em território sonserino? – Perguntou Snape se aproximando levemente de mim.

-Não sei ele, mas eu acabei me perdendo – Falei me fazendo de desentendida – Salen era bem menor que Hogwarts. -Deve ser complicado mudar de escola – Comentou Snape, só que eu não podia dizer que ele acreditou em mim – Vire a direita e vá reto. Chegara ao Grande Salão.

-Novamente obrigada – Falei me afastando rapidamente na direção indicada – Ola Ginny!

-O que você fazia na parte verde e prata do castelo? – Perguntou minha amiga me olhando surpresa.

-Acabei me perdendo – Falei sorrindo – Ainda bem que o Snape me ajudou.

-O Snape? – Perguntou Ginny parecendo surpresa. Eu expliquei rapidamente o acontecido omitindo que o rapaz era o Ron. Andei como ela até a sala de transfiguração. Ela sorriu sentando ao lado da Lily enquanto me movia para perto do Harry.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry assim que me sentei ignorando completamente o Ron.

-Não aconteceu nada – Respondi e ele sorriu.

-Eu te conheço a uma vida Hermione, eu sei quando você está perturbada – Falou Harry e eu revirei os olhos. Eu odiava como o meu melhor amigo me conhecia.

-Bom dia alunos – Falou McGonnagol entrando na sala me salvando de ter que dar respostas – Srta. Evans, o Professor Dumbledore a espera em sua sala.

-Claro – Disse Lily saindo da sala deixando todos nós preocupados.

**... **

**Narrado por Lily**

-Você não vai acreditar – Disse Ginny sentando ao meu lado.

-O que? – Perguntei passando o olhar pela sala, mas o único maroto que estava na sala era o Remus.

-Severus Snape ajudando Grifinórios – Respondeu Ginny e eu me virei para encará-la em completo choque – A Hermione acabou se perdendo e foi parar nas masmorras. Um idiota a atacou e o Snape a ajudou.

-Isso chega a ser inacreditável – Falei ainda a observando com os meus pensamentos a mil.

-Bom dia alunos – Falou McGonnagol entrando da sala – Srta. Evans, o Professor Dumbledore a espera em sua sala.

-Claro – Falei surpresa juntando o meu material saindo da sala sob olhares preocupados e curiosos. Um lado de mim sabia que para tal chamada acontecer tinha que ser por um motivo forte. E eu já podia sentir o medo tomando conta do meu corpo.

-Ta vendo Prongs, estamos tão atrasados que a aula já acabou – Disse Sirius quando cheguei ao fim do corredor e sorri de leve para os dois marotos que estavam na minha frente.

-Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas a aula começou agora – Falei evitando deliberadamente os olhos do James – Eu fui chamada a sala do Dumbledore.

-Aprontou alguma, Evans? – Perguntou Sirius malicioso e eu apenas revirei os olhos antes de continuar o percurso. Eu nunca havia estado no escritório do Dumbledore, mas sabia onde ficava. Um elfo domestico me esperava na porta com um pequeno papel na mão que logo deduzi conter a senha de entrada. Observei a gárgula se movendo e subi as escadas chegando a um lugar amplo.

-Srta. Evans, por favor, sente-se – Falou Dumbledore e eu fiz o meu caminho até a cadeira que ele me mostrou – Gota de limão?

-Não obrigada – Falei completamente curiosa.

-Infelizmente, não são boas noticias que a trazem aqui – Falou Dumbledore e eu prendi a respiração – Sua mãe sofreu um acidente.

-Comensais? – Perguntei em um fio de voz.

-Não, foi um acidente de carro – Respondeu Dumbledore e eu senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas – Ela está viva, mas o seu estado é critico. Por isso vou lhe dar permissão para passar uma semana com sua família.

-Posso ir arrumar minhas coisas? – Perguntei não querendo me desesperar.

-Claro, Srta. Evans, e eu sinto muito – Falou Dumbledore e eu me retirei descendo as escadas com calma sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei encarando James que estava encostado na parede.

-Você acreditaria que eu senti que algo estava errado? – Perguntou James se aproximando.

-Acreditaria que você ficou curioso – Falei e quando ele estava perto o suficiente me joguei em seus braços. Ele me abraçou com força trazendo o conforto que eu estava precisando. Eu não conseguia acreditar que poderia perder a minha mãe. Simplesmente não aceitava a realidade de poder ficar completamente sozinha no mundo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily – Sussurrou James me apertando em seus braços e eu senti as lágrimas saindo com mais força. Meu corpo começou a tremer em pequenos soluços assustando James que me abraçava com mais força. Como se quisesse me proteger de todo o mau.

-Eu preciso ir arrumar minhas coisas – Falei me afastando levemente acariciando seu rosto com carinho – Obrigada mesmo, James.

Afastei-me começando a fazer o meu caminho até a sala comunal agradecendo por ele não me seguir. Entrei no dormitório vazio e coloquei roupas suficientes para uma semana em uma mochila ampliada magicamente. Escrevi uma nota para a Ginny e a Rachel dizendo que eu as escreveria assim que soubesse mais informação. Quando já tinha tudo pronto saí da sala comunal refazendo o caminho que me levava até o escritório do diretor. Falei novamente a senha e subi as escadas silenciosamente.

-James? – Questionei quando entrei no escritório.

-Eu pedi ao Dumbledore para acompanhá-la, se não houver problemas – Falou James e eu arregalei os olhos em sinal de surpresa – Para você não precisar se preocupar com pequenos detalhes.

-James, você precisa se sentir na obrigação de me ajudar – Falei confusa e me peguei desejando que ele realmente pudesse vim.

-Não é uma obrigação, e sim um prazer – Falou James e eu sorri.

-Se o Professor Dumbledore permitiu – Falei me aproximando sorrindo – Muito obrigada James.

**... **

**N/a: Gente, desculpa a demora. Primeiro fiquei de AVF em constitucional e depois me viciei completamente em jogar vídeo game. ¬¬ Mas já consegui vencer esse vicio e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**B ~ **_Ola! Muito obrigada por responder o meu apelo ^^_

**Angel ~ **_Ola! Fico feliz que saber que você está gostando do desenrolar da história e dos casais. Sei que alguns não são convencionais ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom, próximo poste: 05/10 **

**Espero que gostem e, por favor, comentem. Nem que seja aquele "oi" que eu havia comentado **

**Beijinhos **

**Até o próximo. **

**20/09/2010**


	11. Chapter 10

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**10**

**Narrado por Ginny **

Andava pelos corredores preocupada. Desde que a Lily havia sido chamada pelo Dumbledore que ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Então preferi ir ao nosso dormitório para ver se eu a encontrava por lá. Eu sabia que para o Dumbledore chamar um aluno não seria uma boa noticia. Entrei no dormitório e não sabia se ficava feliz ou não quando vi o bilhete que havia em cima da minha cama.

-O que diz? – Perguntou Rachel entrando logo depois de mim enquanto eu terminava de ler a pequena nota que a Lily tinha deixado – Ginny!

-A mãe da Lily sofreu um acidente naqueles monstros trouxas que anda em cima de rodas – Falei e ela soltou um gritinho assustado – Ela não sabe muito bem como ela está. Mas prometeu mandar uma carta assim que souber alguma coisa.

-Oh Merlin! Ela tem que ficar bem, se não a Lily vai surtar – Falou Rachel e eu concordei rezado aos céus que a Lily não sofresse mais essa perda.

-Acabei de falar com o James – Disse Sirius quando voltamos para a Sala Comunal – Ele conseguiu convence Dumbledore que seria melhor ele acompanhar a Evans. Para ajudá-la em pequenos detalhes.

-E como a Lily aceitou isso? – Perguntou Rachel e eu me senti aliviada por saber que ela não estava sozinha com a Petúnia.

-Ele disse que acha que está meio em estado de choque – Respondeu Remus com calma e a Rachel já não me dava mais atenção. Ela realmente tinha que trabalhar nesse amor incondicional pelo Lupin. Não que eu não gostasse dele. Mas era mais do que obvio que ele não estava interessado.

-Eu fico feliz em saber que alguém vai ajudar a Lily – Falei me jogando no sofá observando o Harry entrar pela o retrato me surpreendendo ao notar que ele estava sangrando. Eu me levantei mais logo o Ron entrou e eles começaram a falar com o outro. Mesmo em tom baixo não deixava dúvida que eles estavam brigando e quando o Harry levantou a varinha empurrei o Sirius para interferir.

-Harry, baixe a varinha agora – Pediu Sirius caminhando com as mãos levantadas lentamente para perto dos dois.

-Sirius não se meta nisso – Falou Harry em tom baixo, mas não foi só eu que senti o tom de ameaça.

-O que Harry? Você vai me atacar? – Perguntou Sirius se colocando entre os dois colocando as mãos nos ombros do Harry – Agora porque você não se acalma. Você já assustou muito o pessoal.

-Ok – Disse Harry saindo da sala deixando-nos completamente chocados com os acontecimentos de poucos segundos. Não quer ter uma briga com um amigo seja algo de outro mundo. Mas quando isso envolve murros e ameaças torna-se outra coisa.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntei completamente chocada.

-Nada – Respondeu Ron limpando o sangue que saía da sua boca com a manga do uniforme.

-Cara, você ficou terrivelmente pálido quando ele levantou a varinha como se ele fosse capaz de te matar – Comentou Remus e eu tive que concordar.

-Olha, eu não pergunto a vocês marotos o que fazem quando saem na calada da noite, também não pergunto a vocês meninas o que estão falando quando cochicham pela sala – Falou Ron com calma fechando os olhos com força – Foi só uma briga que fugiu do controle. Passaremos provavelmente uma semana sem se falar e voltaremos ao normal.

-Isso foi estranho – Comentou Remus quando o Ron subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino. O Sirius parecia completamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. E eu não sabia bem o que pensar. Eu não podia dizer que brigas entre amigos era algo anormal. Mas por um segundo eu percebi que o Harry podia ser perigoso. E eu não queria parar para pensar sobre isso.

**... **

**Narrado por James**

-Bem vindo ao subúrbio trouxa – Disse Lily quando saímos da sua lareira e passei a vista pela sala olhando curioso as fotos que não se mexiam e as coisas trouxas.

-Sala legal – Falei sorrindo e ela começou a se movimentar pela casa gritando por uma tal de "Petúnia" – Posso usar a sua lareira já que sua irmã não está?

-Claro fica a vontade, eu subir para tomar um banho antes de irmos ao hospital – Falou Lily e eu concordei tirando o potinho cheio de pó de flu e jóquei na lareira chamando pela mansão Potter.

-Cali, chame a minha mãe, por favor – Pedi a elfa e ela sumiu. Não precisou de muito para minha mãe surgir na sala – Ola mãe! Como a senhora está?

-Eu estou bem, onde você está? – Perguntou minha mãe sentando no chão e eu sorri.

-A mãe de uma pessoa muito especial para mim está no hospital e eu me ofereci para acompanhá-la e ajudá-la em pequenos detalhes – Respondi e logo notei o olhar em seu rosto – Sim mãe, é ela.

-Você passou o seu colar para ela – Disse minha mãe e eu notei que isso não era uma pergunta – Eu fiquei tão feliz. Eu vou rezar muito para a mãe dela. É só o que eu tenho feito. Rezar, rituais. Meu jeito particular de superar.

-Eu também ando entrando em contato com essa parte da minha herança – Falei com calma não querendo que ela criasse esperanças desnecessárias – Talvez ter pressentimentos não seja tão ruim. Talvez seja útil.

-Eu posso lhe ajudar com isso quando você vier para o Natal – Falou minha mãe sorrindo abertamente e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Eu sei que vai, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Quando chegar na escola escrevo para a senhora – Falei e me despedi saindo da lareira encontrando uma mulher magra, de cabelos negros e olhos especulativos me olhando entre horror e quase nojo. – Ola!

-Quem é você? E o que você estava fazendo com a cabeça enviada na minha lareira? – Perguntou a mulher parecendo manter a calma e logo percebi que ela tinha chorando.

-Ola, você deve ser Petúnia Evans é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – Falei sorrindo vendo se jogar charme melhoraria a péssima primeira impressão que ela deve estar de mim. – Eu sou James Potter. Eu vim na intenção de ajudar as duas no que eu puder.

-Então você é uma das aberrações daquela escola? – Perguntou a irmã da Lily e eu respirei fundo para não responder a altura – Não foi o suficiente levar o nosso pai?

-Desculpe, eu não quero ser grosso, mas pelo que eu entendi foi uma daquelas maquinas trouxas que sua mãe estava dirigindo, e foi um trouxa que bateu nela. Então eu não entendo o que aberrações como eu tem haver com isso – Falei em um tom agradável sempre sorrindo e ela pareceu realmente desconfortável. Pelo jeito a Lily não era muito briguenta em casa. – Como está a sua mãe?

-Cadê a Lily? – Perguntou Petúnia e eu quase não resisto a vontade de revirar os olhos. Só continuava repetindo o mantra de me manter calmo.

-Tomando banho – Respondi – E sua mãe? Como ela está?

-Estão fazendo tudo que podem no momento – Respondeu Petúnia e percebi que ela tinha a mesma mania da Lily de morder o lábio quando estava chateada.

-Petúnia, eu sei que você não me conhece, mas eu quero oferecer a minha ajuda nesse momento. Principalmente financeiramente – Falei e ela me pareceu receosa.

-E porque você não oferece isso para a Lily? – Perguntou Petúnia e eu sorri.

-Porque ela é muito orgulhosa, e esse não é momento de orgulho – Respondi suspirando – Você pode dizer que foi o seu namorado que ajudou. Para todos. Ninguém mais precisa saber disso.

-Eu vou aceitar sua ajuda – Disse Petúnia e eu sorri indo procurar a Lily.

**...**

**Narrado por Morgana**

-Você não vai acreditar – Falou Narcissa se sentando ao meu lado com uma carta nas mãos e eu parei de ler meu livro de poções para encará-la.

-O que? – Perguntei e ela me passou o papel que logo percebi se tratar de uma carta do Lucius. Na pequena nota ele afirmava que sua mãe estava muito doente e que não havia muitas esperanças. E que passaria a semana em casa. Queria ter a chance de se despedir. E eu já podia prever o final dessa história. Eles simplesmente iriam matá-la. Pelo menos não literalmente.

-A Lucy era a única que eu achava decente naquela casa – Comentou Narcissa parecendo levemente abalada – Eu não sei o que pensar.

-Então apenas reze para ela melhorar – Falei apertando sua mão e ela apenas sorriu parecendo perdida em pensamentos – Eu vou dar uma volta pelo jardim. Quer me fazer companhia?

-Não, eu vou ao dormitório responder a carta – Respondeu Narcissa se levantando e eu saí do castelo me encaminhando até o lago tirando meus sapatos colocando os pés na água. Era bom aproveitar antes que o inverno chegasse.

-Ola Morgana – Disse Sirius sentando ao me lado colocando os pés dentro da água – Como você está?

-Bem, aproveitando os últimos suspiros do outono – Falei com calma sorrindo passando as mãos levemente pelo chão tocando nas folhas que haviam caído das árvores. Eu não conseguia me lembrar bem da última vez que eu simplesmente aproveitei uma estação do ano.

-Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta – Falou Sirius parecendo precisar incentivo então permaneci calada – Aquela oferta ainda está de pé?

-Completamente – Falei o encarando – Quais são os seus planos para o Natal?

-Eu preciso olhar as propriedades que o tio Alphard deixou para mim – Respondeu Sirius e eu já conseguia ver planos surgirem na minha mente – Por quê?

-Chame o Regulus para ir com você – Falei sorrindo me animando em ver que poderia fazer algo concreto para mudar o futuro – Mande-o escrever uma carta para sua mãe dizendo que um colega o chamou para viajar com a família. E leve-o com você.

-Você acha que isso pode dar certo? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo e eu segurei a sua mão a apertando dando o incentivo que ele precisava.

-Acho que vale a tentativa – Falei sorrindo mordendo o lábio de leve – Agora tenho que ir encontrar a Narcissa. Então crie coragem e vá atrás do seu irmão.

Sorri para o Sirius colocando meu sapato e andando lentamente pelo jardim observando os alunos espalhados pela grama provavelmente com a mesma idéia que eu. Revirei os olhos quando notei a tal Amanda me encarando e às vezes eu sentia vontade de apenas mandá-la resolver os seus problemas com o Sirius. Mas eu não tinha tempo para me preocupar com crianças. Eu tinha que planejar meus próximos passos. Com as férias do Natal se aproximando isso significava liberdade para sair da escola e com isso movimentos mais decisivos. E agora só me restava confiar nas encolhas que todos nós tomaríamos.

**... **

**Narrado por Harry **

Respirar. Acalmar-me. Não tomar lados. Era isso que eu vinha me dizendo desde o momento que percebi que o Ron e a Hermione se gostavam. Mas às vezes eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar. Simplesmente fingir que eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu nunca tinha questionado as suas decisões dele no nosso presente. Só que não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes. A idéia do meu melhor amigo "atacando" a Hermione era inadmissível. Entrei mais na floresta encontrando aquela que seria minha área de treino no futuro. Havia bem mais capim, mas continuava útil. Tirei a camisa ignorando o vento frio e os sapatos para sentir a grama molhada em contato com a minha sola. Joguei tudo em um canto e fechei os olhos sentindo o ambiente e descarregando a minha raiva. De uma forma quase inconsciente os feitiços saiam da minha varinha. As cores se misturavam assim como os meus sentimentos. Aos poucos me sentia drenado, anestesiado. E quando percebi já estava de joelhos chorando em silêncio em meio a quietude anormal da floresta.

Eu não chorava pela briga entre Ron e Hermione. Eu não chorava pelas péssimas escolhas que ambos haviam tomado. Eu chorava por mim. Pelas minhas escolhas. Por estar em dúvida se voltar ao passado tinha sido uma boa escolha. Por um lado eu estava feliz em poder recuperar um pouco do tempo com os meus pais que Voldemort havia roubado de mim. Mas por outro eu me arrependia amargamente. Por que doía conhecer todas essas pessoas sonhando com um futuro que não existiria.

E tinha outra coisa. Algo que eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Eu não sabia lidar com os meus sentimentos por Virginia Weasley.

Ela não era para mim. Quase vinte anos nos separavam. E mesmo eu tendo feito um acordo comigo em não pensar em datas, idades e tudo que possa entrar em cálculos de física moderna, eu simplesmente não podia ignorar isso. Ignorar que eu não fazia parte do seu destino. Que ela provavelmente deveria conhecer alguém com quem se sentisse segura e amada o suficiente para casar e formar uma família. Mesmo querendo matar lentamente esse ser que a tocaria como eu queria.

Claro que aquele lado de mim que achava mais do que certo eu estar aqui vivia relembrando o fato do Ron, seu sobrinho, nunca ter ouvido falar de uma Weasley chamada Virginia. O meu lado racional dizia que era pelo fato dela ter morrido de modo tão terrível que ninguém da família conseguia tocar no assunto. E já um lado que eu preferia sufocar até a morte sussurrava que eu poderia ter algo haver com isso.

E eu já estava cansado de tantos lados e contradições sobre o mesmo assunto então apenas me deixei chorar. Chorar como a muito não conseguia. Foram poucas as vezes que cheguei a tal ponto. Eu podia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes. Na morte do Sirius, na morte do Dumbledore, não pela própria morte, mas pela sensação de que não teria mais proteção. A terceira ocorreu ao fim de umas das incontáveis batalhas em que tive presente onde o cenário era um orfanato bruxo. Tantos pequenos corpos caídos. Tantas vidas interrompidas no começo. A quarta quando descobri o que havia ocorrido com a Hermione e a incerteza que ela sobreviveria. E hoje. Hoje acho que por um pedaçinho de tudo. Da dor, da incerteza, do medo, do alivio, por pequenos momentos felizes que eu temia me magoarem mais tarde.

E no fim eu sabia finalmente o que eu sentia. Eu sentia insegurança. Nunca tinha vivido tantas emoções contraditórias em um espaço curto de tempo. E no fim quando as lágrimas secaram, eu só conseguia me sentir bem. Ou até mesmo feliz. Não por não ter certeza de absolutamente nada. E sim por eu perceber que todos esses anos de destruição que me fizeram pensar que tinha me tornado insensível não era de todo verdade. Eu tinha sim sentimentos, e muitos. Talvez não me chocasse mais quando via alguém morrer na minha frente. Contudo ainda sentia compaixão, carinho. Ainda era suscetível a sentir medo e arrependimentos. Era bom sentir dor se olhar por um lado. Era bom saber que você ainda é humano. E se sentir humano nunca foi tão bom.

Levantei fazendo um pequeno feitiço de limpeza no meu rosto sumindo com os resquícios de lágrimas. Coloquei minha blusa e minha calça para só depois calçar os sapatos. Fui andando lentamente pela floresta pela trilha que já estava acostumado e passei pela cabana vazia do Hagrid sorrindo perante as lembranças que ela me trazia. Boas ou ruins. Um dos meus arrependimentos era ter aos poucos parando de visitar o meu grande amigo.

-Harry! Você está bem? – Perguntou Ginny se aproximando de mim com calma e só então a possibilidade de ter assustado a todos se vez presente na minha cabeça.

-Estou, desculpa por ter feito você assistir aquela cena – Falei com calma a encarando e ela me presenteou com um pequeno sorriso – As coisas fugiram um pouco do controle.

-Você não precisa dar explicações. Eu entendo que as vezes as emoções se exaltam – Falou Ginny e eu me peguei contemplando o seu rosto e seu corpo pequeno. Seu sorriso vivo e seus olhos brilhando com carinho. Eu queria dizer que não sentia nada por aquela pequena. Mas era impossível. Eu cansei de mentir. De me enganar. – Já tem planos para o Natal?

-Provavelmente vou ficar com a minha família – Respondi mentindo descaradamente. O Natal seria uma desculpa perfeita para fazer alguns movimentos decisivos – E a Lily? Você descobriu o que aconteceu?

-A mãe dela infelizmente sofreu um acidente de carro. Acabei de receber uma carta dela e ela disse que a mãe estava se recuperando bem – Respondeu Ginny e eu sorri perante a notícia aparentemente boa. Eu nunca me lembrei de perguntar como meus avôs morreram.

-Espero que ela se recupere totalmente – Falei abraçando seus ombros caminhando em direção ao castelo sentindo com a proximidade o seu calor e seu cheiro. E mesmo meu lado racional mandando eu me afastar, mas não consegui. Talvez não fim eu fosse apenas um homem fraco. Um homem que se sentia feliz em apenas estar perto daquela pequena mulher.

**...**

**Um mês depois **

-Ola Malfoy! Pensei que não iria aparecer – Falei cortando a conversa animada que estava tendo com o meu pai e ele revirou os olhos.

-Ao contrário de você eu tenho mais o que fazer do que despistar um ou dois adolescentes – Falou o Malfoy irônico e eu fechei a cara. Ele nunca havia parecido tanto com o Snape – Temos que decidir o que faremos nas férias de Natal.

-É nossa oportunidade de fazer algo realmente eficaz – Comentou Ron e eu tinha que concordar com ele. Era nossa chance de sumir sem que ninguém achasse estranho – Acho que chegou a hora de cada um seguir seu caminho e fazer suas escolhas. Cada um aqui veio por um motivo em especial. E cada um quer resolver da sua forma.

-Eu não sei se confio nas suas escolhas, Weasley – Comentou Morgana e eu sabia que ela estava preocupada por não conhecer o Ron. Mas eu sabia que ele não faria nada muito ruim.

-Da mesma forma que ele não confia nas suas e nas do Malfoy – Falei com calma tentando pensar em uma forma de aliviar isso – Mas nos todos temos mais a perder do que a ganhar. E ninguém é estúpido. Cada um faz o que tiver que fazer com responsabilidade e quando as férias acabarem nos reunimos.

-Eu acho que é o mínimo que podemos fazer – Disse o Malfoy concordando comigo e eu sorri aliviado – Agora, por favor, não façam nada estúpido. E principalmente nem pensem em matar ninguém. A pessoa pode ter descendentes e mudaríamos a história de muitas pessoas. E eu não quero nem pensar nisso.

-Tudo bem, ninguém aqui ta pensando em matar – Falou Ron revirando os olhos e o Malfoy escreveu em um pequeno papel o endereço em que estaria junto com a Morgana e mandou escrever em caso de emergência.

-O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou meu pai quando estávamos sozinhos na sala.

-Eu não tenho muita certeza – Falei pensando em todas as possibilidades.

-Você bem que poderia passar metade das férias na Mansão Potter – Comentou meu pai e eu o encarei surpreso – O Sirius vai passear olhando algumas propriedades que ganhou de herança e parece que o Regulus vai com ele. O Remus vai passar com a mãe, desde que seu pai morreu no ano passado ele procura estar cada momento possível com ela. E o Peter vai para Alemanha. E acho que você ficaria feliz em conhecer a sua avó.

-Eu ia adorar – Falei sorrindo e saímos discretamente da sala nos misturando com os outros alunos – E como vai você e a Lily? -Eu não sei te dizer com certeza – Falou James sorrindo – Eu pretendo visitá-la no Natal. Assim aproveito e vejo como está a mãe dela pessoalmente. -Claro que você vai só para saber como está a mãe dela – Falei irônico observando o Sirius se aproximar – Oi Sirius. -Ola rapazes – Disse Sirius colocando os braços nos nossos ombros nos guiando para a direção oposta em que andávamos e conhecendo meu padrinho como eu conheço preferi não perguntar nada.

**...**

**Narrado por Morgana**

Fechei o meu malão sorrindo para Narcissa que estava sentada na penteadeira arrumando seus longos cabelos loiros. Ela trajava uma roupa preta em sinal de luto pela recente morte da Sra. Malfoy. O que não deixava de ser irônico já que estava indo justamente passar o Natal da dita defunta. Mas era melhor assim. Quem sabe a Lucy conseguiria viver um pouco em paz.

-Terminou? – Perguntou Narcissa e eu sorri me colocando em pé. Ela virou pegando da sua bolsa um pequeno pacote me entregando – Como eu não sei bem onde você vai ficar, aqui está seu presente.

-Ah! Sendo assim, aqui está o seu – Falei agradecendo aos céus por não ter guardado. Ela sorriu abrindo e aproveitei para ver o que era o meu. E me deparei com um colar encantados com um pequeno trevo de quatro folhas. Ela sabia o quanto eu me apegava a esses pequenos símbolos de sorte – É lindo.

-Eu também adorei o meu – Disse Narcissa colocando a pequena presinha em forma de libélula no cabelo – Aproveite as férias.

-Você também – Disse a abraçando e desci as escadas. O Draco achava mais seguro nossa viajem ser daqui direto para a casa da Lucy – Regulus! Era com você que eu queria falar.

-Está tudo certo, não é? – Perguntou Regulus preocupado. Desde que o Sirius o convidou para passar o Natal com ele era como se o bom velhinho tivesse chegado bem mais cedo que o normal – Ela te escreveu?

-Escreveu e está tudo bem – Respondi sorrindo – Aproveite e considere isso o meu presente de Natal.

-Obrigado Morgana – Falou Regulus me abraçando e mesmo sendo pega de surpresa retribui o abraço me despedindo. Andei pelos corredores ignorando os olhares e entrei no escritório do Dumbledore recebendo um sorriso do diretor e um olhar irritado do Draco.

-Bom dia – Cumprimentei sorrindo – Eu estou pronta para ir.

-Ótimo – Disse Draco entrando na lareira jogando pó de flu e sumindo nas chamas verdes e logo fiz o mesmo chegando a uma sala totalmente diferente de algum tempo atrás. Ela estava totalmente decorada com tons claros e impecavelmente limpa. Sorri perante a cena do Draco sendo abraçado pela avó e pela primeira vez em muitos anos me sentia em um verdadeiro lar.

**...**

**Narrado por James**

Sentei no vagão ao lado dos marotos e sorri perante a animação do Sirius. Ele tagarelava sobre a sua famosa motocicleta voadora e sobre os lugares que iria visitar. O Peter apenas comia alegremente rindo ocasionalmente de uma história ou outra. O Remus apesar de sorrindo nos momentos corretos parecia desatento. Mas eu sabia que ele sempre ficava assim antes de ir para casa. E o Harry e o Ron estavam tensos.

Não entre si já que voltaram a se falar a um bom tempo. E sim perante a liberdade de fazer o que bem entendesse com poucas chances de serem descobertos. Era um livre arbítrio assustador. Eu tentava confiar que eles não fariam nada de errado. Mas sempre tinha algo que poderia simplesmente fugir do controle.

-Eu vou dar uma volta – Disse Harry se levantando e eu falei que iria acompanhá-lo.

-Algo errado? – Perguntei assim que entramos no corredor e ele suspirou.

-Eu nunca tive muito tempo para relacionamentos na época da guerra e ao fim meio que só queria aproveitar – Comentou Harry com calma assanhando seus cabelos curtos – Eu nunca tive um grande amor. E agora eu estou sustando por achar que encontrei.

-Você está falando aqui no passado? – Perguntei e ele fez um sim com a cabeça – E agora?

-Agora eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu – Disse Harry entrando no banheiro e eu preferi continuar o meu caminho. Ainda queria falar com a Lily. Desde que voltei da sua casa eu não sabia definir bem o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Eu só sabia que estava completamente apaixonado por aquela ruiva.

-Posso falar com você Lily? – Perguntei aparecendo na porta da cabine das meninas. A Amanda revirou os olhos e a Ginny sorriu. A Rachel aproveitou minha presença para perguntar sobre o Remus e apenas indiquei onde estava a cabine.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lily quando entramos em uma cabine vazia e eu sorri. Ela estava tão encantadora vestida com um vestido branco solto.

-O trem já está chegando à estação – Comentei me sentando e ela me olhou sem entender – Eu queria me despedir em você.

-Vai sentir minha falta? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo meio tímida.

-Eu sempre sinto sua falta – Falei sorrindo segurando sua mão e ela revirou os olhos sentando ao meu lado.

-Talvez eu sinta um pouco de saudade também – Disse Lily e eu acariciei seu rosto com carinho me aproximando lentamente tocando seus lábios com os meus com cuidado. Apenas um pequeno carinho. Uma caricia que a fizesse se lembrar de mim.

-Eu queria sua permissão para visitar sua casa nessas férias. Queria falar com sua mãe, ver se ela está bem – Falei e ela sorriu concordando.

-Agora é melhor eu ir – Falou Lily e antes que eu pudesse impedir ela já havia saído da cabine me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

**...**

**N/a: Ola pessoinhas do meu coração!**

**Mais um capítulo e devo informar que a fic entra e uma nova etapa a partir do próximo capítulo. Ou seja, se preparem para algumas surpresas. E espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo.**

**NahSevciuc ~ **_Ola! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Situação complicada entre eles dois não é? Segredinho por enquanto ^^ _

**Angel ~ **_Ola querida! Fico feliz que esteja gostando do capítulo e dos casais. Espero que aprecie esse também ^^_

**Próximo poste: 21/10**

**Beijinhos e espero reviews**

**06/10/2010**


	12. Chapter 11

**N/a: Antes de tudo! As partes escritas em **_**itálico**_** durante esse capítulos são as partes narradas pela autora, em terceira pessoa. Deixando isso claro, aproveitem a leitura ^^**

**...**

**Escrito nas estrelas**

"_**Em cada escolha  
arriscas a vida que poderias ter;  
em cada decisão, perdê-la."**_

**Richard Bach**

**11**

_Certa vez foi dito que o futuro está escrito. Que não adianta correr, temer ou se esconder, porque não dá para fugir do que você está determinado a ser. Essa própria palavra "determinada"é perigosa a sua maneira. É estranho como as pessoas se tonam acomodadas com a idéia de apenas ser espectador da própria vida. Porque para viver realmente, é necessário ter coragem de lutar. Cada adeus da lua não é só a escuridão indo embora. É também um leque de opções surgindo perante seus olhos. E serão essas escolhas que mudarão tudo..._

_Escolhas que na verdade nunca foram realmente suas..._

**Narrado por James**

-James! – Falou minha mãe sorrindo se jogando nos meus braços no momento que entrei em casa – Eu estava com tanta saudade!

-Eu estou feliz por chegar em casa – Falei a acompanhando até a sala de chá. Observei que ela parecia mais magra. Eu odiava saber que ela estava sozinha aqui. Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tentei convencê-la a mudar-se para um lugar menor, com menos lembranças. Mas ela só deixaria a Mansão Potter quando fosse se juntar ao meu pai. E eu orava diariamente para que isso demorasse o máximo possível.

-Você parece diferente – Falou minha mãe me olhando como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo completamente inesperado. E eu apenas sorri. Eu sabia que ela sentia meu amadurecimento.

-Eu estou diferente – Afirmei tomando um golinho de chá. Desde que o Harry havia surgido na minha vida eu me peguei questionando tudo que até então eu achava certo – Eu andei pensando muito esses meses. Eu quero aceitar o meu dom. Se é que ele já não foi tirado de mim.

-Um dom não pode ser simplesmente retirado, James, o seu está apenas adormecido – Disse minha mãe sorrindo abertamente – Você só está sete anos atrasado. Posso perguntar o porquê dessa decisão agora?

-Eu tenho percebido o quanto a vida é frágil – Comentei olhando para o líquido que sumia gradativamente da minha xícara – O mundo bruxo está em guerra. Eu preciso me preparar de todos os modos possíveis.

-Você fala como se soubesse de algo – Comentou minha mãe e seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus eram especulativos.

-Acredite mamãe. Ignorância é um dom – Sussurrei e ela arqueou a sobrancelha – A senhora vai me ajudar?

-Eu nunca lhe negaria ajuda – Falou minha mãe segurando minhas mãos com as suas sorrindo de modo calmo – Eu só quero ter certeza que você sabe o que quer.

-Eu quero aceitar o meu dom, e ajudar no que for possível – Falei sorrindo e ela fez um sim com a cabeça sorrindo abertamente. Eu sentia falta desses sorrisos. Outra coisa que havia mudado com a chegada do Harry foi a minha constatação que eu só podia relaxar totalmente nos muros da Mansão Potter. Antes eu considerava Hogwarts minha segunda casa. Isso até perceber que ela nos protegia apenas do que estava fora dos seus muros. E talvez o pior inimigo seja aquele que dorme na cama ao lado. Mas não era momento para pensar em coisas ruins. Era tempo de pensar apenas no futuro.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que tornam a vida mais maleável..._

**Narrado por Morgana**

A casa realmente não parecia à mesma. A sala não era composta por moveis elegantes e caros como os da Mansão Malfoy, mas era com certeza aconchegante. Abracei a Lucy sorrindo abertamente observando o quanto ela estava feliz, iluminada. E como o Draco parecia leve dentro desta casa. Ele uma vez, no nosso tempo, disse que adorava essa casa. Mas agora tinha um calor familiar que ele nunca experimentou.

-Draco, porque você não vai cortar lenha? Não gosto do velho Hiyu fazendo isso – Falou Lucy se referindo ao velho elfo que o Draco havia conseguido. Sua antiga dona tinha morrido alguns anos atrás e até então ele apenas vagava. Segundo Lucy ele era uma companhia agradável.

-Eu vou guardar nossas coisas – Falei subindo até o único quarto de hospedes da casa. Lucy me seguiu tagarelando sobre as mudanças que havia feito na casa e eu só pude sorrir. Eu adorava ver como ela estava bem mais animada com tudo.

-Eu tenho um presente para você – Falou Lucy e eu a encarei surpresa. Ela tirou um pano do bolso e me entregou com cuidado e quando o abri me deparei com um belo colar. Tinha como pedra principal uma bela e grande safira em forma de lágrima. O contorno era todo em diamantes e atrás da pedra maior tinha o brasão da Família Malfoy.

-Esse é o colar das "Senhoras Malfoy" – Falei com referência – Isso deve ser da Narcissa.

-Não, a Narcissa assim como eu será obrigada a casar com meu Lucius. Mas você, você casará com o Draco porque o ama – Disse Lucy e eu senti meus olhos aumentando de tamanho enquanto meu rosto esquentava – Eu sei que vocês não estão juntos ainda, mas acho que será apenas uma questão de tempo. Se você quiser dar esse colar para o Draco, tudo bem. Só quero que você saiba quem eu acho merecedora desse colar.

-Obrigada Lucy – Falei sem saber o que dizer perante essa honra e ela me abraçou me permitindo agradecer sem usar palavras.

-Terminei de cortar a lenha – Falou Draco entrando no quarto e a Lucy se afastou dizendo que ia ver se o jantar estava pronto – Interrompi algo?

-A Lucy me entregou isso – Falei lhe passando o colar. Ele segurou com cuidado, quase que com reverência. Observei-o passar as pontas dos dedos lentamente por cada pedra e eu sabia naquele momento que tomei a decisão certa entregando à jóia.

-A minha avó lhe deu? – Perguntou Draco olhando para a jóia e eu senti o meu rosto corar. Como eu poderia mentir? Ou como eu poderia dizer que de fato ela me deu?

-Algo assim – Respondi olhando para o chão. Eu odiava essa minha súbita timidez. Mas quando se tratava do Draco eu sempre me surpreendia com as minhas reações.

-Eu vi esse colar no pescoço da minha mãe, uma vez ela disse que era uma prisão a parte – Falou Draco em tom calmo e quando senti o peso da safira no meu pescoço me virei para encará-lo completamente surpresa. – Espero que você não se sinta da mesma maneira em relação a ele.

-Draco, esse é o colar dado a "Senhora Malfoy" – Falei o encarando e ele apenas sorriu.

-Entenda como você quiser – Disse Draco e eu senti meu rosto corando – Ele ficou bem em você, sabia?

-Draco o que é que você quer? – Perguntei tentando não fazer desse gesto mais do que de fato era.

-Eu pensei que fosse claro – Falou Draco passando a mão lentamente pelo meu pescoço – Eu sempre quis você.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu fiquei sem palavras. Ele sorriu com seu feito e me puxou para seus braços colando seus lábios nos meus. E eu não podia imaginar que um simples tocar de lábios seria tão agradável.

-O jantar está pronto – Falou o velho elfo e eu me afastei do Draco corando intensamente – Oh meus senhores! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa!

-Nós continuaremos isso depois – Sussurrou Draco antes de ir embora me deixando completamente sem ação com o colar no pescoço e meus pensamentos tomados por ele.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que tornarão tudo mais difícil..._

**Narrado por Ginny**

Eu adorava conviver com o Arthur e as crianças. Mas era impossível, de vez em quanto, não se sentir como uma intrusa. Molly me tratava bem e me deixava ajudar, só que com cinco crianças para cuidar ficava difícil fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu os achava corajosos de ter tantos filhos. Eu mesma não teria tantos filhos. Eu queria mais do que ficar em casa cuidado de crianças. Por mais que eu respeitasse as escolhas da Molly.

-Você parece terrivelmente perdida em pensamento – Comentou uma voz que eu conhecia bem e quando virei o rosto o encarei. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar de forma maliciosa e eu me permiti sorrir. Assim sob o sol fraco do inverno ele conseguia ser ainda mais misterioso.

-Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei surpresa observando ele se aproximar lentamente de mim.

-Minha família estava visitando os Lovegood e comentaram que os Weasley moravam perto. Então eu decidi tentar a sorte – Respondeu Harry e eu sorri – Pelo jeito Merlin acordou de bom humor.

-Então eu estou feliz por essa sorte – Falei me encostando à árvore atrás de mim – Você teve um bom Natal?

-Agradável – Respondeu Harry se aproximando se apoiando na árvore com o braço estendido do lado da minha cabeça como se me prendesse no lugar – O seu?

-Cheio de criançinhas ruivas – Falei sorrindo lembrando-me dos meus sobrinhos – Eu acho que a Molly devia ser elevada a um novo grau de Ordem de Merlin. Aqueles meninos, por mais lindos que sejam, são todos uns pestinhas.

-Eles não afloraram o seu instinto maternal? – Perguntou Harry e ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim. E eu estava adorando essa proximidade.

-Afloram o meu instinto de ter no máximo dois filhos – Respondi e ele sorriu se aproximando ainda mais deixando pouco ou nenhum espaço entre nós – E você? Quer filhos?

-Dois ou três – Disse Harry e eu podia sentir o calor da sua pele apesar do frio. Na verdade eu já havia parado de pensar sobre qualquer coisa a não ser o corpo dele praticamente colado ao meu, imprensando-me a árvore. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu simplesmente desliguei meu cérebro e me deixei guiar pelos meus desejos e pelo meu coração.

Passei minha mão pela sua nuca sentindo ele se arrepiar, só que não soube se pelo meu gesto ou pela minha mão gelada. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e quase derreti quando seus lábios entraram em contato com os meus. Eles chegaram a mim tomando para si tudo que eu estava disposta a dar. Senti seus braços apertando minha cintura enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca provando o seu sabor como se fosse o mais delicioso mel. Entreguei-me ao momento e foi como se tudo sumisse pouco a pouco e o que realmente importava era apenas ele. Seu toque. Seu cheiro. Seu calor. Seu gosto. Eu estava completamente perdida. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

-Tia Gi? – Gritou uma voz infantil e eu me afastei do Harry saindo de trás da árvore para encarar o meu pequeno Bill.

-Bill, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? – Perguntei o pegando no colo e ele se aconchegou como se buscasse o meu calor me fazendo rir.

-O almoço ta pronto – Disse Bill e eu sorri beijando seu rosto – Quem é ele?

-Um amigo da tia Ginny – Sussurrei e ele encarou Harry com olhos especulativos – Quer almoçar?

-Não, eu já devia ter voltado – Respondeu Harry e eu não conseguia decifrar seus sentimentos pelos seus olhos. Eu nunca conseguia – Nós conversamos depois.

-Claro – Falei sentindo um aperto. Uma vontade de não deixá-lo ir. Porque algo dentro de mim me dizia que essa seria minha última oportunidade para fazer isso – Harry! Er... Feliz Ano Novo.

-Feliz Ano Novo Ginny! E para você também Bill – Falou Harry antes de aparatar sumindo completamente. E a minha sensação incomoda só aumentou.

-Vamos para dentro pequeno? – Falei e Bill sorriu. No momento tudo que eu podia fazer era colocar o momento que passamos juntos guardado em um lugar especial e talvez escrever para Lily.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que nunca imaginaríamos ter tanto poder..._

**Narrado por Lily**

Acordar às vezes é simplesmente tão complicado. Por mais que eu soubesse que minha mãe está bem melhor, era impossível ignorar as dores que ela vinha sentindo desde o acidente. Eu já tinha cogitado fazê-la tomar poções anestésicas. Mas além de viciantes a Petúnia nunca concordaria com isso. E eu devia muito a ela e ao seu noivo, que por mais que eu tentasse ainda o considerava repugnante.

Levantei e peguei o envelope ainda lacrado que estava na minha mesa. Eu não tive muita coragem de abrir quando vi que era do James. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Que eu gostava da sua companhia, dos seus beijos, da forma como ele me tratava era fato. Eu só não conseguia nos imaginar como um casal. Não por causa das nossas brigas do passado. Mas pelo futuro. O futuro parecia tão incerto. Ainda mais para uma nascida trouxa. Isso nesses tempos negros era quase uma sentença de morte esperando para ser cumprida.

Sentei na cadeira batendo meus dedos quase que compulsivamente na mesa olhando para o pequeno envelope. Suspirei me xingando por ser tão boba e peguei o envelope rompendo o lacre cuidadosamente puxando a carta, que mais parecia mais um bilhete, e de dentro caiu um pequeno colar. Quase mínimo. Parecia uma moeda com um brasão desenhado.

_Hey Lily,_

_Infelizmente, as coisas foram mais longe do que eu imaginei e não poderei visitá-la nas férias. Acabei tendo que viajar para o Norte. O que fez pelo menos a minha mãe sair um pouco dessa casa abarrotada de lembranças. Imagino que esteja se perguntando o porquê desse colar. Bem, é uma magia de proteção de imóveis. Não é eficaz como uma barreira, mas já é algo. Peça, se quiser, para sua mãe usá-lo. Como proprietária fará efeito onde ela estiver. _

_Espero que estejam todos bem. E realmente espero vê-la logo._

_James Potter._

Sorri ao terminar de ler a pequena carta tocando a moeda com cuidado quase carinho. Era bom saber alguém se importava o suficiente para fazer algo parecido a isso. Levantei e caminhei silenciosamente até o quarto da minha mãe a encontrando ainda adormecida. Coloquei o colar lentamente e da mesma forma do meu ele se tornou invisível.

Toquei no colar que o James havia me dado e como sempre ele esquentou de modo familiar. Quase como se quisesse me dizer algo. Saí do quarto da minha mãe e desci pegando um casaco pesado e uma bota saindo sentindo o vento frio batendo na minha pele. Comecei a andar pela rua até chegar ao parque me sentando no balanço.

Eu tinha muito no que pensar. Eu não podia continuar me enganando. Eu não poderia continuar fingindo que eu não sentia nada pelo James. Ele era tão atencioso. E tão diferente do menino que era alguns anos atrás. Era difícil fingir que eu não sentia nada especial por ele. Porque eu sentia. Meu coração disparava com a mínima menção do nome dele.

-Um pouco frio para um passeio – Comentou uma voz arrastada que eu conhecia bem.

-Faço minhas as suas palavras – Falei e sabia que ele estava sorrindo quando se sentou no balanço ao meu lado – O que você está fazendo aqui Severus?

-Eu tenho algo a lhe dar – Falou Severus me entregando um estojo de poções – É para sua mãe. Eu a refiz a poção anestésica para se tornar menos viciante e menos concentrada já que ela não possui sangue mágico.

-Porque você está fazendo isso? – Perguntei virando meu rosto para encará-lo.

-Eu sempre gostei da sua mãe – Respondeu Severus e eu tive que sorrir levantado do balanço e começando a me afastar levando comigo o estojo.

-Você não precisava fazer isso, eu já tinha lhe perdoado Severus – Falei sorrindo quando vi a expressão surpresa que ele fez. Às vezes é bem melhor simplesmente perdoar.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que você finge não ter importância..._

**Narrado por Narcissa**

Suspirei irritada observando meus pais arrumando as malas. Eles tinham decidido viajar e como a Bella estava casada eu ficaria sozinha. Desci para me despedir como uma boa filha e a minha mãe fez questão de dizer que se eu quisesse ir até a Mansão Malfoy com certeza seria bem vinda. Ela só esquecia o fato que eu só entrava naquela casa quando obrigada.

Joguei a carta da Bella na gaveta e me deitei na cama. Eu não queria ficar sozinha. Mas eu tinha poucas opções de onde ir. A Morgana estava visitando os parentes nos Estados Unidos. A Bella com o marido. Nem amarrada eu ia à Mansão Black. Então só me restava passar o resto do feriado sozinha. Eu queria apenas me distrair. Nem se fosse só por hoje.

Ajeitei-me na cama passando a mão por baixo do travesseiro encontrando um pequeno papel que eu tinha escondido. Desdobrei o papel vendo duas palavras rabiscadas: "_Feliz Natal"._ Não estava assinado e realmente isso não era necessário. Eu não precisava de nomes para saber quem tinha mandado. E de repente eu sabia para onde eu deveria ir.

Pulei da cama chamando o elfo e ele logo foi preparar meu banho. Tomei um banho lentamente. Quando saí me enxuguei lentamente aproveitando o calor do banheiro e fui até meu quarto para encontrar a roupa perfeita para ocasião. Encolhi um vestido preto de corte clássico. Coloquei meias pretas e uma bota curta levemente, para não dizer completamente, alta. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e me olhei no espelho e percebi que mais parecia que estava indo a um enterro.

Voltei ao meu closet e fui até uma parte que eu pouco freqüentava. As roupas que a Andromeda havia me dado e as estudei com calma. Eu sabia que eram trouxas e eu nunca tinha tido coragem de nem cogitar a possibilidade de usá-las. Mas agora pareciam ideais. Tirei a meia e o vestido e coloquei a calça jeans deixando a bota. Vesti uma blusa verde-escuro que abraçou completamente minha forma e observei criticamente a mulher desenhada com traços pretos. Peguei um casaco magicamente esquentado e minha bolsa. Parecia bem adequado para a ocasião.

Voltei ao meu quarto e desencantei a gaveta mostrando um fundo falso e ali estava o seu endereço. Guardei-o no bolso e andei rapidamente pelos corredores descendo as escadas que nunca me pareceram tão infinita. Saí pelo jardim ignorando o chamado do elfo domestico e quando cheguei à área em que podia aparatar e me concentrei no endereço.

Quando abri novamente os olhos me deparei com um chalé de campo rústico e no mesmo estante eu podia imaginar o Remus morando aqui. Sorri tentando acalmar o meu coração. E dei um passo à frente. Não senti uma barreira mágica protegendo a casa e no mesmo momento anotei mentalmente que eu precisava conversar com o Remus sobre isso. E juntando toda a minha coragem, bati na porta.

Uma mulher magra de cabelos curtos loiros. Sua expressão parecia sofrida e eu não poderia culpar casa ruga que habitava o seu rosto. Pareciam pequenas histórias de ter um filho lobisomem desde a infância. Aos poucos seu rosto foi ganhando um ar surpreso e leve incomodo.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou e eu tentei não levar sua aspereza para o lado pessoal. Uma vez o Remus tinha comentado que eles recebiam poucas visitas. Na verdade as pessoas fugiam deles.

-Cissa! Eu sou uma amiga do Remus – Respondi e ela me olhou com desconfiança – Olha, eu sei que as pessoas dessa região são hostis com ele. E eu sinto vontade de matar um a um por causa disso. Eu só quero saber se ele está bem. Depois de tudo.

-Você sabe? – Perguntou a Sra. Lupin e eu sorri fazendo um sim com a cabeça – E não tem medo. Você é sua namorada?

-Uma boa amiga – Respondi e pela primeira vez ela pareceu sorrir – Posso entrar?

-Ele está no quarto, àquela porta – Falou me apontando uma porta marrom e eu sorri – Eu vou fazer um lanche para vocês.

Sorri em resposta e caminhei lentamente até a porta. Abri silenciosamente o encontrando deitado de costas para mim. Ele não usava camisa então eu podia ver claramente todas as cicatrizes da sua vida. Fui me aproximando e eu já sabia que ele havia notado a minha presença. Ele sempre notava.

-Como você está? – Perguntei sentando na beirada da sua cama e finalmente ele virou para me encarar. Sorri e não consegui me conter. Engatinhei me deitando ao seu lado e antes que ele falasse o beijei. Acariciei o seu rosto enquanto meus lábios massageavam os seus e antes que eu pudesse me afastar senti ele se mover colocando-se em cima de mim. Quando me dei conta já estava presa no melhor beijo da minha vida.

Minhas mãos seguiram para o seu pescoço onde passei levemente as unhas. Sua língua brincava com a minha em uma dança lenta. Uma dança até então desconhecida por mim. Ele não me beijava apenas com desejo. Tinha saudade, carinho, desespero. Um verdadeiro encontro de duas tempestades. E eu amava estar presa nelas. Senti sua mão entrando pela minha blusa e o arrepio que aquela ação me provocou. Abracei sua cintura com as minhas pernas e só então notei nossa situação. E de muito contragosto, pensando na Sra. Lupin que poderia entrar a qualquer momento, eu me afastei.

-Pelo jeito você sentiu minha falta – Falei divertida mordendo seu lábio inferior antes de me levantar voltando a me sentar na beirada da cama.

-Você está se arriscando muito em vim aqui, Narcissa – Comentou Remus e eu sorri.

-Têm escolhas que simplesmente merecem o risco – Falei me aproximando novamente – Eu quero está aqui. Com você. Assim você me ajuda pelo menos a salvar um pouco do meu feriado.

-Eu sei que em algum momento eu vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas eu estou realmente feliz por você está aqui – Falou Remus e eu não consegui fazer nada além de sorri.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que definem que nós somos..._

**Narrado por Ron**

Eu sabia que esperavam o pior de mim. Eu sabia que os meus desejos eram parecidos com essas coisas que esperavam de mim. Era por isso que estava ali, parado no meio-fio, apenas esperando. Eu tinha a plena noção que isso era errado. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia virar as costas. Observava a família interagir sem saber que estavam criando um monstro.

Observei quando o homem, que deduzi ser o pai, saiu se despedido deixando a criança sozinha com o elfo domestico. Sorri perante a facilidade. Contudo meu sorriso se desfez no momento que eu vi a criança correndo pelo jardim. Eu sabia que ele não era muito mais velho que o Bill. Só não estava preparado para o sorriso infantil. As bochechas rosadas e as gargalhadas de um menino.

Fui andando lentamente até a criança. Ele ainda não havia notado minha presença e aproveitando sua distração fiz seu gole vim até mim. Parei na sua frente e ele seguiu a sombra levantando o rosto até me encarar. E eu apenas sorri.

-Você deixou cair – Falei lhe estendendo o gole e os olhos da criança brilharam pegando o gole abraçando com carinho parecendo não se preocupar com a dureza do objeto.

-Oh! Eu não posso perder ele – Afirmou a criança sorrindo abertamente – Foi o elfo Riko que me deu. O papai dizer que quadribol não é para mim.

-Por quê? – Perguntei pensando em como eu poderia acabar com aquilo.

-Ele diz que é um esporte de bárbaros – Respondeu o menino olhando para o chão – Eu só posso brincar quando ele viaja. Quando ta aqui tenho que estudar para ser um bruxo forte. Mas o elfo Riko me ajuda. Ele diz que eu posso ser um grande bruxo jogando quadribol.

-O elfo Riku tem razão – Falei pensando pela primeira vez que o Malfoy poderia estar certo. Que talvez alguns comensais nunca tiveram o direito de escolha – Para ser um grande bruxo você não precisa das as costas para suas paixões.

-Então jogando quadribol não é para fracos? – Perguntou a criança e eu procurava traços do assassino do meu irmão naquele rosto infantil – O papai mentiu?

-Ele apenas se enganou – Falei me ajoelhando para ter contato visual com ele – Para ser um bruxo forte é necessário bravura, coragem, aprender a sentir. E jogando quadribol é claro. Mesmo que você tenha que esperar até chegar à Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts parece o paraíso – Disse o menino e eu sorri.

-Quer outra dica para se tornar um grande bruxo? – Perguntei e ele fez um sim com a cabeça – Um grande bruxo nunca, nunca recorre ao assassinato.

-O senhor é um grande bruxo? – Perguntou o menino e com essa eu tive que sorrir.

-Eu tento – Falei antes de aparatar para trás das arvores.

-Foi uma grande coisa o que você fez – Comentou Harry aparecendo do meu lado e eu revirei os olhos.

-Seguindo-me? – Perguntei vendo a criança entrar em casa.

-Na verdade não. Eu estava me sentindo só e procurei a sua assinatura mágica – Respondeu Harry e eu não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava essa sua habilidade.

-O que você aprontou? – Perguntei o encarando e ele riu.

-Eu meio que beijei a Ginny – Respondeu Harry e eu evitei fazer careta. Era difícil assimilar o fato de ela ser a minha tia.

-Você sabe que está procurando mais problemas, não é? – Perguntei e ele fez careta – Achou o que procurava?

-Achei, só estou na dúvida sobre o que significa – Respondeu Harry parecendo pensativo – Quer ir beber?

-Essa com certeza foi a sua melhor idéia em muito tempo – Falei e ele apenas riu.

_**...**_

_Escolhas que nos faz esquecer quem somos..._

**Narrado por Hermione**

Na ordem natural das coisas eu deveria ser ajuizada. Eu devia evitar as batalhas. Eu devia evitar que o Harry se desesperasse. Eu devia evitar que o Ron quebrasse. Mas eu nunca consegui evitar os meus próprios fantasmas.

Parece assustador, mas eu nunca fui inocente como eu queria. Não que eu seja um monstro. Mas existem horas que eu simplesmente me canso de tentar ser algo que na verdade não sou. Eu não sou tão calma, nem tão pacifista. Às vezes eu queria alguém do meu lado para evitar que eu quebrasse. Evitar que eu me desesperasse. Mas como falei antes. Esse é o meu trabalho.

Contudo eu decidi que hoje eu seguiria, não a minha mente racional, e sim o meu lado obscuro que eu guardava bem escondida. Modifiquei minhas roupas e conjurei a máscara que havia marcado a minha vida. Aparatei na frente da boate e esperei. Não demorou muito para um grupo de jovens de aproximadamente 15 anos e eu sorri. Fiz um feitiço simples fazendo uma placa se desprender e cair de forma barulhenta no chão assustando os pedestres. Lancei feitiços aleatórios para que eles corressem. Sorri quando o vi se desprender dos amigos e correr para o beco.

Segui pelo mesmo caminho e relembrei toda a dor que ele me fez passar. A dor constante que eu vinha passando desde que ele me marcou. Encurralei-o e ele sentou no chão com olhos implorativos. Olhos que pareciam reflexos dos meus quando as posições estavam invertidas. E pensando na minha raiva, na minha dor, levantei lentamente o braço apontando a varinha para o seu peito.

-_Avada Kedavra _– Sussurrei vendo o raio verde sair da minha varinha atingindo o seu corpo. Ele arregalou os olhos e aos poucos a vida foi deixando o seu corpo – Desculpa se eu não lhe dei a chance de me marcar. De destruir a minha vida. Boa sorte no inferno.

**...**

_E no fim quando fazemos nossas escolhas temos que aprender a lidar com as conseqüências. As alegrias, esperanças, amores, carinhos são fácil de lidar de aceitar. As tristezas, a culpa, o medo, a sensação de erro são sentimentos que terão que lidar. Porque no fim as escolhas, por mais que tomadas em momentos onde você nunca conseguiria ser imparcial, já foi tomada. E é o depois que assusta. Porque o grande mistério da vida é justamente isso, o depois._

**...**

**N/a: Sim, eu sei que faz tempo que eu não posto nada. Mas é que meu professor de Penal meio que obrigou o pessoal do meu semestre a assistir audiências, que infelizmente não tem todo dia. E quando tem é a manha toda. Ou seja, manha no Fórum, tarde da faculdade e noite como único tempo para estudar e dormir. Então só tive tempo para escrever esse capítulo agora. E espero mesmo que gostem. Muitas mudanças a partir de agora.**

**Mirella ~ **_Ola Mirella! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história ^^ Adoro fazer o Harry sexy, misterioso e perigoso. Aos poucos o Harry vai mostrar algumas de suas habilidades e flashs da guerra. Espero que goste do capítulo ^^ Espero sua opinião._

**Claire ~ **_Oi Claire! Nossa fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do desenvolvimento dessa fic. Muito obrigada mesma pelos elogios ^^ Espero que esse capítulo não a decepcione e espero sua opinião ^^_

**Kiki ~ **_Ola Kiki! Olha, sei que demorei horrores para postas, mas não precisa se preocupar que não irei abandonar a fic. Quando começo um projeto tenho que ir até o fim ^^ Espero que aprecie esse capítulo também ^^ _

**Bom, próximo poste: 19/11**

**E não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews. É simples, prático, demora menos de um minuto e farão essa autora extremamente feliz.**

**Beijinhos.**

**Até o próximo.**

**04/11/2010**


	13. Chapter 12

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**12**

**Narrado por James**

Eu me considerava uma pessoa resistente. Na verdade muito resistente. Desde que eu tinha me tornado um animago, já tinha passado por muitas situações. Infelizmente o Remus não era um lobisomem calmo. Às vezes eu concordava quando o Sirius dizia que ele tentava se controlar tanto que quando de transformava extravasava toda a energia guardada em seu corpo.

Só que isso era totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já fiz. Nesse momento eu não usava a minha força física e sim a minha resistência. Eu estava parado, sentado em posição de índio, sem camisa em pleno jardim externo completamente exposto ao frio cortante do inverno.

Isso parecia cruel. Mas era um treino para aprender a controlar o meu corpo através da minha mente. Eu estava com frio, apesar de já está achando que não tinha mais sensibilidade, contudo poderia ser muito pior. Eu estava aprendendo a fazer magia ser usar varinha e controlar minha mente o suficiente para ajustá-la ao meu dom.

Abri os olhos parando de me esforçar e pegando a minha varinha para esquentar meu corpo para logo vestir uma blusa e um casaco. Eu estava tão cansado. Fisicamente e principalmente mentalmente. E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em vê-la. E era isso que eu iria fazer. Mesmo sabendo que estava exausto.

Respirei fundo me concentrando e girei em minha volta aparatando. Abri os olhos e sorri ao perceber que estava mesmo no quarto dela. Senti a exaustão tomar conta do meu corpo e caí sentado na cadeira da sua escrivaninha. Passei minha mão pela testa enxugando o suor frio. E esperai.

-TA PETÚNIA! EU JÁ ENTENDI – Escutei a Lily gritar do andar de baixo e passei minha língua lentamente pelos meus lábios para não parecerem tão secos. Escutei seus passos pela a escada e logo a porta foi escancarada – James?

-Ola Lily! Eu sei que disse que não poderia vim, mas eu queria muito te ver – Falei sorrindo me forçando a ficar em pé – Espero que não a esteja irritando.

-Oh James! – Disse Lily se jogando nos meus braços e eu acabei caindo na cadeira com ela no meu colo – Eu estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.

-Bom, eu com certeza estou mais – Falei sorrindo e ela pareceu notar a nossa posição e levantou – Como está sua mãe?

-Bem melhor, a reabilitação é difícil – Respondeu Lily me encarando e tinha algo de diferente em seus olhos – Você é que não parece estar muito bem.

-Só estou um pouco esgotado – Comentei pegando suas mãos entre as minhas e ela pareceu assustada quando notou o quando as minhas mãos estavam frias – O Norte está bem mais frio que aqui em Londres.

-Você realmente parece muito cansado – Disse Lily soltando uma das minhas mãos para acariciar o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos inclinando meu rosto buscando o calor da sua mão e tive que sorrir – Porque você veio aqui nesse estado?

-Porque eu precisava te ver – Respondi abrindo os olhos para encará-la. Eu sabia que podia não ser o melhor momento, mas me inclinei com calma tocando os seus lábios com os meus levemente. Dei todas as oportunidades possíveis para ela se afastar. Só que como isso não aconteceu passei a mão por sua nuca e aprofundei o beijo provando o seu sabor. O beijo era calmo. Era macio. Era tudo que eu esperava. Meus dedos acariciavam seus cabelos ruivos enquanto minha língua reconhecia a sua. Eu amava estar aqui com ela. Eu amava me sentir assim.

-Eu também senti sua falta – Sussurrou Lily acariciando meu rosto com carinho – Deita aqui.

-Na sua cama? – Perguntei levantando minha sobrancelha.

-Você precisa dormir – Disse Lily sorrindo me puxando pela mão e me fazendo sentar em sua cama.

-Eu não vim até aqui para dormir – Reclamei e ela sorriu – Eu quero conversar com você. Ficar com você.

-Eu sei, mas para isso você precisa estar desperto – Falou Lily sorrindo – Depois eu quero saber direitinho o porquê de você está assim. Mas por hora, apenas durma.

Eu tentei discutir, mas o cansaço já tinha tomado conta do meu corpo e quando dei por mim já estava preso aos braços de Morpheu. Só que assim como metade da minha vida, agora mais forte que nunca, meus sonhos nunca eram apenas sonhos. Também não eram memórias. Eram visões. Antes eram apenas imagens embaçadas, mas depois do treinamento as imagens eu até conseguia distinguir algumas coisas.

Dessa vez eu estava no meio de Hogsmeade. Fui me movendo lentamente até chegar a uma banca encontrando um Profeta datado para o mês de Maio. Preferi não me deter a detalhes. E continuei a andar pelas ruas e quando pisquei vi corpos caídos. Espalhados em meio a poças de sangue. Antes que pudesse me deter a rostos senti a consciência voltando. As imagens indo embora. E a única coisa que eu sabia era que Hogsmeade seria atacada em Maio.

-Que bom que já acordou – Comentou Lily entrando no quarto e eu preferi, por enquanto, esquecer o que havia visto. Eu precisava me manter em controle – Eu trouxe um lanche para você.

-Desculpa está sendo um estorvo. Não era essa a minha intenção quando decidi vim até aqui – Falei me sentando pegando meus óculos que estava no criado-mudo.

-Eu meio que gostei de cuidar de você – Disse Lily sorrindo me incentivando a comer um biscoito – O que aconteceu com você James? Mesmo todo enrolado você continua frio.

-Eu estou treinando, treinando especialmente minha mente – Respondi com calma a encarando – Eu já te expliquei que a minha família por parte de mãe ainda pratica magia antiga. Mas o que eu não contei era que por parte dela vinha um dom.

-Um dom? – Perguntou Lily surpresa e eu sorri.

-Pode se chamar assim. Pula normalmente uma geração – Falei sem saber como explicar – Nós podemos ver alguns fatos que acontecerão no futuro. Não profecias, mas algumas coisas durante os sonhos.

-Você consegue ver o futuro? – Perguntou Lily indo de incredulidade e descrença.

-Eu sei, eu também não acreditei muito – Respondi rindo – Quando eu tinha dez anos eu vi algo que achei completamente impossível de acontecer. Então acabei não acreditando mais que esse dom fosse verdade. Atrasei muito o meu treinamento. Mas agora tudo é uma oportunidade.

-James, você está me dizendo que tem uma terceira visão? – Questionou Lily e eu sabia o quanto ela não acreditava em nada que não pudesse ser comprovado.

-Algo assim, você não precisa acreditar Lily – Falei sorrindo acariciando sua mão com calma – Eu só estou lhe contando isso porque eu confio em você e porque você perguntou.

-E porque você está tão frio? – Perguntou Lily preferindo mudar de assunto e eu respeitei.

-Porque eu uso os métodos antigos para treinar – Respondi com simplicidade – Mas agora eu quero que você me conte como está sendo as suas férias.

-James, porque você me contou tudo isso? – Perguntou Lily e eu fui pego de surpresa. Eu não imaginei que ela perguntaria isso e também não sei se ela está preparada para a minha resposta. O meu medo era ela se afastar com uma resposta completamente honesta.

-Você tem certeza que quer saber, Lily? – Questionei e ela afirmou com a cabeça – Eu estou lhe contando isso porque além de confiar em você, eu realmente gosto de você.

-Eu também gosto de você – Sussurrou Lily e eu não consegui conter o sorriso que nasceu no meu rosto. Ela corou parecendo completamente perdida e eu acariciei seu rosto me aproximando suficiente para encostar seus lábios aos meus. Suguei seu lábio inferior com carinho antes de aprofundar o beijo. Ela me abraços afundando suas mãos nos meus cabelos enquanto eu enlaçava sua cintura a puxando para mim colando seu corpo ao meu.

Eu afastei nossos lábios a permitindo respirar. Suguei sua mandíbula em pequenos beijos molhados indo em direção ao seu pescoço. Raspei meus dentes pela pele sensível sorrindo perante a reação do seu corpo. Eu amava como seu corpo reagia completamente entregue ao meu. Encontrei uma brecha na sua blusa acariciando sua pele.

Senti minhas costas batendo no colchão com o pequeno corpo dela em cima do meu. Seus lábios tomaram os meus enquanto suas mãos entravam pela minha blusa acariciando minhas costas. Acariciei sua cintura enquanto minha outra mão entrava em seus cabelos. Meus lábios massageavam os seus enquanto eu mudava de posição ficando por cima dela aproveitando para beijar seu pescoço sugando com força suficiente para deixar uma pequena marca.

-James – Sussurrou Lily antes de eu beijá-la novamente – James é melhor pararmos por aqui.

-É claro – Falei me sentando na sua cama tentando disfarçar o meu desconforto – É melhor eu ir embora. Já estou há muito tempo aqui.

-Claro – Falou Lily parecendo triste e eu percebi o quão ruim era sair depois do que aconteceu.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntei a encarando e ela afirmou com a cabeça corando intensamente – Agora eu posso te considerar minha? Minha namorada?

-Você está me pedindo em namoro? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo de leve.

-Algo assim – Respondi a encarando e amaldiçoei o calor do meu rosto. Eu sabia que estava corando e isso nada combinava com o meu normal. Se o Sirius um dia soubesse sobre isso nunca mais me deixaria em paz.

-Bom, sendo assim. Eu adoraria namorar como você – Falou Lily me fazendo sorrir abertamente antes de beijá-la com calma – Você precisa mesmo ir agora?

-Eu posso ficar um tempinho mais – Falei sorrindo voltando a beijá-la – Eu ainda estou com certa dificuldade em acreditar que você é minha namorada.

-Eu também estou com dificuldade de assimilar, mas estou adorando cada momento – Disse Lily sorrindo acariciando os meus cabelos.

**...**

**Narrado por Sirius**

Eu nunca imaginei o quanto seria bom passar um tempo com o Regulus. O Reg como sempre era calmo. Ele era meio que meu oposto. Eu quando eu sempre fui expansivo, o Reg era silencioso, apenas escutava e vez ou outra fazia algum comentário. Era bom ter finalmente uma relação com o meu irmãozinho.

-Eu realmente gostei dessa casa – Comentou Regulus sentando no chão da varanda do pequeno chalé perto de uma pequena vila mista, ou seja, metade bruxa metade trouxa.

-Regulus, você planeja mesmo se tornar um comensal? – Perguntei olhando para o nada e quando virei para encará-lo percebendo que o brilho dos seus olhos tinha sumido.

-Eu não sei se tenho muitas opções – Respondeu Regulus com a voz desprovida de qualquer sentimento – Se eu me tornar pelo menos os pais ficarão felizes.

-Você tem opções Regulus – Falei com calma ainda o encarando – Eu posso cuidar de você. Eu já sou maior de idade, condição de vida.

-A mãe nunca ia deixar – Comentou Regulus olhando para o chão.

-Os Potter têm muita influência, e os Black já não são mais bem vistos por toda sociedade – Falei sorrindo de leve – Eu sei que eu errei muito te deixando sozinho naquele maldito lugar, eu fui mais egoísta do que imaginava poder ser. Mas me deixa concertar esse erro.

-E nós podemos morar em qualquer propriedade? – Perguntou Regulus me lembrando pela primeira vez a criança que ele costuma ser.

-A propriedade que quisermos – Respondi o fazendo sorrir.

-Podemos morar aqui no chalé? – Quis saber Regulus e eu sorri abertamente.

-Claro, já estou imaginando as festas que daremos aqui – Falei sorrindo e ele me encarou rindo de leve.

-E nós podemos ter uma moto voadora como aquela miniatura que o Potter te deu? – Perguntou Regulus e dessa vez eu tive vontade de rir.

-É claro que teremos uma, mas como eu sou o mais velho, eu que dirijo – Falei e ele sorriu – Quando você voltar para escola aja como se nada tivesse acontecido. Precisamos ter certeza que você irá passar as férias comigo.

-Eu continuo sendo um sonserino, Sirius – Resmungou Regulus e eu baguncei seus cabelos sorrindo. Era bom saber que meu irmão estava em segurança. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer por enquanto.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu tinha ganhado um habito que mesmo depois da guerra eu não conseguia largar. Eu tinha me acostumado a meditar. Eu sempre tinha muitas coisas na cabeça. E ter esses pequenos momentos de escapismo beirava a perfeição. No começo foi quase impossível limpar meus pensamentos. Mas eu precisava disso para aprender oclumência e para relaxar.

Eu sempre soube que era especial quando recebi a noticia que era bruxo. Eu só não esperava ter mais poder que a maioria. E imaginava menos ainda que quando eu entrasse na minha herança mágica esses poderes iriam dobrar. Eu me lembre o quanto foi difícil me acostumar no decorrer dos anos com tanta magia dentro de meu corpo. Tive que recorrer a aumento de massa muscular e principalmente meditação. Pode parecer loucura, mas tinha momentos na minha adolescência que minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanta pressão.

-Já terminou? – Perguntou Ron pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. O Malfoy tinha pesquisado todas as batalhas da primeira guerra. Das maiores a menores. E escolhido a dedo aquelas que poderíamos interferir. Não poderíamos matar ninguém, é claro, mas salvaríamos muitas pessoas.

-Ainda não – Respondi com calma. Desde que tinha chegado uma mensagem do Malfoy que iríamos interferir em uma batalha próxima a Toca o Ron estava mais impaciente do que o normal.

-E se for nessa batalha que a Ginny morre? – Perguntou Ron me fazendo abrir os olhos o encarando.

-Você não vai me deixar em paz até irmos, não é? – Perguntei revirando os olhos e ele sorriu me fazendo levantar – Vá para batalha. Irei procurar a Hermione. Ela passou as férias sumida. Está na hora de aparecer. Lembre de mudar sua aparência.

-Até daqui a pouco – Falou Ron mudando sua aparência antes de aparatar.

Sentei voltando a tentar me concentrar. Eu precisava muito disso para encontrar a assinatura mágica da Hermione. Nós tínhamos passado as férias longe. Eu preferi não violar o seu espaço, porque eu sabia que era difícil para ela estar aqui e não poder fazer nada definitivo. Sem contar que eu precisava ficar de olho no Ron.

-Você acha que pode se esconder de mim? – Sussurrei para mim. A Hermione sempre conseguia ser um desafio para mim. Mas uma coisa eu tinha aprendido com os anos. Mesmo confiando minha vida nas mãos do Ron e da Hermione, eu nunca tinha lhes dito tudo. Eles sabiam que eu tinha poderes incomuns. Poderiam até listar alguns. Só que não sabiam todos, nem a extensão deles – Aí está você.

Levantei pegando minha varinha e calçando os meus sapatos. Aparatai parando ao lado da Hermione. Ela estava parada na frente de uma casa trouxa apenas observando. Eu senti algo diferente vindo dela. Mas preferi não questioná-la sobre isso agora. A Hermione nunca reagia bem quando pressionada em momentos que ela se coloca na defensiva.

-Nós iremos interferir em uma batalha – Comentei e ela me encarou.

-Vocês, eu continuarei aqui – Falou Hermione voltando a observar a casa.

-Quem mora na casa? – Perguntei começando a suspeitar o motivo que a tinha deixado tão abalada. E não estava gostando nada da resposta.

-Meus pais – Respondeu Hermione voltando a me encarar.

-Tudo bem, depois nós conversaremos melhor – Falei antes de aparatar para o local da batalha. E quando cheguei o lugar já estava um caos.

Reconheci o Ron a distância e sabia que o Malfoy e a Tyler estavam em algum lugar. Mas não eram eles que eu procurava. Eu procurava por ruivos. Vergonhoso eu sei. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me desconcentrar em batalha. Mas o que o Ron tinha dito ainda estava na minha cabeça. E se fosse nessa batalha que ela sumia? E se eu a perdesse agora?

Fui me movendo pela multidão desacordando algumas pessoas protegendo as que eu podia. Há muito tempo eu descobri que não precisava de varinha para realizar feitiços, e depois de muito treinamento, a varinha se tornou um meio de enganar meus inimigos. Enquanto eles imaginavam que eu estava fazendo apenas um feitiço, eu estava fazendo dois ou três. Isso exigia muito de mim. Mas até então nunca tinha falhado. Esse era um exemplo de habilidade que eu escondia. As pessoas temem aquilo que lhe foge a capacidade de controle.

Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo eu estava nessa batalha, nem quanto tempo eu ainda ficaria. A única certeza que eu tinha era que eu precisava mantê-la protegida. Nem se fosse só por hoje.

**...**

_Volta às aulas_

**Narrado por James**

Cheguei cedo à estação. Esse era o combinado dos marotos, chegarem cedo o suficiente para conseguir conversar. Eu também estava ansioso para falar com a Lily. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela havia aceitado namorar comigo.

-Você parece muito satisfeito – Falou Remus entrando na cabine e eu sorri – Então é verdade que você está namorado com Lily Evans?

-É sim, eu estou achando difícil acreditar – Falei sorrindo. Mesmo sabendo que eu iria casar com a Lily pensei que ia demorar mais para ficarmos juntos – Você parece diferente.

-A transformação foi calma – Respondeu Remus se sentando e eu sorri.

-Você sabe que eu não estou falando sobre isso – Falei me ajeitando no banco sorrindo presunçoso – Não tente mentir para mim, Moony.

-O que você está querendo insinuar, Prongs? – Perguntou Remus me encarando e eu sorri novamente.

-Eu sei que você saiu com alguém em segredo, só não sei exatamente quem – Falei e ele arregalou os olhos – Admito que vocês são terrivelmente discretos. Mas sua mãe deixou escapar.

-Quando você falou com a minha mãe? – Perguntou Remus arregalando os olhos.

-Fui à sua casa esse feriado, mas você tinha saído – Respondi sorrindo – Quem é ela?

-Narcissa Black – Respondeu Remus e eu com certeza fui pego de surpresa – Ela está prometida ao Malfoy e eu sei que não posso me relacionar com ninguém a serio. Nós acabamos nos encontrando.

-Tudo bem, você conseguiu mesmo me surpreender – Falei e ele sorriu – Ela parece ser sempre tão fria, preconceituosa. Uma perfeita Black.

-Ela tem que se mostrar assim, James – Explicou Remus sorrindo – Ela realmente não é quem parece ser. Sem contar que ela me dar pedaços de felicidade que nunca imaginei ter.

-Bom, se você está feliz – Falei ainda me recuperando – E você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz. E eu prensei que isso já estava claro.

-Cheguei – Disse Sirius sorrindo sentando ao meu lado – É mesmo verdade que você está namorando com a Evans?

-Porque ninguém acredita? – Questionei começando a ficar irritado.

-Porque eu sempre achei que a Evans tinha juízo – Respondeu Sirius em tom divertido no mesmo momento que a porta da cabine abriu.

-Falando de mim? – Perguntou Lily aparecendo em toda a sua graça.

-Lily – Falei sorrindo me levantando para cumprimentá-la devidamente. Puxei-a para mim a abraçando com força aproveitando seu calor. Seus lábios se encontram com os meus quase como por insistindo me permitindo aproveitar sua doçura. Mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo escutei o Sirius falar alguma besteira e lembrei-me de onde estávamos. – Senti sua falta.

-Eu também senti a sua – Sussurrou Lily me dando um selinho – Oi Remus, Black.

-Oh Evans, você agora é minha cunhada, pode me chamar de Sirius – Falou Pads sorrindo e eu agradeci aos céus por ele estar sendo educado – E se você me permitir lhe chamarei de Lily.

-Por mim tudo bem – Disse Lily sorrindo e eu a puxei para sentar ao meu lado. Conversamos um pouco sobre trivialidades até que Lily se levantou dizendo que ia falar com as amigas me deixando novamente sozinho com os Marauders.

-Cadê o Peter? – Questionei finalmente notando a ausência do Wormtail.

-Deve ta acabando os doces antes que qualquer um tenha a chance – Falou Sirius revirando os olhos – Mas temos que pensar em uma brincadeira digna de volta as férias.

-Faz tempo que não aprontamos nada – Comentei mesmo um lado de mim sabendo que a Lily provavelmente ficaria muito irritada. Mas toda Hogwarts precisava de algo para distrair da tensão – Tem que ser algo grandioso, não muito ofensivo, mas muito provocativo.

-Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia – Comentou Remus e eu sorri malicioso em sua direção. O Remus sempre parecia o mais santo do nosso grupo. Mas isso decorria do fato dele ser o autor intelectual da maioria dos nossos planos – Com certeza algo grandioso.

-Ola Marauders – Cumprimentou Ron aparecendo na porta.

-Oi Ron, cadê o Harry? – Perguntei preocupado. Ainda era difícil acreditar que meu filho estava aqui no meu tempo, ao meu lado.

-Ainda não chegou – Respondeu Ron sentando sorrindo para me tranqüilizar.

-Então ele vai perder esse momento histórico – Disse Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

-Momento histórico? – Perguntou Ron e foi minha vez de sorrir. Seria bom incluir o Ron e o Harry em um momento maroto. Eles com certeza iriam adorar.

**...**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

-Você está muito pensativa – Comentou Morgana aparecendo na porta da cabine e eu sorri – Pelo jeito o feriado foi bom.

-Foi interessante – Falei sorrindo quando ela sentou ao meu lado – O seu?

-Bom o suficiente – Respondeu Morgana sorrindo e conversamos calmamente. Até ela se enrolar e cochilar me deixando novamente sozinha com meus pensamentos. E novamente eles voltaram ao Remus.

Eu nunca me arrependeria pelo que aconteceu naquele pequeno chalé. Eu não me arrependia de ter ido até lá. Conhecido sua mãe e conversado com ela. Ter passado tanto tempo junto a ele. Mesmo que isso tivesse me aberto os olhos. Por mais que eu dissesse que não, que eu tentasse fugir, eu era completamente apaixonada por ele. E isso me matava por dentro. Eu me odiava em meus momentos intimistas.

Fui para a reunião dos monitores e tive que agüentar a Thompson praticamente se jogar no colo do Remus. Mas, como sempre, mantive minha expressão vazia. Escutei as recomendações e logo me retirei para começar as rondas. Revirei os olhos quando vi o Lucius praticando engolindo uma corvinal e me retirei antes que notassem minha presença. Caminhei até o final do trem entrando em uma cabine vazia. Suspirei apreciando o silêncio e deitei no banco.

-Porque sozinha? – Perguntou Remus aparecendo na porta lacrando a porta assim que passou.

-Cansada, sem muita paciência para outros – Respondi e o Remus levantou os meus pés sentando. Ele tirou minha sandália e começou a massagear lentamente o pé direito – Mas você pode ficar. Admito que fui subornada pela massagem.

-Bom saber que faço massagem tão bem – Sussurrou Remus e eu sorri me sentando me arrastando para sentar no seu colo colando seus lábios com os meus. Eu adorava beijá-lo. Era sempre tão calmo e bom – O que há de errado?

-Tem dias que tudo parece tão pior – Falei e ele ficou me encarando parecendo entender o que eu queria dizer – Mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. Prefiro esquecer tudo em seus braços.

-Você sempre será bem vinda – Falou Remus e eu o abracei. Não posso dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali apenas o abraçando. Eu amava sentir o seu cheiro, o seu calor, ouvir o ronronar que escapava dos seus lábios sem nem ao menos perceber.

-QUE INFERNO! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE ELE ESTÁ MORTO – Gritou uma menina da cabine ao lado e eu me afastei assustada.

-Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo – Disse Remus me beijando de leve antes de sumir.

**...**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Eu tinha chegado realmente cedo à estação. Entrei na primeira cabine que vi e fechei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas chegando. Eu não poderia me dar o luxo de me arrepender. Eu havia planejado isso desde que o Malfoy me contou o plano. E agora eu só poderia aceitar as consequências.

Aos poucos escutei barulho de conversa e a Rachel entrou na cabine. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre sua viajem a Itália junto com a Amanda e eu só precisava fazer algumas expressões de concordância ou dúvida ocasionalmente. O Harry tinha sido um ótimo professor de como fingir estar prestando atenção a conversas que ele não saberia nem por onde começar.

-Ola meninas – Cumprimentou Harry aparecendo na porta com um largo sorriso no rosto – Rachel, será que eu posso roubar a Hermione por um minuto?

-Claro – Disse Rachel e eu me vi obrigada a segui-lo. O Harry não disse nenhuma palavra até abrir a porta de uma das ultimas cabines indicando com a cabeça que era para eu entrar.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei sentando no banco e o Harry jogou um exemplar do Profeta no meu colo. Abri e quando li a primeira página entendi.

-Você pode me explicar isso? – Questionou Harry e ali não estava mais meu amigo charmoso e encantador. Ali era o homem que venceu uma guerra com olhos frios e que eu sabia seres perigosos.

-Eu preciso mesmo lhe explicar como a morte funciona? – Perguntei levantando para sair da cabine e ele segurou meu braço soltando assim que sua pele entrou em contato com a minha.

-Droga Hermione! Eu tentei não acreditar nisso, acreditar que poderia ser outra coisa – Falou Harry irritado jogando o Profeta na parede – Eu pensei que só precisava me preocupar com o Ron. Mas ele conseguiu ser bem mais maduro do que você. Hermione, você por acaso já pensou nas consequências do seu ato?

-Ele só teve um filho, um imbecil acomodado que nunca fez nada na vida – Falei com calma. Eu não queria ter que me justificar para o Harry.

-E as pessoas que ele pode ter salvado, mesmo que sem querer? – Perguntou Harry mantendo o tom baixo e calmo – E o Simas?

-QUE INFERNO! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE ELE ESTÁ MORTO – Gritei tentando não pensar em suas perguntas – Ele só está pagando pelo que cometeu.

-E o que exatamente ele cometeu, Hermione? – Perguntou Harry irônico – Você não matou exatamente o homem que te machucou. Você matou um adolescente que ainda não sabia nem o que quer nem o que poderia ser.

-Não seja hipócrita, não venha você me condenar – Falei irritada.

-Eu nunca matei alguém indefeso, nunca matei alguém se não fosse em batalha – Disse Harry e seus olhos brilhavam irritados e pela primeira vez eu agradeci por eles estarem disfarçados. Quando ele ficava irritado seus olhos verdes refletiam claramente o brilho da Avada.

-E os que você torturou? Eram todos culpados também? – Perguntei e no mesmo instante eu me arrependi. Eu não podia amenizar minha culpa magoando o Harry.

-Ola! Está tudo bem aqui? – Perguntou Remus aparecendo na porta – Eu escutei alguém gritando.

-Está tudo bem Remus – Falei me amaldiçoando por ter gritado – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas nossas famílias vieram para cá por causa de uma batalha. E o homem que quase matou a minha mãe morreu e o Harry estava me contando isso. Acabamos discutindo sobre eu não me importar com isso.

-Toda vida é sagrada – Falou Remus pensativo.

-Até daquele que lhe machucou, tentou matar e quase acaba com sua vida? – Perguntei sabendo que eu estava sendo manipuladora. Eu sabia que era injusto tratar desse assunto com um lobisomem que teve sua vida destruída aos sete anos.

-Chega Hermione – Mandou Harry serio me lançando um olhar que dizia claramente que essa conversa ainda ia continuar – Eu já entendi o seu ponto. Desculpa ter te preocupado, Remus.

-Tudo bem Harry – Falou Remus tentando acalmar o Harry – Os Marauders estão atrás de você.

-Eu vou lá falar com eles – Falou Harry saindo da cabine.

-Eu entendo, você não faz ideia o quanto eu entendo, mas a algo que diferencia vingança de justiça - Disse Remus com calma – Você pensa que a pessoa estando morta não poderá mais machucar ninguém, mas a morte é uma escapada muito rápida. Muito rápida.

-Talvez você tenha razão – Sussurrei sendo deixada sozinha com os meus arrependimentos.

**...**

**N/a: Ola pessoinhas que moram no meu coração!**

**Admito que não gostei muito do capítulo que foi mais uma introdução para o próximo, mas me perdoem porque estou meio adoentada. Sabe todos aqueles sintomas que vem antes da gripe, pois bem algo assim.**

**Então gostaram do "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Parte 1"? Eu até gostei. Ainda não acredito que só falta um para HP terminar mesmo.**

**Mirella ~ **_Ola Mirella! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo do Harry e da Ginny, adoro fazer momentos românticos. Quanto ao Ron estava na hora dele mostrar que não é mais um menino. E a Hermione surpreendeu a todos, não é? Mas agora ela vai ter que lidar com sua escolha. O que não vai ser muito fácil. Quanto as habilidades do Harry algumas apareceram dessa vez, outras ainda estão por surgir. E sim, ele pode localizar qualquer bruxo. Alguns podem dificultar a procura, mas só dificultar mesmo. O James já está mostrando porque veio. Espero que goste desse capítulo também...não deixe de dar sua opinião ^^_

**Claire ~ **_Ola Claire! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Adoro coisas com safiras, e acho que é a cara dos Malfoy. Adoro escrever momentos fofos entre o Harry e a Ginny. Não consigo resistir. E não sei quem surpreendeu mais, o Ron ou a Hermione. Pois é, ela foi agir pensando só na sua dor, mas terá que pagar pelas suas escolhas. Espero que goste desse capítulo também e deixe sua opinião :D_

**Bom meus amores, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar um review! Vão me deixar muito feliz. ^^**

**Próximo poste: 08/12**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**23/11/2010**


	14. Chapter 13

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**13**

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu estava mais do que irritado. Eu me sentia culpado por subestimar a raiva da Hermione. Quando você passa muito tempo afastado de uma pessoa acaba por minimizando os defeitos e exaltando as qualidades. E eu realmente minimizei a raiva e o poder de manipulação da Hermione. Eu não serei hipócrita em dizer que nunca matei em batalha. Nas primeiras que participei tentava apenas atordoar, desacordar ou ferir meus inimigos.

Eu só lancei duas vezes a maldição da morte. A segunda surtiu efeito, foi essa que levou o maldito Voldemort para o inferno. A primeira, bom a primeira nem chegou a surgir de verdade. Para se lançar uma Avada é necessário querer não apenas machucar, e sim matar. É lançar tendo a completa noção do que ocorreria quando a maldição acertar o alvo.

Mas há muitas formas de matar. A Avada com certeza era mais eficaz e rápida, mas exigia muita negatividade dentro de você. E me assustava pensar que a Hermione era capaz disso. Só que não era apenas nisso que eu estava pensando. Eu estava percebendo que eu precisava de algo mais. Eu queria esquecer minhas preocupações nem que seja por um minuto. Eu já tinha sentido isso inúmeras vezes durante a guerra, mas pela primeira vez eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Eu queria estar perto da Ginny.

Encostei-me na parede fechando bem os olhos controlando as minhas vontades e sentimentos. Há muito tempo eu tinha parado de ser o menino rabugento que explodia de raiva a qualquer momento. Eu tinha assumido o controle da minha vida.

-Você não parece muito bem – Comentou uma voz calma e eu abri meus olhos para encarar olhos tão parecidos com os meus.

-Frio – Respondi me amaldiçoando por não pensar em uma resposta melhor – Como foram suas férias Lily?

-Foram ótimas – Respondeu Lily sorrindo, mas eu ainda podia ver a preocupação brilhando em seus olhos – As suas?

-Boas também – Falei sorrindo colocando minhas mãos no bolso – Você sabe dizer onde fica a cabine dos rapazes?

-Quatro à frente – Respondeu Lily e quando eu sorri me despedindo ela segurou meu braço – O que você quer com a Ginny?

-Com a Ginny? – Perguntei surpreso a encarando.

-Não se faça de bobo, eu vejo o modo como você olha para ela – Disse Lily com calma me surpreendendo – Eu demorei muito para perceber que gostava do James, e em tempos como esses não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar por medo. Se quer meu conselho, você deveria conversar com ela.

-Eu vou ter isso em mente – Falei tentando não parecer tão emocionante. Eu nunca imaginei que um dia receberia conselho amoroso da minha mãe.

-Nós vemos na escola então – Disse Lily sorrindo antes de se afastar me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

**...**

**Narrado por Draco**

Eu olhava para o Potter completamente horrorizado. Eu estava evitando olhar para Granger para não sentir a necessidade de esganá-la. Como ela pode? Como ela pode arriscar tudo? Por nada. Por um capricho. Por uma raiva irracional que todos nessa sala sentia por alguém que estava aqui no passado, completamente desprotegido.

-Você está louca? – Perguntou Morgana preferindo, pelo jeito, não guardar suas emoções – Já passou por sua cabeça que esse comensal pode ter salvado sem querer o Potter antes de ele destruir o Voldemort? Você não mataria apenas um homem, mas seu melhor amigo e todas as esperanças do mundo bruxo? Não que eu esteja dizendo que sua vida não vale nada, Potter.

-Não me senti ofendido – Falou Potter parecendo tão irritado quanto eu ou a Morgana. O Weasley parecia bem mais decepcionado do que irritado.

-Desculpa, sem querer me intrometer, mas acho que essa discussão não levara a nada – Falou Potter pai e eu me vi me perguntando o que ele estava fazendo aqui – É claro que a Hermione agiu de modo indiscutivelmente irresponsável e bruto. Mas vocês só descobrirão as consequências desse ato quando voltarem para o seu tempo.

-Mesmo concordando com você, não consigo parar de me perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui – Falei molhando meus lábios com a língua me sentindo finalmente no controle das minhas emoções.

-Eu tenho algo para contar a vocês – Falou Potter pai sorrindo parecendo envergonhado. Mas pelo pouco que conhecia desse homem, poderia dizer que ele é tudo menos tímido – Terá uma batalha em Hogsmeade em maio. Parece grande, então vai ser a oportunidade perfeita para vocês sumirem.

-Como você sabe dessa batalha? – Perguntei surpreso.

-Apenas sei – Respondeu Potter pai sorrindo – Agora que falei o que tinha que falar. É melhor eu ir embora. Tenho que encontrar os Marauders.

-Você consegue ser alegremente desagradável, Malfoy – Falou Potter sorrindo e eu preferi ignorar o "alegremente" para o bem do meu controle recém adquirido – Já que acabamos, está na hora de ir.

-Concordo – Murmurou o Weasley se movendo para perto da porta junto com o Potter. A Granger os seguiu silenciosamente e eu suspirei.

-Eu queria poder estrangulá-la – Comentou Morgana e eu não consegui conter um sorriso.

-Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando – Falei sorrindo esticando a mão em um chamado. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus sentando no meu colo. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu pescoço massageando com calma. Ela sorriu fechando os olhos apreciando minha massagem antes de baixar o rosto para encostar seus lábios aos meus.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a esse nosso relacionamento, mas eu definitivamente adorava. Deslizei minha língua calmamente pelos seus lábios apreciando seu toque. Não era necessário ter pressa. Na verdade eu gostava de apreciar cada segundo que ela me permitia. Eu sabia que agora de volta a escola seria mais complicado ter momentos como esses. Mas valiam a pena. Assim como valia muito ver o colar da minha família do meu pescoço. Mesmo que só nós dois poderíamos ver. Era como se ela admitisse ser minha.

-Eu tenho que ir, Draco – Sussurrou Morgana enquanto eu traçava a linha do seu maxilar com beijos. Minha língua provava lentamente o sabor salgado da sua pele a fazendo suspirar – Você está fazendo impossível eu decidir ir embora.

-Talvez seja porque eu não quero que você vá embora – Sussurrei voltando a beijá-la dessa vez deixando claro o quanto eu a desejava. Minha mão direita firmou-se na sua nuca enquanto a outra descia até a sua cintura encontrando uma pequena brecha na blusa do seu uniforme. Minha mão entrou em contato com sua pele a sentindo arrepiar.

-Draco – Suspirou Morgana enquanto eu lentamente subia minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo. Mas ela cortou o contato levantando – Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui, eu marquei com a Narcissa. Eu te vejo depois.

Ela se inclinou acariciando meu rosto com carinho. Seus lábios entraram em contato com os meus de forma calma. Levantei a puxando para mim aprofundando o beijo. O meu lado racional me mandava deixá-la ir, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia soltá-la.

-É melhor você ir – Disse encostando minha testa na sua lhe dando um selinho – Vai!

-Agora não quero mais ir – Falou Morgana me abraçando pelo pescoço sorrindo. Eu adorava quando ela estava nesse espírito divertido. Mas tínhamos muitas preocupações.

-Vá, antes que eu realmente não a deixe ir embora – Falei me afastando e ele fez cara feia antes de beijar meu rosto me deixando sozinho na Sala Precisa.

**...**

**Narrado por Ginny**

Os trouxas podem ser realmente engenhosos. Esse negócio que você coloca uma fita e a música surge em seus ouvidos. Eu realmente tinha adorado o presente que a Lily tinha me dado no Natal. Deitei-me na grama em frente ao lago fechando os olhos.

**There was a time  
**_Houve um tempo  
_**I had nothing to give  
**_Em que eu não tinha nada a dar.  
_**I needed shelter from the storm i was in  
**_Eu precisava de um abrigo contra a tempestade na qual estava,  
_**And when it all got too heavy  
**_E, quando tudo ficou pesado demais,  
_**You carried my weight  
**_Você carregou meu peso.  
_**And i want to hold you  
**_E eu quero abraçar você  
_**And i want to say  
**_E eu quero dizer...  
_

Suspirei tentando não pensar nos últimos dois dias. Eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Mas a minha mente traiçoeira sempre me dava uma rasteira. E me levava de volta àquela tarde fria perto a Toca. A minha alegria quando o vi se aproximando lentamente, parecendo um anjo caído. Do meu coração pulando quando escutei sua voz terrivelmente rouca e baixa que tinha o dom de me enlouquecer.

E o beijo...

Ah o beijo! Não tinha como eu não pensar naquele beijo. Como seus lábios se moviam com os meus. Como sua língua brincava com a minha como velhas conhecidas. Como meu corpo parecia se encaixar quase que perfeitamente ao seu. O quanto ele parecia entregue aquele momento.

Mas a memória não era toda feliz. Mas depois do beijo ocorreu o silêncio. Ocorreu a falta de notícia. Ocorreu que ele mal olhou para mim nesses dois dias. E nada era pior que a sensação de rejeição.

**That you are all that i need  
**_Que você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
_**For you, I give my soul to keep  
**_Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
_**You see me, love me  
**_Você me vê, me ama  
_**Just the way i am  
**_Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
_**For you i am a better man  
**_Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
_**I said you are the reason  
**_Eu disse que você é a razão  
_**For everything i do  
**_De tudo o que faço.  
_**I'd be lost, so lost without you**

_Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você._

O gosto amargo tomou conta da minha boca e eu suspirei. Eu admito que não gostava de ser rejeitada. Mas isso era diferente. Não era apenas meu ego que estava machucado, mas meus sentimentos. Eu tinha criado tantas ilusões com aquele beijo. Ilusões essas que se mostraram infundadas.

Tentei me concentrar na música e comecei a cantarolar o refrão. Já estava começando a me perder na canção quando me senti sendo observada. Abri meus olhos olhando para o homem que estava em pé ao meu lado. Levantei uma sobrancelha tirando meus fones de ouvidos.

-Esse não é o melhor clima para ficar deitada em frente ao lago – Comentou Harry tentando fazer piada.

-Nada que um feitiço aquecedor não resolva – Falei me sentando.

**Under the stars  
**_Sob as estrelas,  
_**At the edge of the sea  
**_Na margem do oceano,  
_**There's no one around  
**_Não há ninguém em volta,  
_**No one but you and me  
**_Ninguém além de você e eu.  
_**We'd talk for hours  
**_Nós conversaríamos por horas  
_**As time drifts away  
**_Enquanto o tempo passava.  
_**I could stay here forver  
**_Eu poderia ficar aqui eternamente  
_**And hold you this way**

_E preservar você desse jeito._

-Nós podemos conversar? – Perguntou Harry parecendo receoso e eu tive que resistir a parte de mim que queria apenas fugir. Eu não queria a confirmação das minhas suspeitas. Mas também não seria infantil ao ponto de sair correndo.

-Claro – Falei guardando o tocador de música mágico na bolsa o encarando.

-Eu sei que eu tenho sido um imbecil com você – Falou Harry sentando ao meu lado parecendo meio perdido – Minha vida não é tão fácil quanto eu gostaria.

-Harry, desculpa, mas você poderia ir direto ao ponto? – Perguntei cansada de tudo isso. Se ele queria dizer que tinha sido apenas um beijo, que fizesse de uma vez.

-Claro, eu só queria dizer que eu sei que eu não estou agindo da melhor forma possível – Disse Harry passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Sei que...

-Olha Harry, se você quer dizer que é para esquecer que aquele beijo tudo bem, isso já estava claro – Falei ficando de pé limpando minha roupa.

-Não! É exatamente o contrario, eu não quero fingir que nada aconteceu, que não foi importante. Porque para mim foi – Falou Harry ficando em pé segurando minha mão me fazendo encará-lo – Eu sei que minhas ações não mostram isso, mas é que eu não estou acostumado a gostar de alguém.

-Você está dizendo que gosta de mim? – Perguntei sem saber o que pensar.

-Estou. Eu gosto de você, Ginny, eu realmente gosto de você – Falou Harry acariciando minha bochecha tentando sorrir – Eu não posso te prometer nada, mas eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos uma chance de dar certo.

-Uma chance? – Perguntei sabendo que estava fazendo papel de bobo.

-É uma chance – Sussurrou Harry com seus lábios quase colados aos meus. Eu sorri mordendo seu lábio inferior antes de deixá-lo me beijar. É eu poderia gostar dessa história de chance. Claro que como ele mesmo disse nada era garantido, mas dessa vez eu queria me arriscar.

**Coz you are all that i need  
**_Porque você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
_**For you, I give my soul to keep  
**_Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
_**You see me, love me  
**_Você me vê, me ama  
_**Just the way i am  
**_Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
_**I said for you i am a better man  
**_Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
_**I said you are the reason  
**_Eu disse que você é a razão  
_**For everything i do  
**_De tudo o que faço.  
_**I'd be lost, so lost without you**

_Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você._

**...**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

O mês de Janeiro acabou, mas o inverno parecia longe de se despedir. Se eu fosse supersticiosa acharia que isso era um sinal. Se bem que não era realmente preciso um sinal para saber que as coisas estavam piorando. A tensão era uma constante em Hogwarts. Os lados pareciam que estavam se definindo. E eu sabia que o meu seria forçado.

Andei lentamente pelos corredores sabendo que o que eu estava fazendo poderia custar o meu pescoço. Mas a conversa que eu tinha tido com a Morgana ainda passava pela minha cabeça.

_..._

_Eu escutava a Morgana tagarelar alegremente sobre o dia. Eu, às vezes, adorava esses momentos. Era uma desculpa perfeita para me desligar do mundo. Eu suspeitava que ela sabia que eu nunca escutava nada, mas não parecia se incomodar._

_-Narcissa, você continua se encontrando com o Lupin? – Perguntou Morgana e eu a olhei de forma inquisidora – Ele está olhando para cá._

_-Morgana, ele é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em tanto tempo – Comentei deixando de lado a minha feição indiferente permitindo que ela visse o quanto eu estava ridiculamente envolvida._

_-Você já pensou no que vai acontecer quando acabar Hogwarts? – Perguntou Morgana e eu a encarei – Quer dizer, vocês vão estar em lados opostos. E se um dia você tiver que lutar contra ele?_

_-Lutar? – Perguntei sabendo que essa era uma pergunta válida._

_-Bom, acho que vai ser inevitável – Falou Morgana tentando se mostrar solidaria._

_..._

E realmente era inevitável. Eu sabia exatamente qual lado eu tomaria e qual lado o Remus se ligaria. Mas eu não estava tão bem quanto eu pensava. E era exatamente por isso que colocaria minha cabeça a premio.

-Srta. Black, admito que fiquei surpreso quando recebi sua mensagem – Falou Dumbledore quando entrei no seu escritório – Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Antes de tudo eu preciso que o senhor faça um pacto mágico de que nada que eu falar aqui será conhecido por alguém que não seja nós dois – Falei com firmeza – Eu sei que é incomum, mas valerá à pena.

Ele fez o pacto mesmo parecendo a contragosto. Não era tão forte quando o voto perpétuo, mas era realmente útil. Esperei as linhas sumirem em nossa volta para relaxar.

-Eu sei sobre a Ordem que o senhor está montando – Falei e ele me olhou surpreso – As pessoas têm a péssima mania de subestimar o meu entendimento e meu interesse nessa guerra.

-E pelo jeito é primeiro grande erro deles – Falou Dumbledore e um pequeno sorriso nasceu no meu rosto – Como você sabe da Ordem?

-Sua Ordem é considerava uma atitude desesperada, para falar a verdade – Falei com calma – Assim como eu, o senhor sabe qual lado minha família, meu noivo e por eu vou tomar nessa guerra. Mas se fosse apenas uma escolha individual, eu não faria essa. Por isso, que eu quero ser uma espiã da sua Ordem.

-Uma espiã? – Perguntou Dumbledore surpreso.

-Você precisa de informações de dentro e eu estou suposta a dar a partir do fim do sétimo ano – Falei respirando fundo – Mas eu quero algo em troca.

-E o que seria? – Perguntou Dumbledore levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Além de imunidade, eu quero que você forneça ao Lupin a poção Wolfsbane durante a guerra – Falei e ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso – Temos um acordo?

-Você sabe em que está se envolvendo, Narcissa? – Perguntou Dumbledore e eu afirmei a cabeça – Então é minha vez de fazer um pedido. Eu quero que você faça um voto perpétuo.

-Imaginei que sim – Falei sorrindo – Mas como você irá fazê-lo se apenas nós dois podemos saber o que aconteceu nesse escritório?

-A senhorita com certeza é uma surpresa agradável – Falou Dumbledore sorrindo abertamente – Pelo jeito vou ter que me contentar com um pacto mágico.

Realizei o pacto e me retirei andando pelos corredores a procura da Morgana. Já que eu decidi que deveria agir, então começaria todos os meus planos. Só faltava quatro meses para o fim do sétimo ano. Eu tinha pouco tempo.

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda – Falei me sentando ao seu lado na biblioteca – Eu preciso fazer três poções antes de Hogwarts acabar.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Morgana surpresa.

-Porque quando eu voltar para casa serei observada todas as horas do dia – Respondi suspirando – Eu decidi que não posso continuar a fingir que o futuro não existe e agora eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Qual é seu plano? – Perguntou Morgana e eu sorri. Eu sabia que ela ia me ajudar.

-É melhor não conversarmos aqui – Falei e ela juntou suas coisas saindo comigo.

**...**

**Narrado por Sirius**

Eu não gostava do inverno. Nunca fui muito fã do frio. Isso desde que acabei com a Amanda. Eu saí do dormitório praticamente me arrastando. Acordar menos de dez em pleno sábado é uma tortura. Entrei na sala comunal me jogando no sofá ao lado do Ron. Ele estava jogando xadrez com o Remus enquanto a Rachel assistia bebendo cada movimento do Moony.

Ele realmente deveria fazer algo em relação a isso. Ou ficar de vez com ela ou dar o fora. Olhei em volta encontrando o James e a Lily sentados em um sofá conversando em voz baixa enquanto meu amigo brincava com o cabelo ruivo da namorada. Eu realmente estava feliz por eles. Os dois nunca pareceram tão felizes.

Suspirei sentindo que o amor estava no ar e preferi sair antes que me sentisse sufocado. Fui andando pelos corredores indo até o Grande Salão, mas já não estavam mais servindo o café da manha. Mudei meu rumo para a cozinha, e acabei encontrando algo bem interessante. Meu pequeno irmão conversando com uma menina. Eles crescem tão rápido.

-Não me olhe assim – Mandou Regulus e eu sorri malicioso – Eu tenho uma namorada para sua informação.

-Tem é? – Perguntei observando a menina que estava encostada na parede. Ela parecia bem nova. Era realmente baixa, batendo pelo menos na metade do meu peito. Seus cabelos eram castanhos curtos e seus olhos eram cor de mel. Não era uma mulher estonteantemente bonita, mas com certeza não passava sem uma segunda olhada.

-Tenho, ela é do meu ano da Lufa-lufa – Respondeu Regulus e eu arregalei os olhos olhando o uniforme da menina. Essa era uma Sonserina – Você está constrangendo a Alicia.

-Mil desculpas por isso Alicia – Falei sorrindo – E quando você vai me apresentá-la?

-Nunca – Respondeu Regulus e eu levei a mão ao coração fazendo cara de ofendido – Porque você quer conhecê-la?

-Porque você é meu irmãozinho. E é exatamente isso que os irmãozinhos fazem, apresentam as namoradinhas para os irmãos mais velhos – Falei sorrindo – Eu vou levar a adorável Alicia para a cozinha e espero lá por você e sua namorada.

-Eu tenho como escapar disso? – Perguntou Regulus e eu ri – Vou lá atrás dela.

-Isso é alguma piada? – Perguntou a tal Alicia e eu me virei para encará-la.

-Por quê? – Perguntei e ela desencostou da parede.

-Porque você é um grifinório, e um marauder – Respondeu Alicia e isso me fez sorrir.

-E por causa disso você vai perder a chance de conhecer a cozinha e comer o que decidir? – Perguntei sorrindo e ela pareceu indecisa até sorrir concordando.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

Algo estava errado. Eu podia sentir no ar. Lambi os meus lábios secos tentando me concentrar na bela ruiva que estava encostada no meu peito enquanto conversava com a Lily. Eu me ajeitei observando o Sirius jogando algum jogo de cartas trouxa com o Peter enquanto o Remus jogava xadrez com o Ron. A Hermione passava a maior parte do tempo no dormitório e meu pai estava cumprindo uma detenção.

-Eu vou à cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer, quer ir comigo? – Perguntei a Ginny que sorriu negando com a cabeça – Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

-Mouse de abobora – Respondeu Ginny sorrindo beijando seus lábios com carinho.

-E você Lily? – Perguntei sorrindo recendo um não como resposta.

Saí da sala andando pelos corredores passando os dedos pela parede. Existia uma teoria que Hogwarts estava de alguma maneira viva, e se fosse verdade acho que ela estava tentando me avisar que algo estava errado. Eu não queria ter que ficar em alerta todo segundo, mas na última vez que relaxei aqui no passado a Hermione matou alguém.

-Você tem que parar de se culpar por tudo – Comentou Malfoy que estava encostado em uma parede qualquer.

-Eu devia ter impedido isso – Falei me encostando na parede oposta.

-Você pode ser o menino que sobreviver, o eleito, aquele que matou Voldemort, mas não deixa de ser humano – Falou Malfoy irônico.

-E como eu posso lidar com a minha melhor amiga matando alguém no passado? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio.

-Apenas aproveitando o tempo que lhe resta aqui – Falou Malfoy antes de me deixar sozinho. Mas como eu supostamente poderia aproveitar sabendo que algo muito ruim estava espreitando pelo horizonte?

**...**

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Desculpa o atraso, mas é que a minha faculdade, graças a duas malditas greves, é completamente louca nos horários, e estou em plena época de provas. É administrativo, comercial, penal e sucessões tudo ao mesmo tempo. Preciso dizer que estou a ponto de enlouquecer? Por isso, desculpem-me.**

**Mirella ~ **_Ola Mirella! Tudo bem? Sim o James tem visões, bem útil em plena guerra não acha? Adoro fazer o Harry poderoso, quanto ao saber que alguém matou, ainda será explicado de forma mais detalhada. Espero que goste das reações e sua opinião sobre esse capítulo. :D_

**Claire ~ **_Oi Claire! Como vai? Também adoro o James e a Lily juntos. Amo fazer o Harry poderoso, e pode esperar muitas surpresas dele. Sim, a Hermione acabou magoando o Harry na intenção de se proteger, e ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas por causa desse seu ato. Os irmãos Black são uma coisa né? Não gripei, mas to quase matando meus professores. Mas só falta uma semana para o recesso, acho que vou sobreviver. Espero sua opinião ^^_

**Amanda Sales ~ **_Ola Amanda! Como vai indo? Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, espero sua opinião sobre mais esse capítulo ^^_

**Bom pessoinhas do meu coração, a música usada nesse capítulo é Better Man – James Morrison. Quem quiser colocar no you tube realmente vale a pena porque é linda.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. É muito importante para uma autora saber em que está acertando e em que está errando. Então deixem suas opiniões plx!**

**Próximo poste: Não vou deixar data marcada, mas venho antes do Natal**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**12/12/2010**


	15. Chapter 14

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**14**

**Narrado por James**

Eu gostava de pensar que eu era uma pessoa em constante mudança. Na verdade acho que todos do sétimo ano estavam em constante mudança. A sala de poções podia continuar a mesma, mas não éramos mais as crianças que entraram pela aquela porta há quase sete anos atrás. Eu não era mais a criança prepotente que queria mostrar a todos como era forte. O Sirius não era mais o menino assustado que usava a mascara de prepotente. O Remus não era mais tão retraído e assustado. E o Peter não era o menino baixinho que mal abria a boca. Querendo ou não os Marauders tinham crescido.

-Você parece pensativo – Comentou Sirius sentando ao meu lado. Eu lembro quando o vi pela primeira vez. A maioria das pessoas pensam que nos demos bem logo de primeira, mas na verdade não foi bem assim. Nós brigamos logo no trem. Só falamos civilizadamente quando defendemos juntos o Remus de um grupo de sonserinos. Depois veio um plano de vingança, a descoberta do segredo do Remus e quando dei por mim já tinha achado um irmão. – James?

-Desculpa, acabei me perdendo em pensamentos – Falei me desculpando e meu amigo sorriu – Só fui pego em um momento nostálgico.

-O sétimo ano tem esse poder sobre você – Comentou Sirius sorrindo – Já soube do baile do Dia dos Namorados? **(N/a: Lembrando que na Inglaterra o Dia dos Namorados é em fevereiro)**

-Não sabia que tinha sido confirmado – Falei pegando um pergaminho da bolsa e uma pena – Vou escrever pra Lily a chamando.

-Ela sendo sua namorada já não é obvio que ela vai com você? – Perguntei revirando os olhos e o James me olhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-E cadê o romantismo disso? – Perguntei escrevendo uma pequena nota dobrando em forma de aviãozinho o enfeitiçando para voar até a mesa da Lily.

-E mandar um bilhetinho é romântico? – Questionou Sirius, mas eu estava mais interessado em observar a reação da Lily. Primeiro ela se assustou, depois abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto lia mostrando o conteúdo para Ginny que estava ao seu lado. Ela virou sorrindo para mim antes de começar a escrever algo e mandar para mim.

_Nossa sem poemas ridiculamente fofos?_

_Ganhava pedidos mais bonitos quando não estávamos juntos, Potter._

-Acho que ela esperava mais romantismo – Comentou Sirius enquanto eu escrevia uma breve resposta dizendo o quando eu posso ser criativo.

-Você já decidiu quem vai levar? – Perguntei sorrindo ao observar a Lily escrevendo uma resposta ai meu comentário – Vai tentar a Tyler?

-Não, tenho alguém em mente – Respondeu Sirius olhando em volta – Acho que dessa vez o Remus não conseguirá fugir da Rachel. Já estava na hora dele dar uma chance a menina.

-Também acho – Falei segurando minha língua. Duvido que ele estivesse pensando na Rachel com a Narcissa ao seu lado.

O Sirius sorriu em resposta e um pequeno avião pousou em cima da minha mesa. Sorri para Lily antes de abrir sua resposta. Era curta e simples, apenas agradecendo por eu ter me contido e dizendo que iria sim comigo para o baile. Agora eu só tinha que pensar no presente perfeito.

Observei o resto da aula de poções passar sem mais problemas ou conversas. E assim que acabou arrumei minhas coisas e me despedi do Sirius. A Lily estava um pouco mais a frente com a Amanda e eu acelerei o passo para acompanhá-la.

-Ola My Lady, posso acompanhá-la até a próxima aula? – Perguntei e ela sorriu enquanto a Amanda fechava a cara – Ola Amanda!

-Eu já vou indo, Lily – Disse Amanda se afastando. Ela realmente precisava superar a traição do Sirius. Isso já fazia quase dois anos.

-Eu não queria expulsá-la – Falei abraçando minha pequena ruiva pelos ombros.

-Ela precisa aceitar que agora você é um grande pedaço da minha vida – Falou Lily e eu sorri beijando sua bochecha caminhando pelos corredores em direção a sua sala de Aritmância. A Lily pagava cada matéria – Hoje eu vou pra biblioteca, quer vir?

-Estudar? – Perguntei sabendo que a Lily estava enlouquecendo com a proximidade dos N.I.E.M.

-O que se mais faz em uma biblioteca? – Questionou Lily e eu sorri malicioso.

-Isso eu vou ter que te mostrar – Falei a empurrando de leve para a parede. Lily arregalou os olhos enquanto eu sorria me inclinando em sua direção. Roubei seus lábios com os meus sugando seu lábio inferior para invadir sua boca com minha língua. Ela soltou um gemido frustrado abraçando meu pescoço enquanto eu a apertava mais em meus braços.

-É melhor você não ir para biblioteca – Disse Lily sorrindo de leve com os lábios inchados do meu beijo. Eu amava beijá-la. Eu perdia complemente a noção de onde estava.

-Mas agora que ficou interessante – Falei voltando a me inclinar em sua direção, contudo antes que eu a prendesse em meus braços ela se afastou dizendo que ia se atrasar. E eu não poderia me preocupar menos com sua aula. Só que era melhor ela não saber disso.

**...**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

O dia foi cansativo. Desde que eu tinha colocado meu plano em pratica eu tinha pouco tempo para mim. A Morgana não aprovava, mas era uma oportunidade que eu não poderia deixar passar. Eu tinha que tentar. Claro que tinha a chance do Lucius descobrir, mas eu pelo menos tentaria.

Meu plano beirava entre simples e perigoso. A primeira parte era conseguir terminar a minha poção anticoncepcional até o baile do Dia dos Namorados. Parecia loucura, mas eu não queria que o Lucius roubasse também a minha primeira vez. Esse seria um momento apenas meu. Com alguém que eu goste e que eu realmente me importo.

A segunda parte era a parte difícil. Eu admito que fiquei surpresa com a complexidade de uma poção fertilizadora. Eu sabia que eu teria que engravidar, e de fato eu queria um filho. Mas eu gostaria de ir para cama com o Lucius o mínimo possível. E por fim a parte que a Morgana mais temia. Eu estava completando um poção de instintos.

A pessoa que a bebia se deixava ser guiada por seus instintos mais primitivos. E era essa poção que o Lucius iria tomar na nossa lua-de-mel. Eu sabia que ele seria puramente instintivo e que poderia me machucar. Mas só assim ele não perceberia que eu não era virgem, ficaria envergonhado e eu teria mais chances de não ser tocada por muito tempo.

-A segunda poção já está pronta – Comentou Morgana entrando na sala vazia que eu usava como sala de poção.

-Eu não sabia o que eu faria sem sua ajuda – Falei sorrindo enquanto me sentava observando-a colocar a poção pronta em um pequeno vidro.

-Vai mesmo com o Lucius para o baile? – Perguntou Morgana enquanto saiamos da sala e andávamos pelo corredor vazio.

-Não tenho lá muitas opções – Falei irônica – Com sorte serei deixada de lado logo após a primeira música. E você? Vai com quem?

-Severus – Respondeu Morgana e eu virei o rosto para encará-la – O que? Ele é um bom amigo. Sem contar que ele pareceu tão surpreso quando eu aceitei o convite.

-O Severus não faz o tipo que leva as garotas a loucura – Falei sorrindo de leve – Ele é mais o cara tímido que senta sempre na primeira fila da sala.

-O seu Remus tinha tudo para ser assim – Comentou Morgana sorrindo e eu não tinha como discordar. O Remus é sempre tão calado, estudioso e principalmente observador. O tipo de rapaz que passaria despercebido a uma primeira olhada. Isso, é claro, se não tivesse feito amizade com o meu primo e o inútil do Potter.

-Posso falar com você por um minuto, Narcissa? – Perguntou Lucius aparecendo na minha frente e eu suspirei fazendo um pequeno gesto com a cabeça para a Morgana continuar sem mim.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntei me encostando à parede. Quase que como resposta a sua presença vesti minha expressão fria que eu já estava tão acostumada a usar.

-Eu quero que você use algo especial no baile – Falou Lucius me entregando uma caixa de jóias e eu estranhei ele me presentear uma semana antes – Quero vê-lo em seu belo pescoço.

Abri a caixa e observei o belo colar de safira que em tantas ocasiões vi no pescoço de Lucy Malfoy. Mas assim tão de perto parecia bem menos intimidador. Bem menos perigoso. Sorri para o Lucius agradecendo o presente e confirmando que eu o usaria na noite do baile. Eu sabia o significado daquele dom. Eu sabia que ele estava mostrando a todos quem seria a próxima Sra. Malfoy. Admito que pensei que só o receberia no meu casamento, mas se o Lucius quer assim.

**...**

**Narrado por Ron**

Dizem que todos têm uma forma de lidar com um trauma. Que essa forma nos define de alguma maneira. E acho que se isso fosse um teste, eu com certeza reprovaria com louvor. Porque de maneira alguma eu conseguia lidar com tudo que aconteceu. Eu não a capacidade do Harry de guardar os meus sentimentos apenas para mim. Se bem que isso não um defeito sempre.

-Eu aprendi a temer os seus momentos pensativos – Comentou Harry sentando ao meu lado na biblioteca. Eu virei o rosto para encarar o meu amigo e mesmo sob seu disfarce, eu podia notar o quanto ele estava pálido.

-O que houve? – Perguntei ignorando o seu comentário.

-Nada demais, só umas sensações ruins – Respondeu Harry sorrindo. Se ele aprendeu a temes meus momentos pensativos, eu aprendi que nunca deve subestimas alguma impressão do Harry – Não faz essa cara de preocupado. Deve ser resultado das ações da Hermione.

-Eu ainda não acredito que ela foi capaz de fazer isso – Comentei baixando a vista.

-Um lado de mim meio que entende depois de tudo que ela passou – Disse Harry tirando seu livro de poções da bolsa – Claro que não estou justificando o que aconteceu.

-Desculpa, mas eu não entendi o: "depois de tudo que ela passou" – Comentei e Harry levantou a vista para me encarar e seus olhos estavam mais frios do que nunca. E cara! Ainda bem que os seus olhos estavam disfarçados, porque quando verdes lembravam claramente o brilho da Avada quando irritado.

-Ron eu agüentei a sua omissão por todos esses anos pós-guerra, mas não _ouse_ mentir na minha cara – Falou Harry e eu prendi minha respiração. Eu sabia que o meu amigo era poderoso, mesmo ele não demonstrando abertamente. Mas em uma pequena palavra eu pude sentir a ameaça velada em suas palavras.

-Você ta me ameaçando Harry? – Perguntei e tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que era uma pergunta retórica – Eu realmente não sei do que você ta falando.

-Para com isso Ron – Mandou Harry parecendo ainda mais irritado – Se você não foi homem suficiente para estar lá quando ela mais precisou. Se teve repulsa e fugiu. Nada vai mudar agora.

-Que merda é essa? – Perguntei me exaltando e em menos de um minuto tínhamos sido expulsos da biblioteca – Que merda é essa?

-As cicatrizes Ron, é disso que eu estou falando – Disse Harry raivoso me pegando completamente de surpresa – O feitiço incurável que marcou suas costas, ombros e tórax. É disso que estou falando.

-Cicatrizes? – Questionei bobamente e percebi os olhos do Harry amenizar no momento que ele puxou sua varinha. E sem aviso, sem chance de eu erguer minhas defesas, ele invadiu minha mente. Não era sutil como normalmente ele era. Era agressivo, ele estava procurando em minhas memórias, forçando-me a pensar em tudo que vivi com a Hermione.

-Alguém apagou sua memória! – Exclamou Harry dando um passo para trás confuso – Como eu não percebi? Como eu não suspeitei?

-Você não tem o controle de tudo, Harry – Falei o segurando pelos ombros para acalmá-lo ignorando a dor de cabeça resultado da sua invasão – Agora me explica direito sobre apagarem a minha memória.

-O que você se lembra da pós-última batalha? – Perguntou Harry e eu suspirei deixando as lembranças tomarem conta do meu corpo.

-Lembro que não havia me machucado muito então fiquei ajudando os feridos – Comecei bloqueando essa visão. Eu realmente não queria lembrar-me de tudo – Então eu encontrei a Hermione machucada e a levei pro St. Mungus. Foi lá que descobri que você estava muito mal e que ninguém sabia bem o que você tinha. Eu passei algum tempo lá com você quando algum membro da Ordem me mandou em uma missão de captura. Alguns comensais haviam fugido. E quando eu voltei a Hermione parecia muito feliz com o Simas, então preferi me afastar.

-Só que não aconteceu assim – Falou Harry pálido – Você não ficou comigo, você ficou com a Hermione. E logo depois sumiu sem dar nenhuma explicação. Quando voltou estava frio e a Hermione deduziu que você a estava rejeitando por causa das cicatrizes.

-Eu sempre me perguntei como eu a havia perdido – Comentei perdido em pensamentos – Você é capaz de reverter isso?

-Capaz eu sou, mas você nunca deve mexer na mente de alguém. As consequências podem ser desastrosas – Falou Harry pensativo – Quem pode ter feito isso?

-Isso teremos que descobrir antes de falar qualquer coisa para Hermione – Falei sabendo que a minha única era colocando em jogo a minha sanidade. E era um preço que eu poderia pagar pela verdade.

**...**

**Narrado por Remus**

Deitei na minha cama esperando os outros se arrumarem. O James mais parecia uma menina preocupada com o cabelo, mesmo todo mundo sabendo que nunca ficaria direito. O Sirius não tinha contado quem ele levaria, mas ele parecia bem animado. E eu, eu iria com a Rachel. Mesmo querendo ir com a Narcissa.

-Eu realmente espero que a Lily goste do meu presente – Comentou James colocando uma caixinha no bolso com um largo sorriso no rosto – Vamos descer?

-Já estava na hora – Falei levantando acompanhando meus amigos até a sala comunal. Não precisei esperar muito pela Rachel. O Sirius desceu com a gente, o que evitou aquele silêncio constrangedor. Ele se despediu dobrando um corredor que eu sabia ser uma passagem secreta e eu continuei o meu caminho junto a Rachel. Um lado mim se sentia culpado por lhe dar falsas esperanças. Mas até o fim da noite eu resolveria isso.

O Grande Salão estava todo decorado em cores claras mescladas ao preto. Harry acenou sentado em uma mesa com a Ginny e eu sorri por não precisar ficar sozinho com a Rachel. Eu passei meus olhos pelo salão e quando perdi o fôlego quando olhei para entrada.

Eu sempre a achei incrivelmente bela. Contudo, hoje ela parecia iluminar tudo ao seu redor. Seus cabelos loiros caiam pelos seus olhos contrastando com seu vestido preto. Ela ostentava um grande colar de safira no seu colo e ali era uma prova viva de quem éramos. De quem ela pertenceria uma hora ou outra.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rachel tocando no meu braço e eu voltei minha atenção para seus olhos preocupados.

-Nada, só admirando a decoração – Falei sorrindo. Ela retribuiu e tomou isso como sinal para conversar abertamente. Pouco depois a Amanda chegou a nossa mesa acompanhada do Amos. Ela preferia ignorar todos os Marauders, então preferi apenas cumprimentá-la.

O baile foi se desenvolvendo ser maiores problemas. O Harry e a Ginny saíram da mesa para dançar e aproveitei que a Rachel estava conversando com a Amanda para falar com os meus amigos. O James e a Lily estavam sentados e quando me aproximei fui recepcionado por sorrisos.

-Vejo que gostou do presente – Comentei olhando o anel que a Lily usava. Ela sorriu mais abertamente levantando a mão para me mostrar mais claramente o anel que o James já tinha me mostrado milhões de vezes.

-E tinha como não gostar? – Perguntou Lily e o James a beijou na bochecha me fazendo sorrir. Senti alguém tocando meu ombro e virei para encarar o Sirius.

Ao seu lado estava uma menina pequena que não aparentava mais de quinze anos. Ela não parecia com as companheiras normais do Sirius. Não que ela seja feia, na verdade era bem bonita. Mas normalmente o Pads andava com mulheres que exalavam sensualidade. Essa no máximo tinha um toque de malicia em seu olhar.

-Ola pessoal – Cumprimentou Sirius sorrindo abertamente – Pessoal essa é a Alicia. Alicia esse é o pessoal.

-Prazer – Disse a menina nos olhando receosa como se temesse que a gente a destratasse ou algo pior. Acho que a fama dos Marauders está cada vez pior.

-É um prazer conhecê-la – Disse Lily estendendo a mão e tanto eu quanto o James sorrimos. Despedi-me dos dois casais e me movi lentamente pelo salão. Eu precisava de um tempo antes de voltar para a Rachel. Sorri para alguns conhecidos e sem querer acabei esbarrando na Tyler. Mas quando senti um papel no meu bolso percebi que não tinha sido assim tão sem querer.

Sentei ao lado da Rachel e percebi que o Harry e a Ginny já não estavam por perto. Chamei a Rachel para dançar e dancei quase três danças antes de me afastar o suficiente para finalmente ler o bilhete: _"Encontre-me depois do baile no sétimo andar"._

Incendiei o bilhete e encostei-me à parede pensativo. Eu sabia que a Narcissa estava se arriscando demais indo a esse encontro. Coloquei a mão no bolso tirando uma pequena caixa de lá. A pequena pulseira era tão simples e até mesmo boba comparada ao colar que o Malfoy avisa lhe dado. Eu nem sabia se valia a pena lhe entregar isso.

-O que houve Remus? – Perguntou James sorrindo.

-Nada, só pensando – Respondi guardando a pulseira no meu bolso novamente – O ano está acabando. E com ele o resto de paz.

-Uma falsa paz – Falou James me abraçando com força – Eu sei que no fundo a Narcissa vai gostar mais do seu presente do meu o do Lucius.

-Você não a conhece – Falei me afastando dele.

-Posso não conhecê-la pessoalmente, mas ela não pode ser tão ruim já que está com você – Comentou James e eu me permiti sorrir.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Você está distante hoje – Comentou Ginny enquanto passeávamos pelo jardim. Eu voltei a minha atenção para o seu rosto perfeitamente maquiado e não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela estava tão linda essa noite. Mas eu não achava justo está fazendo isso com ela. Era puro egoísmo meu me envolver com uma pessoa que em poucos meses eu iria abandonar.

-Desculpa por não estar sendo uma companhia muito boa – Falei segurando sua mão com a minha a levando até minha boca.

-Você nunca será uma companhia de toda ruim – Disse Ginny sorrindo apertando minha mão na sua com força. Eu me inclinei beijando seus lábios com cuidado – O que está te preocupando?

-Já estamos na metade de fevereiro – Comentei pensativo traçando as linhas da sua mão com as pontas dos meus dedos – O ano parece estar voando.

-Eu também temo pelo que vai acontecer – Falou Ginny parecendo que lia a minha mente. Mas eu sabia que todos nós temíamos da nossa forma o que aconteceria a partir de março – Eu já sou agradecida o suficiente por a minha família não ser a favor de casamentos arranjados.

-Você não sabe como eu agradeço por isso – Falei a puxando em direção ao meu corpo roubando seus lábios com os meus mordendo o inferior com carinho – É melhor eu te levar lá para dentro.

-Por quê? Eu estou adorando ficar aqui com você – Falou Ginny e eu sorri sabendo que se dependesse apenas de mim eu continuaria ali a noite inteira. Mas hoje era a oportunidade perfeita para vasculhar a mente do Ron sem o medo de aparecer alguém.

-Porque eu ainda quero dançar algumas músicas com a minha bela acompanhante – Disse sorrindo beijando seus lábios com carinho a fazendo sorrir.

Fui difícil dizer adeus a Ginny, ainda mais tão cedo. Por mim eu passaria horas com ela. Mas eu tinha que pensar no Ron agora. Em quem poderia ter feito isso com ele. Era difícil ver a forma que a Hermione olhava para ele. Ainda mais sem poder dizer nada. Ela merecia a verdade.

-Desculpa estragar o seu encontro – Comentou Ron e eu só sorri para tranquilizá-lo. Mesmo sabendo que precisaria mais do que um sorriso para acalmá-lo. O que eu faria não era seguro. Eu só havia feito uma ou duas vezes ao longo da minha vida. Eu não iria simplesmente ler a sua mente, eu iria vasculhar, desvendar seus mistérios, procurar nos seus mais íntimos segredos. Era um processo lento que além da busca em si, era na verdade uma grande ilusão. Eu tentaria enganar a mente do Ron para ela me contar seus mistérios. Um feitiço de memória nunca é completamente eficaz. Claro que nunca o Ron recuperaria a memória apagada. Mas poderia haver rastros de quem fez isso.

Para fazer isso eu usaria um feitiço raro. Eu o tinha encontrado na biblioteca da Mansão Black. Eu não sei dizer quem havia escrito, mas o livro é todo em língua das cobras. E acho que encontrei um dos motivos para sempre associarem magia das trevas aos ___ofidioglotas. _

___Ron estava deitado em sua cama e eu o amarrei. As reações sempre eram diferentes nos que sofriam interferência na mente. Eu não queria nem que ele me machucasse nem que se machucasse. Então amarrei seus pulsos e seus pés. Posicionei-me ao lado da cama e ergui minha varinha a encostando em sua testa. Sussurrei as palavras __"abra sua mente" ____em língua das cobras e imediatamente o Ron começou a gritar._

___Minha mente foi invadida por imagens, imagens da vida do Ron. Imagens da sua infância, de suas brincadeiras e irmãos. Passei brevemente por sua adolescência e me foquei nas suas lembranças com a Hermione. Os gritos do Ron se intensificaram quando suas memórias se focaram na guerra e eu consegui uma única imagem que me surpreendeu antes dele desmaiar._

___-O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer? – Perguntou Ginny parada na porta com os olhos arregalados. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não sabia o que dizer._

___**...**_

___**N/a: Ola pessoal!**_

___**Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora. Minha intenção era postar esse capítulo na semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, mas minha família viajou. Preferi ficar na minha cidade, mas passei o tempo inteiro fora. Ou seja, não consegui escrever mais de um parágrafo por dia. Sinto muito mesmo.**_

___**Então como se passaram de fim de ano? Papai Noel foi bonzinho com vocês? Espero que sim!**_

**R. B. Evans ~ **_Ola! Então como foi o fim do ano? Espero que tenha aproveirado! Tensão? Agora é que essa palavrinha vai tomar forma! Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^_

**Mirella ~ **_Ola Mirella! Como foi o Natal e o Ano Novo? Muito presentes? Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Adoro aquela música quando percebi que se encaixava perfeitamente no momento, não pude resistir. Amo fazer os marotos! Espero que goste desse capítulo também :D _

**Claire ~ **_Ola Claire! Como foi o fim de ano? A conversa entre eles foi realmente muito tensa, as consequências dos atos da Hermione ainda vão piorar. E a Narcissa surpreendendo né? Os casais estão fofos né? Que pena que não continuaram assim por muito tempo, pelo menos não todos. Nossa! Gosta mais do meu! Choquei! Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^_

**Bom...espero que gostem desse capítulo e não esqueçam de deixem reviews ta?**

**Próximo poste: 21/01**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**06/01/2011**


	16. Chapter 15

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Primeiramente que explicar as motivações da minha demora. **

**Esse ano tem começado assustadoramente ruim de certo modo. Na segunda semana, eu senti na pele o que é se sentir completamente vulnerável. Eu e uma amiga estávamos a alguns metros da minha casa quando uma moto com dois homens nos encurralou. Um saiu e apontou uma arma para nós. E gente, eu acho que fiquei levemente neurótica para sair de casa, a pé de noite.**

**Depois, quem mora no Brasil sabe como algumas cidades sofrem quando chega a época chuvosa. Pra quem não sabe eu moro no estado do Ceará em uma cidade construída justamente entre a chapada. Em uma depressão. E no fim de janeiro houve uma chuva que destruiu parte da minha cidade. Minha casa, graças a deus, não sofreu nenhum dano. Mas muitos amigos perderam tudo. Foi assustador ver que em uma noite tudo que eu conhecia sumiu. A vida agora está voltando ao normal, e como a chuva do dia 28 não ocorreu novamente. Mas como caiu poste fica faltando energia do nada. E como já queimou umas quatro geladeiras só na minha rua, tenho evitado ficar muito tempo no computador. Só que como as coisas voltaram ao normal. Voltei a escrever. E espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo.**

**...**

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**15**

**Narrado por Harry**

Há muito tempo eu não via essa expressão. O medo mesclado com nojo e decepção. Mas eu não esperava ver essa expressão, justamente essa nos olhos dela. Da única mulher que eu realmente me importei, amei e quis de verdade. Mas agora eu tinha que esquecer que era ela que estava na minha frente. Eu tinha que esquecer que a ruiva que me olhava com repulsa era Virginia Weasley.

Ela ergueu a varinha e com um pensamento seus olhos ficaram opacos. Apaguei qualquer trecho do seu caminho até o dormitório masculino e a cena que viu entre mim e o Ron. Com uma pequena ajuda do livro em língua das cobras implantei a memória dela trocando a roupa e se deitando. Após trabalhar na sua mente a fiz desmaiar.

Peguei a vassoura do James e montei colocando a Ginny no meu colo com todo cuidado. Entrei no dormitório feminino pela janela agradecendo aos céus pela Rachel estar em um sono profundo. Coloquei a Ginny na cama e me sentei ao seu lado contemplando a sua expressão serena. Eu odiava ter que fazer isso, odiava ter mexido na sua mente. Mas eu não poderia ser imprudente ao ponto de deixar outra pessoa do passado ciente de nossas ações.

Voltei para o dormitório masculino e desamarrei o Ron notando que ele estava apenas dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Deitei me permitindo pensar nas minhas ações, e não estava nada feliz com a retrospectiva. Eu nunca fui descuidado. Quando era criança aprendi a ser silencioso para não chamar a atenção dos meus tios e principalmente o meu querido primo. Na minha adolescência aprendi a me esconder de uma maneira que fugisse de todos os holofotes que eram virados em minha direção, seja pelo bem seja pelo mal. E na guerra guiei todos os meus instintos para minha sobrevivência.

Normalmente eu saberia que alguém estava se aproximando. Normalmente eu não seria tão descuidado. Eu sempre pensava nos meus passos para três jogadas a frente. Os anos convivendo com o Ron me ensinaram o básico do xadrez. E me tornei bom em estratégias com a vida. Mas aqui. Aqui eu me sentia seguro, como nunca antes. Não sei se pelo fato de não ser o grande Harry Potter ou se um instinto quase infantil de achar que por estar na presença dos meus pais eu estou seguro.

Eu não estou seguro. Na verdade, eu nunca estive tão exposto. Talvez não para receber uma Avada do Voldemort e dos seus comensais. Mas exposto para me magoar e principalmente magoar pessoas que não tem nada haver com meus segredos e angustias. Eu me arrependo amargamente de não ter seguido meu plano original. Quando o Malfoy explicou o que faríamos planejei apenas ficar como observador e modificando aquilo que eu podia. Contudo eu me envolvi. E agora eu não saberia dizer até que ponto minhas ações seguem em direção ao interesse maior ou apenas um interesse pessoal. E essa dúvida me matava aos poucos.

Mas não era hora de pensar sobre isso. Eu tinha que entender o que havia visto na mente do Ron. A mente dele era preparada para se defender de ataques. Parecia mais um grande quebra-cabeça que cabia a eu montar. As imagens que eu vi eram sem nenhuma ordem cronológica. Misturava adolescência com infância. Vida em meio à guerra com sua glorificação como grande jogador de quadribol. E era nessa bagunça que eu encontraria minhas respostas.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando escutei a porta se abrir e levantei não conseguindo esconder minha surpresa quando a Hermione surgiu me encarando de forma bem receosa. Desde a nossa discussão no trem eu mal tinha falado com a minha amiga. Eu precisava de um tempo me acostumando com a ideia para conversar sem soltar nenhuma indireta.

-Eu vi você colocando a Ginny na cama – Comentou Hermione e mais uma vez naquela noite eu me amaldiçoava por sem tão descuidado – O que está acontecendo?

-Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora – Falei e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela caía sentada em cima da minha cama.

-Eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo de mim – Falou Hermione e eu nunca sabia como reagir as suas lágrimas – Foi pelo que eu fiz, não é? Droga Harry! Eu já me arrependi.

-Ok Mione, eu vou te contar – Falei sentando ao seu lado.

-Eu não quero que você me conte por pena – Reclamou Hermione e eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu vou te contar porque você é a maior interessada – Falei pegando suas mãos entre as minhas. – Eu só não queria te contar ainda, porque não tenho todas as respostas para as perguntas que eu sei que você vai fazer.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Hermione temerosa.

-Tudo aconteceu quando eu notei, em uma conversa, que havia algo errado com o Ron – Falei com calma. A Hermione me conhecia o suficiente para fazer perguntas quando eu terminasse a narração – Alguém mexeu na mente dele, fez ele esquecer algumas coisas. Lembra de quando a guerra acabou?

-Lembro – Respondeu Hermione em um fio de voz.

-Ele não lembra o quão machucada você ficou – Falei e ela colocou as mãos na boca suprindo um grito assustado – Na mente do Ron você teve uns machucados médios por isso aceitou aquela missão de captura dos comensais.

-O que você está tentando dizer? – Perguntou Hermione levantando – Você tem certeza?

-Você não aprovaria meus meios, mas sim eu tenho absoluta certeza – Falei e Hermione se levantou andando até o Ron notando os seus pulsos machucados – Não me olhe assim, ele queria respostas e essa era a única maneira de obter.

-Você me prometeu que nunca mais usaria esse feitiço – Disse Hermione parecendo decepcionada e eu fechei os olhos. Eu estava mentalmente exausto. Além de me xingar de cinco em cinco segundos pelo que fiz com a Ginny. Minhas memórias começavam a se confundir com as do Ron.

-Essa com certeza não foi a pior promessa que descumprir – Falei ficando de pé – Mione, a gente pode terminar essa conversa amanhã? Eu estou completamente exausto agora.

-Você não vai conseguir fugir dessa conversa – Falou Hermione passando a mão carinhosamente pela testa do Ron – E quando você tiver as respostas, eu começarei a perguntar.

-Não esperaria menos de você – Falei sorrindo de leve me jogando na minha cama. Fechei os olhos tentando dormir, mas minha mente estava a mil. Sentei em posição de meditação e comecei a organizar meus pensamentos. Demoraria, contudo essa era a única maneira de talvez eu ter paz.

**...**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

Saí do Grande Salão quando o Lucius decidiu que já tínhamos passado como um casal feliz por tempo suficiente. Subi até o meu dormitório e lancei um feitiço de ilusão na minha cama. Tirei o colar que o Lucius havia me dado e peguei minha mochila já organizada com meu uniforme dentro caso desse algo errado.

Andei pelos corredores silenciosos. Todo mundo ainda estava lá embaixo, então foi uma caminhada sem muitos problemas. Cheguei ao sétimo andar e pensei com calma no que eu queria. Um lugar, calmo, bonito, elegante que me fizesse sentir confortável. Abri a porta e sorri com o resultado. O quarto era calmo em preto e branco tocando uma música que me lembrava os ritos galeses da minha infância.

Abri uma pequena porta e coloquei minha mochila dentro. Tirei de dentro uma garrafa de Hidromel e me servi. Sentei no sofá que ficava no canto da sala e encostei o copo nos meus lábios sentindo o gosto da bebida inundando minha mente. Fechei meus olhos recapitulando todos os meus passos. A Morgana me ajudou em tudo. Inclusive prometeu acordar cedo para desfazer o meu feitiço de ilusão. Fiz um feitiço para saber as horas e deduzi que logo o Remus chegaria então tomei minha poção e esperei.

-Eu fiquei na dúvida se o bilhete era alguma brincadeira – Comentou Remus entrando de forma silenciosa me fazendo levantar – Não tive oportunidade de dizer o quanto você está linda essa noite.

-Apenas essa noite? – Perguntei me aproximando notando que ele estava tenso. Não era dessa maneira que imaginei que esse encontro começaria.

-Acho que você esqueceu o seu colar. Ele é tão inspirador – Falou Remus irônico e eu o encarei irritada colocando o meu copo na mesa.

-Certo. Eu esqueci a minha coleira – Resmunguei irritada me movendo em direção à porta quando ele segurou o meu braço impedindo que eu fosse embora – O que?

-Desculpa Narcissa. Eu sou um idiota – Falou Remus me puxando para seus braços – Mas quando eu te vi tão linda, tão preciosa, tão inatingível...eu...foi tão difícil. Eu...desculpa!

-Você acha que é fácil para eu fingir que não me importo? Que eu quero ficar ao lado dele? – Perguntei parando de tentar fugir do seu abraço sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto – Eu odeio como você me faz parecer uma menina boba que precisa de proteção. Eu odeio chorar na sua frente.

-Eu odeio mais ainda te fazer chorar – Disse Remus segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Nunca foi minha intenção estragar esse nosso momento. Eu...esse meu ciúme idiota...

-Você estava com ciúme de mim? – Perguntei sorrindo maliciosa esquecendo minha irritação o abraçando pelo pescoço massageando sua nuca enquanto aproveitava a minha altura acrescida do salto para morder seu lábio inferior.

-Narcissa – Sussurrou Remus tentando aprofundar o beijo, mas me afastei sentindo os seus lábios no meu queixo descendo pelo maxilar.

-Eu adoro saber que faço você perder o controle – Murmurei sorrindo inclinando levemente minha cabeça permitindo que ele tivesse total acesso a área do meu pescoço.

-Você sempre faz com que eu perca minha mente – Falou Remus me empurrando na parede roubando meus lábios em um beijo exigente, quente, completamente delicioso. Eu sempre tive uma necessidade quase primitiva de me manter no controle de qualquer situação. Mas quando o Remus me tocava, eu me deixava levar com as finas areias de uma duna.

Eu me jogava em um mundo que era um conhecido estranho que me arrastava ao melhor de mim. Seu gosto acre-doce mesclado com o toque áspero das suas mãos em minhas costas fazia com que qualquer barreira, qualquer mínima duvida fosse levada. Meu lado racional ia se despedido silenciosamente enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo de uma forma torturantemente lenta. Como um mestre tocando um instrumento músicas raro, arrancando de mim gemidos sufocados pela necessidade de mais contato.

Passei minhas mãos pelo seu ombro na intenção de tirar o seu terno. E quando finalmente obtive sucesso ele caiu no chão fazendo um barulho baixo. Quase inexistente.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntei suspirando quando seus lábios encontram um ponto delicado da minha nuca fazendo minhas pernas tremer.

-Nada – Resmungou Remus rápido de mais. Busquei um pouco de autocontrole e o afastei um pouco me abaixando para pegar o seu terno colocando minha mão pelos bolsos procurando até encontrar uma pequena caixa.

-Isso é nada? – Perguntei irônica me afastando completamente dele – Você ia dar isso a grifinória estúpida e eu atrapalhei?

-Isso não era para a Rachel, era para você – Disse Remus parecendo irritado se aproximando minimamente de mim.

-E porque você não me deu? – Perguntei me aproximando mais dele.

-Porque isso é lixo comparado aquele colar – Falou Remus enquanto eu abria a pequena caixa. A pulseira era um simples cordão de prata élfica com um pequeno relógio. Eu sorri com a ideia ainda mais quando percebi que os ponteiros apontavam justamente para a hora exata do nosso primeiro beijo. O Remus era tão querido. Fazia pequenos detalhes se tornarem tão inesquecíveis. – Eu falei que era besteira.

-Nunca mais diga isso – Falei batendo no seu ombro antes de me jogar em seus braços o beijando com carinho – Coloca em mim.

Ele sorriu pegando a pulseira na caixa colocando no meu pulso esquerdo. Ele beijou a palma da minha mão subindo com uma trilha de beijo por todo o meu braço. Inclinei meu rosto completamente perdida nas minhas emoções sentindo seus lábios nos meus me deixando completamente entregue.

Suas mãos pelas minhas costas desceram até encontrar o pequeno zíper descendo com cuidado. Dando tempo para eu me afastar. Mas não era isso que eu queria, não passava pela minha cabeça me afastar. Passei minhas mãos pela sua blusa desabotoando lentamente apreciando cada mínimo pedaço de pele que aparecia.

Hoje à noite seriamos apenas nós. Apenas eu e o Remus. Porque era apenas isso que importava. Pelo menos nesse momento era.

**...**

**Março**

**Narrado por Lily**

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Os exames estavam chegando e meus pesadelos com a guerra só aumentavam. Cada um reagia de uma forma diferente. O Remus estava terrivelmente distante. O Harry seguia a mesma linha, eu só o via conversando com o Ron e a Hermione. Isso estava acabando com a Ginny. O Sirius estava empolgado com a nova conquista e o James continuava ao meu lado. Então eu não tinha o que reclamar.

-Eu acho que a senhorita já estudou o suficiente por nós dois – Comentou James apertando meu nariz e eu fechei a cara tirando meus olhos do meu livro de transfiguração para encarar meu namorado completamente lindo apesar de serem sete horas da manha de um sábado.

-Graças a Merlin que isso não é uma decisão sua – Falei sorrindo tentando voltar a me concentrar.

-Lily, estou pedindo apenas uma hora do seu dia para te mimar, te beijar e matar toda a minha saudade de você – Falou James pausadamente e eu continuei olhando para meu livro antes de levantar a vista novamente para encará-lo.

-Você consegue ser bem persuasivo quando quer, sabia? – Falei fechando meu livro e ele abriu um amplo sorriso pegando a minha mochila carregando-a junto a sua. Ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos e só me restou segui-lo. Por mais que eu lado de mim quisesse continuar estudando, eu não poderia resistir ao James por muito tempo. Era sempre assim. E algo me dizia que isso não mudaria com o tempo. James tinha um apelo que me impedia de dizer não por muito tempo.

Seguimos pelos corredores praticamente vazios até o lago. Normalmente aqui na primavera era lotado de estudantes aproveitando as horas vagas entre aproveitar o sol e brincadeiras no lago. Mas fiquei feliz em constatar que estava praticamente vazio. Se bem que ainda era muito cedo para alguém aparecer aqui em pleno sábado.

James sentou encostado em um troco de árvore e me puxou para ficar entre suas pernas me apoiando nas suas costas. Permitindo que me abraçasse enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Eu adorava ficar assim com ele. Era tão intimo e aconchegante. Inclinei minha cabeça a apoiando no seu ombro e ele beijou minha bochecha.

Eram desses momentos que eu sentiria falta quando voltasse ao mundo trouxa. Esses momentos que não precisávamos falar nada para nos entender, ficar confortável. E eu amava isso. Amava poder ficar apenas deitada ao seu lado sem sentir a necessidade de preencher o silêncio com conversa trivial.

-Eu amo seu cheiro – Falou James beijando meu pescoço com carinho passando seu nariz pelo meu maxilar.

-E eu amo quando você faz isso – Falei sorrindo virando meu rosto para lhe dar um selinho, mas ele segurou meu rosto com carinho aprofundando o nosso beijo. Era um beijo calmo, manso, um carinho prolongado que eu adorava receber.

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você quando a escola acabar – Disse James baixinho, em um breve sussurro.

-Você sabe que eu vou ter que voltar para casa da minha mãe – Falei pensando em quão difícil seria essa transição. Eu já sabia que a Petúnia estava para casar. Então eu não podia simplesmente deixar a minha mãe sozinha. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

-Eu sei disso – Disse James sem muito entusiasmo – Eu vou ter que arrumar um jeito de te ver diariamente, ou o máximo de vezes por semana.

Eu não consegui esconder o pequeno sorriso na minha face. Era adorável a forma como ele se esforçava para deixar bem claro que não desistiria do nosso romance. Fácil não seria, já que o James entraria na academia para aurores e eu ainda não havia me decido entre acompanhá-lo ou me tornar uma medi-bruxa.

-Nós daremos um jeito – Falou James com mais convicção do que eu sentia. Mas eu apreciei o seu otimismo – Qualquer coisa, quando nós casarmos, nós levamos a sua mãe para morar com a minha. Assim uma faz companhia à outra.

-"Quando nós casarmos"? Não é melhor dizer: "se nós casarmos"? – Perguntei meio por provocação meio para ter certeza que não era apenas seu modo exagerado de ver o mundo.

-Lily, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara – Falou James segurando meu rosto com suas duas mãos não permitindo que meus olhos fugissem dos seus – Para mim, nós ficarmos juntos como marido e mulher não é um caso hipotético, é apenas uma questão de tempo. Tempo para você se sentir completamente preparada para esse passo.

-Só eu? – Perguntei em um fio de voz. Não me julguem por derreter por dentro. Pois não é todo dia que um homem, por quem nutro sentimentos para lá de profundos, diz que quer passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado.

-Se eu não soubesse que seria uma decisão impulsiva, eu me casaria com você aqui e agora – Falou James e eu sorri sentando no seu colo roubando seus lábios com os meus. Eu normalmente não tomava a iniciativa dos nossos beijos. Mas hoje com certeza eu poderia abrir uma exceção. A final, James Potter tinha acabado de afirmar que não importava o dia, eu ainda seria completamente dele.

**...**

**Narrado por Draco**

O nosso tempo estava se esgotando. Lentamente o ano aqui no passado estava encerrando e com isso nossa viajem de volta estava se aproximando. Eu estava na Sala Precisa contabilizando em um quadro branco tudo que conseguimos alterar. Não eram grandes mudanças, mas pequenos detalhes que na soma geral fariam a diferença.

Quando se volta ao passado. Seja com um vira-tempo seja com a loucura que fizemos, tem que se escolher cuidadosamente que peças serão movidas no tabuleiro de xadrez. Só que diferente do jogo, o que estava na balança era a existência de clãs inteiros, toda uma geração poderia simplesmente nunca nascer. Uma mudança e o lado das trevas podem vencer a guerra. Por que por melhor que sejam nossas intenções. Não estamos lidando com seres inanimados. Estamos brincando com seres completamente capazes de pensar, e com isso mudares completamente de opinião desencadeando um incontrolável efeito domino.

-Odeio quando você fica assim todo pensativo – Falou Morgana parada ao lado da porta.

Morgana era o exemplo perfeito de algo que fugiu totalmente do meu controle. Quando comecei a trabalhar no Departamento de Ministérios estava apenas tentando fugir de uma realidade não muito favorável para ex-comensais, mesmo sendo um espião. Ela foi como uma flor no deserto, uma brisa mansa que querendo ou não me arrastava da minha zona de conforto. Ela que me desafiava, respondia-me, tornou-se com o tempo a minha melhor amiga. E antes que eu me afastasse, tornou-se a mulher que eu amo.

-Estou apenas catalogando o nosso progresso – Falei sentando na poltrona que apareceu no centro da sala.

- O Severus me convidou para uma reunião de aspirantes a comensais – Disse Morgana sem me encarar sabendo muito bem que eu não ficaria contente com essa informação – É nossa chance de ter certeza quem são os comensais das outras casas e começar a agir.

-Eu tive a impressão de você ter me dito que o Severus estava desistindo – Falei tentando não demonstrar irritação.

-Você sabe que não podemos fazer o Severus desistir, mas podemos fazê-lo entrar pelos motivos corretos – Falou Morgana se aproximando lentamente de mim.

-Dá praticamente no mesmo – Resmunguei me sentindo impotente. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que o Potter não estava sentindo sabendo que tinha a chance de evitar a morte dos pais, e não poderia fazer nada.

-Descobri algo bastante interessante – Falou Morgana sentando na poltrona que apareceu na frente da minha – Eu comparei a imitação que sua mãe ganhou e o meu colar. O meu possuía vários feitiços da treva. Feitiços que seu avô e seu pai não conseguiram imitar.

-Que tipo de feitiços? – Perguntei tentando assimilar. Meu pai nunca falou sobre o colar comigo. Não tinha chegado à idade de casar.

-Feitiços que facilita a obediência e torna a pessoa que o usa mais suscetível a feitiços feitos por alguém com sangue dos Malfoy – Respondeu Morgana com calma – Você comentou que sua mãe usava o colar todo tempo. E foi ele que a deixou frágil para os Cruciatus.

-Eu não quero que você use aquele colar novamente – Falei sentando no canto do sofá pegando suas mãos com as minhas – É melhor ficar no cofre até eu conseguir tirar os feitiços.

-Draco, eu não estou preocupada comigo – Falou Morgana revirando os olhos – Eu consegui tirar parte dos feitiços da imitação. Entende agora o que isso quer dizer?

-Que a minha mãe será bem mais resistente – Falei sorrindo e ela retribuiu – Eu às vezes me esqueço que você é bem capaz de cuidar de si.

-Mas é bom saber que você se preocupa comigo – Disse Morgana sorrindo se inclinando para me beijar – Infelizmente não posso passar muito tempo.

-Não faça nenhuma loucura – Pedi acariciando seu rosto com carinho.

-Eu nunca faço – Falou Morgana sorrindo me beijando antes de ir embora.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

-O que está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou James sentando ao meu lado. Eu realmente pensei que pelo menos de madrugada eu teria paz.

-Nada – Falei sentando no parapeito da janela.

-Então você está se afastando da Ginny por nada? – Questionou James levantando a sobrancelha e acho que eu ganhei esse tique dele.

-Eu não deveria nem ter me aproximado, isso foi um erro – Falei suspirando passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Era nessas horas que eu apreciava o fato de estar sem óculos – Eu partirei em breve e isso só vai magoá-la ainda mais. E eu odeio essa sensação de impotência.

-Se afastar do nada não é a solução do seu problema – Disse James batendo nas minhas pernas e sentando ao meu lado – Quando existe um problema em um relacionamento, você não pode simplesmente fugir rezando para que o problema suma. Você tem que enfrentar e conversar.

-Eu sempre imaginei como seria conversar com o meu pai sobre garotas – Falei meio que perdido em pensamento meio fugindo do assunto.

-Harry, porque você simplesmente não me diz como sobreviver? – Perguntou James me encarando.

-Porque não é assim tão simples – Respondi sentindo meus olhos queimarem – Se fosse apenas por meu desejo, se fosse apenas o meu querer. Mas não é. Nunca é. Ainda mais porque se tudo não acontecer o meu futuro será alterado. A guerra pode ser vencida pelo outro lado.

-Você é apenas um menino. Meninos não deviam ter essas preocupações – Disse James mexendo no meu cabelo.

-Eu não sou mais um menino, pai – Falei completamente derrotado – Meninos não matam, meninos não torturam...

-Meninos fazem o que for necessário para sobreviver – Falou James me abraçando e às vezes eu não conseguia entender como ele tinha apenas 17 anos.

-Eu não quero mais ouvir falar sobre isso – Falou uma mulher com a voz altera da e quase que imediatamente eu peguei a minha capa de invisibilidade assim como o James.

-Você disse que estava interessada – Falou a voz masculina que me pareceu conhecida e logo constatei ser uma versão mais nova de Severus Snape.

-Severus, eu não vou dizer que sou santa e que não gosto de me meter com algumas coisinhas que consideram Artes das Trevas – Falou Morgana de forma rápida assustando o jovem Severus, mas não demorei muito para perceber que ela estava fingindo – Mas isso é insanidade.

-Suas causas são justas – Falou Severus a segurando pelo braço.

-Suas causas podem ser justas, mas seus meios – Falou Morgana deixando a frase no ar – Você tem tanto nojo dos trouxas, mas seu mestre está se comportando juntamente como um.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Severus empurrando Morgana na parede de forma ameaçadora.

-Um trouxa com os mesmos ideais de pureza de raça matou milhares de pessoas. Os tolos trouxas até inventaram um nome para isso, genocídio – Falou Morgana fazendo cara de dor – É melhor você me soltar.

-Porque se não? – Perguntou Severus e a Morgana mostrou o porquê de até o Malfoy a respeitar. Ela usou a mão solta para aplicar um golpe no nariz do Severus e acertou suas partes intimas. E admito que fiquei com pena dele.

-Eu vou esquecer que isso aconteceu por ser sua amiga – Falou Morgana recuperando a compostura – E se você quer um conselho se afasta desse homem antes que ele te faça matar alguém para se provar digno de ser marcado como um escravo.

-Você não pode falar assim dele – Reclamou Severus tentando ficar em pé fazendo um feitiço para parar o sangramento nasal.

-Eu passo fazer o que eu quiser, assim como você – Falou Morgana se calando o suficiente para respirar fundo – Escolhas sempre existem Severus, mesmo nas mais adversas situações. E eu acabo de fazer a minha escolha.

Senti algo tocar meu ombro e levei aquilo como um aviso silencioso para me retirar daquele corredor. Como não fazia ideia de onde o James estava, então continuei andando procurando um lugar vazio para tirar a capa de invisibilidade. Vi uma porta semi-aberta e abri com cuidado a fechando. Mas antes que retirasse a capa e pudesse voltar para Sala Comunal, eu escutei um soluço baixo vindo de trás da mesa do professor.

Olhei para a porta e amaldiçoei a minha cautela de fechá-la. Agora estou preso em uma sala com alguém chorando. Interrompendo um momento intimo. Movi-me silenciosamente e perdi a compostura. Sentada no chão, completamente derrotada, estava Ginny. Minha Ginny. Chorando provavelmente por minha causa. O meu afastamento causado pela culpa. Eu não suportava vê-la assim. Voltei para porta e a abri com cautela tirando a capa e fechando de forma barulhenta.

-Oh! Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui – Falei me fazendo de desentendido – Ginny?

Ela suspirou parecendo assustada com a minha entrada. Fui me aproximando sem pressa querendo lhe dar tempo para se recompor e antes que eu chegasse ao seu ledo, ela levantou sem qualquer vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Infelizmente a sala não está vazia – Disse Ginny parecendo controlada e indiferente. Se não a tivesse visto chorando a alguns segundos eu diria que ela está perfeitamente bem com nosso relacionamento.

-Nós podemos conversar? – Perguntei me sentindo momentaneamente inseguro sobre o que eu falaria e principalmente como ela reagiria a qualquer desculpa que eu tentasse dar.

-Claro – Falou Ginny em tom baixo parando de me encarar como se temesse o que eu tinha a dizer – Só não consigo imaginar o que teríamos para conversar.

-Eu preciso me desculpar com você – Falei e o brilho que apareceu nos seus olhos não me pareceu promissor.

-Desculpar-se pelo que? Por se afastar de mim depois de uma noite que na minha cabeça havia sido perfeita? – Perguntou Ginny e eu tive um breve vislumbre de como eu a magoei – Por me fazer quase louca pelas especulações que passaram pela minha mente? Não Harry, você não precisa se desculpar por isso.

-Ginny, nunca foi a minha intenção te magoar – Falei em um fio de voz me sentindo o mais miserável dos homens.

-Pois você anda falhando miseravelmente – Disse Ginny e suspirou parecendo cansada – Eu não quis ser maldosa. Mas eu estou tão cansada dessa situação.

-Eu tenho passado por muitas coisas...

-E no seu momento difícil você decidiu me afastar – Cortou Ginny e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

-Ginny, por favor, eu...me desculpa – Falei sem ter nada melhor para dizer. Meus pensamentos estavam um caos.

-Desculpar eu posso até fazer, mas essa nossa história acaba aqui – Disse Ginny me encarando deixando claro como ela estava sofrendo com essa decisão.

-Ginny, por favor – Pedi segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

-Eu posso te perdoar, mas não posso me arriscar a sofrer como eu sofri – Falou Ginny soltando suas mãos das minhas – Eu espero que você seja feliz e fique bem.

Observei-a partir completamente perdido em pensamentos. Um dor atravessou meu peito e o ar pareceu simplesmente sumir. E havia perdido. Eu havia perdido Virginia Weasley.

**...**

**N/a: Bom...é isso...eu espero mesmo que gostem de mais esse capítulo!**

**Mel ~ **_Primeiramente, eu quero me desculpar pela demora._

_Aconteceram mil e uma coisas, explicação bem mais detalhada na fic. Espero mesmo que você não desista de ler essa minha história..._

**Mirella ~ **_Primeiramente que me desculpar particularmente pela demora. Espero que esse capítulo vala a demora ^^_

**Claire ~ **_Ola Claire! Primeiro que me desculpar pela incrível demora em postar esse capítulo, realmente não era a minha intenção. Fico feliz que esteja gostando desse James...realmente ele já está se moldando para se tornar um homem que faria de tudo para salvar sua família. E sim, o Harry ficou muito machucado depois da ultima batalha. No próximo capítulo teremos um flashback para mostrar como foi ^^_

**Próximo capítulo: 14/03**

**E não deixem de mandar reviews com suas opiniões**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**27/02/2011**


	17. Chapter 16

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**16**

**Narrado por Harry**

_Os corredores vazios e escuros pareciam cada vez mais longos. Eu andava decidido, mesmo sabendo que confiança era a última coisa que eu sentia. Parei por um segundo colocando a mão no meu peito. Os meus machucados da última batalha ainda não estavam curados. Eu tinha sido alvejado, torturado e caído de uma altura de quase três metros. Completamente compreensível não estar recuperado. Mas eu não tinha tempo de ficar deitado. A guerra pelo jeito tinha chegado ao seu ápice. Antes tínhamos um dia ou dois para reagrupar e ajudar os feridos. Só que agora era batalha por cima de batalha. E eu estava cada vez mais cansado._

_Sussurrei um feitiço de curo e machucado fechou. Lembrei de limpar minha blusa já que da última vez a Hermione tinha quase enlouquecido. Era difícil ter um pouco de privacidade quando se vivia no quartel general da Ordem da Fênix. Agora eu compreendia o Sirius como nunca. Esse lugar exalava amargura. A tranqüilidade, a paz, até mesmo a felicidade pareciam fugir daqui como um Dementador foge de um patrono. _

_Desci as escadas escutando vozes sussurradas vindo da cozinha. Mesmo em um lugar que teoricamente era seguro as pessoas pegaram a mania de falar em sussurros. Terrível, contudo essa era a nossa realidade. A realidade do medo constante, da sombra da morte pairando pelas nossas cabeças. Isso era que eu não conseguia me acostumar._

_-Harry! Venho tomar um pouco de café – Disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo. Sentei na frente do Remus que parecia mais cansado que o normal. E tentei forçar que algo de comida entrasse em meu organismo._

_-Potter, eu já falei para limpar essa lareira – Falou Malfoy aparecendo entre chamas verdes saindo em toda a sua pose aristocrática – Acaba com meu terno._

_-Boas noticias? – Perguntei ignorando completamente seu comentário._

_-Eu por acaso já vim aqui para dar boas noticias? – Questionou Malfoy revirando os olhos. Desde o inicio da guerra ele vinha servindo de espião já que a credibilidade do Snape estava bem danificada – Terá um ataque no St. Mungus em menos de uma hora. _

_-Uma hora? Não teremos tempo para evacuar – Disse Hermione enquanto o Ron sentava ao lado do George para começarem a organizar as estratégias. _

_-Ron divida nossos esforços em três. Um para dentro do hospital, outro próximo as portas e um de linha de frente – Pedi me levantando lançando um patrono de aviso para os membros da Ordem espalhados e outro para o próprio Sr. Mungus._

_-Espero que não fique na linha de frente, Potter – Disse Malfoy entrando na lareira – Seu machucado abriu novamente. Um líder imbecil é melhor que um líder morto._

_-Eu tenho que concordar com o Malfoy – Disse Ron quando o loiro já não estava por perto – Você fica dentro do hospital. Vamos?_

_Tivemos pouco tempo para nos preparar e fiquei ajudando a subir os pacientes para os andares superiores. Eu podia escutar os sons da batalha que ocorria lá fora e quando terminei de evacuar decidi que não podia ficar muito tempo preso aqui dentro. _

_Aproximei-me de uma das janelas do segundo andar e observei o que estava acontecendo e não gostei do que vi. Nós estávamos perdendo. E perder o St. Mungus estava fora de questão. O ataque dos Cem Trouxas já tinha sido difícil de assimilar. Tinha sido um ataque surpresa a uma pequena cidade ao leste de Londres. Um das piores derrotas da Ordem._

_Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade e projetei uma barreira na entrada do hospital com meu sangue. Isso a tornava mais forte, mas drenava minhas forças. Eu podia sentir todos que estavam dentro do hospital e isso era perturbador. Saí ainda invisível e comecei a lutar. Não era mais segredo para ninguém a minha capa, então logo a guardei entrando de cabeça nos ataques._

_Não demorou muito para eu sentir meu cansaço tornando-se grande parte do meu organismo. Tinha sido um erro sair. Eu devia ter feito a barreira e ficado dentro do hospital. Seria bem mais fácil de manter. Eu tinha sido egoísta e talvez a Hermione estava certa sobre o meu complexo de herói._

_Um segundo de distração e um feitiço acertou em cheio a minha cabeça. Senti minha cabeça doer e foi como sentir meu ouvido interno explodindo. Eu senti o sangue escorrendo pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu caia no chão escutando alguém gritar meu nome à distância._

_-Harry! – Gritou Hermione e senti sua mão passar pelos meus cabelos._

_-Hermione, acho que finalmente eu vou poder descansar – Sussurrei sentindo a dor aumentar junto com o frio._

_-Harry você vai ficar bem – Disse Hermione e pelo seu tom eu sabia que ela estava chorando. Eu queria acalmá-la. Mas algo dentro de mim sabia que esse era o fim._

_-Eu estou assustado, Mione – Sussurrei pausadamente tentando conseguir fôlego, tentando ignorar a dor pulsando em minha cabeça – Eu sempre imaginei que a morte seria indolor. Uma simples Avada e pronto. Mas dói. _

_-Você não vai morrer, Harry – Falou Hermione me abraçando e eu sorri perante sua falsa esperança._

_-Eu sinto muito por não poder comemorar o fim da guerra, eu..._

-HARRY! – Escutei o Ron gritando e abri meus olhos saindo das minhas lembranças de forma bruta.

-Você está sangrando – Disse Sirius pulando ao meu lado e eu coloquei minha mão no meu ouvido esquerdo sentindo o sangue escorrendo. Peguei minha varinha e fiz um feitiço de cura tão conhecido por mim.

-Só um antigo ferimento que se abriu nada demais – Falei levantando tentando parecer despreocupado. Minha cabeça estava latejando pelas dores físicas e emocionais.

-Cara não é normal uma pessoa acordar sangrando e ficar de boa – Disse Peter da sua cama e eu lancei um olhar irritado ignorando seu comentário fechando a porta do banheiro.

Encostei-me a porta e desci até o chão sentando no chão frio sentindo meu corpo tremer. Fazia tempo que as lembranças não vinham tão completas, foi quase como sentir a dor novamente. Eu não gostava de pensar em tudo que eu perdi depois daquela noite. Eu nunca mais pude subir em uma vassoura e me sentir livre.

Senti meu corpo tremer, convulsionar. Ou talvez seja apenas alguém batendo na porta. Abracei-me com frio sentindo meus dentes baterem. Escutei a porta se abrindo antes de tudo ficar negro.

**...**

**Narrado por Hermione**

-Pode parecer loucura, mas eu realmente senti falta de sentar em uma mesa de biblioteca observando você estudar – Disse Ron parecendo envergonhado pela confissão. Desde a revelação de que ele não se afastou de mim pelos meus machucados nós estávamos nos reaproximando.

-Acho que você sente falta da nossa época de paz – Falei sorrindo – Como está o Harry?

-Enfermaria – Respondeu Ron parecendo preocupado – Eu não sei como tem sido esses últimos anos, mas eu não imaginei que fosse tão ruim para o Harry.

-Você acha que o término com a Ginny tem algo haver com essa crise? – Perguntou Hermione e a pergunta ficou no ar. Eu não sabia bem o que responder.

-Hermione, eu posso falar com você? – Perguntou Ginny aparecendo de uma das estantes.

-Eu já estava de saída mesmo – Disse Ron sorrindo para mim antes de sumir de vista.

-Eu sei que eu não devo ser sua pessoa preferida no momento – Falou Ginny sentando na minha frente parecendo meio constrangida – Mas eu realmente preciso saber como o Harry está.

-Ginny, eu sou possivelmente a última pessoa que poderia te julgar – Falei sorrindo – Eu sei que o Harry tem sérios problemas em se envolver intimamente com as pessoas. Tem vezes que eu acho que ele não confia nem em mim e no Ron que convivemos desde onze anos.

-Eu não quero falar sobre o meu relacionamento destruído, eu só quero saber como ele está – Disse Ginny antes de respirar fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Desculpa! Eu não queria ser grossa. Eu só não me sinto preparada para falar sobre isso.

-O Harry há alguns anos atrás machucou seriamente o ouvido – Expliquei com calma editando toda a história – Por algum motivo esse ferimento reabriu e foi por isso que ele acordou sangrando. Mas até onde eu sei, ele já está bem.

-Fico feliz em saber disso – Disse Ginny fazendo menção de levantar, mas segurei seu pulso.

-O Harry é uma pessoa realmente cheia de cicatrizes, a maioria interna. Eu sei que ele não tem sido a melhor pessoa com você, mas ele é uma boa pessoa que gosta muito de você – Falei e ela passou um tempo me encarando antes de suspirar.

-Eu também gosto muito dele, Hermione – Falou Ginny mordendo o lábio com força como se para evitar as lágrimas – Mas não me peça para fingir que os últimos dias não ocorreram. Eu quero um companheiro. Não uma pessoa para apenas chamar de namorado.

**...**

**Narrado por Ginny**

Saí da biblioteca perdida em pensamentos. Eu andava evitando pensar no Harry e principalmente na forma que ele me fazia sentir. Talvez fosse verdade que você nunca casa com o amor da sua vida. Ou talvez essa seja a minha realidade. E ainda tinha a chance de eu estar exagerando. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes de conhecer o Harry. Ele tinha me marcado seja para o meu bem seja para o meu mal. Eu nunca mais seria a mesma.

-Hey Ginny – Disse Lily sorrindo e eu tentei sorrir em retribuição – Melhor?

-Você soube que o Harry está na enfermaria? – Perguntei e ela suspirou.

-O James me disse, ele está realmente preocupado – Respondeu Lily – Eu nem sabia que eles eram tão próximos. Mas acho que qualquer um ficaria assim se visse o colega de quarto sangrando.

-Você acha que eu devia ir lá à enfermaria? – Perguntei parando e a Lily se virou para me encarar.

-Você quer ir? – Questionou Lily e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça – Então está ai sua resposta. Aproveita que temos um horário livre agora.

-Acho que você tem razão – Falei sorrindo a abraçando antes de mudar meu rumo para a enfermaria. Entrei silenciosamente e apenas dois leitos estavam ocupados. Um aluno do primeiro ano e o Harry lá no canto. Respirei fundo e ajeitei minha farda antes de começar a andar com mais confiança do que eu sentia.

Fiquei em pé ao lado da sua cama e ele parecia tão pálido. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos surpresa quando ele abriu os olhos. Sorri para ele continuando a acariciar seus cabelos. Ele suspirou como se um simples carinho retirasse qualquer dor que ele estivesse sentindo.

-Como você está? – Perguntei sentando na beirada da cama.

-Terrivelmente cansado – Respondeu Harry fechando os olhos – Você poderia me dar um pouco de água?

-Claro – Falei conjurando um copo e o enchendo de água.

-Sabe, toda magia tem um gosto por assim dizer – Disse Harry bebendo um gole de água – A sua magia é doce.

-O que aconteceu com você Harry? – Perguntei o encarando como se implorando que ele me contasse a verdade.

-Houve um ataque. Eu estava lutando. Eu me distrair por um segundo e me atacaram – Contou Harry pausadamente – Atingiu minha cabeça e quase destruiu meu ouvido interno. Eu tive a sorte de receber um atendimento rápido e não perdi a audição, só 20%. Meu equilíbrio nunca mais foi o mesmo, por isso não posso mais voar.

-Eu sinto muito – Falei sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Uma coisa era saber que tinha uma guerra acontecendo outra muito diferente era ser tocado pela guerra como o Harry.

-Eu estou bem melhor – Falou Harry e eu me inclinei beijando sua testa – Foi só um susto.

-Harry, eu sei que não somos mais um casal, mas você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e que me preocupo – Falei com calma apertando a sua mão com carinho – Se você...

-Srta. Weasley, temo que o horário de visita já acabou – Disse o Professor Slider e eu sorri para o Harry me despedindo e assim que cheguei no corredor decide que tinha que escutar o que eles iriam conversar.

Passei a mão pela parede encontrando a passagem secreta que escutei os marotos comentando. Era um corredor ao lado da enfermaria. Eu não podia entrar, mas com um feitiço de investigação eu podia escutar o que era dito.

-Eu já disse que to bem, eu só queria entender porque isso aconteceu. Serio fazia anos que esse ferimento não se abria – Escutei Harry falando.

-Nós não podemos prever como nosso organismo reagirá – Disse o Slider e eu não conseguia imaginar o motivo de tal comentário – Eu sei que você tem uma quantidade de magia absurda, mas nem mesmo você é imune.

-Eu acho que eu sei o que aconteceu – Disse Harry depois de um tempo – Eu andei vasculhando a mente do Ron ao seu pedido, talvez tenha sido demais para minha mente.

Como assim o Harry vasculhando a mente do Ron? Porque eu não estava tão surpresa como eu deveria. Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça sentindo uma dor aguda. Era como se a minha mente estivesse lutando contra um intruso. E quando dei por mim tudo ficou escuro.

**...**

**Narrado por James**

-Quando é que você vai me contar o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Sirius sentando na minha frente e eu sabia que ele me questionaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu e o Sirius dividíamos um vinculo de amizade. Nós éramos quase irmãos.

-Ocorreu algo que eu realmente não posso te contar, mas tem haver com o nosso futuro – Falei e ele ficou me encarando em dúvida – Eu vou contar a você um dia, mas hoje eu peço que não me pressione.

-Tudo bem – Disse Sirius depois de um tempo – Mas tem algo haver com o Harry?

-Sirius, nenhuma pergunta – Pedi e ele confirmou com a cabeça revirando os olhos – Como está a Alicia?

-Ela ta ótima – Respondeu Sirius sorrindo. Eu só tinha visto esse seu sorriso uma vez quando o assunto era mulher, e foi quando ele estava com a Amanda – Nós vamos dar um passeio hoje à noite.

-Vou tentar seqüestrar a Lily da biblioteca de novo, falando nisso vamos à cozinha? Aposto que ela não comeu nada desde o almoço e já são quase quatro horas da tarde – Falei pensativo ignorando o Sirius que fingia estar vomitando – Você vem comigo?

-Claro, eu estou morrendo de fome mesmo – Falou Sirius e aproveitando esse momento começamos a combinar nossa próxima aventura com o Moony. Seria daqui a uma semana, então teríamos pouco tempo de planejamento. Se bem que o Remus andava bem mais calmo. Eu não imagino por que. Eu tinha lido uma vez que quando os lobisomens encontravam suas companheiras eles se acalmavam, já que seus instintos de proteção aumentam. Mas eu que não comentaria isso com o Remus.

Chegamos à cozinha e comemos conversando enquanto os elfos preparavam o lanche da Lily para viajem. Eu normalmente não me preocupava tanto com ela. Mas com o Harry no hospital e a Rachel comentando que a Lily tinha emagrecido tinha que fazer algo sobre isso.

Despedi-me do Sirius que queria se encontrar com a Alicia e mudei meu caminho em direção a biblioteca. E estava complicado de chegar até lá essa tarde. Eu sempre fui muito popular, mas com o tempo as atenções eram quase platônicas. Mas hoje quase o time inteiro veio me perguntar sobre o treino de mais tarde. E as meninas pareciam ainda mais interessadas depois que comecei a namorar serio.

-Hey Love – Falei sorrindo passando a mão pelo seu cabelo a fazendo inclinar para trás o suficiente para eu dar um selinho.

-James, eu realmente preciso terminar de revisar transfiguração hoje – Falou Lily quando sentei ao seu lado na frente do Remus que sorriu cansado.

-E quem disse que eu não vim aqui estudar? – Perguntei e ela levantou uma sobrancelha me fazendo sorrir – Eu vim fazer os dois se alimentarem.

Coloquei o prato de sanduiches e a garrafa de suco de abobora na mesa lançando um feitiço glamour para ninguém perceber. Configurei dois copos e servi os sucos para os dois que me olhavam completamente chocados.

-O que? – Perguntei fechando a garrafa – O Remus parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento e se a Lily pular mais uma refeição vai fazer companhia ao Harry na enfermaria por desnutrição.

-Você é o namorado mais lindo, mais fofo, mais perfeito que uma mulher pode pedir – Disse Lily segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos me beijando com carinho – Eu te amo.

-Eu com certeza vou te trazer comida diariamente – Falei sorrindo revirando os olhos ao notar a expressão marota do Remus – Não diga nada Moony.

-Eu só ia dizer que você é o amigo mais lindo, mais fofo, mais perfeito que um homem pode pedir – Disse Remus com uma voz afeminada fazendo a Lily sorrir e eu revirei os olhos.

-Na hora do jantar eu vou passar aqui para te pegar e nós vamos passar a noite juntos completamente longe de livros, combinado? – Perguntei e a Lily suspirou antes de confirmar. A Lily era aplicada demais para seu próprio bem – Tchau amor. Tchau Moony!

Saí da biblioteca e segui para a enfermaria. Já havia cuidado dos meus amigos, da minha futura esposa e agora estava na hora de olhar pelo meu filho. E essa era uma responsabilidade que eu ia aproveitar o máximo possível.

**...**

**Narrado por Narcissa**

Terminei de ler a carta que minha mãe tinha me mandado tentando manter a minha expressão neutra. Eu não podia acreditar que a Andrômeda havia sido expulsa da família. O que ela tinha na cabeça para casar com um trouxa? E agora como ela viveria?

Ignorando todos a minha volta saí da mesa caminhando pelos corredores. Há alguns anos comecei a desviar pequenas quantias da minha mesada para o futuro. Mas tinha como destinação comprar o maior estoque de sua poção possível. Eu não queria ter que escolher entre o Remus e a minha irmã. Se bem que talvez eu não precisasse disso. Todos esperavam o pior de mim, então eu podia simplesmente colocar algumas idéias na cabeça do meu querido primo.

Fui para minha primeira aula e a Morgana me olhava de forma especulativa. No almoço comecei a pensar na melhor forma de abordar e irritar o Sirius. Talvez eu pudesse usar a nova namoradinha do Sirius. Eu tenho quase certeza que ela era um sonserina.

-Ola priminho, soube que estava namorando uma sonserina, mas não tinha acreditado – Falei encostada na parede – Ela não parece muito com seu estilo normal. Inocente demais, boba demais, não deve querer satisfazer suas necessidades.

-Pode deixar que das minhas necessidades cuido eu – Falou Sirius parecendo paciência.

-Com certeza você vai ter que se virar sozinho – Falei sorrindo maliciosa – Pelo menos ela é digna. Você com certeza não é tão tolo quanto a idiota Andrômeda.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Sirius me empurrando na parede e eu sorri indiferente.

-Casou com um trouxa e foi expulsa da família – Respondi com calma – Espero que morra de fome sem ter como se sustentar. É o mínimo que merece por ter sido tão imbecil.

-Saí da minha frente Narcissa antes que eu faça algo que eu me arrependa – Mandou Sirius e eu sorri andando pelo corredor jogando meus cabelos antes de sumir de sua vista. Tinha dado certo! O Sirius era tão previsível. Sorri feliz e não me surpreendi quando me puxaram para uma sala vazia e lábios masculinos roubaram os meus com fome.

Sempre que estava próximo da lua cheia o Remus ficava mais possessivo, mais apaixonado. E eu adorava essa sua perca de controle. Segurei seu cabelo o puxando com força permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse sentindo minhas costas batendo na parede com força.

-Senti falta do seu cheiro – Sussurrou Remus raspando seus dentes pelo meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar – Eu não agüento ficar longe de você.

-Você não precisa ficar – Sussurrei segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos o beijando com mais calma, apenas degustando o sabor dos seus lábios. Suas mãos calejadas na pele da minha cintura, nas minhas coxas e eu gemi colando completamente seu corpo com o meu. Eu amava a sensação de estar com ele. Ignorei até mesmo o sinal que indicava o jantar.

-Você precisa ir para sua aula – Murmurou Remus com sua cabeça escondida na curva do meu pescoço onde distribuiu pequenos beijos.

-Eu quero ficar aqui com você – Falei acariciando seus cabelos. O abraçando com força. A realidade estava se aproximando, cada vez mais. E eu não queria dizer adeus.

-Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer – Disse Remus e eu beijei seus lábios o empurrando na mesa do professor que estava no centro da sala – Narcissa?

-Eu quero e vou ficar aqui com você, há não ser que você não queira – Falei o encarando e ele me beijou. Eu amava meu poder de persuasão.

**...**

**Narrado por Lily**

Ainda estava sorrindo pela ação do James quando o Remus se despediu de modo apressado e sumiu de vista. Eu não pensei muito sobre sua ação, o Remus normalmente se comportava de forma agitada perto da Lua Cheia. Eu estava mais preocupada com a Ginny que tinha me prometido que viria a biblioteca hoje.

Massageei meus ombros e decidi encerra por hoje. Ajeitei minhas coisas e comecei a imaginar onde eu poderia encontrar a Ginny. E lógico que a primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi a enfermaria. Sorri perante meu pensamento e andei rapidamente para lá. Estava pronta para entrar quando me senti puxada para o que parecia ser apenas a parede.

-Ginny! – Gritei colocando a mão no meu peito – Você quer me matar do coração?

-Lily, eu preciso contar isso a alguém – Falou Ginny e mesmo no escuro eu podia sentir o seu desespero. Ela começou a narrar pausadamente, entre soluços, sua conversa com o Harry e logo depois a conversa que tinha ouvido entre ele e o Slider e sua memória que tinha sido apagada. Dizer que eu estava chocada era pouco para o que eu estava me sentindo no momento.

-Você está me dizendo que ele não é quem diz que é? – Perguntei tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Como ele podia ter nos enganado por tanto tempo?

-Eu acho que ele esconder mais do que o motivo de vim para Hogwarts – Sussurrou Ginny e eu peguei sua mão a arrastando para fora da passagem – Para onde vamos?

-Colocar isso a limpo – Falei entrando na enfermaria percebendo que estava completamente vazia com exceção do Harry. Puxei minha varinha e sussurrei – _Estupefaça._

Só que meu feitiço não chegou a atingi-lo. Um escudo havia se formado em volta da cama impedindo que meu feitiço o atingisse. O que era verdadeiramente surpreendente já que não havia ninguém na enfermaria, a Ginny parecia chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa e a varinha do Harry estava distante dele.

-Como? – Perguntei tentando entender e o Harry levantou. Apesar da sua palidez, da roupa de hospital e do sangue que escorria pelo seu ouvido ele parecia perigoso.

-Eu não preciso de varinha para me proteger – Disse Harry em tom calmo não mostrando em nenhum segundo medo por estar desarmado com alguém o ameaçando – Nem para atacar.

-Quem é você? – Questionou Ginny completamente chocada – Porque você apagou minha memória? Porque você estava torturando seu amigo no seu dormitório?

-Eu não estava torturando o Ron, alguém bloqueou algumas memórias que resultaram em consequências terríveis e eu estava tentando descobrir quem provocou isso – Falou Harry com calma – Lily, por favor, baixe essa varinha. Eu não quero ser obrigado a me defender.

-E porque você bloqueou a mente da Ginny? – Perguntei baixando a varinha, mas preparada para me proteger de qualquer feitiço de memória.

-Para não pensarem como estão pensando agora – Falou Harry se virando para pegar sua varinha a encostando na sua cabeça e o sangue parou – Nós estamos em guerra. Eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer e o que me foi pedido. E como vêem eu fui o maior prejudicado. Agora se vocês acabaram de me interrogar, eu preciso descansar.

-Não se faça de vitima! Você mexeu com a minha mente – Disse Ginny voltando a sua personalidade normal – Foi por isso que você se afastou?

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a enfermeira-chefe – Porque o senhor está fora da cama?

-Despedindo-me das minhas visitas – Falou Harry voltando para a cama antes de os seus olhos perderem completamente o foco. Eu podia sentir as ondas de mágicas. Elas eram muito poderosas.

-Harry – Gritou Ginny assustada o abraçando com força mexendo no seu cabelo sussurrando palavras de conforto e aos poucos o Harry se acalmou.

-É melhor vocês irem – Disse a enfermeira parecendo assustada.

-Eu posso ficar com ele? – Perguntou Ginny e eu sorri para a minha amiga. O Harry ainda tinha muitas questões a responder. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu podia confiar nele.

-Eu acho que por um tempinho – Disse a enfermeira – Srta. Evans, é melhor você ir jantar.

-Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntei a enfermeira quando já estávamos distante dos dois.

-Eu nunca vi um ferimento tão serio em um feiticeiro vivo – Disse a enfermeira com calma – Mas acho que esse rapaz não é um feiticeiro comum.

**...**

**N/a: Gente!**

**Finalmente a FF me deixou postar! Já faz quase um mês que tento e toda vida que eu apertava em editar dava erro tipo 2. Depois de quase vinte e-mails para o suporte finalmente deu certo! Tão feliz!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Quero muito agradecer a Mirela, Claire e Roh que mandaram reviews e volto assim que terminar de escrever o próximo capítulo!**

**Outra coisinha, eu gostaria de saber se alguém está interessado em betar uma história que está começando a tomar forma na minha cabeça. Se houver algum interessado, por favor, entre em contato comigo. Todos meus contantos está no meu perfil!**

**Próximo poste: 15/04**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**31/03/2011**


	18. Chapter 17

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**17**

**Narrado por Lily**

Suspirei sentada no parapeito da janela fingindo ler meu livro de poções. O James estava em um canto com os três Marauders cochichando e logo soltando imensas gargalhadas. Eu sabia que ele sentia falta desses momentos com os amigos. Eu sentia que ele tinha amadurecido tanto esse ano que tinha se esquecido de aproveitar como fez nos últimos seis anos.

A Ginny estava sentada perto da lareira fingindo escutar a Rachel. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada. Ela sempre ficava pensativa olhando para o nada quando isso acontecia. Mesmo sabendo o quanto a Virginia poderia ser forte, ela não era inquebrável. Eu me preocupava com minha amiga. Assim como me preocupava com a obsessão que a Rachel sentia pelo Remus. Ele estava visivelmente desinteressado e isso estava impedindo-a de viver.

Levantei e ao notar que o James me seguia com os olhos mostrei o livro e acredito que entendeu que iria à biblioteca. Mas eu não queria o tipo de silêncio tenso que a cercava agora tão perto dos exames. Eu queria respirar. Então foi para o jardim caminhando sem rumo apenas sentindo o vento batendo no meu rosto. E quando vi apreciei a oportunidade que o destino colocou na minha frente.

-Atrapalho? – Perguntei chegando perto do Harry e ele levantou a vista negando com a cabeça – Posso sentar?

-À vontade – Falou Harry e ele parecia tão calmo consigo – Só estava meditando. Acalmando o espírito.

-Harry, já faz um tempo que eu procuro uma oportunidade para conversar com você a sós – Falei mexendo na grama de forma distraída – Eu preciso muito me desculpar por chegar daquela maneira na enfermaria. Atacando enquanto você estava indefeso, foi imperdoável.

-De certa forma eu posso entendê-la – Falou Harry deitando na grama e eu me deitei ao seu lado.

-Sabe, sem querer me justificar, eu sinto uma vontade quase instintiva de proteger aqueles que eu amo. Então quando a Ginny me contou que você apagou sua mente eu não parei para pensar – Falei olhando para o céu estrelado de Hogwarts – Não que sua atitude tenha sido correta. Longe disso. Mexer com a mente é mais do que perigoso, é irresponsável.

-Eu já me arrependi – Falou Harry e virei o suficiente para ver um sorriso triste estampado no seu rosto – Você morreria pelos seus entes queridos?

-Não sei como chegamos a esse assunto, mas sim, eu morreria – Falei com calma completamente pensativa – Eu e o James falamos muito sobre o futuro. Nós sabemos mais ou menos o que nos espera. É bom sonhar que seremos um casal normal que casaremos teremos filhos.

-Você quer ter filhos com o James? – Perguntou Harry e eu deixei um largo sorriso nascer no meu rosto.

-Claro que eu quero – Falei sorrindo pensando em pequenos ruivos de olhos castanhos ou moreninhos de olhos verdes – Se eu tivesse o direito de escolher quero que meus filhos nasçam em tempo de paz. Mas se não, eu farei de tudo para proteger meus filhos.

-Morreria por eles? – Perguntou Harry como se me desafiasse e eu sorri.

-Claro que sim – Respondi quase ofendida – Eu nunca viveria comigo mesma se vivesse em um mundo em que não fiz tudo por filho meu.

-Você é uma mulher como poucas – Falou Harry sorrindo.

-Sabe Harry, eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito lógica. Até quando descobrir que era bruxa comecei a buscar uma forma de entender a magia sem pensar no sobrenatural – Falei com calma sorrindo de leve – Até o James chegar e quebrar toda a minha lógica. Tudo em você é contraditório, inspira desconfiança. Mas algo dentro de mim diz que é para confiar em você.

-E você vai confiar na sua lógica ou no seu instinto? – Perguntou Harry.

-No seu caso nos meus instintos – Respondi sorrindo sentando novamente – Já que você me fez varias perguntas pessoais, posso te fazer uma?

-Claro – Respondeu Harry, mas os seus olhos me deixavam claro que não responderia se não quisesse.

-Você claramente tem sentimentos pela Ginny, então porque afastá-la? – Perguntei e ele sentou se virando para me encarar.

-Porque temos que pensar no futuro, eu provavelmente vou voltar para o Estados Unidos então para que insistir em um relacionamento que no final só vai nos magoar? – Perguntou Harry e nesse ponto eu entendia o seu lado.

-Segundo o Sirius aproveitar o presente é tudo que importa – Falei sorrindo – Às vezes, só às vezes, eu acho que ele é o mais sábio de nós.

-Ou o mais covarde – Falou Harry sorrindo – Eu amo a Ginny. Mas será assim que as coisas serão.

-É uma pena que você não esteja dando a Ginny o direito de escolha – Falou James e nós dois nos viramos a tempo de vê-lo sentando entre nós – Quando se entra em um relacionamento as decisões são tomadas por dois não por um.

-Mesmo ele sendo um intrometido, tenho que concordar – Falei me movendo para ficar entre os seus braços – Se o James apenas cogitasse ter uma ideia como essa eu o mataria lentamente com muitos, muitos resquícios de crueldade.

-Sinto-me avisado, querida – Falou James beijando meu rosto piscando o olho para o Harry.

-Vocês dois são realmente feitos um para o outro – Disse Harry como se pensasse em mais do que isso. Esse menino tinha o costume nunca falar exatamente o que está pensando – Fazem as pessoas terem esperança de encontrar sua alma gêmea ou algo do tipo.

-Que eu saiba você já encontrou a sua – Falei e ele ficou olhando para mim e para o James com uma espécie de saudade, tristeza que me apertou o coração – Você está precisando de um abraço ou algo do tipo?

-Talvez algo do tipo – Disse Harry meio perdido e eu juro que vi uma lágrima escapando dos seus olhos. E esse foi o detalhe que faltava.

-Vem cá – Chamei de braços abertos e ele sorriu me abraçando. Apertei-o nos meus braços sentindo que o James nos abraçava também – Eu sei que você não é exatamente quem está dizendo. Não posso imaginar pelo que passou, mas tudo vai acabar bem.

-Eu espero que sim – Sussurrou Harry e eu podia sentir que ele estava chorando e não pude fazer nada além de abraçá-lo. E nunca me senti tão impotente quanto agora.

**...**

**Narrado por Draco**

Passei pelos corredores dos alunos fingindo não notar que dois alunos da Sonserina estavam pescando. Imaturos e indiscretos. Fui até eles e retirei o trabalho de suas mesas lançando um olhar de aviso que ficassem exatamente onde estavam. Se quiserem conferir resultados teriam que ser pelo menos bons o suficiente para não serem pegos.

O tempo estava se esgotando e cada dia eu estava mais cauteloso. Eu estava segurando que algumas coisas mudaram. Estava seguro que talvez as coisas não fossem tão difíceis na minha época. Eu não podia fazer como a Hermione e simplesmente matar quem eu queria, a final como eu nasceria? Mas fiz o que tinha que fazer e agora era torcer para nada dar muito errado.

Estava na hora de traçar o caminho que nos levaria para casa. Todos estavam sofrendo as consequências dessa viagem prolongada ao passado. Os testes eram de voltar a dois ou três dias no passado e no máximo algumas horas. O Potter estava pior já que ele sempre foi mais sensível a magia. A Morgana estava cansando mais rápido. O Weasley estava distraído e a Granger perdia o foco com facilidade, algo que nunca acontecia normalmente.

-Vocês podem sair, menos os dois – Falei e quando os alunos se retiraram fiquei encarando Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape – Posso saber o que foi isso?

-Corta o sermão e pode passar direto pela punição – Mandou Lucius e eu levantei uma sobrancelha quando ele se levantou.

-Sente-se agora Malfoy – Mandei sem elevar o tom de voz, mas deixando claro que eu não estava para brincadeira – Algum problema em obedecer a uma ordem tão clara?

-Se eu fosse você melhoria o seu tom de voz ao se referir a mim – Disse Lucius me encarando.

-Se eu fosse você perderia essa pose porque eu pouco me importo com quem é seu pai, seu moleque atrevido – Falei com desdém – Agora se sente.

-Professor Slider, eu sei que o que fizemos foi estúpido – Disse Severus tentando acalmar os ânimos – Já aprendemos a lição.

-Aprenderam? – Questionei irônico parando na frente da minha mesa – Sabe, quando eu acordo gosto de pensar que estou moldando homens e mulheres para o mundo sem a segurança dos muros de Hogwarts. Mas sei que estou falhando miseravelmente. Eu quero dizer algo a vocês. Espero que não precisem constatar pessoalmente, mas nenhum lord vai segurar a mão de vocês em um leito imundo de hospital improvisado na guerra para quem está na clandestinidade. Nenhum companheiro de ideal irá limpar vocês ou fechar seus olhos quando a morte reivindicar suas almas.

-O que você está querendo dizer? – Perguntou Severus completamente interessado e o Lucius fingindo-se de desligado.

-Quando se morre não leva herança e a suposta pureza do seu sangue não faz diferença – Falei com calma – Você só pode deixar as lembranças, e o que as pessoas sentirão quando você se for. Já pessoas dando festas após a morte de uma pessoa. Vocês ainda são jovens e podem escolher o que deixarão de legado. Detenção toda sexta no meu escritório. Podem ir.

Eles dois ficaram me encarando como se esperassem que eu dissesse algo a mais. Fiz um pequeno gesto com a mão e eles levantaram lentamente indo embora e eu esperava que pensassem pelo menos um pouco sobre o que falei. Sentei me sentindo drenado, só não sabia se pela conversa ou se era outro efeito colateral.

-Posso falar com você? – Perguntou Potter pai entrando na sala e eu suspirei me jogando na minha cadeira cansado.

-Claro – Falei massageando minhas têmporas levantando meu rosto para encará-lo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu tenho dois assuntos para tratar com você – Explicou Potter pai se aproximando – A primeira é mais uma pergunta, a segunda é completamente do seu interesse.

-Podemos começar com a pergunta – Disse me servindo de um pouco de água.

-Se uma pessoa parece que nunca existiu no seu presente o que isso pode significar? – Perguntou Potter pai e eu passei um bom tempo o encarando. Não precisa ser um gênio para entender a motivação por trás de sua pergunta. A única coisa que não tinha entendido é a sua escolha por conversar comigo.

-Morreu ou ser desaparecimento foi demais para a família assimilar – Respondi tentando não imaginar o que ele faria com tal informação – Não há nenhuma explicação além dessa.

-Eu aprecio a sua sinceridade – Comentou Potter pai que parecia perdido em pensamentos para logo depois surpreendentemente sorrir – Você não precisa se preocupar. Sua mãe vai ficar bem e será feliz finalmente.

-Do que você está falando? – Perguntei focando minha completa atenção nele.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Desde que comecei a treinar os meus dons eu tenho tido bem mais visões – Falou Potter pai pegando sua mochila – Infelizmente nunca sobre o meu próprio futuro ou do meu filho.

-Eu realmente sinto por não poder contar nada de verdadeiramente importante – Falei o encarando – Quer saber? Eu vou te dar uma dica que o Potter nunca ousaria contar.

-Qual? – Perguntou Potter pai completamente interessado.

-Quando você decidir entregar a sua segurança nas mãos alguém conte exatamente qual é sua decisão ao Dumbledore – Falei com calma tentando falar o mais metaforicamente possível – Lembre disso e o Potter filho será bem mais feliz.

-Obrigado Malfoy – Disse Potter pai sorrindo pensativo – Você pode parecer fisicamente com seu pai, mas sua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho de criando.

**...**

**Narrado por James**

Quando saí da sala foi o fim de todas as minhas dúvidas. Eu já tinha decidido fazer essa loucura há muito tempo, mas era hora de sair da teoria e passar para pratica. Era nessas horas que eu odiava ter perdido o Mapa do Maroto. Tinha que fazer do modo antigo e cansativo. Suspirei e quando virei o corredor percebi que demoraria ainda mais para colocar minhas ideias em prática.

Observei a cena com atenção para saber onde exatamente intervir. O Peter estava caído no chão em posição fetal, provavelmente a vitima principal do ataque. A Narcissa também estava no chão, mas parecia que tinha apenas com ferimentos superficiais. Lucius estava agachado ao seu lado tentando reanimá-la, mas sem sua varinha isso estava difícil. O Remus estava olhando em sua direção preocupado enquanto ele batalhava com o Sirius contra o Severus e dois sonserinos do quinto ano que não fazia ideia dos nomes.

Peguei minha varinha e entrei na "batalha". Desacordei um dos mais novos utilizando o elemento surpresa e o outro se voltou para me encarar esquecendo que seu oponente era o Sirius que o atordoou restando apenas o Severus. Este levantou os braços em sinal de que não queria duelar. Chutei a varinha do Malfoy em sua direção e ele a pegou tirando a Narcissa da inconsciência, mas ela parecia meio desnorteada.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me agachando para checar o Peter.

-Os dois sonserinos estavam batendo no Peter. Aparentemente querendo provar a Black sua força – Começou a contar Remus se aproximando do Peter lançando algumas magias curativas que aprendeu com o tempo – A Black tentou impedir, mas um deles a empurrou na parede. Chegamos nesse momento o Malfoy e o Snape apareceram depois.

-Qual deles? – Perguntou Malfoy pegando a Narcissa no colo e eu podia notar a tensão que tomou conta do corpo do Remus. Quase como se ele fosse atacar o loiro fisicamente por apenas tocar nela. E Merlin! Isso não era bom. Não era bom nem para o Remus e nem para a Narcissa. A separação deles seria inevitável.

-O mais baixo. A Narcissa ainda é uma Black então se vingue da forma mais sutil com resquícios de crueldade que pensar – Disse Sirius de forma fria e eu odiava quando sua faceta como um verdadeiro Black aparecia.

-É melhor você levá-la para enfermaria – Falei para o Malfoy e ele saiu junto a um silencioso Snape.

-Quando você ia me contar? – Perguntou Sirius para o Remus antes que ele acordasse o Peter.

-O que? – Perguntou meu amigo e eu sabia exatamente o que o Sirius estava falando. Ele também tinha notado.

-Não me chame de idiota, Remus – Falou Sirius irritado, mas eu não conseguia entender bem o motivo – Você se tornou suicida de repente? Como você pode reivindicá-la como companheira sabendo que vocês vão se afastar?

-Reivindicá-la? Que história é essa? – Perguntou Remus e agora eu estava completamente perdido na história. Eu já tinha lido que lobisomens tinham companheiras de alma, apenas uma. Só que eu pensava que era mito.

-Isso não é bom – Disse Sirius passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte – Falei tentando ajustar as idéias – Primeiro levamos o Peter a enfermaria e depois iremos conversar com calma sobre toda essa história de companheira. Tudo bem?

-Vamos ajudar o Peter primeiro – Concordou Sirius. Essa tarde realmente não estava acontecendo como eu imaginei.

**...**

**Narrado por Sirius**

Eu não podia acreditar que o Remus foi tão negligente. Sempre achei que ele precisava se acomodar com o lobo que havia dentro dele. Mas ele preferia ignorá-lo até isso ser impossível. Quando eu descobri sua condição fiz algumas pesquisar na intenção de ajudá-lo quando necessário. E essa com certeza era uma das horas necessárias.

-O que você quis dizer com reivindicá-la? – Perguntou James se jogando em um dos sofás oferecidos pela Sala Precisa – Eu já suspeitava que a Narcissa era sua companheira.

-Porque você não me falou? – Perguntou Remus a ponto de ter um enfarto.

-Porque eu pensei que você perceberia – Falou James e eu tinha que concordar com ele. Era meio estranho o Remus não perceber. Ou talvez ele até percebia, mas não ligava uma coisa a outra – Como você notou que ele a reivindicou?

-O cheiro dele está por toda parte nela – Respondi com calma – Claro que só percebi por causa da minha forma animaga. Você não a mordeu, não é?

-Não core deste jeito Remus – Falou James rindo – A Lily adora morder. E eu amo quando ela faz isso. E quando marco aquele pescoço branquinho? Merlin!

-Isso é informação demais para a minha cabeça – Disse rindo da cara de bobo apaixonado que o meu amigo estava fazendo – Então? Você a mordeu?

-Não, eu queria. Queria muito, mas não fiz – Respondeu Remus parecendo miserável.

-Isso é ótimo – Falei levemente aliviado – Então você não a reivindicou completamente. Se a tivesse mordido seria irreversível e ainda mais difícil para vocês.

-Já está sendo. É quase uma dor física observar uma pessoa a tocando – Disse Remus se jogando em uma poltrona parecendo completamente exausto – Não era para ser assim.

-Vai ser muito difícil a separação, principalmente para você. Mas dizem que com o tempo a dor de acomoda e quase desaparece – Falei o olhando com cuidado. Eu não gostava de ser portador de más noticias.

-Nós começamos a nos encontrar justamente por saber que não teríamos futuro – Disse Remus parecendo completamente perdido em pensamentos – E agora tudo que queria era podia fugir levando-a comigo. Mas a Narcissa tem deveres como eu.

-Ela nunca deixaria o luxo isso sim – Falei com desdém.

-Você só conhece a parte que a Narcissa quer deixar você ver – Falou Remus sorrindo daquela forma sabia que sempre fazia quando explicava alguma matéria – Você nunca saberia sobre sua prima que casou com um trouxa. Ou pelo menos não saberia a tempo de ajudá-la.

-A Narcissa me manipulou – Constatei percebendo a forma estranha que ela abordou o tema.

-Ela é especialmente boa nisso – Falou Remus sorrindo orgulhoso.

-Merlin! Você a ama – Constatei surpreso o que era idiota da minha parte afinal a Narcissa era sua companheira.

-Então temos que dar um jeito de você visitá-la na enfermaria sem levantar suspeitas – Disse James sorrindo de uma forma que só fazia quando queria aprontar. E os Marauders estavam de volta a ativa.

**...**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Talvez passar a minha adolescência com apenas amigos homens não me fez bem. Não me ensinou a lidar com dias de meninas. A Rachel tinha implorado por um momento assim. Sem homens, sem namorados. Apenas nós meninas. A Ginny e a Lily pareciam tão empolgadas quanto eu, mas nenhuma tinha coragem de dizer não. A Lily por achar que estava passando tanto tempo com o James que estava deixando as amigas de lado. A Ginny por pura pena e eu por adorar estar me sentindo inclusa.

As minhas colegas de Hogwarts nunca se sentiram a vontade de me chamar para conversar. Algumas por ciúmes outras por invejas e tantas outras por simplesmente não gostarem de mim. Os meus sete anos de escola foram cercados de boatos. As pessoas gostavam de imaginar. Imaginar um romance tórrido entre eu e o Harry ou entre eu e o Ron ou ainda entre eu, Harry e o Ron.

-Então Lily, diga – Mandou Rachel penteando os cabelos vermelhos da Ginny – Até onde você foi com o Potter?

-O que? – Perguntou Lily levantando o rosto. Ela estava distraída pintando as unhas do pé.

-Não responda, por favor, não quero imagens mentais – Disse Amanda revirando os olhos. Eu convivia pouco com ela, mas a achava desagradável na maioria das vezes.

-Você eu nem preciso perguntar – Falou Rachel revirando os olhos – Primeiro namorou o Sirius e depois dois anos com o Diggory.

-Sempre acabamos falando daquele dormitório – Comentou Ginny revirando os olhos.

-Bom, a Rachel nunca vai abordar o tema – Disse a Amanda rindo.

-Desnecessário, realmente desnecessário Amanda – Falou Lily irritada.

-Serio garota, se toda traição que acontecer na sua vida você reagir dessa forma não lhe restará amigos – Falei não me agüentando.

-Quem te deu o direito de falar sobre qualquer coisa aqui? – Perguntou Amanda irônica.

-Eu não preciso de permissão para minha opinião – Falei com calma – É domínio público o fato de você nunca ter superado o Sirius e nunca conseguiu engolir o orgulho para perdoá-lo.

-Não ouse falar como se você me conhecesse – Mandou Amanda e eu suspirei sem paciência.

-Realmente não te conheço, mas esbarrei com uma ou duas pessoas iguais a você – Falei a encarando com firmeza – Você nem ao menos suporta ouvir sobre o namoro da Lily e do James você consegue. Isso pela simples fato do James ser melhor amigo do Sirius. Como alguém de fora aceite um conselho, esqueça ou perdoe.

-Agora que alguém tomou a iniciativa, eu concordo com a Hermione – Falou Rachel e se olhar matasse ela já estaria morta – Eu não sei como o Diggory agüenta a forma que você olha para o Sirius. E se você ainda o quer é bom pensar em perdoar agora. Ele está bem empolgado com a menina da Sonserina.

-Isso vindo de uma menina apaixonada por alguém que obviamente só fala com você por pena – Disse Amanda e pelo jeito já era à tarde tranqüila.

-Agora chega – Disse Ginny em tom frio e todas viraram para ela – Amanda, eu sinto muito, mas no seu caso a verdade é mais do que necessária. Dois anos se passaram. Você não é mais a mesma e principalmente o Sirius não é o mesmo. Então decida o que você quer antes que seja tarde demais.

-Eu vou embora – Falou Amanda me lançando um último olhar de ódio antes de sair.

-Acho que estraguei a nossa tarde – Falei querendo me desculpar. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca fui chamada para tardes de meninas.

-Você teve coragem de fazer o que nós sempre queríamos – Falou Rachel sentando na cama – Vocês acham que o Remus tem pena de mim?

-Claro que não. A Amanda só disse isso para ser maldosa – Disse Lily abraçando a amiga – Mas você sabe que ele só se interessa pela sua amizade, não é?

-Isso ficou bem claro no baile – Falou Rachel sorrindo – Mas ele é tão encantador.

-Posso pedir um conselho? – Perguntei depois de um tempo e elas afirmaram com a cabeça – Vocês sabem que eu tenho um namorado. Antes de começarmos esse namoro eu tinha um relacionamento com o Ron. Nós acabamos por um mal entendido que me dez odiá-lo ou pensar que odiava por muito tempo. Só que o Harry descobriu esse mal entendido e me explicou. E agora eu não sei o que eu devo fazer. Eu amo o Simas, mas o Ron foi o grande amor da minha vida.

-Foi ou é? – Perguntou Lily se deitando em sua cama.

-Não sei! Vocês achar que é possível amar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo? – Perguntei pensativa. Eu sempre fazia essas perguntas ao Harry. Mas eu não queria colocá-lo outra vez entre o Ron e eu.

-Acho que podemos gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas amar não – Respondeu Lily com calma.

-Infelizmente agora tenho que ir para reunião da monitoria – Falou Rachel e a Lily aproveitou para ir para a biblioteca me deixando sozinha com a Ginny.

-Era esse mal entendido que o Harry estava procurando na mente do Ron? – Perguntou Ginny prendendo o cabelo.

-Alguém apagou da mente do Ron a extensão do meu ferimento – Respondi sorrindo – Não aprovo sua técnica, mas até agora não descobrimos quem vez isso.

-O que mais vocês estão escondendo? – Perguntou me encarando.

-Nada, não estamos escondendo nada – Falei levantando – Acho que também vou estudar mais um pouco. Vai comigo?

-Não. Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim – Falou Ginny levantando.

**...**

**Narrado por Ginny**

Parei na frente do lago respirando fundo. Eu sabia que tinha muitas coisas erradas. Segredos. Esse era exatamente problema, eu sabia que o Harry, a Hermione e o Ron escondiam alguma coisa. Algo sério o suficiente para ele provocar o término do nosso namoro.

-Eu pensei que hoje era o dia das meninas – Comentou Harry parando ao meu lado.

-Acabou se mostrando um fracasso – Respondi sorrindo levantando meu rosto para encará-lo. Seus olhos azuis sorriam para mim como se desejassem acariciar minha pele com carinho – Eu acho que descobri um dos seus segredos.

-Qual seria? – Perguntou Harry e eu me virei ficando na sua frente.

-Você não vai ficar aqui – Respondi colocando a mão em seu rosto. Não era justo. Não era justo eu me apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém assim. E saber que de alguma maneira eu iria perdê-lo. Aproximei-me mais. Eu queria mais um beijo, porém ele apenas beijou minha testa.

-Não é justo você não acha? – Perguntou Harry e sua voz não passava de um sussurro – Não é justo eu sentir o que eu sinto por você.

-A vida nem sempre é justa – Murmurei minhas mãos presas na sua blusa.

-Já havia chegado a essa constatação uma vez ou outra – Disse Harry se afastando de mim – É melhor eu ir.

-Claro – Falei observando ele se afastar novamente de mim.

-Eu acho que posso te ajudar com isso – Falou James e eu nem sabia que ele estava tão perto.

-Acho que já foi decidido – Falei tentando matar a vontade de chorar.

-Eu não acho justo o Harry decidi sozinho sobre a vida de vocês dois – Falou James sentando e eu sentei do seu lado – Eu vou lhe contar toda a verdade, Ginny. Eu só espero que você esteja preparada.

**...**

**N/a: Gente! Aula de direção e estudando para prova de estagio me atrasaram!**

**E estamos chegando à reta final dessa história!**

**Já no próximo capítulo eles voltarão para o futuro e muitas surpresas. Alguém quer arriscas um palpite?**

**Claire e Mirella muitíssimo obrigada! Vocês são as leitoras, mais fofas, mais fieis e atenciosas que uma autora poderia desejar. Muito obrigada por comentarem em todos os capítulos.**

**E vocês leitoras sumidas voltem! Já estou com saudade.**

**Gente, eu postei uma nova short desse meu casal favorito. Quem quiser dá uma olhada se chama "Terezinha" e está no meu perfil **

**Próximo poste: 08/05**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**23/04/2011**


	19. Chapter 18

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**18**

**Narrado por James**

Olhei para o calendário e isso nunca me torturou tanto. Eu tinha tão pouco tempo com o meu filho. Primeiro foi estranho pensar nele como meu filho. Mas agora ele já era parte de mim. Ele era o meu menininho. E eu tinha que fazer tudo para ajudá-lo, tornar a sua vida mais fácil. A Ginny não reagiu muito bem, contudo isso é mais do que aceitável. Se alguém reagisse bem ao fato do seu ex-namorado vir do futuro.

-James, eu estou começando a ficar preocupada com você – Falou Lily ajoelhada na minha frente segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Não aconteceu nada – Falei tentando sorrir e ela me beliscou.

-Não ouse mentir para mim Potter – Mandou Lily e dessa vez o sorriso nasceu naturalmente no meu rosto – Eu não quero ser intrometida. Eu sei que você tem sua individualidade, mas eu estou preocupada com você.

-Eu só estou pensando no futuro. O ano está acabando e eu sei que nada será fácil, que eu não vou poder te ver todo dia e isso está me matando – Admite pelo menos metade do que eu estava sentindo – Eu sei que você tem suas próprias preocupações sobre o futuro, não queria aumentar sua carga.

-Eu não quero que você tente me proteger – Falou Lily acariciando meu rosto – Eu quero que compartilhemos informações e preocupações.

-Eu te amo de uma forma tão completa, Lily – Falei colando sua testa na minha – Às vezes isso até me assusta, sabia?

-Saiba, Sr. Potter, que os seus sentimentos são completamente correspondidos – Falou Lily sorrindo beijando meus lábios com carinho – O que faremos nesse fim de semana? É o nosso último passeio em Hogsmeade como estudantes.

-É verdade – Falei pensando no grande ataque que ocorreria – O que você quiser...

-Lily qual é o problema da sua amiga? – Perguntou Sirius entrando sala comunal estragando nosso momento romântico.

-Eu tenho várias amigas – Disse Lily sorrindo e eu a puxei para sentar no meu colo.

-A Amanda – Resmungou Sirius sentando ao nosso lado – Ela me mandou uma coruja pedindo para conversar comigo hoje de noite.

-E qual é o problema? – Perguntei encarando meu amigo.

-Eu realmente estou bem com a Alicia – Disse Sirius pensativo – Acho que ela não aceitaria bem eu conversando com a Amanda na calada da noite.

-Você tem que conversar com a Alicia. Explicar que a Amanda pediu para conversar com você, mas que isso não significa nada – Falou Lily com calma – E deixe bem claro que não sente mais nada pela Amanda, que isso é coisa do passado.

-E se não for do passado? – Perguntou Sirius em voz baixa e era a primeira vez desde o quinto ano que ela admitia ter sentimentos pela Amanda.

-Então está na hora de descobrir – Falei surpreendido – A Alicia é uma ótima garota e eu sei que ela gosta muito de você. Sendo assim merece ter você por completo.

-Você tem razão – Falou Sirius levantando – Eu vou lá atrás da Alicia.

-Isso foi no mínimo surpreendente – Comentei ajudando a Lily levantar ficando em pé também – Agora preciso falar com o Dumbledore sobre a minha mãe. Nos vemos mais tarde?

-Claro – Falou Lily me beijando antes de eu sair em direção ao escritório do diretor.

-Ola James – Cumprimentou Dumbledore quando eu entrei no seu escritório – Você tem certeza que isso é certo?

-Ela tem direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas – Falei e ele concordou me entregando um envelope.

-Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo – Disse Dumbledore me encarando com aqueles irritantes olhos azuis.

-Eu também – Falei saindo do seu escritório. Eu estava pronto para a penúltima etapa do meu plano.

**...**

**Narrado por Sirius**

-Hey baby – Cumprimentei Alicia sorrindo a puxando para meus braços beijando seus lábios com cuidado. Apenas um encostar de lábios.

-O que há de errado? – Perguntou Alicia encostando-se à parede e ela tinha um poder de dedução que às vezes me surpreendia.

-A Amanda pediu para conversar comigo hoje à noite – Respondi tentando parecer indiferente.

-Eu preciso ficar preocupada? – Perguntou Alicia me encarando e era como se ela tivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos.

-Não, não precisa – Falei e acho que superestimei suas inseguranças.

-Oh menina, entre que eu quero conversar com meu primo – Mandou Narcissa em tom autoritário – Agora.

-Narcissa, eu não sabia que você tinha esquecido as aulas de etiqueta – Falei irritado.

-É melhor eu entrar – Falou Alicia e eu segurei o seu braço – Por incrível que pareça eu confio em você. Converse com sua prima, converse com a Amanda e depois venha conversar comigo.

-Narcissa, eu realmente espero que seja importante – Falei irritado observando a Alicia entrar. Eu não estava muito satisfeito com a sua reação. Claro que não ficaria satisfeito com um escândalo, mas essa calma extrema era muito estranha.

-Entregue isso ao Remus. Não tente abrir, está enfeitiçada para impedir dolorosamente quem quer que se atreva a abri-la sem a assinatura mágica do Remus – Falou Narcissa me entregando uma pequena bolsa que eu sabia estar enfeitiçada. Que dentro tinha mais que o quádruplo do tamanho.

-Porque você mesma não entrega? – Perguntei olhando para a bolsa desconfiado. A Narcissa nunca me pediria um favor por livre e espontânea vontade.

-A minha mãe está me esperando no escritório do Dumbledore. Meu casamento vai ser daqui a um mês e minha mãe quer me dar mais tempo para ser a noiva perfeita. Eu vou embora – Falou Narcissa e se ela não apertasse as mãos com tanta força acharia que ela não estava sentindo nada.

-Você vai sem se despedir? – Perguntei a encarando.

-Diga ao Remus que tudo está na bolsa – Falou Narcissa se afastando, mas antes se voltou para me encarar – Diga também que eu queria ter podido deixá-lo entrar na enfermaria, mas era arriscado de mais. E se eu fosse você mantinha essa menina sonserina o mais perto possível. Ela ao contrário de você consegue manter suas emoções sob controle.

-Eu não gosto de mulheres frias – Falei e ela sorriu.

-Deixe-me melhorar minha frase – Falou Narcissa – Ela sabe manter suas emoções em controle quando está em público. Como, por exemplo, o corredor que dá para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Tenho pena de você quando estiverem completamente sozinhos. E se quer minha opinião, você não sente nada pela Amanda. Só uma culpa crônica de ter estragado tudo. Então não faça novamente com a Alicia e entregue a bolsa ao Remus.

Observei minha prima indo embora em completo choque por suas palavras. Talvez tivesse um fundo de verdade. Talvez o que eu sentisse fosse uma obrigação de tentar consertar as coisas com a Amanda. Mas eu teria que esperar até a noite para ter certeza.

**...**

**Narrado por Remus**

Eu estava cansado. Mas que isso. Acho que a palavra certa era exausto. Desde que o Sirius e o James abriram meus olhos para a realidade do meu envolvimento com a Narcissa, eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. O nosso tempo junto estava acabando ridiculamente rápido. E nenhum de nós mentiu sobre o futuro. Não ficaríamos juntos e ponto final. Porém isso está me matando.

Saber que não a veria. Que não tocaria a sua pele ou ouviria sua voz. Que seria outro que deitaria ao seu lado quando o dia acabasse. E que esse "outro" não merecia nem ao menos estar vivo.

-Ocupado? – Perguntou Sirius entrando no nosso dormitório. Tinha algo errado. Ele estava educado demais, calmo demais – Você sabe que eu odeio ser portador de más noticias certo?

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me sentando sabendo que só podia esperar o pior.

-A Narcissa pediu para eu te entregar isso – Falou Sirius me passando uma bolsa que brilhou reconhecendo a minha assinatura mágica. Era um feitiço muito complicado de fazer, mas a Narcissa o dominava com maestria – A mãe dela veio buscá-la. Ela foi embora, Moony.

-Embora? – Perguntei sentindo o ar fugir dos meus pulmões.

-Eu realmente sinto muito Remus – Falou Sirius me observando abrir a bolsa – Eu vou te deixar sozinho.

Agradeci mentalmente sua postura e quando me vi novamente sozinho puxei o envelope que estava no primeiro compartimento da bolsa. Coloquei o envelope no coxão e verifiquei o que tinha a mais da bolsa. Ela estava lotada de vidros e quando as coloquei calmamente na minha cabeceira encontrei uma pequena corrente no fundo. Era delicada e bastante fina, parecia prata, mas eu sabia que não era. Quando aproximei dos meus olhos percebi que provavelmente era de ouro élfico. Um material raro repleto de magias antigas.

Sorri perante a forma que ela me entregou. Ela sabia que eu nunca aceitaria um presente desse. Não sem reclamar. Sem contar que eu tinha quase certeza que todas essas pequenas garrafas eram poções para me ajudar na minha transformação. Meu coração apertou ainda mais por saber que ela tinha simplesmente ido embora sem dar adeus. Ela se preocupa comigo.

Enxuguei uma lágrima que escapou do meu olho e voltei a minha atenção para a carta. Eu sabia que era uma carta de despedida. Sabia que esse seria meu último vinculo com a minha companheira e o lobo dentro de mim uivava como se tivesse sido ferido. Criando uma coragem que nem ao menos eu sabia que possuía, abri o envelope puxando a carta com cuidado.

Antes de ler as palavras ali escritas, passei as pontas dos meus dedos lentamente pelo papel. Traçando sua escrita como se tivesse tocando a Narcissa através daquele gesto. Eu sabia que na verdade estava apenas adiando o inevitável. Que demorar a ler não faria com que as coisas que estavam escritas deixassem de existir ou de serem verdades. Então decidi tomas as rédeas da minha vida e ler o seu último adeus.

_Ola Remus,_

_Eu realmente sinto muito se não consegui me despedi. Uma coruja chegou logo após o café-da-manhã. Era a minha mãe avisando que meu casamento havia sido antecipado para o próximo mês e como essa última semana e meia não teria muita utilidade, já que os exames tinham passado, iria me levar para casa._

_Sei que está pensando que provavelmente poderia ter usado meus últimos momentos na escola para me despedir. Mas tive dois bons motivos para não fazê-lo. O primeiro é que precisei organizar tudo antes da minha saída. Dentro da bolsa está todo o volume de poção que consegui. Acho que você já deduziu do que se trata. Essas são mais fortes do que aquela que lhe dei, então deve controlar ainda mais o lobo. Dentro da bolsa está um colar de ouro élfico. Eu estava andando pelas lojas quando me deparei com ele. Lancei todos os feitiços de proteção que aprendi. Por favor, use-o. _

_O segundo motivo é que não consegui me despedir. Eu não podia olhar nos seus olhos e simplesmente virar as costas. Pelo jeito as coisas não saíram como nós planejamos. Não está sendo fácil aceitar meu destino sabendo que esse destino é longe de você. É como se uma parte de mim estivesse sendo arrancada. Então saiba, Remus Lupin, que não importa o tempo que passe, não importa quanto tempo eu for casada, meu amor só pertence a você. Mas eu quero que você faça algo para mim._

_Eu quero que você tente ser feliz. Por mais que isso me doa, eu quero que você encontre uma boa mulher. Que pare de pensar que sua condição afetaria de algum modo um relacionamento. Casa-se e por nós dois seja feliz._

_Eu vou sentir falta de "nós", mas lembrarei com muito carinho todos os momentos que passamos juntos. _

_Com amor,_

_Narcissa Black._

E antes que eu pudesse perceber senti um grito rasgando minha garganta junto com as lágrimas. Eu tinha perdido minha companheira.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Como vocês estão se sentindo com tudo isso? – Perguntei observando meus colegas de viagem. O Malfoy tinha pedido essa reunião para acertar os últimos detalhes.

-Nem todas as pessoas com quem eu queria lidar já nasceram, mas ao todo eu estou satisfeito – Falou Ron olhando de leve para a Hermione e é lógico que eu sabia do que ele estava falando.

-Eu tenho que concordar com você Weasley – Falou Malfoy passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Nesse sábado haverá um grande ataque em Hogsmeade. Não lutem. Iremos nos encontrar na Casa dos Gritos. Lá a Morgana e eu abriremos o portal e voltamos para o nosso tempo. Entendido?

-Claro – Falou Morgana olhando para o relógio – Se estamos resolvidos, preciso ir me despedi da Narcissa.

Terminamos de observar os últimos detalhes e saímos um a um. O Ron queria chegar mais algumas coisas, então saí com a Hermione. Eu conhecia essa mulher desde os meus onze anos. Aprendi a reconhecer boa parte de suas reações e sentimentos. E hoje ela estava transbordando insegurança.

-Posso saber o que há de errado? – Perguntei parando em um corredor me encostando à parede.

-Como você consegue lidar com isso? – Perguntou Hermione se colocando na minha frente – Eu sei que você ama a Ginny. Como você consegue ir embora?

-Não é questão de conseguir ou querer. É questão de precisar – Respondi utilizando todo o meu autocontrole para não demonstrar tudo o que eu queria – Não será fácil passar por aquele portal sem impedir a morte dos meus pais, a prisão do Sirius, o sofrimento do Remus. Mas eu não posso arriscar a vida de milhares por meus desejos.

-E quanto a Ginny? – Questionou Hermione me fazendo suspirar. Eu estava tentando arduamente não pensar nisso. Eu nunca tive a intenção de me apaixonar tão perdidamente por ela.

-Eu tenho que deixá-la ir, Hermione – Falei mordendo o lábio com força – Eu que ela supostamente não está no nosso presente. Mas já interferi mais do que devia por causa do meu egoísmo. E eu me odeio por isso. Nunca duvide do meu amor por ela. Às vezes a maior prova de amor é saber à hora de abrir mão.

-Isso é algum tipo de indireta? – Perguntou Hermione arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Se a carapaça serviu – Falei sorrindo maroto, mas logo ficando serio novamente – Você vai ter que fazer uma escolha. Saber que o Ron não se afastou de propósito não anula todo esse tempo que você passou com o Simas.

-Eu sei! É isso que está me matando – Falou Hermione parecendo realmente sofrida – Eu nem sei com a mudança que fiz vou me envolver com o Simas.

-Algumas coisas ocorrem por que tem que acontecer – Disse colocando minhas mãos em cima dos seus ombros – Acredite em mim. Você terá que fazer uma escolha. E eu te apoiarei em qualquer uma delas.

-Não posso pedir mais – Falou Hermione beijando meu rosto antes de me deixar sozinho. Eu tinha mais uma coisa para fazer antes de começar as despedidas.

Andei decidido pelos corredores e quando vi quem eu queria o puxei para uma sala vazia. Joguei-o na parede colocando meu anti-braço no seu pescoço o pressionando o suficiente para a passagem de ar ser mínima. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo e não mentirei dizendo que não estava satisfeito.

-Ola Peter – Falei aumentando a intensidade do meu aperto – Não há ninguém aqui para te proteger. Eu sei o que você está fazendo seu maldito traidor.

-Eu...eu n-não Es-tou f-fa-fazendo nada – Disse Peter gaguejando.

-Você não precisa mentir. Não para mim – Falei irritado – Ninguém suspeita do pobre Peter. Olhe bem para o meu rosto, seu maldito traidor. Quando você der sua última cartada, será esse rosto que irá te assombrar. Porque eu vou caçar você. E não descansarei até fazer você pagar.

-Vo-você está l-louco – Sussurrou Peter e eu o sufoquei mais um pouco.

-Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. E é por isso que essa nossa pequena conversa ficará só entre nós – Falei o soltando ajeitando seu terno – Nós vemos na Sala Comunal.

**...**

**Narrado por Morgana**

Essa semana passou assustadoramente lenta. Como a Narcissa não estava mais aqui me restou esperar pelo momento da nossa volta com certo temor. Apesar do nosso sucesso, tinha milhões de coisas que poderiam dar errado nessa viajem de volta. O Draco foi visitar a Lucy então as últimas vinte e quatro horas no passado eu iria passar sozinha.

Não consegui dormi. Toda hora que fechava meus olhos imagens de tudo que poderia dá errado vinha na minha mente. Então quando amanheceu nunca me senti tão aliviada. Desci para o café da manhã e observei os que me acompanhariam mais tarde. A Hermione mordia o lábio de forma nervosa, o Weasley estava a beira do pânico e o Potter estava no auge da depressão. E quando soou o aviso de permissão para sair do castelo eles se moveram quase em câmera lenta. Não os acompanhei porque tinha que esperar o Draco.

-Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou Draco parando ao meu lado quando já estávamos sozinhos no jardim – Nervosa?

-Preocupada – Respondi quando ele vez o salgueiro lutador parar de se mover – Tudo vai dar certo, não é?

-Claro que sim – Falou Draco me puxando para seus braços me abraçando com força – Aconteça o que acontecer nós ainda teremos um ao outro.

-Espero que sim – Falei beijando seus lábios com carinho – Eu realmente gosto de você, Draco.

-Vamos – Falou Draco segurando minha mão e seguimos para o local marcado.

-Cheguei – Disse o Potter entrando na sala e parecia que ele tinha chorado – A batalha já começou. Hogsmeade está irreconhecível. Meu pai vai provocar um grande incêndio em uma loja abandonada. Vão pensar que morremos no incêndio.

-No fim o Potter pai saber foi de grande ajuda – Comentou Draco e eu tinha que concordar – Cadê os outros?

-Estão chegando – Respondeu Harry e mal ele se calou a porta foi aberta por uma descabelada Hermione, um afobado Ron e um estranhamente calmo James – Eu achei já tinha nos despedimos.

-Não podia deixá-lo ir ser dar um último abraço – Disse James e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando o Harry praticamente pulou para os braços do pai.

**...**

**Narrado por Draco**

-Temos que começar – Falei tocando no ombro da Morgana e ela se posicionou ao meu lado começando a recitar os feitiços. Não demorou muito e o portal se materializou – Vai.

-Tchau James – Falou Morgana antes de fechar os olhos e me concentrei mais forte na data e no local observando ela desaparecer.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, James – Disse Granger abraçando o Potter pai antes de se concentrar e sumir atravessando o portal.

-Adeus, James – Falou o Weasley atravessando o portal.

-Chagou a hora Potter – Falei e o Potter filho passou um bom tempo abraçado ao pai antes de ficar na frente do portal e desaparecer.

-_Confundus _– Sussurrou Potter pai e por alguns segundos perdi completamente o foco. Não pareceu muito tempo, mas o suficiente para Virginia Weasley sair de baixo da capa de invisibilidade – Lembre-se. Armazém Central Malfoy, 2003.

-Você tem ideia do que fez? – Perguntei irritado e ele apenas sorriu. Eu poderia ter dito que pela minha falta de foco ela poderia ter voltando na melhor das hipóteses de um ano a cinco a menos do meu presente e na pior das hipóteses ficar presa no espaço-tempo. Mas esse homem sabia que não viveria muitos anos, que a vida do filho foi um inferno talvez pensar que o Harry encontraria a felicidade fosse suficiente – Tchau Potter.

Limpei minha mente dos possíveis problemas resultantes dessa decisão do Potter pai e me concentrei no local e data e quando passei pelo portal caí no chão. Uma enxurrada de informações tomou conta da minha mente. Imagens da minha infância, muito parecida com a que eu já conhecia. Mas com carinhos inesperados do meu pai e completo apoio da minha mãe. Que me incentivou a me tornar um espião no meu quinto ano. O Severus tinha tomado o lugar de pai. A guerra não parecia tão diferente, fui torturado em momentos diferente e matei meu pai antes dele enlouquecer minha mãe.

-Draco, você está bem? – Perguntou Morgana e eu levantei para fecharmos o portal.

-Cadê a Virginia? – Perguntei depois de finalmente poder pensar corretamente.

-O que é que tem a Ginny? – Perguntou Potter e eu me sentei. Eu estava exausto.

-Seu pai me confundiu por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para ela passar pelo portal – Respondi passando a mão pelo cabelo. Eu só queria deitar. Ou talvez correr para a Mansão Malfoy e ver se tudo estava como era antes. Se minha mãe estava bem.

-Mas ela não está aqui – Disse Potter e seu tom deixou claro seu desespero.

-Esse portal é um caminho de três – Explicou Morgana com calma – Eu estava focada, a Virginia também, mas no momento que o foco do Draco foi tirado o feitiço perdeu um pouco da sua força.

-Isso significa? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

-Que ela pode ter parado em até cinco anos no passado – Respondeu Morgana pensativa – Ou que ficou presa do espaço-tempo e nunca mais existirá.

-Como vamos saber o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Potter quase entrando em colapso.

-Não vamos – Respondi levantando – Mas tirando isso, conseguimos mudar alguma coisa?

**...**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Aqui estou eu de volta. Sinto pela demora, mas eu estava estudando para um prova de estagio. Então não pude me dedicar completamente a composição desse capítulo.**

**E GOD!**

**Estamos realmente em reta final!**

**Não sei ao certo ainda quantos capítulos ainda teremos.**

**Mas, não passaremos de três!**

**Já estou com meu coração da mão!**

**Adorei a volta dos leitores! E quero agradecer por cada review! Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Próximo poste: 29/05**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**14/05/2011**


	20. Chapter 19

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**19**

**Narrado por Harry**

_**~ Presente ~**_

-Eu estou ficando sonolento. Isso é normal? – Perguntei e era como se meu corpo estivesse entrando em choque.

-Eu acho que é uma forma do nosso corpo se ajustar as mudanças – Falou Morgana conjurando uma cama – É melhor não forçarmos.

Fiz o que ela mandou e não demorou muito para o meu corpo entrar em colapso e eu perder os sentidos. Eu sabia que estava dormindo. Mas era como se eu estivesse dentro da minha cabeça assistindo minhas lembranças modificadas. Minha vida pessoa realmente estava diferente. O meu pai havia deixado uma carta para o Dumbledore atestando quem tinha escolhido para Fiel do Segredo. Isso junto à prisão do Peter fez com que o Sirius ficasse livre. Só que isso não fez a minha infância ser perfeita.

Até os meus cinco anos vivi com os meus tios. Aparentemente houve uma briga pela minha custodia, mas não consigo imaginar os Dursley fazendo isso ou eu não questionando essa situação. Ser criado pelo Sirius me fez um homem bem mais confiante e aproveitei mais meu tempo em Hogwarts. Meus poderes se desenvolveram mais rápido e com a ajuda do Sirius. Eu odiava perceber que continuava escondendo a extensão desse poder até mesmo do meu padrinho.

Quando a guerra a maioria das batalhas aconteceram. Algumas em dias diferentes outras não me machucaram seriamente em outras me feri mais do que lembro. De fato a Hermione não tinha sido marcada, mas na batalha final se machucou seriamente. Passou alguns dias em coma e lá encontrou o Simas. Novamente o Ron saiu sem aviso o que me faz pensar que a pessoa que apagou sua mente está nas duas realidades.

Mas como já sabíamos podíamos mudar as coisas para pior. O Ron realmente conseguiu evitar duas mortes entre seus irmãos. O Fred estava completamente bem e o Charlie apesar de vivo perdeu os movimentos das pernas o que o impediu de continuar na sua profissão. Isso o matava dia a dia. Só que o pior não era isso. Antes mesmo da Batalha Final o Arthur tinha sido assassinato.

-Harry! Acorde – Mandou Hermione e eu abri os olhos me lembrando de onde estava. Senti meu coração quebrar ao lembrar-me da morte daquele que eu considerava um pai – Eu sei querido. Eu sei.

-Cadê o Ron? – Perguntei tentando respirar com calma. A morte do Arthur tinha sido teoricamente há dois anos.

-Foi para a Toca assim que levantou – Respondeu Hermione sentando ao meu lado – O Draco e a Morgana já se foram. O Malfoy pediu para irmos a um curandeiro se possível.

-Como você está? – Perguntei levantando.

-Surpresa – Respondeu Hermione tentando sorrir – Minha pele é lisa como a de um bebê.

-Fico feliz por você – Falei suspirando – É estranho ter que não fingir surpresa. As pessoas com quem convivemos acham que estiveram com a gente há poucas horas.

-Eu preciso ir ver o Simas, eu tenho que me decidir – Disse Hermione para logo aparatar me deixando sozinho.

Eu tinha que me acostumar a ter mais pessoas para me preocupar e tinha que planejar um jeito de procurar pela Ginny. Ela estava perto. Ela tem que estar por perto.

**...**

**Narrado por Morgana**

-Você tem certeza que não quer ir para os Estados Unidos? – Perguntou Draco me abraçando. Minha vida não tinha mudado muito. Eu já esperava por isso. Quem matou minha família foram os aurores e eu não podia fazê-los desistir dessa posição. Mas consegui fazer alterações suficientes para pelo menos meu irmão mais velho sobreviver.

-Não, o Cal está em lua-de-mel – Respondi parando de andar para encará-lo – Eu imagino que você quer ver sua mãe sozinho. Então eu vou visitar a Lucy e ver como ela está.

-Você volta na mansão? Não quero ficar longe de você – Sussurrou Draco me abraçando roçando seus lábios nos meus.

-Nem eu de você. Ainda mais agora que não sou mais sua aluna – Falei o abraçando pelo pescoço mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior – Nós vemos mais tarde.

Meu caminho até a casa da Lucy me deu tempo para pensar sobre tudo. Eu nunca imaginei que minha vida poderia melhorar. Eu sempre me foquei muito no meu presente, sendo assim eu tinha muito a agradecer. Meu irmão estava vivo e eu estava com o Draco, e eu realmente gostava disso.

-Morgana! – Exclamou Lucy que estava ajeitando o jardim. Ela levantou correndo para me abraçar e ela continuava tão linda – Eu não acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou.

-Lucy! Eu fico tão feliz em ver que você está bem – Falei a abraçando com mais força. Eu podia não ter passado muito tempo com ela, mas já a considerava a avó que nunca tive – O Draco ficará tão feliz também.

-Entre! Eu tenho uma pessoa para te apresentar – Falou Lucy sorrindo e quando entrei parei na frente de um homem que parecia ser levemente mais velho que a Lucy. Seu rosto era simpático, eu poderia dizer até charmoso. Seus olhos verdes exalavam maturidade e felicidade – Esse é o Alan Smith. Meu marido.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecer a famosa Morgana. Eu já estava começando a desconfiar da sua existência – Falou Alan me abraçando e eu sorri.

Passei a tarde conversando com eles. A Lucy o tinha conhecido em uma feira de arte da região. Ele era trouxa então demorou muito para eles deixaram o campo da amizade para o namoro e finalmente o casamento. O Alan sabia sobre magia e respeitava os deferentes modos de vida. Era incrível como ambos se entendiam e amavam.

Eu odiava ter que parti, mas tinha prometido ir à Mansão Malfoy para dar noticias. Teoricamente essa era a primeira vez que eu entrava em sua casa. Nesse "mundo" eu e o Draco não nos tornamos parceiros. Mal trocávamos cumprimentos cordiais. Se não fosse pela viajem ao passado nós nunca ficaríamos juntos. Então era mais um motivo para eu agradecer minha coragem.

-Sabe, eu nunca acreditei que você tinha sumido sem dar adeus ou morrido – Falou Narcissa aparecendo na porta da sala onde o elfo havia me colocado. Levantei o rosto para encará-la. A mulher que estava na minha frente continuava linda. Seu rosto estava mais serio e com algumas marcas de expressão, mas continuava bonito. Seu corpo esguio lhe dava um ar aristocrático ressaltado pelos seus longos cabelos loiro e olhos azuis.

-O James...

-O Potter nunca chegou nem perto de me enfeitiçar, mas tentou em todas as ocasiões possíveis – Falou Narcissa se aproximando – Agora você pode me explicar como você está aqui com a mesma aparência de anos atrás procurando o meu filho?

-Morgana! Você já ouviu falar de Patrono não? – Perguntou Draco parecendo irritado – Mãe?

-Draco, você poderia me deixar conversar a sós com sua mãe, por favor – Pedi e ele me encarou surpreso – Porque você não vai visitar a Lucy?

-Tudo bem – Disse Draco depois de um tempo me deixando sozinha com a Narcissa.

-Eu conheci o Draco no ministério. Ambos tínhamos cicatrizes provocadas pela guerra – Falei sentando na sua frente – Começamos um projeto, sem sonhos de que daria certo, mas conseguimos fazer um portal que nos levou ao passado. Nossa intenção era mudar pequenas coisas. Não podíamos fazer nada brusco, a final podíamos mudar o destino tanto para o nosso bem quanto para o nosso mal.

-O que eu te contei...

-Ficou apenas entre nós – Falei cortando sua frase – Eu sei que essa situação é estranha, porém eu realmente a considero minha melhor amiga.

-Você me ajudou muito Morgana – Falou Narcissa segurando minha mão entre as suas fazendo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas – E pelo jeito ajudou muito ao meu filho também.

-A vida não tem sido fácil, mas eu acho que agora as coisas finalmente irão entrar no rumo – Falei sorrindo estranhando a Narcissa está levando isso tão bem – Eu pensei que você iria surtar quando falei de viajem ao passado.

-Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley – Falou Narcissa com calma – Eles também não alteraram as suas aparências. Vocês deixaram muitas brechas.

-Sua vida foi boa? – Perguntei depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

-Você mais do que ninguém sabe que algo foi arrancado de mim – Falou Narcissa pensativa – Eu nunca mais me senti completa.

-Você é viúva agora – Falei sorrindo.

-O que você está tentando dizer? – Perguntou Narcissa levantando a sobrancelha.

-O que estou dizendo é que você é livre, linda e merece mais do que ninguém ser feliz – Respondi sorrindo – Vai atrás do seu amor.

**...**

**Narrado por Remus**

-Você não sabe quem eu encontrei hoje – Disse Sirius enquanto colocava os pratos na pia. Desde que o Harry foi morar na França eu vinha jantar aqui. Meu amigo nunca admitiria, mas eu sabia que ele se sentia sozinho.

-Algum dos seus amores antigos? – Perguntei sentando à mesa me servindo de um pouco de hidromel.

-Um dos meus maiores amores – Respondeu Sirius sentando na minha frente – Eu encontrei a Alicia no Beco Diagonal comprando os materiais de escola do seu filho.

-Foi isso que te deixou tão abalado? – Questionei sabendo que o passado tinha o poder de assombrar a todos nós. No nosso sétimo ano ele tinha namorado sério com uma Sonserina chamada Alicia. Mas acabou terminando para voltar com a Amanda, seu antigo amor. O relacionamento entre os dois não durou dois meses e acabou com todas as chances dele com a Alicia.

-Acho que o impossível aconteceu, Moony – Falou Sirius – Acho que cansei de romances de uma noite. Desde que o Harry foi embora e agora encontrar a Alicia me fez perceber que eu estou sozinho. Você nunca pensou nisso?

-Sirius eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento com a Tonks e se bem me lembro ela me largou por Charlie Weasley que nem nota sua existência – Falei revirando os olhos agradecendo quando escutei alguém batendo na porta. Eu realmente não estava triste com o fim do meu namoro, mas era o suficiente para o Sirius parar com essa linha de perguntas.

-Olha quem chegou uma semana antes da festa de noivado da Hermione – Anunciou Sirius e sorri ao ver o Harry ao seu lado. Abracei aquele que eu considerava um filho e mesmo sabendo que tinha muito trabalho para fazer sentei para conversar. Eu recentemente aceitei trabalhar para o Ministério como embaixador e legislados sobre questões que envolviam criaturas mágicas. Eu sabia que minha indicação para o cargo foi fruto do jovem sentado na minha frente e eu só tinha a agradecer.

-Eu ainda não acredito que a Hermione vai noivar – Comentou Harry parecendo completamente perdido em pensamentos. Não que isso fosse novidade tratando dele.

-Bom rapazes, vou deixá-los conversando. Tenho muito trabalho pra fazer em casa – Falei levantando e depois de abraças meu quase afilhado e usei o pó de flu para chegar em casa.

Tomei um longo banho indo para o escritório para fazer alguns relatórios. Quando comecei a trabalhar no ministério consegui dinheiro suficiente para reformar a casa dos meus pais. Escutei alguém batendo na porta. Levantei e abri a porta. Senti minha respiração ficar presa quando vi quem estava parada na minha frente. Seus cabelos loiros caiam livremente por suas costas, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de forma melancólica. Ela continuava linda. E o lobo dentro de mim uivava de alivio. Minha companheira finalmente estava perto.

-Narcissa – Falei completamente perdido na sua visão.

-Ola Remus – Falou Narcissa me tirando dos meus devaneios – Será que posso entrar?

-Claro – Falei abrindo a porta para ela entrar. Meus olhos bebiam cada mínimo movimento que ela fazia. Meu coração falhou quando notei o pequeno sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto quase como se ela estivesse finalmente em casa.

-Você fez um belo trabalho restaurando essa casa – Falou Narcissa sentando no sofá da sala de estar e por mais feliz que meu lobo estivesse eu não poderia deixar de estranhar a situação que se apresentava na minha frente.

-Narcissa, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, mas não tinha intenção de parecer tão rude.

-O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui? – Questionou Narcissa levantando ficando em pé na minha frente – Poucos dias depois de sair de Hogwarts eu comecei a sentir um vazio tão grande dentro de mim. Era como se algo ou alguém tivesse sido roubado. Você reconhece esses sintomas?

-Narcissa...

-Pode parecer loucura, mas tinha vezes que quando eu estava sozinha na minha cama eu sentia mãos acariciando meu corpo – Falou Narcissa colocando suas mãos abertas no meu peito subindo lentamente até minha nuca – No começo eu pensei que era loucura mesclada de desespero e carência. Só que não era. Não é?

-Não – Respondi encarando seus olhos que pareciam tão cheios de sabedoria e uma pitada de amargura – Devia ser a minha vontade de te tocar.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta – Sussurrou Narcissa enquanto suas mãos entravam no meu cabelo e ela ficava na ponta dos pés para beijar meu queixo. E antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre sua afirmativa, seus lábios já estavam colados aos meus. E parecia que era exatamente isso que estava faltando para o meu lado feroz, que eu guardava com tanto cuidado, vim a tona. Passei meu braço pela sua cintura puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu com força enquanto minha outra mão se perdia em seus fios de ouro guiando o beijo ao meu deleite. O sabor da sua boca não tinha mudado. Parecia o mais saboroso vinho. E eu sabia que nunca teria o suficiente para matar minha cede.

-Você sabe o que isso significa? – Perguntei descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço alvo que parecia implorar para ser marcado.

-Significa que você será apenas meu – Respondeu Narcissa em tom rouco me puxando para mais um beijo.

-Mas precisamos...

-O que eu preciso é que você cale a boca – Mandou Narcissa sorrindo maliciosa – Nós teremos muito tempo para conversar depois.

_**...**_

_**Narrado por Hermione**_

Deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo. Eu precisava relaxar. As lembranças dessa minha nova vida enchiam minha cabeça quase me sufocando. Eu não podia acreditar que o Sr. Weasley morreu há dois anos. A dor parecia tão real.

Eu estava satisfeita por não ter mais cicatrizes externas. Era um alivio, mas o arrependimento que isso trouxe era tão pior. Eu estava me sentindo tão egoísta e fútil. As lágrimas escorriam completamente sem controle. Eu tinha ficado em coma por três meses. O Harry se machucou mais do que o que lembro tentando me salvar. O Ron agiu da mesma maneira e acabei noivando com o Simas.

Oh Deus! O que eu faria? Eram coisas demais para lidar. Saí do banheiro e coloquei uma roupa. O Simas estava de plantão hoje então eu podia pelo menos respirar um pouco. Fechei os olhos e me foquei nas memórias desse meu novo presente e percebi que o Harry possui um apartamento que apenas eu sabia da existência. Ele devia estar lá.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e no primeiro beco aparatei. Subi as escadas e no meio já senti os feitiços de proteção. Tentei dar um passo e como obtive sucesso percebi que ele não me reconhecia como inimigo. Fui até sua porta e bati. Não obtive resposta, mas escutei ao fundo o barulho de algo quebrando. Bati novamente e ele abriu irritado.

-Eu preciso conversar – Falei e ele revirou os olhos.

-Hermione eu já tenho minhas próprias merdas para lidar – Falou Harry e não demorou duas palavras para eu perceber que eu estava completamente embriagado.

-Você andou bebendo? – Perguntei o empurrando para entrar no apartamento.

-É claro que eu andei bebendo – Disse Harry indo até o bar e se servindo de mais whisky – Eu fiz uma viajem ao passado. O que você acha que eu to bem?

-Harry – Sussurrei meio perdida. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão descontrolado – Você está bem?

-Não Hermione, eu não estou bem. Eu estou desabando – Falou Harry jogando seu copo na parede – Eu mal consigo ouvir com o ouvido esquerdo. As lembranças enchem minha cabeça. O Arthur está morto. Eu pensei que se tivesse a chance de me despedir dos meus pais seria mais fácil. Não é. O James...meu pai...

-Oh Harry! – Falei o abraçando deixando que ele chorasse tudo que podia. Eu às vezes me ocupava tanto pensando nos meus problemas que esquecia que o Harry sofria tudo em dobro – Eu sou tão egoísta.

-É melhor eu tomar uma poção de sobriedade seguida de uma para ressaca para podemos conversar – Disse Harry levantando e sumindo pelo corredor. Lancei alguns feitiços de limpeza e sentei no seu sofá – Desculpa pelo momento Drama Queen de agora a pouco.

-Está tudo bem – Falei sorrindo – Não é justo eu simplesmente despejar meus problemas de relacionamento em cima de você. Não com tantos problemas na sua cabeça.

-Você sabe que eu adoro ver que você está sofrendo para conseguir lidar com meus próprios problemas – Falou Harry sorrindo se jogando na poltrona ao lado do sofá que eu estava – Fale.

-Um pouco do de sempre junto a muito arrependimento e culpa – Falei levemente entediada comigo – Eu nunca devia ter matado aquele comensal. Eu nem sabia que era tão superficial.

-Hermione você não é superficial. Claro que eu não concordo com sua decisão, mas na época era isso que você achava que te faria feliz – Disse Harry colocando o copo de água que tinha na mão na testa – O importante é que você amadureceu e terá que aprender a lidar com as conseqüências.

-Isso pareceu um discurso ensaiado – Reclamei e um pequeno sorriso pareceu no seu rosto.

-É um discurso ensaiado. Passei anos treinando com o Ron – Disse Harry e o sorriso ficou maior – Agora serio. Se você veio até aqui esperando que eu te dissesse o que fazer, infelizmente eu não vou te dar o que quer. Essa é sua vida e você terá que fazer uma decisão. Para o bem ou para o mal. Meu único conselho é que não faça isso pelo Ron ou pelo Simas. Faça por você.

-Isso foi surpreendentemente bom – Falei levantando – Eu preciso andar um pouco e pensar. Por favor, fique sóbrio.

-Falando assim parece que sou um alcoólatra – Resmungou Harry fechando a porta atrás de mim.

...

**Narrado por Harry**

Hermione era um verdadeiro inferno. Eu estava muito bem completamente bêbado. Agora eu tinha que lidar com minhas próprias conseqüências. Ver o Remus, conversar com o Sirius aumentou a ferida que já estava aberta. Conviver com os meus pais, sentir a lealdade do James, a teimosia da Lily vez com que eu percebesse o quanto eu perdi.

O James tinha arriscado tudo ajudando a Ginny a passar pelo portal. Eu tive a chance de mudar toda a minha vida e não fiz nada. Que fez foi o Malfoy. Isso me fazia ter uma divida com ele. Droga! Porque as coisas não podem ser simples? Porque eu não posso ficar feliz por ter tudo o Sirius e o Remus na minha vida? Porque eu continuo fazendo essas perguntas estúpidas para mim mesmo? Eu já sei as respostas. Eu não consigo ficar totalmente feliz porque não quero substitutos. Eu só queria crescer recebendo os conselhos da minha mãe e rindo das brincadeiras do meu pai.

Esse não sou eu. Eu já tive momentos onde a tristeza era mais forte. Claro que eu estava deliberadamente tentando não pensar que o amor da minha vida podia ter se perdido nas brechas do tempo e se sobreviveu deveria no mínimo me odiar. Mas chega de lamentação. O James tinha me feito prometer que iria visitar o cofre da família assim que chegasse ao meu tempo. Era isso que eu precisava fazer.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um longo banho. A poção de sobriedade pode tirar os efeitos da bebida do meu corpo, porém não tirava o cheiro de álcool. Abri o armário e notei a limitação das minhas escolhas. Eu não trazia muitas roupas para esse apartamento. Com o tempo me acostumei a me vestir o suficiente bem para não ser massacrado pelo "Seminário das Bruxas".

No banco fui recebido por um dos duendes e ao chegar ao meu cofre pedi para ficar sozinho. Vasculhei as relíquias dos Potter. Eu tinha herdado muito dinheiro dos meus pais. E ganhei muitos como prêmios. Quem diria que uma Primeira Ordem de Merlin viesse acompanhada de tanto dinheiro. Acabei me apaixonando por investir em empresas trouxas e isso me fazia lucrar muito.

Olhei as longas prateleiras recheadas de livros antigos e notei que um não se encaixava. Era marrom, sem titulo e parecia mais trouxa do que bruxo. Peguei com cuidado e não consegui deixar de sorri quando vi o titulo: _"Como lidar com visões que irão invadir seus sonhos. Não você não está ficando maluco"._ Abri o livro e uma folha antiga caiu nos meus pés. Peguei e senti meus olhos queimando de mais lágrimas acumuladas.

_Hey filhão!_

_Se você está lendo está carta significa que voltou ao ser tempo em segurança. Eu imagino o que você está pensando, mas não vou me desculpar. Eu expliquei exatamente o que iria acontecer a Ginny e mesmo assim ela quis ir. Essa menina realmente te ama. E vocês obviamente têm a minha benção._

_Essa é provavelmente a carta mais difícil que eu já escrevi. Eu teoricamente devo escrever para o meu filho que conheci já com seus vinte e poucos anos. Mas enquanto faço isso observo você brincando no berço com seu brinquedo favorito. Você é uma criança tão linda. Com os olhos mais verdes e puros que eu poderia sonhar. Meu coração pesa ao pensar que esses olhos perderão o brilho e se tornarão tristes e amargurados. O que me anima é que eu sei que lá no fundo está uma fagulha marota e é seu dever cultivar essa fagulha._

_Não estou aqui para me despedir. Espero que demore muito, mas vamos nos encontrar novamente e com certeza a Lily vai querer arrancar meu coro por não contar que teve a chance de conhecê-lo em Hogwarts. Estou aqui para dar meu último conselho e acredito o mais o importante da sua vida._

_Viva Harry! Eu e sua mãe podemos não estar fisicamente com você, porém estaremos sempre olhando por você. Uma vez minha mãe disse que a morte é natural, é uma passagem. Estarei bem em passar por isso se for protegendo minha família. Eu não quero nem imaginar por tudo que você passou, meu menino, só que chega um momentos que as cicatrizes ficam amenas e é hora de seguir em frente. Sábio é o homem que percebe isso._

_Não esqueça suas batalhas. Apenas guarde em um lugarzinho dentro de você para que elas não o impeçam de viver sua vida. Ame, sorria, brinque, converse, sonhe. Faça tudo que um jovem de vinte anos deve fazer. E não esqueça que tanto eu quanto sua mãe o amamos._

_Esse livro que você tem nas mãos é para seu primogênito. Eu já lhe expliquei que nos os Potter temos sangue de vidente, embora esse fato não seja de amplo conhecimento. Em regra pula uma geração. Como eu possuo somente seu filho primogênito terá esse poder. Como não estarei com meu neto para explicar como desenvolver o poder escrevi esse guia para ele. Guarde-o com sua vida._

_Agora tenho que parar de escrever. Você acabou de decidir que não é nada divertido brincar sozinho e quer minha atenção._

_Cuide-se,_

_James Potter_

Coloquei a carta com cuidado no meu bolso e tirei os óculos para enxugar as lágrimas. Sorri olhando para o livro e o coloquei na minha mochila junto há um pouco de dinheiro. Saí do Banco e aparatei para a casa do Sirius. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho.

-Ola Harry – Cumprimentou meu padrinho. Ele estava assistindo a um jogo de basquete e não parecia muito feliz – O que foi?

-Só vim aqui avisar que tenho que ir à minha casa na França, mas volto antes da festa de noivado da Hermione – Falei de pé. Eu não queria me demorar aqui.

-É isso todos estão me abandonando – Disse Sirius de forma dramática.

-Você está bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

-Meio melancólico – Respondeu Sirius – Você trás aquele doce trouxa francês que eu gosto?

-Trago e nós vamos conversar quando eu voltar – Falei saindo mais preocupado. Contudo eu preciso me concertar antes de ajudar outras pessoas.

Usei uma chave de portal e cheguei à minha casa sem problemas. Guardei o livro no meu cofre pessoal e me joguei na minha cama. Fiquei surpreso como eu dormi fácil. Os sonhos se mesclavam entre imagens desconexas e pesadelos, mas não pude pensar sobre isso. Fui despertado pelos alarmes da minha casa.

Pulei da cama e eu sabia que não adiantava nada reforças as barreiras porque o invasor já estava no meu jardim. Ele não tinha passado pela segunda barreira. Pensei em um feitiço que há muito tinha lido no livro de Salazar e todo o meu jardim se iluminou com uma luz branca florescente. Saí pela porta frente pronto para enfrentar um exercito. Todavia havia apenas uma mulher na minha frente.

Ela era pequena. Tinha longos cabelos negros que caiam pelo seu rosto branco. Seus olhos eram cor de caramelo e um sorriso brincava travesso nos seus lábios pintados de rosa. Ela era encantadora e não me lembrava de conhecê-la. Mas quando sua assinatura mágica chegou a mim, eu sentir um calor percorrendo meu corpo. Sua assinatura era confusa, mas conhecida.

-Quem pensaria que seria tão difícil encontrar a casa de Harry Potter – Disse a mulher e sussurrei um feitiço para finalizar seu glamour e os cabelos negros lentamente se tornaram ruivos. Seus olhos voltaram ao azul que eu adoro. Pequenas sardas salpicaram na sua pele branca e eu queria beijar cada uma – Sentiu minha falta?

-Eu...eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido – Falei e ela sorriu se jogando nos meus braços colando seus lábios nos meus em um beijo quente cheio de saudade. Eu tentava passar o desespero que senti com a mera ideia de tê-la perdido e o alivio que sentia naquele momento. Explicações precisavam serem feitas, mas a conversa poderia ficar para depois.

**...**

**N/a: Gente!**

**Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo! Mas não tem aquele estagio? Pois é, eu passei e comecei a trabalhar. Passo a manha inteira na procuradoria, a tarde na faculdade. A noite resta para estudar e principalmente dormir. Então espero que gostem.**

**Eu quero muito agradecer a Claire e a Mirella que estão sempre me apoiando e mandando reviews super fofinhos. Obrigada mesmo meninas.**

**Próximo e talvez penúltimo ou último poste: 18/07**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**03/07/2011**


	21. Chapter 20

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**20**

_**Narrado por Ginny**_

Mexi-me na cama começando a me irritar pelo raio de sol que batia diretamente nos meus olhos. Puxei o travesseiro para cima do meu rosto e só então percebi que ele exalava um cheiro diferente, masculino. Abri os olhos percebendo que eu não estava no meu apartamento e as lembranças voltaram a minha mente como uma enxurrada.

Mordi o lábio deixando que um largo sorriso aparecesse no meu rosto. Espreguicei-me notando que estava sozinha na cama. Levantei e ignorando minha nudez fui até o banheiro. Deixei a água quente relaxar meus músculos. Eu não podia acreditar que isso finalmente tinha acontecido. Eu o tinha reencontrado. Meu maior medo era encontrar um Harry que não se lembrasse de mim. Passei os últimos anos tentando entender a lógica por trás das viagens no tempo.

Quando o James me revelou a verdade imaginei tudo que poderia dar errado menos aparecer três anos antes do que o planejado. Eu não posso nem descrever o sentimento de desespero e medo que tomou conta de mim. Só não procurei o Harry imediatamente por causa de uma carta que encontrei do James.

Na mochila que ele me entregou estavam os resultados dos meus exames, que eu não queria nem imaginar onde ele tinha conseguido. Tinha também uma pequena fortuna em galeões e algum dinheiro trouxa, roupas e uma carta. Nela ele me explicou que eu deveria usar glamour para modificar minha aparência, já que qualquer pessoa poderia me reconhecer. Ele me deixou um nome e um endereço de uma pessoa de confiança que podia fazer novos documentos, na época eu só rezava para ele ainda estava vivo e por fim afirmava que se desse algo errado só o Harry do ano em que eu desejaria ir saberia quem eu sou.

Admito que chorei desesperada. Eu estava sozinha, não podia procurar minha família e não poderia procurar as únicas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar. Depois de me recompor mudei minha aparência e fui a procura do falsificador. Não foi fácil já que me encontrei caindo de pára-quedas em plena segunda grande guerra. Descobri por tabela que o meu Harry era nada mais nada menos que a grande esperança, para não dizer a única, do mundo bruxo.

Mudei meu nome para Virgínia Brown e sabia que tinha que sair da Inglaterra. Eu não podia interferir na guerra, sem contar que estar tão perto do Harry sem poder procurá-lo seria uma tortura. Eu sempre sonhei em estudar para me tornar curandeira na melhor escola do mundo que era na Alemanha. Com o dinheiro que o James me deu me ajudou a realizar esse sonho. Quando questionada sobre minha escolaridade afirmei categoricamente que tinha sido ensinada em casa.

Foi difícil me adaptar a um novo país, uma nova época sem amigos, familiares ou qualquer forma de conhecido. Foram três anos de autoconhecimento. Em alguns momentos eu me arrependi da minha escolha até entender que eu não tinha feito aquilo pelo Harry. Eu tinha feito por mim. Essa era a minha chance de ter uma vida completa.

A guerra acabou um depois da minha chegada. O Harry foi aclamado como herói e tentei seguir minha vida. Fiz amizades, tive alguns casos breves e quando chegou a hora pedi minha transferência para o St. Mungus. Foi complicado descobrir onde o Harry morava. Havia milhares de boatos, mas acabei o vendo na Inglaterra. Passei horas o seguindo e descobri que a sua chave de portal foi para o interior da França. E o resto como dizem é história.

Saí do banheiro e abri o guarda-roupa do Harry pegando uma blusa dele. Vestir-me e sai a procura do Harry. Escutei alguns barulhos de algo quebrando e segui abrindo um largo sorriso ao notar que ele estava tentando cozinhar. Ele virou minimamente o rosto e mesmo sabendo que ele já havia notado minha presença andei silenciosamente o abraçando por trás ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua nuca.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta – Sussurrei o abraçando com mais força só o soltando para que ele se virasse me beijando com fome, saudade e depois de um tempo carinho. Eu amava isso. Eu havia sentindo tanta falta desse toque, desse sabor, desse beijo.

-Eu quase enlouqueci pensando que tinha pedido você para sempre – Falou Harry encostando sua testa na minha antes de me beijar novamente.

-É melhor você se acostumar com a ideia de que eu sempre vou voltar para você – Falei acariciando seus cabelos negros – O seu destino é comigo. Quer prova maior do que você ter que ir ao passado para me conhecer?

-Eu a amo – Sussurrou Harry mordendo meu lábio do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava – Café?

-Eu gostaria muito disso – Falei sorrindo sentando ao seu lado. Eu sabia que precisamos conversar. Decidir o que fazer a partir de agora. Ontem eu já tinha feito um breve resumo dos três últimos anos da minha vida. Nós tínhamos que nos reconhecer. Ele admitiu que nunca tinha mentido para mim, contudo omitiu praticamente todo um lado de sua história. Eu não esperava que nos casássemos amanhã. Agora sim haveria todo o tempo do mundo para nossa relação crescer.

-Porque França? - Perguntei tomando um pouco de café comendo um pedaço de torrada.

-Eu só queria fugir da Inglaterra – Respondeu Harry encolhendo os ombros – Porque curandeira? Não que eu esteja reclamando de ter uma curandeira particular.

-Eu sempre sonhei com isso para falar a verdade – Falei sorrindo pensativa – Não sei bem, mas eu pensava que mesmo que eu não casasse, eu poderia cuidar de varias crianças.

-Porque você não achava que ia casar? - Perguntou Harry segurando minha mão a beijando antes de morder de leve meus dedos – Eu sempre achei que esse era um dos seus sonhos.

-Eu não achava que eu aguentaria ser como a Molly. Eu sabia que ela era feliz, mas eu acho que ela negligenciou uma parte importante da sua vida por causa do Arthur e dos meninos – Respondi e só falar o nome do meu irmão senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas – Eu ainda não acredito que ele se foi.

-Eu também não, querida – Falou Harry me puxando de leve para o seu colo me abraçando com força – Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil não poder dizer quem você realmente é.

-Eu estava pensando que eu devo apenas modificar a cor dos meus olhos e alguns traços. Eu pretendo fazer parte de sua vida – Falei acariciando seu rosto com carinho – Então é melhor manter uma constante.

-Fico muito satisfeito em saber que dessa sua pretensão – Falou Harry me colocando sentada no balcão se colocando entre minhas pernas beijando meu pescoço – Porque eu não vou deixar você se afastar.

_**...**_

_**Narrado por Hermione**_

Oh Deus! Que hora perfeita para o Harry simplesmente sumir. Ele tinha esse péssimo costume de ir para a França quando eu mais precisava. Faltava apenas um dia para a minha festa de noivado e eu não fazia ideia do que faria. Eu precisava me decidir. Minhas memórias com o Simas só se tornaram mais fortes, mas era impossível fingir que eu não tinha sentimentos fortes pelo Ron. O grande problema é que o Ron que eu amei não é o mesmo. Eu não sou a mesma.

-Invadir minhas casas virou moda? – Perguntou Harry aparecendo no meu da sala junto a uma mulher.

-Hermione! – Gritou a mulher me abraçando e só então percebi os cabelos ruivos. Só havia uma mulher, além de mim, que o Harry confiava em mostrar sua casa.

-Ginny! Oh Merlin! Eu fico tão feliz em saber que você está bem – Falei a abraçando com mais força – Você é exatamente quem eu precisava ver.

-Harry vá logo à casa do Sirius conversar com ele. Enquanto isso eu quero ter um tempo sozinha com a Hermione. Ter uma conversa só de meninas – Falou Ginny sorrindo abraçando o Harry pelo pescoço. Eles se olhavam de uma força tão intima. Era isso que eu queria para mim. Essa intimidade.

-Não suporto ficar longe de você agora que eu te reencontrei – Sussurrou Harry e eu me sentia uma intrusa – Mas tudo bem então.

-Vai logo Potter – Mandou Ginny sorrindo beijando os lábios do Harry de leve antes dele sumir – Senti sua falta Hermione! Agora me conte o que a está incomodando.

-Como você se decidiu? – Perguntei sentando na sua frente.

-Como eu fiz minha escolha? - Perguntou Ginny pensativa. Ela passou um tempo calada parecendo pensativa sobre sua resposta – No começo é claro que foi pelo Harry. Eu demorei um tempo para aceitar que eu estava fugindo de uma guerra que todas as pessoas que eu amo estavam lutando. Eu passei muito tempo me sentindo o pior tipo de covarde.

-Você se arrependeu? - Perguntei sem consegui resistir.

-Não. Quando eu me vi completamente sozinha sem ter ninguém a quem recorrer tive que viver minha vida. Com o tempo percebi que eu não tinha feito aquilo apenas pela chance de viver com o Harry – Disse Ginny levantando indo até a janela olhando para a paisagem urbana – Eu tinha feito por mim. Por uma chance de sobrevivência. Hermione, não decida entre o Simas e o Ron. Decida sobre o que é melhor para você.

-Isso é fácil apenas de dizer – Falei revirando os olhos.

-Eu sei que é complicado de fazer. Mas antes de qualquer coisa você tem que descobrir quem apagou a mente do Ron – Falou Ginny virando para me encarar – Se você tem alguma duvida sobre o Simas não devia noivar amanhã. Ele provavelmente vai entender. Talvez a decisão não seja entre o Simas ou o Ron. Talvez sejo apenas sobre você.

-Sabe, depois que comecei a namorar com o Ron eu nunca passei nenhum momento sozinha sabe? Solteira – Comentei olhando as minhas lembranças com cuidado.

-Você precisa de um momento só seu Hermione – Falou Ginny com calma – Pelo menos em minha opinião. Eu sei que não é bom ficar sozinha. Mas um tempo para se conhecer é muito importante.

-Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais simples – Comentei me jogando no sofá – Eu tenho muitos arrependimentos. Eu espero que você e o Harry consigam ficar bem.

-Harry nós precisamos conversar – Falou Ron invadindo o apartamento parecendo completamente quando nos viu – Ginny?

-Ron – Exclamou Ginny sorrindo o abraçando com força – Eu sinto tanto.

-Eu também – Sussurrou Ron e só então lembrei que os dois compartilhavam a dor de ter perdido o Arthur – Mas fico feliz em saber que você está bem.

-O Harry já deve estar voltando, mas porque vocês não se sentam? - Perguntou Ginny sorrindo para mim e um ano de convivência me fez entender que esse sorriso não trazia muitas coisas boas – Eu vou preparar um pouco de chá para nós.

-Ela fez isso de propósito não é? - Perguntou Ron sentando na minha frente – Até eu consegui perceber sua falta de sutileza. Mas esquecendo um pouco isso. Como você está?

-Bem, na medida do possível – Respondi olhando para as minhas mãos e só então notei que elas estavam tremendo de leve.

-Eu andei pensando sobre a minha memória. Ela foi apagada novamente sabe? - Falou Ron olhando para o chão e isso não era normal para ele – Eu só consegui pensar em uma pessoa que lucraria com isso e estava juntos em todas as ocasiões.

-Eu sei o que você vai dizer Ron – Falei e ele levantou o rosto me encarando.

-Vai dizer que não faz sentido? - Perguntou Ron levantando e eu suspirei – Eu sei que no fundo você também pensou nisso.

-Por um segundo até me lembrar de tudo que eu sei sobre o Simas – Falei levantando – Não faça isso Ron. Acho melhor eu ir embora.

-Espera Hermione – Pediu Ron segurando minha mão e foi só a sua pele tocar na minha para o meu coração disparar – Eu não quis insinuar nada. Eu só quero... eu não vou, eu não posso desistir de você. A última vez que eu não escutei meu coração, eu me perdi. Eu não irei fazer isso novamente. Eu sei o quero agora. Eu quero você.

-Não é tão simples Ron – Falei mordendo o lábio tentando não me desesperar. Eu precisava lembrar que a minha decisão é sobre mim. Mas se era sobre mim, a sensação que ele me provocava era um fator muito importante.

-Eu sei que não é. E desculpa se eu não vou tornar isso mais fácil para você – Falou Ron e antes que eu pudesse me mover senti seu braço enlaçando minha cintura me puxando para mais perto do seu corpo. Seus lábios colaram com vontade enquanto nosso beijo se aprofundava. E beijá-lo era sempre a melhor coisa que me acontecia.

-Você não devia ter feito isso – Falei me afastando com raiva – É melhor eu ir embora.

-Voltei – Falou Harry e a Ginny escolheu esse momento para voltar para a sala com a bandeja com chá em mãos.

-Eu já vou – Falei antes de aparatar.

…

**Narrado por Ron**

-Como você está? - Perguntou Harry me abraçando fingindo que não percebeu que a Hermione praticamente fugiu daqui.

-Foi difícil ir na Toca sabendo que ele não estava lá. Acabei conversando um bom tempo com o Charlie, você sabe como ele está – Falei encolhendo os ombros. O meu irmão tinha sofrido um grave acidente na última batalha o deixando preso a uma cadeira de roda. Isso o deixou em depressão, já que ele não poderia mais trabalhar com dragões. Foi como se tudo fosse arrancado. Mas eu preferia ele assim do que morto.

-Eu estava querendo falar com você sobre isso – Falou Harry depois de ajudar a Ginny a servir o chá – Antes mesmo de irmos ao passado eu estava com planos de abrir uma instituição para os atingidos pela guerra. Queria que abrangesse tudo. Saúde, lazer, educação. E queria a ajuda de todos conhecidos.

-Eu vou ajudar como curandeira – Comentou Ginny parecendo perdida em pensamentos – Mas agora eu preciso ir ao St. Mungus.

-Tem certeza? - Perguntou Harry e ela afirmou o beijando antes de se despedir e aparatar.

-Como foi que você a encontrou? - Perguntei sorrindo sabendo o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. E eu também estava feliz. Eu gostava da Ginny ainda mais por ela ser da minha família.

-Na verdade, ela me encontrou – Falou Harry sorrindo perdido em pensamentos e eu não queria nem imaginar o que se passava em sua mente – Como está a Molly?

-Bem melhor do que eu imaginei – Respondi pensando na minha mãe. Ela parecia tão perdida, mesmo tentando se mostrar forte. Era como se ela tivesse perdido uma grande parte da sua força e sua alegria – Eu preciso descobri quem apagou a minha memória.

-Eu sei. Eu quero te ajudar – Falou Harry pensativo – Fiz uma pequena lista de pessoas que estavam nas duas ocasiões e que poderiam ter alguma vantagem.

-Quando você diz pequena lista você quer dizer um único suspeito? - Perguntei tentando não ser tão irônico.

-Na verdade não. Eu pensei em pelo menos quatro pessoas – Admitiu Harry sorrindo – O Simas, a Lilá que estava trabalhando de enfermeira, o Krum que estava internado também, a Marie que se dizia apaixonada por você e aquele corvinal que se declarou milhões de vezes para a Hermione. E pode ser que o motivo não seja sentimental. Então os suspeitos aumentam.

-Eu posso vim aqui depois do treino? - Perguntei olhando para o relógio percebendo que estava terrivelmente atrasado. O que infelizmente parecia ser uma constante na minha vida. Eu tinha muitas atitudes para mudar de agora em diante.

-Claro que sim – Respondeu Harry sorrindo. Ele parecia em completa paz. E isso era tão raro que eu apenas conseguia ficar muito feliz por ele – Se eu não estiver aqui estou na casa do Sirius. Eu falei que iria apresentar uma pessoa a ele. Acho que você sabe como ele reagiu.

-Consigo imaginar – Falei sorrindo imaginando a cara de desolado que o Sirius deveria ter feito – Agora eu preciso ir.

…

_**Narrado por Sirius**_

-Você está com um sorriso muito feliz – Comentei comendo mais um pouco do bolo de chocolate que Remus tinha trazido.

-Isso é porque eu estou muito feliz – Disse Remus sorrindo se servindo do que parecia ser o quarto ou quinto pedaço. Ele sempre foi completamente viciado em doces – A Narcissa veio a minha casa.

-A Narcissa? - Perguntei impressionado. Eu sempre soube que o grande amor da vida do Remus era a minha priminha – Você tem uma queda pela família Black, não é? Eu sei que no fundo você me quer.

-Descobriu meus verdadeiros sentimentos – Disse Remus revirando os olhos – Ela já sabia que era minha companheira. E quis completar a relação. Ela deve estar falando com o filho nessa hora.

-O moleque vai ter um enfarte – Falei rindo lembrando do menino Malfoy – O Harry parece que também encontrou sua alma gêmea. Vai trazer uma menina aqui para nós conhecermos.

-Então deve ser serio. O Harry nunca ficou com alguém tempo suficiente para querer trazê-la para cá – Comentou Remus pensativo – E você como está?

-Eu encontrei a Alicia ontem por acaso – Respondi pensando no nosso almoço – Ela não parecia muito bem então a convidei para comer alguma coisa.

-Vocês conversaram muito? - Perguntou Remus e eu conhecia aquele olhar. Ele não aprovava essa aproximação.

-O casamento dela está em crise. Não me olhe assim, Moony – Mandei revirando os olhos – Ela disse que o seu marido está suspeitando que o seu filho mais novo é um aborto. E ele é um puro sangue.

-Deve estar sendo muito difícil para ela – Comentou Remus perdendo o olhar reprovador. Ele sabia como era difícil uma situação como essa. Seu pai tinha reagido de forma terrível a sua condição. Isso acabou causando a separação dos seus pais.

Já ia pedir algum conselho quando escutei a voz do Harry na sala. Sorri para o Remus e levantei. Ele provavelmente havia chegado com a sua nova namorada. Entrei na sala preparando alguma piadinha, mas praticamente entrei em choque. A mulher que estava ao lado do Harry era estranhamente parecida com um fantasma do passado. Ela lembrava muito a Ginny.

Seus cabelos ruivos pareciam ser do mesmo tom. Seus traços era diferentes, mais acentuados e femininos de uma forma delicada. Seus olhos eram diferentes, eram marrons. Mas quando eu vi a forma que o Harry a olhou parei um pouco de pensar na Ginny e lembrei da forma que o James olhava para Lily.

-Remus que bom que você está aqui – Falou Harry animado e eu tive que sorrir – Essa é a Virgínia Brown. Minha namorada.

_**...**_

_**.**_

**N/:a Ola pessoinhas do meu coração!**

**Sim, eu sei que demorei horrores. Então vamos as explicações. Não sei se já comentei ao decorrer das minhas notas, mas eu tenho uma irmã mais velha. Ela também faz Direito e passou, Graças a Deus, na primeira fase da OAB. No que isso me atrasou? Simples! As aulas do cursinho do Renato Saraiva são online. O roteador daqui de casa não está funcionando então ela dominou o modem e o computador me deixando sem acesso a internet. Como hoje a tarde ela está estudando algumas coisinhas por livros peguei o computador para postar o capítulo para vocês.**

**Eu sei que queria terminar a fic nesse capítulo, mas achei que ficaria muito corrido. Então esse é o penúltimo capítulo e o próximo será o último.**

**Mirella ~ **_Ola querida! Sim! Infelizmente eu não poderia deixar de mostrar que qualquer decisão não trás apenas o que queremos, mas que temos que lidar com as conseqüências negativas. Se isso acontece no dia-a-dia imagine em uma viajem no tempo. Sim! O Remus é muito fofo com a Narcissa. Não resisto a esse casal! Muitas surpresas aguardam o final. Espero que você goste e mande reviews._

**Claire ~ **_Ola Claire! Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do reencontro. Eu amo demais esse casal. Não consegui deixá-los muito tempo separados. Quando ao Arthur. Nossa! Foi difícil matá-lo. O tempo passa e não consigo me acostumar em matar as personagens. Mas foi uma forma de mostrar que tudo na vida tem o lado bom e esperado e o lado ruim. Quanto ao Sirius muitas surpresas ainda estão por vim. Espero que goste e mande review me dizendo sua opinião. _

**Sissi ~ **_Oh Sissi! Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios. Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu sei que o primeiro capítulo pode ser chocante. Eu nunca consigo me prender em casais convencionais. Mas gosto de pensar que o enredo pode fazer qualquer coisa aceitável. E fico feliz em saber que alcancei o objetivo de fazer você deixar seus pré-conceitos sobre a história e se deixar envolver. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que continue gostando e mandando review com sua opinião._

**T. Paanizaa ~ **_Ola! Seja muito bem vinda a esse meu mundo particular de fantasias malucas. Fiquei muito contente em saber que você gostou e espero que continue aprovando e mandando reviews com sua opinião._

**Então gente, fiquei feliz em ver que os comentários aumentaram e que vocês estão gostando. E o próximo será infelizmente o último dessa história. Nossa! To com o coração na mão!**

**Próximo poste: 28/08**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo!**

**13/08/2011**


	22. Chapter 21

**Escrito nas estrelas**

**21**

_**Narrado por Ginny**_

Era quase um sonho estranho observar o Sirius e o Remus vinte anos mais velhos. Eles mudaram tanto. Não só na aparência. Seus traços não negavam quem eram, mas o modo de se comportar, a forma de falar e principalmente os seus olhares.

O Remus sempre foi maduro para a idade, só que agora tinha um brilho inegável de pura alegria mesclado de um conhecimento que apenas a idade conseguia trazer. O Sirius sofreu praticamente uma metamorfose. Ele continuava um homem lindo, mas seus olhos eram banhados de uma tristeza, solidão ou seria saudade? Só o tempo poderia me dizer.

Sentei observando como o Harry se movimentava em tornos deles. Era impossível não pensar no James e no Peter. Pelo que o Harry me contou o Peter traiu os Marauders e eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu não saberia dizer onde o menino inocente que seguia os amigos se transformou em um comensal sedento de poder. Era terrível me lembrar de tudo que eu vivi com os meninos e pensar naquele menino que um dia eu confiei se transformou em uma forma de praga humana.

E quando eu pensava no James a saudade me inundava. Porque era impossível pensar no James e os pensamentos não seguirem para a Lily. Eles se completavam de uma forma tão perfeita. Era um encaixe feito pelos deuses. Eles foram meus melhores amigos e agora parte desse grupo se encontrava na minha frente e eu tinha que me comportar como uma perfeita estranha.

-Eu não me lembro de ser seu professor – Comentou Remus sentando na minha frente e eu refreei o sorriso de orgulho que queria nascer no meu rosto. Era tão bom saber que apesar de todas as dificuldades ele conseguiu alcançar um dos seus maiores sonhos.

-Eu sou americana. Meus pais eram extremamente neuróticos e acabei sendo educada em casa – Respondi da forma que eu vinha respondendo por todos esses anos – Prestei apenas meus exames na Academia de Salen.

-Deve ter sido uma adolescência solitária – Comentou Sirius que ainda me observava como se tentasse não enxergar as semelhanças entre mim e sua amiga de escola. Eu sabia que tinha mudado os meus traços bem o suficiente para parecer levemente com o meu rosto verdadeiro.

-Eu convivia com os trouxas – Falei tentando me imaginar não indo para Hogwarts – Hoje eu prefiro aceitar e não pensar mais no que poderia ser diferente se minha mãe me deixado entrar em uma escola de magia e bruxaria.

-Eu acho que é a única forma de conseguir lidar com o passado – Disse Remus sorrindo – É parar de pensar nos "se" e aceitar o que realmente aconteceu.

-Você parece muito feliz, Remus – Comentou Harry sorrindo de forma maliciosa enquanto segurava sua mão na minha – Quer compartilhar esse momento de alegria conosco?

-Só um velho amor que voltou para mim – Respondeu Remus e não precisei de muito para entender o motivo daquela alegria em seu olhar – Eu acho que você vai demorar um pouco para lidar com ela.

-Quem é? - Perguntou Harry curioso e assim como ele eu não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser. Não me lembro do Remus se envolvendo com ninguém no tempo da escola.

-É a Narcissa. Ela é minha companheira de vida – Disse o Remus sorrindo e eu tentei fingir que não sabia o que estava acontecendo enquanto o queixo do Harry ia parar no chão.

-A Malfoy? A mãe do Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry enquanto o Sirius ria e o Remus tentava perceber como deveria reagir.

-Eu e ela tivemos um romance secreto de quase de dois anos na época da escola – Disse Remus tentando se explicar me deixando ainda mais surpresa. Oh Merlin! Era por isso que ele nunca deu atenção a mais ninguém. Mas eles não deixavam de ser um casal estranho – Eu nunca imaginei que poderia me relacionar com alguém e ela sabia que casaria com o Lucius. Eu não esperava me apaixonar. E quando a guerra acabou, o marido dela morreu, mas eu estava com a Tonks. E finalmente nos reencontramos.

-Isso é tão romântico – Falei sem me conter sorrindo quando os três homens reviraram os olhos – Deve ter sido difícil para você ficar longe dela.

-Nós aprendemos lidar com o que vida joga na gente – Falou Sirius me encarando como se buscasse respostas – Posso te dizer uma coisa? Você me lembra muito uma velha amiga.

-Eu queria falar com vocês sobre uma ideia que eu tive – Disse Harry cortando o assunto – Eu estava olhando minhas finanças e percebi que ganhei muito dinheiro com prêmios com a minha participação na segunda grande guerra.

-Só agora você percebeu isso moleque? - Perguntou Sirius revirando os olhos fazendo o Harry corar e eu não resisti em beijar seu rosto e logo seus lábios de leve – Ow!

-Posso falar do meu plano? - Perguntou Harry ainda mais corado – Eu quero montar uma instituição para ajudar os que de alguma forma foram feridos pela guerra. Orfanato, educação primaria, um hospital de qualidade além do St. Mungus. E eu queria a ajuda de vocês.

-É uma ideia bem ambiciosa Harry – Falou Remus pensativo – Mas é uma boa ideia. Na verdade uma ótima ideia.

-Eu sei que é trabalhoso. A Ginny vai me ajudar com a parte médica. Ela tem muitos contatos – Falou Harry e ele parecia tão animado com tudo – Eu queria que você me indicasse alguns bons professores que saibam lidar com crianças. Eu também estava pensando em aulas durante o verão para os alunos que não tem para onde voltar nas férias de verão.

-Eu posso pensar em uma ou outra pessoa e posso ajudar nas minhas horas vagas – Falou Remus sorrindo e poderíamos passar horas falando disso se a lareira não tivesse barulho de chamada.

-Eu vou atender fiquem aqui conversando – Pediu Sirius saindo fazendo questão de fechar a porta para não escutarmos a conversa.

-Ele está bem? - Perguntou Harry preocupado. O Remus apenas sorriu antes de continuar falando sobre os novos planos do Harry.

…

_**Narrado por Hermione**_

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Merlin! Porque a minha vida tinha que ser tão complicada? Eu não queria machucar o Simas. E nem mesmo sabia se queria sair dessa relação. O Simas era tão bom para mim. E eu sabia que de alguma forma eu o amava. Mas eu também amava o Ron. O problema é que quando se passa muito tempo longe de uma pessoa você acaba amando a ideia que tinha dessa pessoa. Será que era isso que estava acontecendo? Será que eu amo o suficiente algum dos dois para me casar?

-Você não parece bem – Comentou Simas sentando ao meu lado na cama – Você está com algum problema, amor?

-Nada não, Simas – Respondi deixando que ele me puxasse para os seus braços – O Harry está namorando serio. Eu fiquei tão feliz por ele.

-Então já posso descartar o Harry da sua lista de preocupações – Falou Simas me abraçando com força – Agora você vai me contar o motivo que fez essa ruga de preocupação entre as suas sobrancelhas aparecer? É sobre amanhã? Você está com alguma dúvida sobre o nosso noivado?

-Eu não quero te magoar – Falei sentando fugindo do seu abraço e da sensação de segurança que ele sempre me fazia sentir.

-Hermione o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Simas me abraçando pelas costas e eu engoli a vontade de empurrá-lo.

-Eu amo você Simas, eu sei que amo. Mas eu não sei se eu te amo o suficiente para me casar – Falei olhando para as minhas mãos e senti o exato momento que minhas palavras foram entendidas. Suas mãos que antes acariciavam meus braços pararam e ele se afastou – Eu não quero te magoar.

-Isso é nervosismo pela data ou você simplesmente descobriu que não me ama o suficiente? – Perguntou Simas e eu mordi o lábio sentindo as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos.

-Eu não sei – Respondi praticamente pulando da cama passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos tentando respirar e principalmente pensar. Eu sempre me orgulhei de tomar as decisões de cabeça fria. Pensando racionalmente e não com as minhas emoções. Mas essa decisão em particular não podia ser racional. E eu estava perdida – E isso está me matando por me magoa e te magoa. Eu nunca quis machucar você, Simas.

-Hermione se você tem alguma coisa duvida sobre o nosso noivado, eu...droga! - Exclamou Simas e seu sotaque nunca pareceu tão acentuado – Eu amo você Hermione. Amo tanto que às vezes eu me pego pensando em quando eu passei a me importar mais com seus sentimentos do que os meus. Mas se nosso noivado está de trazendo algum tipo de dor, eu...não se engane pensando que eu não te amo e que não quero me casar com você. Eu quero que você seja feliz. De preferência comigo.

-Você não está tornando isso mais fácil – Falei me voltando para encará-lo.

-Eu não vou tornar isso fácil, Hermione – Falou Simas acariciando meu rosto com carinho – Eu entendo se você quiser adiar a festa, mas não vou fazer a decisão de acabar comigo fácil. Eu luto por tudo que eu amo.

-Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha. Só uma noite para pensar – Falei passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos lembrando que eu dividi anos maravilhosos da minha vida ao seu lado – Eu acho que vou para o apartamento do Harry. Eu volto amanhã para conversarmos.

-Se é isso que você quer – Falou Simas se inclinando roubando seus lábios com os meus. Era como se ele quisesse marcar na minha cabeça o seu desejo e carinho – Eu te dou uma noite Hermione. Amanhã eu quero respostas. Porque eu sei que as mereço.

-Eu vou indo – Falei dando um último beijo antes de sair do apartamento para aparatar. Acabei aparecendo ao lado do prédio. Apenas o Harry conseguia aparatar dentro do apartamento.

Entrei no prédio abrindo com a chave que eu tinha conseguido. O Harry provavelmente estava na casa do Sirius e eu não queria ficar do lado de fora. Liguei a luz do apartamento e quase pulei para o corredor. A Ginny estava sentada no colo do Harry e ambos estavam em uma guerra entre mãos, lábios e línguas. E essa guerra parecia bem prazerosa. Gritei quase involuntariamente pelo susto fazendo a Ginny pular se afastando do Harry corando.

-Desculpa! Eu pensei que vocês estariam no Sirius – Falei extremamente corada enquanto Ginny fazia gestos para eu entrar – Eu sei que estou sendo uma chata, mas eu posso dormir aqui hoje?

-Claro que sim – Falou Ginny sorrindo – Eu estava me despedindo do Harry. Tenho plantão hoje.

-Oh! Eu vou tomar água – Falei entrando na cozinha. Não demorou muito para o Harry aparecer na cozinha ainda um pouco corado – Desculpa.

-Sem problema, Hermione – Falou Harry se jogando em uma cadeira – O que aconteceu?

-Eu pedi ao Simas uma noite para pensar – Respondi sentando na sua frente – Eu não estou acostumada a tomar decisões baseadas apenas nas minhas emoções.

-E o que sua razão diz? - Perguntou Harry se servindo de suco.

-Que o Simas me faz tão feliz e me ama. E eu o amo também – Respondi suspirando.

-E o que sua emoção diz? - Perguntou Harry me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes que às vezes funcionava melhor que uma poção da verdade.

-Que talvez eu nunca tenha esquecido o Ron – Respondi suspirando – Mas era o Ron que eu conheci há anos atrás.

-O que eu posso fazer é deixar que você fique aqui o tempo que quiser – Falou Harry segurando minha mão entre as suas.

-Harry, você me acharia louca se eu decidisse ficar sozinha por um tempo? – Perguntei o encarando.

-Não, mas você sabe que vai perder o Simas assim – Disse Harry com calma – Eu e você sabemos que você passou um ano inteiro longe dele. Mas para ele você dormiu o amando e querendo casar e acordou em dúvida sobre tudo.

-É fácil você falar sem ter tido a necessidade de fazer nenhuma escolhe quanto a Ginny – Resmunguei irritada com a minha própria indecisão.

-Como você ousa dizer isso? – Perguntou Harry e no mesmo momento me arrependi do que eu tinha falado – Eu escolhi não dizer nada. Eu preferi sofrer, tentar fazer a Ginny me odiar a deixar que ela se sentisse pressionada.

-Você foi covarde tentando ser altruísta. Se fosse altruísta de verdade não teria se aproximado dela – Falei movida por uma raiva que não era minha. Não era direcionada ao Harry. Mas ele era uma perfeita válvula de escape.

-Não posso desmentir isso – Falou Harry levantando – Mas se tem uma covarde nessa cozinha. Essa covarde é você. Você sempre se acomoda Hermione. Você nunca pensou em perguntar ao Ron sobre sua súbita mudança de comportamento. Você só está esperando alguém dizer que o Simas é a opção mais segura que você concordaria no mesmo momento.

-Eu mereci isso – Falei olhando para ele do jeito que eu sempre fazia quando queria me desculpar.

-Eu tenho que resolver alguns problemas – Falou Harry levantando – Fique a vontade.

-Harry, desculpa por descontar em você minhas frustrações – Pedi segurando sua mão e ele passou alguns segundos me encarando antes de sorrir e ir embora. Agora eu estava sozinha com meus temidos pensamentos.

_..._

_**Narrado por Ron**_

Desabei sobre o banco completamente exausto. O treino tinha sido extremamente pesado e eu não estava completamente focado. Como eu poderia me focar com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo? Eu ainda tentava me acostumar com memórias de duas vidas vividas por mim. Complicado, eu sei.

Fechei os olhos passando as mãos rudemente pelo meu rosto. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade de esquecer todas as minhas lembranças que não existiam mais com o meu pai. Lidar com o Charlie que parecia ter perdido completamente a vontade de viver. Descobrir quem apagou a minha memória era essencial. Isso tinha me impedido de continuar minha vida da forma que eu tinha planejado. E junto a isso, eu ainda tinha que reconquistar a Hermione. Tinha que mostrar que eu valia à pena. Que só eu a faria feliz completamente.

Troquei de roupa ignorando o chamado para sair dos meus colegas de time e aparatei para Toca. Entrei na sala e eu sabia que nunca seria como antes. Parecia mais frio, menos aconchegante e sempre pareceria vazia, mesmo cheia de pessoas.

-Ron, eu não esperava você hoje – Comentou minha mãe me abraçando com força e novamente a culpa por não ter vindo mais vezes quase fechou minha garganta – O Harry está lá em cima com o Charlie. Porque você não vai lá enquanto eu termino o jantar?

-Claro, mãe – Falei acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela me olhava assustada, mas sorriu beijando minha testa. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto do meu irmão – Oi.

-Você normalmente não aparece aqui nos dias de hoje – Comentou Charlie em tom monótono.

-Eu tenho ouvido muito isso – Resmunguei me jogando na sua cama – A Ginny também vem?

-Não. Ela está de plantão hoje – Respondeu Harry sorrindo apesar do olhar confuso do Charlie – A Ginny é minha namorada. Mas eu fico feliz que você está aqui, Ron. Assim eu conto apenas uma vez.

O Harry passou um longo tempo falando sobre um projeto para as vitimas da guerra e no futuro pessoas em geral. Era uma ideia muito ambiciosa e por um segundo vi um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto do meu irmão. Foi muito difícil para o Harry quando a guerra acabou. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Eu acho que ele nunca acreditou que iria sobreviver para falar a verdade. Meu amigo não podia mais jogar Quadribol, tentou ser auror, mas percebeu que já tinha perdido anos demais caçando bruxos das trevas. Então ele viajou. Quis conhecer o mundo e fugir do paradigma de menino-que-sobreviveu/ O eleito/ e vários outros títulos. Por um lado eu o entendia completamente porque foi isso que eu fiz. Do meu jeito.

-O jantar está pronto – Falou minha mãe e descemos. Pensei em ajudar o Charlie, mas o Harry me lançou um olhar de aviso então preferi fingir que tudo estava normal.

-Então Harry, eu soube que você está namorando. Fale um pouco dela – Pediu minha mãe enquanto servia uma boa quantia de comida no meu prato. Hum! Eu amava a comida da minha mãe.

-Ela é perfeita. Trabalha como curandeira no St. Mungus – Respondeu Harry e seus olhos se tornaram indescritivelmente sonhadores com a simples menção da Virginia – Eu espero que vocês a conheçam logo. Ela está muito curiosa sobre todos vocês. Acho que cansou de escutar o Ron e eu falando sobre vocês.

-Você a conheceu na França? – Perguntou minha mãe sorrindo. Acho que ela gostava de ter uma distração. E a vida emocional de qualquer um de nós era sua melhor forma de distração.

-Foi. Ela trabalhava lá antes de ser transferida para o St. Mungus. Achei que era uma boa hora para voltar a morar em Londres – Falou Harry e parecia que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo para a minha mãe – Eu estou pensando em comprar um apartamento maior ou algo assim.

-Oh Querido – Suspirou minha mãe sorrindo.

-Cadê a Tonks? – Perguntou Charlie e eu não sabia dizer quem ficou mais surpreso. Não era segredo para ninguém que a Tonks praticamente forçava sua presença, mas nunca imaginei que o Charlie sentiria sua falta.

-Ela está de plantão hoje – Respondeu minha mãe sorrindo quase assustada. Passamos mais um tempo lá até o Harry comentar que a Hermione estava na sua casa. Vergonhoso, mas nem ao menos cogitei a ideia que estava lhe atrapalhando. Já tinha aparatado para lá.

-Que bom que você...Ron? – Questionou Hermione completamente surpresa e eu tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso.

-O Harry comentou que você estava aqui – Falei respondendo ao seu olhar questionador – Eu imaginei que você não tinha o que comer, então como eu fui lá a casa pedi para a mamãe preparam um prato para você.

-O que você está fazendo, realmente, aqui? – Perguntou Hermione e eu coloquei o prato em cima da mesa pensando em como responder a essa pergunta de um jeito honesto.

-Eu não consegui resistir à tentação de ver você – Respondi passando a mão pela cabeça me sentindo completamente estúpido por dizer essas palavras. Mas era a pura verdade – Eu sei que você quer um tempo para pensar e tudo mais. Eu...

-Eu não preciso mais pensar, Ron – Disse Hermione cortando minha frase no meio – Eu já me decidi.

-O que você decidiu? – Perguntei quase sufocando.

-Que eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo – Respondeu Hermione e eu não sabia o que pensar – Eu não posso noivar com o Simas tendo tantas dúvidas sobre os meus sentimentos e não posso correr para os seus braços sabendo que a menina que você namorou não existe mais assim como o Ron que eu amei é outra pessoa. Eu preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com as minhas decisões com as minhas lembranças de fatos que nessa realidade, se é que se pode chamar assim, não existem. Eu sei que não era isso que você queria escutar, mas tudo que eu posso oferecer a você nesse momento é a chance de nos re-conhecermos.

-Admito que não era exatamente isso que eu queria, mas eu não vou deixar passar a chance de ter você por perto – Falei sorrindo mesmo não sendo exatamente essa minha vontade – Eu acho que eu vou indo.

-Eu não quero magoar você – Falou Hermione segurando sua mão e a levei até meus lábios beijando seu pulso com carinho como eu fazia quando namorávamos.

-Eu sei que você mudou, eu sei que, Graças à Merlin, eu mudei também – Falei com calma enquanto fazia pequenos círculos com meu polegar no lugar que eu tinha beijado a pouco – Agora eu vou embora.

-Sabe Ron, eu acho que estou gostando cada vez mais desse Ron amadurecido – Disse Hermione e eu estava tão distraído que quando fechei a porta esbarrei no Harry.

-Exatamente quem eu queria ver. Ainda bem que você ainda está aqui – Falou Harry sorrindo – Eu descobri quem apagou sua memória.

-Eu não quero mais saber – Contei e ele me olhou como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça no meu pescoço – Não me olha assim, Potter. Eu não posso negar que essa pessoa atrapalhou minha vida e roubou algo de mim, mas eu não quero colocar a culpa em ninguém além de mim mesmo pelo meu afastamento. Quando eu voltei sabia que tinha algo errado, contudo não fui atrás da Hermione. Não questionei seu comportamento. Eu fui um covarde.

-Eu fico feliz por esse seu amadurecimento, mas tem certeza que não quer saber? – Perguntou Harry completamente surpreso.

-Pelo menos hoje não – Respondi aparatando.

**...**

_**Narrado por Sirius**_

Eu tinha tantas coisas para pensar. O Harry com uma namorada que sempre me remetia a Virginia que eu tinha conhecido no meu sétimo ano. O Remus se resolvendo com a Narcissa e não quero nem imaginar a reação do pequeno Malfoy. E a Alicia voltando para a minha vida no momento que eu me senti mais sozinho.

-Sirius! Desculpa colocar você nessa história – Disse Alicia quando eu cheguei à sua casa. Tudo estava praticamente destruído. Eu vi um pequeno menino que não devia ter mais de seis anos deitado no sofá.

-O que aconteceu aqui, Alicia? – Perguntei assustado.

-O Marco levou o Felipe para o St. Mungus. Comprovou que seu nível de magia é realmente muito baixo para uma criança sangue-puro – Disse Alicia e só estão percebi que seus olhos estavam inchados provavelmente por ter passado um longo tempo chorando – Eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso. Ele chegou e começou a me acusar. Meu filho mais velho escutou a discussão e me defendeu. Ele acabou duelando com o pai e eu entrei no duelo e o expulsei de casa.

-Cadê seu outro filho? – Perguntei refreando a vontade de ir atrás do seu marido e quebrar a sua cara. Os anos me ensinaram a acalmar minha impulsividade.

-Ele está na casa da minha mãe – Respondeu Alicia parecendo tão perdida – Eu não tenho muito amigos além dos amigos do Marco. Eu não sabia quem chamar.

-Você fez bem em me chamar – Falei com calma – Vá lá em cima e arrume uma mala com suas coisas e as coisas dos seus filhos. Você vai ficar na minha casa até as coisas se acalmarem.

-Desculpa te envolver nisso – Disse Alicia e eu acariciei seu rosto sorrindo. Observei ela subir para pegar suas coisas. Eu peguei a criança no meu colo percebendo que ele estava dormindo provavelmente com ajuda de alguma poção – Vamos?

Aparatei e logo ela apareceu ao meu lado. Abri a porta e segui pela escada. A Alicia parecia meio tímida olhando em volta. Eu sabia que não era uma típica casa de um homem solteiro. As paredes eram cobertas de fotos do Harry. Ele comigo, com o Remus, com seus amigos, jogando quadribol, ainda bebê com seus pais. Sem contar uma pequena sessão de desenhos que ele fez quando estava na escola primaria.

-Eu vou colocar ele aqui no antigo quarto do Harry – Falei colocando a criança na cama – Eu nunca desativei os feitiços que avisam se ele acordou ou caiu ou algo assim.

-Eu nunca imaginei sua casa assim – Comentou Alicia sentando à mesa na mesa da cozinha enquanto eu fazia um chá.

-O Harry pode não ser meu filho de sangue, mas eu o criei como um filho – Falei lhe servindo chá com um pequeno sorriso – Ele deve está chegando a qualquer momento.

-Sirius! Padfoot! – Gritou Harry da entrada.

-Não falei – Disse sorrindo para a Alicia que parecia apreensiva – Na cozinha.

-Oh! Eu não sabia que você estava com visita – Falou Harry sorrindo malicioso e eu fiz um pequeno não com a cabeça – Eu sou Harry, afilhado do Sirius.

-Eu sou Alicia – Apresentou-se Alicia sorrindo no momento que soou o alarme do antigo quarto do Harry – Se vocês me dão licença.

Sorri e quando me vi sozinho com meu afilhado expliquei a situação. Ele ficou terrivelmente irritado. O Harry ainda era muito sensível quando o assunto era preconceitos de sangue-puro.

-Eu gostaria de ver o menino. Se ele tiver algum problema com sua magia eu vou saber – Falou Harry e eu sabia que era verdade. O Harry era sem sombras de dúvida o bruxo mais poderoso que nasceu em séculos. Eu poderia listar uma dezena de habilidades que apenas ele possuía. E eu sabia que tinha muitas coisas que eu não tinha conhecimento.

-Você é Harry Potter! – Gritou o menino animado assim que eu e o Harry entramos no quarto onde estava mãe e filho – Eu tenho um boneco de ação seu.

-Alicia, porque você não vai buscar o seu filho mais velho? Ele deve estar preocupado – Falou Harry sorrindo – Eu cuido do Felipe por enquanto.

-É...claro – Disse Alicia quando eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para ela me acompanhar.

_**...**_

_**Narrado por Harry**_

-O papai não me deixou ter seu boneco de ação de tamanho real – Falou o menino e eu tentei não corar. Eu não gostava da ideia de crianças brincando com bonecos com o meu rosto – O papai não gosta mais de mim.

-Porque você acha isso? – Perguntei sentindo sua mágica como sentiria em qualquer outro bruxo da sua idade.

-Porque eu não posso fazer magia – Respondeu o menino e ele parecia tão quebrado. Tão triste.

-E quem disse que você pode fazer magia? – Perguntei sentando ao seu lado na cama.

-O papai e o doutor – Respondeu o menino olhando para baixo envergonhado e eu senti uma vontade sufocante de apenas abraçá-lo.

-E se eu disser que você pode fazer mágica como todo garoto da sua idade? – Perguntei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos de forma carinho.

-Mas o papai...

-Você confia em mim? – Perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça com um brilho nos olhos de qualquer um que se encontra frente a frente com um ídolo. E Merlin! Como eu odeio ser visto como um ídolo – Você pode fazer magia. E eu vou te ajudar, tudo bem?

-Tudo – Respondeu o menino sorrindo sem nenhuma confiança. Permiti que ele se deitasse e quando vi que ele tinha voltado a dormir desci para falar com a Alicia. Ela tinha mudado muito do tempo da escola. Tinha ficado mais madura e bonita. Talvez isso fosse à vida dando ao Sirius uma segunda chance de ser feliz.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Alicia e eu não poderia imaginar o quanto deveria ser difícil ver sua família desabando.

-O núcleo mágico do seu filho é tão forte quando deveria ser em uma criança da idade dele – Respondi e ela me olhou em puro choque.

-Mas o curador...

-Os bruxos gostam de ignorar um fator muito importante na hora de fazer magia – Falei sentando ao seu lado – O lado emocional é essencial. Já foi comprovada a dificuldade de um bruxo realizar magia quando está deprimido ou a mudança do Patrono quando existe um choque emocional. Seu filho tem todas as condições físicas de realizar magia, mas não tem condição emocional.

-Porque o curador não disse isso? - Perguntou Alicia dividida entre criar esperança e o medo da decepção.

-Seu marido deve tê-lo levado para um curador tradicional, é um novo ramo com poucos especialistas – Falei pegando um pergaminho escrevendo com pressa – A minha namorada, Virginia Brown, é especializada nessa área. Eu vou pedir para ela passar aqui amanhã.

-Oh! Obrigada – Disse Alicia parecendo não estar acostumada a receber ajuda de graça.

-Agora eu preciso ir embora – Falei sorrindo usando a lareira do Sirius para chegar ao meu apartamento. A Hermione não estava por perto então fui direto para o meu quarto. Na cama estava Ginny esparramada completamente adormecida. Sorri com a visão dos seus cabelos flamejantes espalhados e senti meu coração enchendo-se de um sentimento que eu adorava poder sentir.

Sentei no canto da cama observando o seu rosto adormecido. Ela parecia tão em paz. Tão calma. E eu a amava de uma forma tão completa. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia sentir isso. Na verdade eu nunca pensei que sobreviveria a guerra, que conheceria meus pais e ainda por cima encontraria uma mulher com tanto poder sobre mim.

-Você parece muito pensativo, Potter – Falou Ginny sem abrir os olhos e um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto.

-Eu não queria te acordar – Falei passando a mão pelo seu rosto com carinho.

-Deita aqui comigo – Pediu Ginny e eu tirei meu tênis deitando ao seu lado deixando ela me abraçar deitando sua cabeça no meu peito – O que aconteceu?

-Eu encontrei um novo paciente para você – Respondi beijando sua testa sentindo o meu corpo aos pouco relaxar – E descobri quem apagou a memória do Ron, mesmo o Ron não querendo mais saber.

-Quem foi? – Perguntou Ginny curiosa.

-A Lydia. Ela era da Corvinal e ficou muito amiga da Hermione durante a guerra – Respondi pensativo – É estranho pensar que ela culpava a Hermione por não ter tido uma vida completa. Acabou tentando roubar uma parte da vida da Hermione também.

-É isso que está te incomodando? – Perguntou Ginny inclinando o rosto o suficiente para me encarar – Fala.

-Eu...antes do Malfoy falar da viagem ao passado, eu estava andando por uma feira e uma mulher pediu para ler a minha sorte pela minha mão. Ela disse que a minha linha da vida era quebrada ou estranha, não lembro bem a palavra – Falei olhando para o teto antes de encará-la – Sabe Ginny, eu gosto de pensar que todos os meus medos, minhas dores, as coisas que eu tive que ver e sentir, talvez elas valeram a pena se foram o caminho que me levou até você.

-Oh Harry – Falou Ginny me beijando e só então percebi que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas – Eu amo você.

-Eu também amo você, querida – Falei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos e pela primeira vez em minha vida inteira, eu me senti em paz.

**...**

_**Narrado por Draco**_

-Se você rosnar mais uma vez eu vou colocar uma focinheira em você – Falou Morgana me encarando através do espelho da sua penteadeira.

-Você está cada dia mais engraçada – Comentei me jogando em sua cama sabendo que ela estava revirando os olhos – Como isso aconteceu?

-Draco não seja tão mal humorado – Falou Morgana sentando ao meu lado passando a mão pelos meus cabelos loiros se inclinando para me beijar de leve.

-Eu só não entendo. Eu fico muito feliz por a minha mãe e minha avó reconstruírem suas vidas romanticamente falando, mas tinha que ser com um lobisomem e uma trouxa? - Questionei fechando os olhos com força.

-Olha o preconceito, Malfoy – Resmungou Morgana e eu sabia que por mais infantil que fosse meus lábios estavam contraídos em um bico de criança mimada – Sua mãe sempre amou o Lupin. Desde a escola.

-E porque você não me contou antes? - Perguntei abrindo os olhos para encará-la.

-Porque era segredo da Narcissa e eu nunca trairia a sua confiança – Respondeu Morgana suspirando antes de segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos – Sua mãe está finalmente feliz, Draco. Por favor, seja o mais simpático que você conseguir.

-Tudo bem. Eu prometo ser o modelo de educação e simpatia – Falei sentando e ela se inclinou me beijando com carinho – Está pronta?

-Quase – Respondeu Morgana levantando correndo até o seu closet e saiu vestida com um vestido azul-escuro justo – Vamos?

-Você está linda – Elogiei a beijando enquanto caminhamos para fora da sua casa e aparatamos aparecendo na frente de um chalé simples, mas por mais que eu não gostasse de admitir tinha uma verdadeira cara de lar.

-Ola meu amor – Cumprimentou minha mãe me abraçando – Morgana! Entrem, por favor.

-Ola Draco – Cumprimentou Lupin apertando minha mão e seus olhos estavam tão apreensivos que eu quase senti pena dele. Eu sabia que ele temia a minha não aprovação mesmo eu sabendo que com ela ou sem ela a minha mãe continuaria com esse relacionamento. Então o máximo que eu poderia fazer era tentar entender o que a minha mãe viu nesse homem.

-Lupin – Falei sorrindo de uma maneira que podia ser considerada no mínimo educada – Eu soube que você está trabalhando no Ministério.

-Exatamente – Respondeu Lupin enquanto minha mãe me entregava um copo cheio de hidromel – Sou o novo chefe do departamento de direitos de criaturas mágicas.

-Claro. Eu fiquei surpreso quando você não voltou a dar aulas em Hogwarts – Comentei tentando pensar em algum assunto que não trouxesse as palavras "criatura" ou "lobisomem" na conversa – Eu não sei se eu te disse Morgana, mas o Lupin foi o único professor de DCAT que realmente ensinou alguma coisa no meu tempo em Hogwarts.

-Você pode me chamar de Remus – Pediu o Lupin e tentei sorrir.

-Você está sendo um ótimo menino – Sussurrou Morgana beijando meu pescoço quando sentamos no sofá – Eu quase não acreditei quando o Draco me contou que a posição de DCAT era amaldiçoada.

-Acho que começou no nosso sétimo ano, você não acha, Remus? – Perguntou minha mãe me olhando com ar de riso brilhando em seus olhos azuis.

-Oh! O Professor Slider! Muitas pessoas sumiram na Batalha de Hogsmeade, e ele foi um deles – Comentou Lupin pensativo – Foi a primeira vez que percebemos que havia de fato uma guerra acontecendo. Mas acho que ele foi um dos melhores professores que a gente já teve. Tinha uma forma de entender as Artes das Trevas que me fez querer entender para então me proteger.

-Ele deve ter sido um professor maravilhoso – Disse Morgana apertando minha mão com carinho enquanto eu entrava em estado de choque. Nunca me imaginei como um bom professor.

-Eu soube que vocês são Inomináveis – Comentou Remus sorrindo – Deve ser bem mais fácil para vocês, já que trabalham juntos.

-Nossa. Um verdadeiro alívio – Comentou Morgana entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus – Quando eu me decidi por essa profissão sempre temi o fato de ter que mentir para o meu futuro namorado.

-Não tem mais nada a temer – Sussurrei beijando seu rosto em uma das raras demonstrações de afeto vindas de mim.

-Morgana, você me ajuda a colocar a mesa – Pediu minha mãe e antes que eu percebesse me vi sozinho na sala com o Lupin.

-Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você, Draco – Disse Lupin tentando sorrir – Então eu agradeço por você ter aceitado vir a esse jantar.

-Lupin, eu nunca vou entender como a minha mãe acabou nos seus braços – Falei o encarando – Mas o que importa é que finalmente ela está completamente feliz. E isso é graças a você. Então eu vou dar meu melhor para te conhecer e só me resta abençoar essa união dizendo que eu já matei meu pai por tudo que ele fez principalmente contra a minha mãe, então não pense que eu hesitaria por nenhum momento se você a magoasse.

-Eu sei que não e eu respeito isso – Disse Remus me olhando com cuidado antes de me lançar um sorriso e fomos chamados para o jantar.

O jantar passou sem problemas. Na verdade, sem admitir isso abertamente, eu até que estava começando a gostar do Remus. Como o Potter disse no breve encontro que tivemos no Ministério, o Remus era um bom homem. Era um homem que faria a minha mãe feliz.

Ao fim do jantar nos despedimos e voltamos para a casa da Morgana. Na verdade desde que voltamos do passado era onde eu mais passava o meu tempo. Eu praticamente tinha abandonado o meu apartamento. Eu me sentia em casa onde a Morgana estivesse.

-O Potter falou com você sobre o projeto para os feridos da guerra? - Perguntou Morgana enquanto tirava seu vestido e ela queria mesmo que eu prestasse atenção em algo sobre o Potter?

-Brevemente – Respondi tirando minha blusa e pensando bem nós parecíamos um casal com muita intimidade.

-Eu achei muito interessante – Comentou Morgana sentando no meu colo me ajudando a desabotoar minha blusa beijando meu pescoço – Sabe outra coisa que eu acho muito interessante?

-O que? - Perguntei sorrindo jogando minha cabeça para trás permitindo que ela beijasse todo o meu pescoço.

-Eu, você, essa cama – Disse Morgana em tom sugestivo me fazendo sorrir. Sim! Depois de voltas, encontros, desencontros, escolhas ruins e boas, eu finalmente tinha encontrado um lar.

…

_**~ Passado ~**_

_**Narrado por James**_

Lacrei a carta direcionada ao meu filho engolindo a dor, o medo e tentando intensamente não me jogar na minha cama em posição fetal e simplesmente chorar. Chamei meu elfo de confiança e pedi para ele colocar no envelope no cofre da família e entrei no banheiro na intenção de afogar um pouco da minha tristeza.

Eu já sabia desde o meu sétimo ano que não teria uma vida longa. Mas desde que o Harry nasceu e ele não era o homem forte e independente com quem convivi por um ano. Ele era um bebê completamente dependente e indefeso. Tão lindo e seus olhos iguais o da mãe brilhavam de curiosidade infantil ainda mais agora que estava engatinhando.

Terminei o banho e troquei de roupa de forma rápida. A Lily estava em missão então quando escutei o choro do Harry corri até o seu quarto encontrando sua vassoura de brinquedo, dada pelo Sirius, caída perto da porta e ele em pé se segurando as barras do berço. E antes que eu fizesse algo para ajudá-lo a vassoura levantou indo até ele lentamente.

-Se não é meu pequeno bruxinho futuro jogador de quadribol – Falei o pegando no colo secando as lágrimas que molhavam seu rostinho.

-Papa! Voa! - Pediu Harry sorrindo apontando para a vassoura.

-Agora não, pequeno – Falei o abraçando com cuidado – Nesse momento eu preciso ficar um tempo abraçado com o meu menininho.

O Harry era uma criança extremamente ativa, mas parecia que ele entendia a minha pequena necessidade e ficou em silêncio me abraçando. Sentei na cadeira que a Lily usava para amamentar e segurei o Harry por um tempo que eu não saberia calcular. Fiquei apenas acariciando seus cabelos negros já tão parecidos com os meus, beijando repetidamente sua testa.

Por mais que passasse o tempo eu não me acostumava com a ideia de não estar lá na primeira vez que ele realmente voar, receber a sua carta de Hogwarts. Eu sabia que para ele, eu seria apenas uma lembrança, um sonho para ser visto no espelho de Ojesed.

-Eu amo tanto você Harry – Sussurrei encarando seus olhos mesmo sabendo que ele não estava me entendendo – Eu amo você mais do que a minha própria vida e darei a minha com prazer para que você viva mesmo não sendo a vida que eu desejei para você.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Lily entrando no quarto e passei a vista pelo seu corpo procurando algum ferimento visível.

-O Harry fez sua primeira magia – Falei e seus olhos brilharam. Eu sabia que ela queria estar presente nesse momento, mas eu tinha perdido sua primeira palavra, então.

-E porque você está ai no escuro abraçando o nosso filho adormecido? - Perguntou Lily se aproximando e só então eu notei que o Harry já tinha dormido – James?

-Eu só estava dizendo que eu o amava – Respondi enquanto ela tirava o Harry do meu colo e o colocava no berço para logo sentar no meu colo me roubando um beijo de boas-vindas – Eu também te amo, Lily Potter.

-Eu gosto cada vez do som do meu nome – Disse Lily sorrindo acariciando meu rosto com carinho – Não importa o que aconteça nessa guerra, James, o Harry sempre saberá que foi uma criança extremamente amada.

-Espero que sim – Falei a abraçando. Saber o futuro nunca era bom, porque não importa quanto você luta contra o destino. Ele sempre lhe encurrala em alguma esquina. Mas mesmo sabendo que não viveria muito, que meu filho viveria uma vida de perseguição, eu também sabia que ele se tornaria um homem de quem se orgulhar e talvez isso bastasse.

"_E quando olhamos para trás e percebemos o caminho que a vida nos levou, podemos ter dois sentimentos. O Primeiro é olhar para trás e sentir a dor de não ter realizado todos os sonhos que hoje parecem impossíveis. Ou podemos olhar com um sorriso e pensar que talvez o que você queria não foi realizado, mas o que você alcançou foi bem mais do que você ousou sonhar um dia"_

_**Fim**_

_**...**_

**N/a: Oh Deus! Acabou! É com dor no meu coração que eu coloco um ponto final nessa história.**

**Foram Um ano e oito meses de duração, 99.680 palavras, 95 reviews, 10,688 Hits, 31 pessoas que colocaram a fic entre suas favoritas, 19 pessoas que colocaram em alerta, uma ideia maluca e muitas emoções ao decorrer de 22 capítulos.**

**Eu realmente só tenho a agradecer, principalmente aqueles que mandaram reviews com suas opiniões ou apenas dizendo que ainda tinha um leitor fiel apesar dos meus atrasos.**

**Essa fic ocorreu em um momento muito especial da minha vida. A pessoa que começou a escrevê-la amadureceu e mudou, então muito obrigada por permanecerem aqui. Firmes e fortes e eu realmente só tenho a agradecer. **

**Espero que dêem suas opiniões finais. Eu sei que algumas histórias pareceram sem fim definitivo, mas é sempre bom deixar um gostinho de quero mais, não é?**

**Beijinhos**

**E até uma próxima história.**

**29/08/2011**


End file.
